Beneath the Moon
by earthstar001
Summary: Vampires roam the night and the King is Gol D Roger. His Bride Rouge wishes their son to settle down and find his Bride. However Ace has no desire to find her...until she appears in-front of him at a party thrown by his mother. Only problem is is she's the daughter of his father's rival, Edward D Newgate. (AcexOC)
1. Chapter 1

Author: So sorry guys, I had to get this out of my head. I don't know how far I'll go with it, I don't really have a real plot line for it yet. We'll just have to see where this goes! ^_^

Black eyes stared hungrily at her from the shadows. " What do you want with me?" A short blue haired girl asked, watching the eyes with her own sea foam green ones. Fear raced through her body, quickening her pulse rate with each passing second.

She saw pale hand reach towards her, palm up. The girl saw his fingernails were painted black as he beckoned to her with her fingers. " Come, little one." She heard a cool deep voice say.

" Why?" The girl whispered trying to calm her nerves.

" I've been looking for you for a long time." She saw a set of dazzling white teeth flash at her as the being in-front of her grinned at her. The most noticeable of the teeth were the two exceptionally sharp canines. " You know exactly why."

Ai Newgate shot up on bed suddenly, gasping for breath. Cold sweat rolled down her face as she looked around her room hurriedly. " Stupid dreams…" She grumbled in annoyance, running her hand over her face. She around her room once more, taking in every feature, reassuring herself that the being in her dream wasn't there.

Ai groaned softly as she curled up under the thick warm covers of her bed. It'll be time to get up soon. She didn't want to, it was nice and warm and comfy in her bed right now. She formed a comfy little nest the fur lined blankets and pillows. The soft cotton of dressing gown slid gently across her body.

She looked around her room, taking in the fourteenth century decor and smiled. She loved her room. The black and blue flowing drapes, the beautiful black hardwood furniture, the soft rugs on the stone floors. She closed her eyes and savored the peace, everything was pleasant in her home at the moment.

That was until she closed her eyes and saw a pair of black eyes glinting back at her. Ai felt herself curl up into a ball and begin trembling. The dreams were an omen of sorts. Someone was coming for her…someone strong.

" _AIIIIIII_!" She jumped at the sound of one of her brothers outside her door. " _IT_ ' _S TIME TO GET UP AND GREAT THE DAAAAAY_!"

" Go away, Thatch." Ai mumbled knowing very well that he could hear her. " I want to sleep."

" But we need to get ready for the day!" The voice, Thatch, said eagerly.

" Thatch, you're a vampire, you're not supposed to be happy about daylight."

" Oh come on, Ai! You know very well that those are just superstitions that we tell to keep the simple humans from knowing the truth about us."

" You're a goof, now go away."

" Little sister, you're human. Which means you need sunlight to thrive. Now come out or I'll have to come in there."

" Go away, my bed is comfy." She said curling into her blankets.

" Sunlight and fresh air!"

" Go away, Thatch!" Ai said smiling into her pillows.

" Don't make me come in there!" Thatch said.

" Go. Away!" Ai retorted unfazed by his threat.

" You asked for it! I'm sending in the fiercest warrior we have!" Thatch yelled throwing open the door as a white blur darted past him. " _**STEFAN**_! _**ATTACK**_!"

" _**WOOF**_!"

" _**GYAH**_!" Ai squealed as a wet tongue licked her face happily. The white blur turned out to be a white terrier dog with a white mustache. " _**STEFAN**_! _**STOP**_! _**THAT TICKLES**_!"

" _**SICK HER**_ , _**BOY**_! _**NO MERCY**_!"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**THATCH**_! _**STEFAN**_ , _**CEASE**_! _**DESIST**_! " Ai laughed as Stefan flopped on top on her, panting contently. " See! He likes me more!"

" Oh the betrayal!" Thatch said woundedly.

" Is she still in bed?" A lazy voice said. Thatch turned to see a man with a blonde mohawk standing behind him. " You had one job, Thatch."

" Shut it, Marco! You know how stubborn she is in the morning!"

" Oi! Get your skinny little butt up, twerp!" Marco said walking in and reaching for the blunette only to have Stefan growl at him.

" _Hah_! I have an adorably fluffy bodyguard!" Ai said with as much sass that she could muster.

" Know this, little sister, Stefan won't be able to protect you for long!" Marco said cheekily. " You'll eventually have to pee and that! That is when I'll get my vengeance!" Ai spat her tongue out at the blonde.

" Seriously, you guys are supposed to be vampires, go sleep or something!"

" It's breakfast time, twerp! Get your butt out of bed or you'll go hungry!"

" Breakfast?" Ai said hurriedly, shooting up in bed. She felt her stomach growl loudly making Stefan woof at her. " Let's go get something to eat before Vista and the others eat everything in sight, Stefan!"

" _**Woof**_!"

Lifting the dog hurriedly up into her arms Ai flung the blankets off her and darted bare foot out of the room.

" She's so easy to manipulate." Marco said grinning lazily.

" Food is a driving force for children her age."

" At least she's healthy in that sense." Thatch said. " Growing up in Coven of Vampires I was worried she might be a little odd with human customs."

" I wonder how she can possibly eat so much and still be that short." Marco laughed.

" What I'm curious about is how she can eat so much and not get fat." Thatch said walking down the corridor.

" Well she does train a lot so that's probably how she burns it all off."

" Either way, I pity the man that she marries." Marco said. " She'll either kick his ass or he'll starve from her eating all the food."

" _Marriage_? _**HAH**_! Pops is never going to allow her to get married!" Thatch said. " Well he might, but he's gonna have to prove he deserves her. If he fails…and hurts her, then we'll need a good place to hide the body."

" Geez boy, what am I going to do with you?" A tall man with shaggy black hair and a long mustache said. He glared down at a teen boy with shaggy black hair and freckles asleep in a king size bed. " Still abed at this hour. Waisting the day away, you could be doing something." He grabbed the blankets and jerked them backwards to reveal two girls, one a red head the other had pink hair, both naked and curled around the boy.

" Never mind…" The man said tossing the blankets back onto the boy. He walked out of the room, a slight blush on his cheeks. " I'd rather spend my day the way he is in all honesty."

" Roger!" A cheerful feminine voice said happily. The man looked up to see a beautiful woman with long curly strawberry blonde hair and freckles bounce up to him. She stood on her tip-toes and delivered a soft kiss on his cheek. " Good morning, love!"

" Rouge," Roger said calmly, wrapping an arm swiftly around her small waist. " You're awfully chipper this morning."

" Of course I am!" Rouge said happily. " It's our adorable boy's birthday! He's seventeen now! I can hardly believe it! It's seems like only yesterday he could fit right her!" She pointed to the crook of her arm, smiling in excitement.

" Yes, he definitely won't fit there anymore." Roger said nuzzling her neck gently. " How about we celebrate his birth by reenacting the night we made him?"

" Roger! Not right now!" Rouge giggled a pink blush appearing on her face. " I need to give him his birthday kiss!"

" It can wait, love."

" Oh no it can't! He's my baby and deserves a happy birthday kiss right when he wakes up!"

" Trust me, dear. He'll get his birthday kiss this morning…eventually…"

" What are you talking about?"

" Trust me when I say this, love. He'll be fine with you delaying that kiss a few hours." Roger said wrapping his other arm securely around her waist. " Me on the other hand…I may positively disintegrate if I don't get to taste those beautiful lips of yours."

 _ **BAM**_!

" Hands off, old man." A disgruntled male voice said. Rouge looked up to see the dark haired teen boy from earlier.

" Ace! My sweet baby boy!" Rouge said hugging the boy happily, kissing his on the cheek. " Happy Birthday!"

" Thank you, Mother." Ace said hugging her gently.

" Now!" Rouge said happily hugging her son lovingly. " Let us talk about you find your Bride."

" Mother please, not this again." Ace groaned. " I'm not looking for that."

" Oh baby, I just want you to be happy!" Rouge said patting his cheek gently.

" I'm perfectly content, Mother."

" Content is not happy, Ace." Rouge said hurriedly. " Finding your Bride is different the being content. An unexpected bliss falls over you when you find her."

" Mother, I am perfectly fine with how I am." Ace said politely, kissing her hand gently. " I'm in no hurry to find a mythical Bride."

" Brides are not mythical, Ace!" Rouge said sounding slightly offended. " I'm your father's Bride after all."

" This is true, I fell head over heels the moment I saw her." Roger said pulling Rouge into his arms securely. " Finding your Bride is something you'll know instantaneously. It'll feel like you've been slapped with a boulder and like you're drowning unanimously."

" I have no desire to be in that kind of pain." Ace said coolly.

" It's a pleasurable kind of pain." Roger said grinning eagerly. " One that you'll experience every time you see her."

" Then I really don't want to feel that ever."

" Trust me Mah boy, you'll enjoy it."

" I'll be fine never finding said Bride."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: So had to get this chapter done quickly. My friend who I bounce ideas off of is moving in a week so I wanted to get this done before she left. I'm also moving within the next couple weeks or so. So if it takes a while for me to post chapters for Oro Jackson High, Sparks or Beneath the Moon that's why.

" Ai, what are your plans for the new year?" A tall, muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache said. He wore a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair and an earring in each ear. He also wore a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side.

" Same as last year, Vista." Ai said coolly before bitting into a peach. " Train hard and do as Pops wishes."

" No plans of finding a husband?"

" Why would I want a husband?" Ai asked in confusion. " The only man I'll ever take orders from is Pops. He treats me as a an equal; smart and intelligent as any man and getting married would make me less then that."

" That's why you choose a man that sees you exactly like that."

" You know very well that women don't get to choose their husbands."

" You know very well that Pops would never choose your husband." Vista said placing a arm comfortingly around Ai. " You choose, Ai. We'll just put the fear of God into the man who wants to claim your heart."

" I don't need anyone to claim my heart! I'm not some kind of trophy to be fought over. I don't need a husband who claims to love me but has women on the side. I don't want that"

" I know that, baby sister." Vista said gently. " There's a difference between having someone try to claim you as a trophy and another who wants your for you."

" Well there aren't any men out there who would want me for me." Ai said quietly. " As Whitebeard's daughter they would only see me as a prize and not me. Just something they could win over to further better themselves."

" You know we'd never allow someone to use you, you know that right?"

" Of course I know that." Ai said quietly, leaning against her brother. " I just don't want to put any of you into that kind of position. I love you all with my heart and I'll never put you in a position where you need to step in and save me."

" No matter what, baby sister." Vista said coolly, hugging her gently. " We'll protect you always."

" Ace-sama," A petite pink haired girl whined, rubbing herself against the the dark haired teen. " Why do you look so upset?"

" Being force to participate in this party my mother wishes to throw."

" But the party is for your birthday." The girl said poutingly.

" And?"

" That means it's all about you tonight."

" No, it's about my old man making business plans with his associates under the guise of this party."

" I heard a rumor that Whitebeard and some members of his coven will be here tonight!"

" Yes I already know," Ace replied boredly. " He is apparently an old associate of my mother's before she met my father." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. " I also could care less about some old shit bag and his friends. He'll probably just bring a bunch of ugly old men."

" We-"

" _**AAAAAACE**_!"

Ace looked up to see a black blob rush towards him, barreling into him. " Luffy." He said gently, placing a hand on top of the blob's head. The blob turned out to be a fifteen year old boy with short black hair and black eyes with a scar underneath his left eye.

" _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_ , _**ACE**_!" Luffy said cheerfully.

" How are you, little brother?" Ace said, ruffling the boy's hair softly.

" Good! Did you hear the news?"

" What news?"

" Whitebeard just arrived! He brought all his Commanders too!"

" All sixteen?"

" Fifteen, Ace." The pink haired girl said coolly. " The Second Division has been without a commander for about fifteen years now."

" And they brought a girl with them!" Luffy said excitedly. " Maybe she's the new commander!"

" A girl?" Ace asked sounding mildly interested.

" Yeah! A human girl!"

" Then she's definitely not a commander," The girl said again. " Whitebeard would never allow a human to commander one of his divisions."

" Nuh-uh, Giselle!" Luffy said hurriedly. " Robin told me that the former commander was a human."

" I heard he was brutally murdered by the Hunters for aiding Whitebeard too." The girl, Giselle, said sadistically.

" If that were true, then Whitebeard would have annihilated the whole Order." Ace said taking a sip of wine calmly. " He wouldn't have taken a insult like the murder of one of his commander's lightly."

" But I wonder why he brought this human girl here tonight!"

" Who cares?" Giselle said. " She's probably just a bite junkie."

" A what?"

" A bite junkie is a non-supernatural that is addicted to getting bitten by a vampire." Ace said boredly. " Nine times out of ten it's usually a human female."

" Oh…this girl didn't look like one of those." Luffy said innocently.

" They rarely do." Giselle said rudely.

" From what I've heard of Whitebeard, he'd never stoop so low as to feed off an addict or bring one here. He'd never insult my mother like that."

" Then I wonder why she's here." Luffy said curiously as a pair of black wolf like ears and a shaggy black tail appeared randomly.

" Luffy," Ace said grinning over at his younger brother. " You're ears and tail are out again."

" Oh!" Luffy said hurriedly, making a thinking face. Ace had never seen someone make thinking look as hard as his little brother was doing now. Finally his ears and tail disappeared.

" Who cares about the human anyway." Giselle said rudely. " If she's not an addict then she's probably just Whitebeard's snack for later. I heard he has a taste for young girls."

" I wouldn't let any of his commanders hear you say that." Ace said. " They may kill you for that insult."

" Come on, Ace!" Luffy said eagerly as he grabbed his brother's arm. " Let's go see Whitebeard! He's a freaking giant!"

" Fine, let's go." Ace said calmly, allowing his brother to pull him away. As he left he caught the faintest hint of peaches in the air.

" Ai, don't wander off." Marco said calmly, watching the small blunette beside him. " Polite invitation from Miss Rouge or not, we're still in Pops' rivals territory, we still have to be on our guards."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ai said eagerly, her eyes lit up in excitement as she looked around at the low lights and decorations. " Stop being such a worry wart, Marco! It's supposed to be a party."

" We can't let our guard down. Especially with you here."

" Me?"

" As a human someone could grab you to use you to get to Pops."

" If you were so worried I get snatched up why didn't you just leave me home?"

" You're not a prisoner for us to lock up in a tower, little sister." Marco said ruffling her hair gently. " We just want you to be safe."

" I'm fine, you won't be if Izo sees you messing with my hair, though." Ai said brushing his hand away. " He tied me to a chair for three hours trying to get it right."

Marco laughed calmly. " I'm not afraid of Izo." His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her. She looked beautiful in the dark green gown with flowing sleeves, her blue curls pulled up into a waterfall braid, cascading down over her right shoulder. She had small emeralds hanging around her neck and from her ears. Soft pink lipstick lined her mouth pleasingly.

Memories flooded his mind suddenly of a small rosy chubby cheeked baby girl in a small pink dress crawling across the floor. As a vampire he very rarely paid attention to the lifespans of humans, but when his late brother Alduin had died suddenly, leaving a small pink babe orphaned it changed him somehow.

Time that normal drudged dully by was suddenly filled with happiness and wonder as he saw this tiny being become excited by each new experience. He found himself falling for the tiny human who reached for him without any sign of fear in her round green eyes. How she'd fall asleep effortlessly in his arms.

Now she stood before him, sixteen and well into her marrying age. Marco found himself thinking of the kind of man his baby sister would marry. He did not know what kind of man she preferred, she had never really mentioned it. The only time she ever mentioned marriage was to say that it wasn't something she'd ever pictured for herself.

However, Marco knew one thing. If the man she married harmed him little blue ball of excitement…he'd make a new rope for his father's ship with the man's intestines. " Ai…"

" Yes?" Ai asked looking up at him curiously.

" Don't drink any of the wine here either." Marco said firmly. " It's made from human blood, it will make you sick."

" Alright, can I please go explore?" Ai asked sticking her bottom lip out into a pout. " I'll behave, I promise."

" Fine…" Marco said finally as he felt himself give way to the face none of his brothers could withstand for long. " Be careful and keep your guard up."

" Understood!"

" Marco!" The blonde jumped at the sound of a cheery voice. He and Ai looked over to see a happy strawberry blonde woman bouncing over to them. Freckles adorned her pale cheeks as she beamed happily at them. She wore a long lavender gown, her hair styled lightly into a soft braid.

" Miss Rouge." Marco said politely taking her hand and kissing it; grabbing Ai's wrist quickly, he prevented her from escaping and leaving him alone with the woman. " It's a pleasure to see you again."

" It's wonderful to see you again as well, Marco!" The woman said happily. " Who is this lovely young lady with you?"

" This is my younger sister Ai." Marco said calmly, placing a gentle hand around Ai's shoulders. " Ai, this is our hostess, Lady Rouge."

" It's such a pleasure to meet you, Ai!" Rouge said happily, pulling Ai into a warm embrace. " I'm very happy that you were able to come to the party!"

" Thank you very much for inviting us, Lady Rouge." Ai said stiffly, unsure how she should feel with the Bride of her father's rival embracing her like this.

" Of course! Of course! Edward is a dear old friend of mine!" Rouge said happily.

" He is?" Ai said curiously. She had heard stories that her father knew the Queen of the Vampires but she hadn't paid much attention to it. Her father knew a lot of people, it comes with the territory of living for a thousand of years.

" Yes! Yes, he is! Yet he's never told me he had such an adorable daughter!" Rouge said hugging Ai again. A blush came to the blunette's face. She had often heard her brothers call her cute but like a lot of things they said she never gave it much thought. " You are truly an adorable child!"

" U-Um, thank you, I think?" Ai said nervously, her hair slightly muffled.

" Have you had a chance to meet my husband?" Rouge said helping to fix Ai's hair motheringly. Ai felt the blush on her cheeks grow darker as the woman fussed over her. She'd never had a mother while growing up and didn't really know what it was like to have one…mother her. Granted Thatch and Izo would mother hen her growing up but when Rouge did it it felt different.

" No, we haven't had a chance to see your husband tonight, Lady Rouge." Marco said stiffly at the mention of the Vampire King.

" Oh pity, he's around here somewhere. Gods only know what he's doing." Rouge said snuggling Ai again. " Come, I want you to meet my son!"

" Son?" Ai said curiously.

" Yes! He's about your age, maybe a little older then you. It's his birthday today and this party is for him!"

" Oh…a-alright?" Ai said looking to Marco for reassurance.

" Go ahead but be careful." He said eyeing the vampire queen nervously. From what Pops had said of her she was a kind woman who remained neutral in the conflicts between her husband and Pops. She would never purposely do anything to cause strife. Especially not here in her own home.

" Come dear! I'm sure you'll love meeting him!" Rouge said pulling Ai eagerly through the crowd. " He may seem a bit gruff but he really is a sweet boy! I believe his brothers, Luffy and Sabo, are here as well!"

" His brothers?"

" Yes, when he was little he and his two best friends were so close that we just started to refer to them as brothers. They were almost inseparable."

" Oh."

" Those boys are so sweet, especially Little Luffy. Sweetest little werewolf I've ever met!"

" Werewolf?"

" Yes, have you ever met one before?" Rouge said smiling over at Ai. " They're normally rather bristly but Luffy is such a lovable wolf!"

" Really?" Ai asked curiously. She had never met a male wolf before. She knew of three female wolves, the Boa sisters, they were like family to her.

" Just wait until you-oh Ace! Baby! There you are!" Rouge said eagerly waving to a dark haired teen boy with freckles, matching Lady Rouge's perfectly. Pulling Ai along excitedly, Rouge hurried over to him and two other teen boys. One was a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and a burn scar over his left eye and a short black haired teen with a scar underneath his left eye.

" Miss Rouge!" The short teen said excitedly, rushing to her and hugging her tightly.

" Luffy, darling!" Rouge said snuggling the boy happily. " How are you, dear?"

" I'm awesome! Guess what! I saw Whitebeard earlier!"

" I know, I saw Edward earlier myself!"

" He such a giant! Why is he called Whitebeard when he doesn't have a beard?" Ai had to bite back a laugh, she had never thought about that before. He father didn't have a beard, a fancy mustache but no beard.

" Well hello there, lovely miss." Ai looked up to see the blonde smiling down at her. Taking her hand lightly in his, he placed a gentle kiss on it, never once taking his eyes off hers. " My name is Sabo and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" Hello," Ai said smiling over at him. " My name is Ai."

" This is Edward's youngest!" Rouge said happily. " Ai this is Sabo," she gestured to the blonde lightly. " And Luffy," she gestured to the short black haired boy.

" Hey! You're the girl I saw with Whitebeard earlier!" Luffy said eagerly. " I told you she was real, Sabo!"

" I never doubted you, Luff."

" Yes you did!"

" Will you two be quiet." The third teen said sharply. He was about a foot taller then Ai, muscular built with broad shoulders. He had shaggy black hair and even blacker eyes. When he locked those eyes with her's, Ai felt tight clench in her chest as heat rose into her cheeks.

" Ai…this is my son," Rouge said happily. " Ace."

" H-Hello," Ai said shyly, feeling her heart begin to flutter. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt this way around a man before. Granted all the men she had been around were either her father or her brothers. She extended her hand outward towards him shakily.

Ace stared down at the small blunette before him with interest. He had never seen a female look as fragile as this one did. With one good flick of his wrist he could break her in half. He didn't know why but he could feel an unknown hunger begin to surge through his body as he stared at her. Noticing the distinctive throb of the vein in her neck, it sent heat rushing through his body.

" Um…" Ai said nervously as the boy just stared at her. Noticing the tinge of hunger in his eyes, Ai began to feel uncomfortable.

" Ace! Don't be rude!" Rouge said angrily. " I didn't raise you to be rude when a lady greets you!" Ace never once took his eyes off the blunette as he extended his hand out to touch hers. Grasping it gently in his he shook it, this motion caused him to catch a whiff of her scent, the familiar one he had caught earlier, _peaches_.

Ace felt his eyes dilate quickly as he pulled her firmly against him. Wrapping one arm securely around her waist he caught her chin lightly with his free hand, tilting her stunned face upwards. He grinned hungrily down at her.

" Mine." He growled eagerly before dipping his head to catch her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: YAY NEW CHAPTER! I'm going to bed now, I've had a crappy day, hope you guys enjoy it!

Ai felt heat flood throughout her entire body as Ace pressed his lips possessively against hers. Her head began to spin as her whole body tensed nervously. Her vision began to blur as black creeped further and further into her consciousness.

Ace felt the girl in his arms go limp suddenly as he pulled back. Smirking down at the blunette he lifted her unconscious body into his arms, cradling her close.

" _O_ - _Oh dear_ …" Rouge said nervously. " … _ **Ace**_ , _baby_ , _what have you done_?"

" What you wanted, Mother." Ace said calmly.

" _Oh man_ , _**of all the girls to pick**_ , _Ace_!" Sabo said running a palm over his face. " It had to be _**her**_?"

" What?" Luffy asked hurriedly. " All he did was kiss her! It's not like he hasn't kissed a girl before."

" _Ace_ , dear… _are you_ _ **sure**_?" Rouge said hurriedly.

" The human is mine now." Ace said possessively. Rouge noticed a predator like aura descend over her son. Flashbacks to when she and Roger first met. He had had that same look come over him more than a few times.

" What's going on?" Luffy asked nervously.

" Ace just claimed that human girl as his Bride." Sabo said nervously.

" His what?"

" His Bride, the vampire equivalent to a Mate." Sabo said watching the light bulb go off above his brother's head.

" Oh, so what's the problem."

" The problem is-"

 _ **CLICK**_!

 _ **SCHLING**_!

" That's the problem…"

Luffy looked up to see several guns, daggers and swords pointed at them. " Hey, this is my idea of a party!" He said excitedly, cracking his knuckles.

" What is the meaning of this, Lady Rouge." Thatch said, tightening his grip of the machetes he wielded.

" It isn't what it looks like, Thatch!" Rouge said hurriedly.

" What it looks like is that son of yours did something to Ai."

" Okay…may it is what it looks like." Luffy said grinning. " But come on, there's probably going to be a wedding! And those are happy occasions!"

" Luffy…shut up." Sabo said.

" But-"

" Not the best time right now."

" What's going on here?" A deep booming voice asked angrily. Everyone turned to see a giant of a man, muscular with long white hair and a distinctive white mustache walking towards them, a massive bisento grasped tightly in one large fist.

" Edward!" Rouge said hurriedly, stepping in-front of her son protectively.

" What has happened to my daughter, Rouge?" Whitebeard asked angrily, stopping firmly in-front of her, his black eyes locked coldly on her.

" It would appear she is my son's Bride." Rouge said hurriedly.

" His what?" Whitebeard growled low, his gaze intensifying on Ace. Rouge saw Ace tighten his hold on the girl in his arms, matching Whitebeard's gaze unflinchingly. She loved her son, but if he didn't watch himself he'd get everyone there killed.

" His Bride." Rouge said. " And you know what that means!"

" I kill the boy?"

" No, no you don't!" Rouge said, jaw setting firm as she glared up at him. " If you so much as touch my son I'll climb up there and fight you to the death!"

Edward Newgate raised a eyebrow as he stared down at the small woman in-front of him. He remembered her in her youth, just as stubborn and strong willed as she was now. He took that back, she was even more stubborn and determined now that she had a brat of her own to protect.

" Hand over my daughter and we will leave without any problems." Whitebeard said calmly.

" I don't think that is an option, Edward." Rouge said. " You know a newly found Bride and Groom cannot be separated for at least Three Moons or death will befall them both."

" Death?" Luffy asked worriedly. " Ace isn't dying!"

" That's correct, Edward! I'm won't allow my son to die! They stay together!" Rouge snapped.

" Then the boy comes with me."

" No I'm not." Ace said determinedly. " I'm not going anywhere with you."

" We're not leaving Ai here alone with you all!" Vista snapped pointing his sword at Ace. " Either you come freely or we drag you with us, boy!"

" You won't be taking my brother anywhere." Sabo said twirling a large pipe easily in his hands. " He's staying here, which means so will the girl."

" The boy comes with us." Whitebeard said angrily. Ace tighten his hold on his Bride as he saw Whitebeard's men begin to close in around them. He saw his brothers stand in-front of him.

" This doesn't have to be this way, Edward!" Rouge said hurriedly.

" Then have the boy come with us and there won't be an issue."

" You know Roger would never allow it!"

" Then we take him by force." Whitebeard said nodding to Thatch. Rouge saw the brown haired man walk towards Ace, machete raised. She felt the breath catch in her chest the closer he walked to her son.

 _ **CRASH**_!

Dust and debre filled the room suddenly as Ace saw several figures appear between him and Whitebeard's men. " I'd back away from the boy if I were you, Thatch." A deep male voice said.

" _SHANKS_!" Luffy said eagerly as he recognized a red figure in-front of them. Several men seemed to appear from no where as the dust began to settle. The most recognizable was one of Gol Roger's commanders, Red Haired Shanks. A tall, well muscled man with wavy slicked back red hair and black eyes. Across his left eye were three identical scars. He wore a white shirt that was only half way buttoned, exposing part of his muscular chest, black pants and boots. Over his shoulders was drapped a black cloak.

Beside him were a few other commanders of Roger's army; one dressed as a clown with long dark blue hair, a man wearing a large blue shirt with long black hair and round black sun glasses and beside him was a incredibly large and grizzled canine mink.

" Stand aside, Brat." Whitebeard said angrily. " I'm taking what's mine."

" You know I can't allow that, my lord." Shanks said calmly. " Allowing you to take my king's son and his Bride would mean my head. Which I like my head and so does a certain bar wench."

" I've no business with you, Brat. Get Roger out here now. He and I will settle this."

" You have my word that your daughter will come to no harm, Lord Newgate." Shanks said happily. " If she's to become young Ace's Bride, then she'll be treated with the upmost respect and dignity."

" Enough talk, I've asked nicely more times then I should." Whitebeard said lifting his weapon. " I'll take my daughter and the boy by force." He brought the blade down Rouge knew Shanks would never be able to dodge. And he didn't, he merely blocked the bisento with his sword. By blocking it caused a shock wave to come hurtling through the room, causing several large cracks in the floor, ceiling and walls; people were sent flying, screaming in fear.

" I'll say it again Whitebeard, back down." Shanks said calmly, his eyes revealing the anger that was surging through him.

" Please Edward," Rouge said worriedly. " Please calm down! We can talk this out peacefully."

" Please step back, Your Grace." The man in the blue shirt said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulders. " If any harm were to befall you-"

" I'm fine, Gaban!" Rouge said sternly, not removing her eyes from Whitebeard. " I'm not some delicate flower the requires constant shielding."

" That isn't what I meant, Your Grace." Gaban said hurriedly before the canine mink replied.

" Gaban means that we should move you and the princess to a more s-"

" No one's going anywhere." Marco snapped.

" Edward, you know I would never allow any harm to come to your daughter." Rouge said. " If she's to be my son's Bride then that means she'll be my daughter as well!" Whitebeard paused at the woman's words. " And I'd never allow someone to harm my nakama!"

" The girl'll merely be our master's ward until the _flashy_ wedding day." The clown laughed cheekily.

" That's just a polite way of saying hostage." Vista growled angrily, causing the clown to laugh more.

" What a _flashy_ deduction you've made, there. You're not as stupid as you look!"

" Shut up, Buggy!" Gaban snapped, slapping the clown upside the head.

" She's not a hostage!" Rouge said, glaring angrily at the clown. " We don't take children as hostages!"

" Then what would you call her, Your Grace?"

" She's my guest!" Rouge said, angrily crossing her arms. " And I expect her to be given the respect of one! No taunting or making crude jokes or comments to her! Or I'll know the reason why!"

" Oh course, Your Grace." Shanks said grinning calmly over at the small woman. " We'd never disrespect you in such a manner as to insult or mistreat a guest of yours."

" See Edward, she'll be perfectly safe here." Rouge said determinedly. " You have my word that no harm will befall her."

Whitebeard was silent for a while, taking in the seriousness of the situation. If it were true that Ai and the boy with Bride and Groom to each other then separating them could be deadly. He also knew that there would be know way he'd be able to take the boy with him without loss of life on both sides. He didn't want to risk his children's life but he knew they would be upset with him for not at least trying to retrieve Ai from the enemy.

Not that Roger himself or the rest of his family were his enemy, at the worst Roger was his rival. He also knew that Roger wouldn't allow any harm to come to Ai while she was under his protection. Roger didn't believe a child should be persecuted for the actions of their parents. It was a value that he himself shared.

He also knew that if Rouge said she'd keep his daughter safe then she'd keep her safe. He had never known her to break a promise once she's given her word. " You have three months." Whitebeard said coldly to Rouge. " After that I'll be taking my daughter home. Regardless of what you or your boy wish."

Rouge nodded in agreement. It was understandable that he'd be angry, she would be as well if she were in his place. To tell the truth she was a tad nervous with the whole situation herself. She had wanted Ace to find his Bride but she never would have imagined the girl would be Whitebeard's daughter. She was glad it wasn't one of the several vultures constantly circling around him, but she didn't even know anything about this girl.

" Alright Edward," Rouge said calmly. " You have my word that she'll be safe here."

Ace felt his hold on the small blunette lesson as he entered his bedroom. He hadn't realized what had come over him suddenly but when he caught the girl's scent it seemed to sex his blood afire. He had wanted to claim her as his right there. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that he would terrify her and hate him for eternity…or until Whitebeard and his men killed him.

So he had stopped himself at the first step, knocking her out with his Haoshoku Haki. Yet he wanted another taste of her soft lips and more. He could hear the teasing sound of her blood pumping through her veins and he had to steady himself again.

Setting her down gently on his bed, he noticed her blue hair was a sharp contrast against the black sheets. Leaning over he removed her necklace and earring from her gently and placed them on his bedside nightstand. He reveled in the soft warmth of her skin. He had never really paid much attention to human women. Their lives were so fleeting that he had never thought them worth the effort, unless it meant getting a warm meal.

This one however he didn't want to take his eyes off her. She looked perfect as she lay there on his bed, hair muffled, lips slightly parted. Trailing his hands up her neck he pulled a long pin from her hair allowing it to fall quickly down past her shoulders. Placing the pin on the table beside her jewelry he caught another whiff of her scent. A low growl escaped him as had he forced himself to stop from claiming her lips again. He had to get a better sense of himself, he wasn't an animal after all.

 _ **KNOCK**_!

Walking to the door he opened it to see his mother standing there, looking slightly more pale then normal. " What is it?" He asked worriedly.

" Are you sure?" Rouge asked firmly, eyes locked on his. " Tell me you're sure about this."

" I am sure, Mother." Ace replied calmly. " What's wrong?"

" If you're not sure and you're using that girl then you-"

" Mother, I'm sure. What's wrong?"

" The only reason we are not all dead right now with you in chains is that Edward Newgate loves his children and wouldn't do anything to harm them." Rouge said. " He knew starting a fight here tonight would have resulted in many of his children's deaths, but know this if you are using that girl then he will return in Three Moons and will kill us all and put our bodies on display. His children are his treasure and no one lives once they have harmed one, whether emotionally or physically."

Ace noticed his mother begin to tremble. He had never once seen her this way before. " I am sure, Mother." He said gently pulling her against him.

" You know I would die to protect you, Ace." Rouge said softly, hugging her son tightly. " But I'll throttle you to within an inch of your life myself if your messing around here." Ace smiled as he buried his face comfortingly into his mother's hair.

" I know, Mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Author: new chapter, sorry not much of a blurb from me, I have a headache and I'm going to sleep now! Enjoy!

Ai curled snuggly into the soft fabric of her sheets. Her bed was so warm and comfy, unfortunately nothing else was comfy. Her head was pounding suddenly, worsening with just the slightest movement. A small whimper escaped her lips as the pain surged through her. She felt like a fleet of carriages had run her over. " Ow…" She whimpered as she felt like her whole body was spinning. _How much did I have to drink last night_? She thought

She relaxed slightly as a warm body curled up against her, realizing Stefan must have jumped into bed with her the night prior. Curling into a ball, she willed her headache to go away. She was just starting to relax when she felt a hand brush against her backside.

Stiffening quickly, her eyes shot opening and one thought flashed through her mind. _That_ ' _s not Stefan_! Heat flooded her face as she saw the bare chest of a well muscular man pressed against her face. _Oh God_ … She thought hurriedly. _Oh God_! _Oh God_! _What happened last night_?

" Mmm," Ai stiffened at a moaning sound coming from the man beside her. Her face turned bright red as she felt one arm wrap securely around her waist, another around her shoulders and pulled her closer. " _Mine_." She heard him whisper happily.

 _Oh no you don_ ' _t_! She thought angrily.

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace jerked awake suddenly as something hard collided forcefully with his groin. Cupping himself quickly he felt his bed companion scurry away from him. Glancing upwards he saw his Bride glaring angrily over at him.

" What the fuck did you do that for?" He groaned angrily.

" Keep your fucking hands to yourself, lech!" The girl growled, pulling a blanket protectively around her.

" You didn't have to hit me." Ace groaned, pain still shooting through him.

" You should have kept your hands to yourself! Who said you could get into bed with me?"

" Well it is my bed so where else would I sleep." Ace asked.

" _Y_ - _YOU_ ' _RE BED_?" Ai yelled in surprise. " _WHY AM I IN YOUR BED_?"

" Because that's what a Bride and Groom do." Ace said blankly. " Sleep together."

" _S_ - _S_ - _S_ - _SLEEP TOGETHER_?" Ai squeaked her face becoming even more red. " _WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME YOUR BRIDE_?"

" Because you are." Ace said. " You're my Bride, we're soulmates predetermined at birth." He froze at the words the came from his mouth. Since when did he say mushy things like that? He was starting to sound like a certain love sick blonde cook.

" S-So we're married?" Ai spluttered, wondering just how drunk had she been last night.

" Not yet." Ace said calmly enjoying the panicked expressions flashing across her face.

" Not yet?"

" Not until I Change you."

" Wait what? Change me? No way!"

" Of course I'll have to Change you." Ace said. " As a human, you'll expire rather quickly so this is really the best option. Also due to your tiny features you are easily breakable as well. This way, you'll be much sturdier."

 _What a jackass_! Ai thought angrily. _Deciding whether or not I change is my decision not his_!

" Now," Ace said coolly breaking Ai from her thoughts. " Let's begin." He grabbed her by the ankle and jerked her towards him, pinning her small frame beneath him.

" _**WAIT**_! _**WAIT**_! _**WAIT**_!" Ai yelped quickly. " _**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**_? _**START WHAT**_!"

" I'm going to Change you now." Ace said quietly, nipping gently at her neck while sliding his hand down her leg.

" _**KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF**_ , _**LECH**_!" Ai snapped shoving his hand away as it started to move lower.

" I'm not being a lecher," Ace said stroking her back lightly. " I'm being a good Groom in the simple fact that I'm Changing you quickly. It's to keep you safe from my enemies. This way you will at least have a chance at defending yourself against them."

" _**ME BECOMING A VAMPIRE ISN**_ ' _ **T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE**_ , _**JACKASS**_!" Ai yelled angrily, feeling tears beginning to swell in her eyes. " _**IT**_ ' _ **S MY DECISION**_! _**AND WHAT KIND OF JERK SEDUCES A INTOXICATED WOMAN**_? _**ONE WHO CAN**_ ' _ **T GIVE HIM A CLEAR ANSWER**_!"

Ace froze at the sight of the tears in her eyes. " We haven't done…that…yet." He whispered reaching a hand up he gently wiped one eye. She paused at his words, eyeing him suspiciously. " We haven't, you were unconscious and I am not that kind of man. Also, about you making the change…that is your decision to make…just make it soon." He said quietly. " I will not allow someone to take you away. You are my Bride."

" _I am not_!" Ai said hurriedly. " I never agreed to this!"

" Neither did I but I have to say," Ace ran his slowly down her back and cupped her bottom, earning a surprised squeak from the small blunette. " I'm not hating it."

 _ **POW**_!

Ace jerked back, clutching his nose. His Bride had punched him square in the face. For a human she sure packed a lot of force in her strikes. " _**I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF**_!" He heard her yelled.

" Shit…" Ace grumbled moving his hand to see a small amount of blood. " You're definitely a feisty one."

" I'll do a lot worse if you don't keep your hands off! I'm not some girl for you to manhandle!"

" I wasn't manhandling you!" Ace said slightly offended.

" I told you to keep your hands off me and you just kept touching! That's so fucking disrespectful!"

" Why would you think I'm being disrespectful to you?" Ace asked becoming even more offended. How dare she accuse him of being disrespectful to her. He wanted to Change her to protect her. His father had several enemies out there, along with a few of his own, and once they found out about his Bride being a human girl there would be no stopping them from trying to kill her.

" Just keep your hands to yourself!" Ai said, wrapping the blanket firmly around her. Ace grinned down at her, her stubbornness was appealing…along with the pink blush that appeared on her cheeks.

" Again, why do you believe I do not respect you?" Ace asked angrily.

" I told you not to touch me and you keep doing it!"

" Why wouldn't you want me to touch you?" Ace asked in confusion. He didn't understand her at all. From what he had heard, Brides enjoyed being touched by their Grooms…and visa versa. He definitely enjoyed touching her…except from the groin shot and punch to the face.

He was certain she was his Bride, so why didn't she enjoy his touch? He had the same feelings his father and other men he knew describe when he saw her. A rush of adrenaline, heat, lust…and longing. Longing to wrap his arms securely around her, to bury his face in her hair and inhale deeply.

" I just met you last night and now you're trying to Change me." Ace heard her whisper. " You didn't even bother to ask me if I even want to be a vampire! _**NO**_! You just decide for me! I make my own decisions! If I wanted to be a vampire I would have already become one a long time ago!"

Ace just stared at her in confusion. Why wouldn't she want to be a vampire? He reached up to stroke her cheek comfortingly only to have her recoil from him. " You make the decision to Change." He said quietly, watching her longingly. " Just make your decision soon. I won't watch watch my Bride be slaughtered by my enemies."

Ai froze at his words. " Why would they want me dead?"

" Because I claimed you as my Bride. My family has many enemies that wouldn't hesitate to rape and torture you." Ace said watching a terrified look flash across her face. " Once they find out your the daughter of Whitebeard it will only add further flame to their desire to harm you. I'm not telling you this to frighten you…I just want you to be aware of the position you are in."

Ai trembled at his words. She had nothing to do with he father's dealings. She had nothing to do with Gol Roger's dealings or with his son for that matter. She just wanted to be home with her family again. To be safe with them again.

Ace watched as his Bride trembled. He hadn't really wanted to frighten her, he just wanted the depth of the situation to sink. He saw her wrap her arms securely around herself and before he could stop himself he wrapped his own arms around her. He felt her tense up.

" I-"

" I know you don't want me to touch you but just…try to relax." He whispered softly to her. Cupping her face gently with one hand, stroking it softly.

" A-Ace…" He heard her whisper softly. He felt her relax slightly. Stroking her cheek tenderly he revealed in the softness of her skin, that is until his palm brushed against two round scars on her neck. He recognized the scars instantly.

" _Who bit you_?"

Ai froze at his words, the sound of them made her blood run cold. " What are you talking a-"

" I know what these marks are!" Ace said angrily, brushing his thumb against said marks. " Now who bit you?"

" It's none of your business." Ai mumbled softly.

" Yes it is!" Ace growled, tightening his arms around her. " You're my Br-"

" _**I HAVEN**_ ' _ **T ACCEPTED THAT**_!" Ace paused as her words struck him.

" Then I'll just have to do everything in my power to get you to accept it." He felt her tense up quickly. " Nothing like _that_!" He said quickly. " I would never do anything like _that_ to you!"

" You'll bite me eventually."

" To Change you, yes, I will have to bite you."

" I'm never going to let you bite me!" Ai snapped.

" I will in time, there's no changing that." Ace aid suddenly becoming serious. " You _will_ become a vampire."

" _**YOU SAID IT WAS MY DECISION**_!" Ai yelled shoving him away.

" I said when you Change would be your decision; you becoming a vampire is non-negotiable." Ace said reaching for her, missing the warmth of her body against him.

 _ **SLAP**_!

Ace blinked in surprise, he didn't know why she kept hitting him but she did. She also took that particular moment to dart out of the room. " _**WAIT**_!" He yelled rushing after her, only to find her outside his door, in the arms of Shanks, squirming for freedom.

" Good morning, Princess!" The red haired man said cheerfully. " It's a pleasure running into you like this."

" _**LET ME GO**_!"

" I'm afraid I can't just let you run around an unfamiliar place like this all by yourself." Shanks said. " it would be far to dangerous for you. There are-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace laughed as he saw one of his father's strongest commanders, Red Haired Shanks, collapse to the ground, clutching his groin in pain. " Nice, Shanks!" He laughed. " A little human girl just beat you up!"

" Shut up, brat!" Shanks groaned in pain. " Where did she go?" He asked noticing that the blunette had vanished. How the hell did she move that fast?

Ai ran as quickly as she could down the halls, heart racing not just from her speed but from fear. Nothing looked familiar to her. This made her heart race even more, her fear intensify.

Where was her father and brothers? Why had they left her here all alone? Her father would never just abandon her to forcefully become the wife of some man she just met. She had always thought that her family would fight to keep her safe and at home…but now…

" _**HEY**_! _**WATCH OUT**_!" Ai was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a startled feminine voice…just before she collided with a brown blob. The blob turned out to be a girl with short light brown hair and round brown eyes.

" Ow…" Ai whimpered as more the just her head started to throb.

" Are you alright?" The girl asked quickly.

" In a manner of speaking." Ai whimpered.

" You must be new here!" The girl said excitedly. " I've never seen you before! My name is Koala, by the way!"

" A-Ai…"

" Nice to meet you!" Koala said smiling over at her. " Can I ask you something?"

" Um…s-sure?"

" Why are you running around in your night clothes?" Ai looked down to see a long creamy silk night dress where the her green gown the night before had been.

" _**W**_ - _ **WHEN DID I GET INTO THIS**_?"

" Oh my! Don't worry, let's go get you changed into something nicer then that. Some lecher might see you and try to have his dirty way with you!" Koala said winking at her before taking her wrist and pulling her down at hall. " You can wear something of mine. You are just a bit shorter than me but I'm sure we can find something to fit you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I apologize if this chapter isn't very good. I wanted to finish it to be better but my best friend moved today so I'm not much in the spirits of writing. I also have to start packing for when I move in a month.

" How could you lose your Bride this early?" Sabo asked his brother, grinning at the sight of a small red hand print across his face. " And she beat you up too! You got beat up by a dainty little human girl!"

" Shut up Sabo, and help me find her!" Ace snapped. " And she didn't beat me up! She just caught me off guard a little."

" And managed to disappear into thin air." Sabo grinned even more. " Pretty good for a human."

" Shut up, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I wish I would have found Luffy instead of you. He might be less annoying about this." Ace caught sight of the raised eyebrow his blonde brother was giving him. " Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. It sounded better in my head."

" I wonder where she could have run off to." Sabo said. " The castle is pretty big, it could take us a while to find her. Hopefully she hasn't run into something unsavory."

" Shut up and keep looking." Ace grumbled. Why did his Bride have to be so damn stubborn? Him Changing her into a vampire was for her own good. It was a sign that he cared for her…but nooo! She had to hit him…several times! " I swear, I'm going to tie her to a chair when I find her!"

" And you wonder why she ran off." Sabo said smirking.

" Shut up, Mr Sensitive."

" This color would look adorable on you!" Koala said excitedly, lifting a rose colored dress to show Ai. " So cute! Or would you prefer pants?"

" Pants?" Ai asked in surprise. If she were at home she would have no issue wearing pants but she understood that most women in her time did not approve of wearing pants. She was surprised for that reason that the girl asked her if she'd like a pair.

" You know, the thing that men wear." Koala said cheekily. " But that might not work, you are a tad shorter then me after all."

" I think she should wear the dress!" Ai jumped that the sound of a cheery feminine voice. Ai saw a door to her right open to reveal a teen girl with long orange hair and brown eyes along with another teen girl with long black hair and blue eyes. " She'd look really cute in it!"

" I don't know," The black haired girl said thoughtfully, smiling over at Ai. " If she's trying to get away from Ace then I think she should wear the pants. They'll be easier to move around in."

" How-"

" Well, I'm assuming you're trying to get away from him or else why would he be running around frantically with Sabo and a red hand print across his face." Koala burst into laughter at the girl's words.

" Oh yes!" She laughed. " I would have loved to ave seen his face when you hit him! I bet it was priceless!"

" That's so funny!" The orange haired girl laughed. " I also heard she kneed Commander Shanks in the groin!"

" I-"

" Oh don't worry, you're adorable! So I'm sure Ace is going to forgive you!" Koala said. " Even if he more the likely deserved to get smacked. I've seen him get a little handsy when he's with a pretty girl."

" He's also kind of a who-"

" Nami, you shouldn't say things like that to his Bride." The dark haired girl said. " She may get the impression that he will fool around on her." Smiling down at Ai she said. " He is always respectful of the females he courts."

" Obviously he overstepped himself with her or else he wouldn't have gotten himself slapped, Robin." Nami said hurriedly.

" Ace is a good guy, but a bit dense when it comes to common sense or understanding other people's feelings." Koala said cheerfully shoving the dress to Ai. " Cute but stupid, which is why I'm glad my Groom is Sabo!"

" Wait…his-"

" Yep! Technically I'm Ace's sister-in-law!" Koala said. " There are times Sabo can get that stupid macho man crap, I smack it out of him pretty damn quickly. Ace…just will need a lot of smacks to the head." Ai fidgeted uncomfortably as she began to undress.

" You are Whitebeard's daughter correct?" The girl called Robin asked.

" Y-Yes…" Ai replied warily.

" Then you must be very uncomfortable with being at this castle then." Robin said giving Ai a comforting smile. " I am very sorry, this must be very frightening for you."

" I…" Ai paused, pondering her next words. " I am very confused."

" That is understandable." Robin said. " Meeting so many new people so suddenly. Then having some guy tell you that you are his Bride. It is a lot to have thrown at you at once."

" I-It is…"

" Especially when the guy is the son of your father's most dangerous rival…your head must be spinning." Robin said softly. " Your father put up quite a display to retrieve you, though. The Great Hall was almost destroyed before Queen Rouge managed to calm him." Ai found herself smiling at this news. Her family hadn't just left her here. She wanted to kick herself for even thinking that they would.

" But why am I here?" She heard herself ask quietly.

" Because you are Ace's Bride." Robin said. " There's strong and ancient magic that manifests in the Groom when he finds his Bride that urges him to claim her. Whether it is a kiss or…some other way, once he claims her, their hearts and life forces sync up…it becomes impossible for them to be separated for at least Three Moons. It becomes so physically painful that they could very well die from being separated."

" But why am I here? Why couldn't he come to my home?"

" Obviously because he is the prince." Nami said. " There would be no way the king would allow Ace to go to Whitebeard's castle."

" And my father allowed for me to stay here?"

" On certain conditions." Robin replied calmly.

" What c-"

" _HEY AIIIIIII_!" Ai screamed in surprise as Ace's dark haired younger brother Luffy appeared out of no where. Ai's face turned as red as a tomato as Luffy grinned excitedly at her, his wolf ears and tail stick up. " _SO THIS IS WHERE YOU_ ' _VE BEEN_! Did you know Ace has been looking for you? He's really worried that something bad had happened to you!"

" _ **LUFFY**_ , _**GET OUT OF HERE**_!" Nami yelled angrily.

" Why?" Luffy asked in confusion.

" _**BECAUSE SHE**_ ' _ **S NAKED**_!"

" So?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**KOALA**_! _**WE HEARD A SCREAM**_!" The girls looked over to see the door to Koala's room fly open as Ace and Sabo rushed in. " _**IS EVERYTHING AL**_ -" Sabo froze as he saw his brother's Bride completely full frontal naked; he had to quickly cover his eyes, not wanting to feel the wrath of his brother and Bride.

" _**LUFFY**_!" Ace snapped angrily. " _**COVER YOUR EYES**_!"

" Why? She only naked." Sabo quickly grabbed his younger brother, covering his eyes and whispered something into his ear. Luffy's ears went up quickly in surprise before he ran out of the room, yelling a quick: " _I_ ' _M SORRY_ , _AI_!" as he went.

" Ace! Avert your eyes!" Nami said angrily, stepping between the freckled teen and Ai.

" I'm allowed to look at my Bride if I want to, Nami!"

" Not if she doesn't want you to!" Nami snapped as Ai pulled the dress on hurriedly. " So stop leering at her like a piece of meat! It makes her feel uncomfortable!"

" I never asked for your opinion, Nami!" Ace said, stepping around the girl and grabbing Ai by the arm, pulling her against him. " Don't ever run off like that again!"

" Oh no!" Koala snapped angrily, pulling Ai away from him. " You aren't going to touch her like that!"

" S-"

" _**NO**_! I'm not going to stay out of this!" Koala said angrily. " You're not going to man handle her like that! She's your Bride! She's not some property for you to handle roughly! Your mother would be so ashamed of you if she saw you treating her like this!"

" Koala-"

" No wonder she ran away from you! Let me guess! You tried to jump her bones and turn her the moment she woke up! That's not how things work, jackass!" Koala said determinedly, eyes locked on him. " Actually try to get to know her! Find out more about her, moron! Let her see that she is more then just property! Treat her with some respect!"

Ace looked over at his brother for some assistance as his sister-in-law layed into him. No such luck as Sabo just held his hands up in defeat. " I-"

" You what! You better be sorry! If not I'll beat those freckles off your face myself!" Koala said crossing her arms angrily. Ace just stared at her, wide eyed and pale. " _**WELL**_!" Koala yelled angrily making him jump.

" I-I-"

" Just do it, bro." Sabo said hurriedly. " She'll do it!" Ace felt his face begin to twitch before bowing stiffly to Ai.

" My deepest apologies." He said forcefully.

" You better mean that!" Koala said angrily as she hugged Ai. " Because she is now my best friend and I will know if you mistreat her!"

" I would never mistreat her!" Ace snapped.

" You might not think it but not letting her make her own choices is controlling and is abusive!" Koala said glaring over at him. " Now get out!"

" B-"

" _**SABO**_!"

" Come on, Ace." Sabo said grabbing Ace by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him from the room. " I love you but my lady has spoken and I like sleeping in a warm bed _soooo_."

 _ **SLAM**_!

Ai flinched as Nami slammed the door shut in front of Ace's startled face. She was confused by what just happened. People she just met had just defended her to the prince of vampires.

" Stupid jackass." Koala grumbled under her breathe. " Be a jerk to your Bride around me I'll knock those freckles off!"

" She'll be like that for a while." Robin said cheerfully. " Would you like to go see your brother now?"

" _**MY BROTHER**_!" Ai said in surprise.

" Yes," Robin said. " Did you really think your father would have left you here all by yourself?"

" What just happened?" Ace asked in confusion in the Great Hall.

" You incurred the wrath of my Bride." Sabo said taking a sip of sake. " It's not like you didn't deserve it though."

" What are you talking about?"

" How about you try to get to know her before you Change her." Sabo said coolly. " Did you really expect any other reaction from her other then to fight?" Ace looked away at his brother's words.

" I was hoping she'd see reason."

" Reason?" Sabo snorted into his cup. " Come on, Brother. The girl wakes up and the first thing she sees is your ugly mug? Then you tell her she's going to be your Bride. I'd run too, especially at seeing your face."

" Shut up, asshole."

" But seriously," Sabo said looking over at Ace. " First thing she sees when she wakes up is the son of her father's most powerful rival and he tells her that she's his Bride. First thing that would come to my mind if I was her would be that I'm a hostage. How many of my brothers are dead? Why did my father let me be taken? What's going to happen to me now?" Ace tensed up at Sabo's words. " Then she has said rival's son tell her he's going to Change her into a vampire. Let me guess she got pretty freaked out and that's why she smacked you and ran off."

" And?"

" There's probably a reason why she reacted that way." Sabo said pouring another cup. " Maybe you should try to figure out the reason why she reacted like that. Try finding out what happened to her."

" I already asked her and she told me it was none of my business."

" That's just woman talk for I'm not going to tell you anything because I'm either mad at you or I don't trust you. Considering the position she woke up in this morning then I'm going to assume the meaning behind her words was both of those."

" Look at you being Mr. Sensitive. What are you? A women's code talker?" Sabo laughed at his brother's words.

" Nah, I've just passing on a bit of wisdom from past experience." He said patting Ace on the back. " Koala was a puzzle when I first met her."

" But you managed to claim her as your Bride and Changed her."

" More like she claimed me and let me Change her." Sabo laughed. " I was never so stupid as to force Koala to do anything that was for her own good."

" It doesn't matter." Ace said coolly. " My Bride will eventually be Changed. There will be plenty of time to get to know her afterwards."

" You might want to actually start using her name if you want her to take you seriously." Sabo said. " Treat her like someone important to you. It will show her you actually care for her."

" I do care for her."

" Well you're going to have a difficult time convincing her of that." A stern voice said. The brothers looked up to see the disgruntled face of the Whitebeard Third Division Commander Thatch glaring down at them. " My precious baby sister can be rather stubborn and hard headed. Once she's made her mind up it is rather hard to change it. So if she's made up her mind that you're an ignorant pig then it is going to be hard to change her mind."

" How would you like me to change her mind?" Ace asked.

" With all do respect I don't care if she ever changes her mind about you." Thatch said crossing his arms angrily. " The only reason I am here is to make sure no harm comes to Ai. Whatever her opinion of you is right now, I hope it doesn't change." Ace growled angrily at Thatch's words, standing to met his gaze. " Then she will come home were she belongs at the end of the Three Moon wait period."


	6. Chapter 6

Author: enjoy! I now have to start packing for when I leave for my new job! ugh…packing!

—

" Oh Ai-chan!" Rouge said grinning happily at the blunette. " You are looking absolutely adorable today!"

" Um…thank you, Your Grace?" Ai said nervously. She had been at the Gol Castle for a few weeks now and she still had not gotten used to the queen's cheery and friendly behavior. After all the chaos that had occurred within the past few weeks she couldn't understand why she was being so kind to her.

" Now, now!" Rouge said dismissively. " None of that _Your Grace_ nonsense! I get enough of that from the commanders and servants. It's actually very awkward."

Rouge smiled lovingly at the blunette who began to fiddle with her hands uncomfortably. Rouge linked her arm, leading her into a beautifully illuminated garden, filled with many beautiful and exotic flowers and trees. Intricately designed stone benches and golden chairs littered the gardens. " Much like you being in the castle of your father's most talented rival."

Ai shifted uncomfortably at the freckled woman's intuition. Why did she have to be so reasonable? If the queen could be one of those evil controlling hags, like the one's that hated the innocent captive princess, like the one's in all the fairytales, it would make hating being here a lot easier.

In truth the people here had been very kind to her…well, oddly respectful to her. She could tell that a lot of the women here did not like her…hated her, actually. She had pretty much figured out that most of them had been with or wanted to be with Ace. And now she was to be his Bride…something all female vampires in their right mind wanted to be…and to make matters worse she had refuted his attempts to make her his.

" It is a little uncomfortable…"

Rouge smiled comfortingly at the blunette beside her. " Ai, sweetie, do you know that most, if not all female vampires at Turned." Curiosity and uncertainty flowed into the young girl's face. " In fact…it is a very rare occurrence for one to be born…and when they do, their lifespans aren't often long. In fact, many don't survive childhood."

" Why is that?"

" No one really knows why…"

Ai was silent for a long while before. " Your Majesty…" She paused as the Queen raised a well manicured eyebrow. " I…mean Miss Rouge." She noticed an eager and happy smile appeared on the Queen's face at the use of her name by the blunette.

" Yes, my dear?"

" By telling me about female vampires and how important they are to the species…are you by chance trying to guilt me into accepting the Change?"

" You are a very clever young lady to come up with that hypothesis." Rouge said, snuggling closer to the girl and resting her head on her shoulder gently. " But thankfully that isn't what I'm trying to do here. I would never try to guilt you into something so life altering as the Change. Never something that you could never come back from."

" Then what are you trying to do?"

" I'm trying to share something personal with you."

" Personal?" Ai looked curiously over at the freckled woman. " What kind of personal?"

" The few born females that survived childhood were often kept as words by some great vampire lord, guarded like some secret treasure. It didn't help matters that most of them grew into some of the most beautiful women ever created. Which could sometimes be a blessing and a curse for the girl and her family. Her family escaped the almost certain death sentence that had been placed on their child's head but now that she was approaching marrying age a great lord would come to claim her as his ward, stealing her away from her home and family that had been there for her her entire life. Taking her to somewhere unknown, often times being sold to some great lord or his son or his brother…"

" That's horrible!"

" Some were lucky enough to find their Groom's to be the lord that they were sold to…others, once their Three Moon Courtship period was done, were made to watch as their owner had their Groom slaughtered before them…" Rouge said sadly, leading Ai over to a small stone bench and had them both sit. " Very few found themselves in the care of a lord who cared nothing of personal gain and would let them live freely in his care."

Ai saw the Queen begin to awkwardly fiddle with the soft fluff that lined her winter cloak sadly. " And I was one of those lucky ones…myself and another girl. Her name was Elia, she was my best friend and we both ended up in Edward's care, where we met several if not all of your brothers. Elia even met and fell in-love with her Groom there…, surprisingly he was one of Edward's son…his human son that was named Alduin.

" He was the Second Division Commander." Ai stated calmly. " He died about fifteen years ago."

" I know…it hurt me so much when I learned about his death. He was a good man, loved by so many people." Rouge said sadly. " The Order killed him for working with Edward and for loving Elia."

" That's horrible."

" It was…" Rouge said. " I miss both of them so very much even to this day."

Ai reached out and squeezed her hand sympathetically. " My father and brothers miss Alduin as well."

" It was because Elia and Alduin that I met Roger."

" It was?" Ai said curiously.

" Yes." Rouge said wistfully. " Many male vampires had come to see the female vampires, to see if they were to be our Grooms and to Court us…but then when they found out that Elia was already claimed they lost interest."

" But what about you?" Ai asked in confusion. " You were there as well." Rouge smiled calmly.

" Their faces instantly fell once they saw me. Elia was the great beauty, not me."

" But you are beautiful too!" Ai said hurriedly. Rouge squeezed the girl's hand gently.

" Thank you, dear." Rouge said calmly. " You remind me so much of Elia. She would often say that to me when I became saddened by my appearance. I'm very plain looking…and with my freckles…they were considered unappealing to many, but Elia always told me that I was beautiful. She had been my best friend ever since we were children. We had grown up as farmers, on the lands that Edward owned, just a few miles apart."

Ai listened eagerly. She was enjoying the fact that the Queen felt comfortable enough with her to share her story with her. Ai listened to the Queen's soft voice as she continued her tale and found herself relaxing against her.

" Edward was very kind to us while we were in his care. He never forced us to come and stay in his. He allowed us to stay with our families and would come to visit us once or twice a month to see how we were doing." A small smile appeared on the Queen's face as she recalled the memories returned to her.

" We were so lucky to have him as our lord. He cares about his people very much and we felt very safe their. Both the humans and the vampires…" Ai watched as a sudden sadness descended over the freckled woman's face. " But then Raiders from the Order came. Elia and I weren't at our homes at the time. Alduin had asked Elia if she would like to attend a party that was being held at Edward's home and she told him that she would come only if I was allowed to attend as well, the which he gladly accepted. Alduin was always so kind to me, he cared a lot for both of us and didn't want me to be lonely while he and Elia had fun…but that night…changed everything."

Ai watched as a deep sadness descended upon the Queen. Pain descended on Ai at seeing the Queen so sad. " While we were at the party, Raiders from the Order came to our homes and killed our families. Marco and the First were on patrol when they came across the raiding party…he brought the one's responsible for the attack to the castle, to face Edward's judgement."

Rouge winced at the memories of the night assaulted her. " That night changed our lives forever. Elia had Alduin to comfort her and even though she had made every attempt possible to comfort me, it couldn't alleviate the pain that I felt.

" Edward offered us a home in his castle and everyone there was so kind to us, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

" After a long while Elia and Alduin were married and built a small house out on Edward's land. That was how I met Roger, actually. I was on my way to visit them, to help Elia decorate their home when a young Roger appeared and kidnapped me."

" He kidnapped you?!"

" Yep!" Rouge said smiling calmly. " He was starting to conquer more and more lands and he wanted to make a big show of force…and stealing Whitebeard's word was definitely a big show!"

" I can't believe he did that!"

" Roger was very ambitious in his youth. If he wanted something, he'd do whatever it took to get it." Rouge said smiling. " He had heard that Edward had a female vampire for his ward and he had wanted to see me for himself.

" He had no intention of trying to force me to be his Bride, he had no desire to have one. He also wasn't the kind of man to force himself on a woman."

" No, he would just kidnap one."

Rouge found herself laughing. " Yes, well there was that after. So there I was, Roger's guest at this castle, along with him and his commanders. I had permission to go wherever I wanted to here, I just wasn't allowed to leave…and trust me, I tried a few times and he brought me back everytime."

" But when did the two of you realize that you were Bride and Groom?"

" Almost instantly." Rouge said smiling lovingly. " The minute he saw me he kissed me and I felt this powerful blow to my heart that almost knocked me out."

Ai knew that feeling all to well. She had felt the same thing the exact moment Ace had kissed her, even though he had knocked her out.

" We found our attraction to each other though." Rouge said. " We were both so stubborn about being together, but we would always argue about the littlest of things. So much so that we'd avoid each other for days at a time…but at one point we argued about something so much that he actually left and went to a neighboring town and stayed there for a few weeks."

" Wait, wait, wait!" Ai said eagerly, her eyes wide. " He's the King of All Vampires and you kicked him out of his own castle!"

" Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Rouge said smiling. " He basically stormed out."

" What was the fight about?"

" Oh I don't even remember." Rouge said sadly. " But the thing was that a Bride and Groom cannot be away for prolonged periods of time within the first Three Moons before they…consulate their relationship…they can get very sick and it can even be life threatening."

" I had heard rumors about it but I had never met anyone that it had actually happened to."

" Well trust me, my dear. It is true. That's why we didn't want to separate you and Ace that night. Edward and I did not want you both to have that happen to you." Rouge said calmly. " Roger had been gone for about a week and a half when I came down with a very bad fever and difficulty breathing." Rouge watched as her words sank in on the young blunette. " I had actually passed out and Inuarashi had carried me to my bed. Makino and Crocus took care of me while Shanks was sent to notify Roger. But he already knew that I was sick, because he was as well."

" But why didn't he get sick?" Ai asked.

" Because Roger is the most stubbornest man I have ever met." Rouge said. " He was sick but he refused to let it overcome him. Most Couples would have been equally sick, but not him. He was already on his way back to me when he met up with Shanks.

" Roger had rode all day and night to get back here. When I awoke he as by my bedside, his head resting on the bed, sound asleep. His commanders had badgered him to go get some rest but he refused to leave my side and nursed me back to health. he was so kind, loving and gentle with me that we both let our guard down. That was when I knew I loved him."

" That's good…I guess."

" But we still had the slight problem of Edward." Roue said. " Roger had insulted him by taking me away and had blocked his every attempt to get me back. I thought that if I could just convince him that I Roger then everything would be fine. But alas…men and their egos."

" What happened?"

" A long drawn out battle that lasted for many, many days and cost the lives of many on both sides. But then Roger and I found something out that caused both men to stop being pig-headed idiots."

" And that was?"

" I found out that I was pregnant with Ace."

" And that stopped the fighting?"

" Yes…Edward has a soft spot for family. He didn't want to leave Ace without a father and Roger was tired of the fighting and wanted to be with me and our baby. So a truce was struck, the fighting ended and hasn't resumed since."

" So Ace stopped the fighting?"

" Yep! He was our little miracle baby!" Rouge said smiling. " Even though tensions have been high throughout the years but no fighting had broken out since."

" Until now."

" Oh don't worry about that, dear!" Rouge said wrapping an arm comfortingly around Ai, giving her a light squeeze. " That wasn't your fault! Fate doesn't often consult with us on who she chooses for us."

" Why did you tell me all this, Your Grace?" Rouge raised an eyebrow at the blunette. " I mean, Miss Rouge."

" I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you aren't alone. If you're feeling lonely I just want you to know that you will always have someone who understands what you're going through."

Ai looked down at her hands awkwardly. She was relieved to know that the Queen understood how uncomfortable it was and that she was there for her. " This garden is beautiful."

" It is, isn't it!" Rouge said smiling as she looked around. " It was a wedding present from Roger."

" What I don't understand is how it could be in full blood in the middle of winter with snow outside the castle."

" It's an enchantment actually." Rouge said. " Roger has many contacts in many communities. One being the Fae and they gifted us with this garden. He knew that I loved the outdoors, being able to work with the earth and he wanted me to feel at home here."

" It's beautiful."

" Thank you. I come here often when I need time to myself and think." Rouge said leaning forward, delivering a soft motherly kiss onto Ai's forehead. " Feel free to come here whenever you feel the same."

" Thank you, Your-I mean, Miss Rouge."

" You're welcome!" Rouge said adjusting Ai's coat and hair in a motherly fashion, before standing up. " Well dear, I must be going! Lots of duties to attend to while Roger is away. Remember dear, if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know!"

" Of course, Miss Rouge."

With that Rouge walked into the castle calmly, pulling her furs closer around her.

" It's been a while since I thought about those events." Rouge paused at the sound of a familiar voice. Glancing over at a nearby staircase she saw Thatch sitting there, listening to their conversation.

" I'm reminded of the every single night." Rouge replied sadly. " Especially since Ai's the spitting image of Elia."

" I know, the only that reminds me of Alduin is her attitude. She has so much of his sass."

" It is still hard to believe that they are gone. It's been fifteen years and the sting is still as bad today as it was the day I found out about it."

" It's almost destroyed Pops when he heard." Thatch said. " He destroyed about Three Fourths of the Order."

" How was it he kept their daughter safe for all these years? And how is it she doesn't have any vampire like traits? She's half after all!"

" He kept her safe through intimidation mostly." Thatch said. " And we don't know why she isn't showing any vampire traits. For the past sixteen years she's been completely human…which is for the best. The Order more then likely knows about her, not that she is their daughter, but that Pops adopted her. If they do, then they must have wanted to know whether she is a vampire or not and they will have found out that that she isn't."

" That doesn't mean that they wouldn't want to snatch her and use her against us."

" Us?"

" Edward and your family and our family." Rouge said. " Roger's enemies might try to snatch her away and use her against us, she's human and will try to hurt her."

" Pops refuses to have Ai die the same way her parents did."

" Me as well."

" I just hope that when word reaches the Order about her and your boy, we will be able to continue keep her safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Author: new chapter but now I am apartment hunting for my new home!

—

" Where is she!"

" Ai looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of an irate feminine voice from the lower levels.

" Uh-oh." Koala said from across the room where she and Nami were examining staff weapons. " That doesn't sound good."

" I know that voice." Nami said. " And no it doesn't sound happy."

" I know that voice too…" Ai said in disbelief. Standing quickly, Ai set her book down and hurried off down the hallway after her friends.

In-front of Luffy's bedroom was a tall slender girl with long black hair that fell past her waist. Her most prominent feature were her H-Cup breasts. She wore a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps. Beside the tall girl were two others. One, a large lady who resembles a snake, with a curvaceous figure and large breasts. Her head is disproportionately large and wide to her body and her long tongue is forked, which stuck out of her mouth slightly, and had sea green eyes. She wore a green bikini top with white irregular patterns, a white cape over it and green panties encircled by flaps at both sides of her hips.

The other girl beside them was a slender girl with elbow length wavy orange hair was arranged in a manner that resembled a cobra's hood. She had almond shaped brown eyes and pouty pink lips. She wore a pink lacy dress with kuja designs on it.

All three women seemed irate, especially the dark haired woman. And the source of their irritation, Ace, who looked completely bored from the encounter.

When Ai saw Ace standing there, just like whenever she saw him, she felt her heart begin to race. For this purpose, she purposely avoided him. She wasn't sure how she felt about him.

He could be absolutely piggish to her, with a typical male ego that she should just listen to him and undergo the Change. Those were the times he ended up of the floor, cupping himself.

But then there were times that he was kind to her. When he would be so tender and loving with her. Those times were many and they now outnumbered the times when he was stupid.

He had started calling her by her name too, instead of his Bride. Ai liked that. She loved hearing his deep voice say her name. It made her feel warm and safe. Just like when his black eyes would look at her or when his muscular arms would snake their way around her small waist. Even when they argued and his temper flared up, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Right now she was somewhat thankful that he hadn't noticed her. No matter how safe he made her feel she still didn't want to accept the fact that they were destined to be together.

She still had no desire to be married. Women never had a say in their marriages. The man had total say in anything else and the woman had to go along with whatever her husband wished.

Ai would have none of it. Her freedom meant more to her then anything else. She refused to be a quiet subservient wife…a second class citizen. If she were to marry, she and her husband would have to be partners, equals in every way.

" Where is she!" The dark haired woman's voice wrenched Ai from her thoughts and back to reality.

" Just who are you referring to?" Ace asked in a bored voice.

" You know exactly who I am referring to!" The woman snapped angrily. " Now where is she?"

" Nee-chan?"

The group whirled around at the sound of Ai's voice. Relief flowed through the women's faces at the sight of her.

" AI!" They yelled in unison, rushing towards her, and hugging her tightly.

" _**THERE YOU ARE**_ , _**AI**_!" The green haired girl yelled.

" Hello Sandersonia." Ai said awkwardly.

" _**WE**_ ' _ **VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU**_!" The orange haired girl said, examining Ai for any signs of harm.

" I'm sorry, Marigold…"

" We've come to free you from your confinements!" The dark haired woman cried, eagerly pulling Ai into a tight hug, Ai's face pressed suffocatingly into her large bosom.

" Don't act like she's locked up in some kind of prison in chains, Hancock." Ace snapped angrily, glaring over at the women, arms crossed.

" Being trapped anywhere against her will is a prison!" The dark haired woman, Hancock, snapped back.

" That isn't fair, Hancock!" Luffy huffed. " What would you have them do? They'd both die if they were apart from each other!"

" I say we take her home with us and lock him in a cell where he belongs!"

" _**SANDERSONIA**_!" Ai gasped at her sister in disbelief. " I can't believe you'd even suggest something so inhumane!"

" We can't just leave you here!" Hancock said. " No telling what he might do to you!"

" Ace isn't some kind of animal!" Ai said determinedly. " He wouldn't do something like that!" And that was something she believed. Ever since her first night here he had only suggested that he Change her and they Couple. He never actually tried to force her into it. He occasionally would strongly suggest it and her fist would strongly suggest he change his mind. " He's a good person!"

Ace felt his demeanor change at her words. They warmed him down in his very core completely. He wanted to pull her to him and wrap his arms securely around her at that moment.

" So no locking people up, ok…" Ace smiled at the awkward shyness that appeared in her voice.

" Fine!" Hancock said haughtily. " But say the word, little sister, and-" She formed a heart with her hands and gave Ace a murderous glare.

Before Ai could respond Luffy went rigid, his ears and tail out, sniffing the air eagerly. " Guys! Do you smell that?" His mouth was all but watering.

" Well it is that time of the day." Nami said calmly. She linked arms with Koala eagerly and grinned. " Shall we go see what sort of treats Sanji made for us today?"

" _**MEEEEEEEEAT**_!" Luffy yelled eagerly, rushing down the corridor towards the parlor room. " _**COME ON**_ , _ **HANCOCK**_! _**THERE**_ ' _ **S FOOD**_!"

" _**COMING**_ , _**LUFFY DARLING**_!" Hancock said, hearts appearing in her eyes, as she rushed after him, the others following quickly behind them. Ai trailed shortly behind them when she heard ace's deep voice call out to her.

" Ai." Turning she jumped when she found him standing directly behind her.

" Y-Yeah?" She asked warily.

" I have something for you." Ace said, offering his arm in a gentlemen like nature. Ever since Koala had laid into him that first day he was more considerate of how to treat and act around her.

" What is it?" Ai asked becoming even more wary.

" It's a surprise." He replied and when she responded with a raised eyebrow he smiled. " Nothing like that, I promise." After a few moments of quiet contemplation she gave in and took his arm.

Ace smiled as he realized how much trust she had placed in him when she took his arm. As they walked to his room he glanced down and took in every single detail of her. The slight wave in her long blue hair, the cat like shape of her sea foam green eyes, the small width of her shoulders and the small bones structure of the hand that rested on his arm.

She looked so delicate and fragile next to him. All he wanted to do was scoop her up and keep her safe. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew she was starting to trust him but she still didn't trust him that much and he didn't want to break what they had built.

When they approached his bedroom he saw her tense up suddenly. " Don't worry." Ace whispered softly in her ear. " It's not that kind of surprise, I promise."

" You better not be lying."

" Don't worry, my blue haired fireball." He said smiling eagerly down at her. " I've felt your wrath enough times to know better."

" My wrath?"

" Well, your knee at the very least." He said cooly as he opened the door and entering before her. As he closed the door, he noticed her giving him a peeved look. " What?" He asked in confusion.

" Haven't you ever heard of: Ladies First?"

Ace gave her a confused look. " Why would I ever let you go into a room first?"

" It's polite!"

" Is that a human thing?" Ace asked, his confusion growing even more.

" No! It's-"

" Why would I let you go into a room that I didn't know is safe?" Ai paused at the apparent concern in his voice.

" What?"

" You are my Bride." Ace said gently, cupping her face with a calloused hand. " I will always put your safety above my own."

" Even your own home?"

" My old man has many enemies as do I…and they wouldn't hesitate to attack you if they had the chance."

" Again, even in your own home?"

" I was taught to always expect the unexpected. To never let my guard down." Ace said cooly. " Not that it would be easy to get into this castle, but I can never be to careful."

" That's horrible that you cannot even relax in your own home."

" I've been finding myself relaxing more and more often lately."

" Really? Why is that?" Ace paused before he cupped her cheek gently.

" Because of you." He whispered. " Ever since you have been here, I-"

" _**MEEW**_!"

" _**OH MY GOODNESS**_! _**WHAT AN ADORABLE LITTLE KITTEN**_!" Ai squealed as she reached down and scooped up a small all black kitten.

" I'm glad you like her." Ace said calmly. " Because she's yours."

" What?

" She's yours."

" Why?"

" I thought you might like her." Ace said, a light blush appearing on his face. " Last week when I first found her, she was stumbling around the court yard. She was barely skin and bones."

" The poor little thing!" Ai said hurriedly. " What happened to her mother?"

" I'm not sure?" Ace said sadly. " She was the only one I could find. We normally don't have cats in this castle. No mice for them to change so there was no reason for them to stay."

Ai rocked the kitten gently in her arms. " She seems perfectly well fed now!"

" She's a little hunker." Ace stated calmly.

" Well that's cause someone took good care of you." Ai said nuzzling the kitten, who began to purr loudly as it snuggled in her arms contently.

" What are you going to name her?" Ace asked as he stroked the kitten's ear gently.

" Selene is a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Ai said, kissing the kitten's nose.

" After a moon goddess, huh?" Ace said. " That's a strong name for such a small kitten to live up to."

" I'm sure she'll live up to it." Ai said snuggling the kitten gently. Selene mewed softly as she snuggled close contently.

" Thank you!" Ai said happily, her eyes beaming with joy.

" You're welcome." Ace said turning to leave. before Ai could stop herself she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Ace froze when he felt her warm soft lips against his rough cheek. His heart began to race as he caught a whiff of her scent. His mouth began to water as he felt his pupils constrict.

Before he could stop himself he leaned down, cupped her face in his rough hands and captured her lips. He heard her gasp in surprise as he pressed his lips against her's. He took that opportunity to insert his tongue insider her mouth.

Ai felt herself gasp again when Ace's tongue began to fight her's for dominance. Ai felt her knees give out at his kiss. Feeling his strong arm wrap securely around her waist, locking her to him.

Ai felt her head begin to spin with pleasure as she felt her heart rate quicken and breathing become irregular.

Ace's head was foggy as he tasted peaches. He felt his control start to wain and his Companion start to awaken, demanding him to claim her. He wanted to scoop her up and carry her to his bed so badly. With each new gasp of pleasure from the blunette his resolve weakened.

" _**MEEW**_!"

Ace jerked backwards at the sound of Selene's innocent yet disgruntled call brought him crashing back to reality. Holding Ai at arms length, eyes wide, he panted to catch his breath. As he saw her face flushed, eyes wide, and lips swollen he almost succumbed to his Companion's demands to claim and Change her.

" I'm sorry." Ace said quickly. " That wasn't why I asked you here."

" I-" Ai froze as she saw the hungry look in Ace's eyes. Being raised with her father and brothers she often forgot how dangerous vampires could be. But as she looked at Ace now, she could clearly see the predator that he was. From the hungry look in his eyes, Ai wasn't sure how he was still in control. " It's alright."

" I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

" Ai felt her heart swell at his words. His demeanor was so different then a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago he would do anything to make her his, but now…but now he wanted her to want him like he wanted her.

" Thank you." Ai said smiling up at him.

" You should go." Ace said quietly.

" No…" Ai said calmly.

" If you don't, I may not be able to stop myself from hurting you."

" You aren't going to hurt me, Ace." Ai saw hesitation in his eyes. " If you could have, you would have done it when we first met." Ai took his hand in hers, before kissing his knuckles.

" Why do you trust me?"

" I don't' know really…but since I'm here for Two more Moons I thought we could start trying to get to know each other…"

" Why do you want to?" Ace asked. " You should hate me."

" Instinct took over, Ace." Ai said calmly. " It's not something you chose."

" I might hurt you."

" I already told you, if you were able to hurt me you would have done it by now."

" Must you be so aggravating?"

" Been so my entire life."

" How did Whitebeard not strangle you, while you were growing up?"

" My father's patience is greater then his reputation." Ai said smiling cheekily

" Apparently."


	8. Chapter 8

Author: hey everyone! Sorry that this new chapter took so long to get uploaded. My new job has been running me ragged and then my computer wouldn't start for several days so I had to get it repaired. So here's the new one and hope you all enjoy

—

Ace looked down at the blunette sleeping against him, Selene curled up in a small tight ball, sleeping just as soundly as he woman holding her. A smile crept across his face as he watched them both.

The had talked well into the night about nothing in particular. He had learned that she loved to read, all types of genres but her favorites were those that held a bit of history and action to them.

She wasn't like most girls her age, who's heads were filled with romance and fantasy. She wanted adventure and freedom.

She was wild and untamable, like the very wind itself. Wrapping an arm securely around her, he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to her room. Since her first day there, Ai had been given her own room. It had given her her space when he aggravated her or when she became home sick.

As he walked, her scent filled his senses, eating away at his willpower. He wanted her badly…but he couldn't hurt her. He didn't want to see fear in her eyes.

Fear that he had caused.

" What happened to her?"

Cursing Ace turned to see Thatch glaring over at him. " Nothing happened to her, she's just sleeping."

" Where were the both of you?"

" In my room."

" Why?"

Ace proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at Ai's brother, enjoy the glint of anger that flashed through the man's eyes. " Would this be a good time to inform you that you will be an uncle now?"

Thatch took a quick step forward, hand darting to his machetes. " Relax, Mother Hen. I just gave her a gift."

" And that would be?"

" _**MEEEEW**_!"

Thatch looked down at his feet to see a small black kitten rubbing itself against his leg. " She named her Selene."

" She always wanted a cat." Thatch said as he lifted the kitten, cradling her gently in his arms.

" Why hadn't she?"

" Much like here small animals tend to avoid our castle as much as possible. It's the aura of Pops and the King, it is so intense that I act as a ward to others weaker then themselves. They man manipulate their energies so that it doesn't affect their allies but if something or someone hasn't been invited they could be killed or rendered unconscious."

" Haki essentially." Ace said turning to leave.

" Where are you going?" Thatch demanded angrily.

" To her room so she can rest more easily." Ace said in an unimpressed and rather bored tone. " She may not weigh much but what she does weigh will eventually tire my arms out." And his resolve to not claim her as his Bride and Change her would disappear as well. Looking over his shoulder at the small little ball of flack fuzz in Thatch's arms and said. " Coming, fluff ball?"

Selene fuzzed out in excitement before jumping out of Thatch's arms and rushed to Ace's side, tail raised eagerly as she hopped. With that Ace began walking away, all the while the temptation of Ai's carotid artery pulsed tauntingly.

Swearing to himself angrily, Ace realized he hadn't fed within a fortnight. He had done this before and it had never bothered him before…he had never felt this kind of hunger tug at him before. But then…he had never had an evilly innocent brunette temptress around him before.

Opening the door to her room, her scent blasted him straight in the face, making his mouth water and his Companion stir. The bastard was demanding he claim her right then and there…and it was all he could do to not. " Damn it!" He growled angrily, fighting back his primal urges. " Stupid woman…why are you doing this to me?"

" _**MEEEEW**_!"

Ace looked down at the small feline, who glared up at him angrily. " Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ace grumbled as he set Ai gently down in her bed, fixing the blankets securely around her before tracing his finger lightly down her cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. " You just met her a few hours ago and you're already protective."

Not that he blamed the kitten though, when he had first met her he had wanted to stash her away somewhere safe and not let any harm come to her.

It was why he had wanted to Change her so soon; to keep her safe. She looked so delicate and fragile, so easily damaged that he didn't want to chance his enemies catching and hurting her.

He had heard the stories of what had happened to the She-Vamp Elia and her Groom, Alduin. The Order had hunted them both down and forced them to watch as each of them were tortured.

He refused to let that happen to her. She was to kind for that kind of threat to occur. The moment he had Marked her as his Bride a target had been placed to her…well a bigger target then just being Whitebeard's daughter. He and his brothers had spies in the Order and in rival vampire seethes and knew that they were planning on trying to capture her.

They didn't like the fact that the Vampire Prince had found his Bride. They didn't like the fact that he could now potentially produce an heir. They really didn't like it that Ai was Whitebeard's daughter…their enemies saw it as Whitebeard and Roger were forming an alliance through their children.

When Ace had heard the rumors he had laughed in disgust. He may not have gotten along with his father but he knew he was above using Ace as a means to an end. But that didn't change the fact that he needed to Change Ai. The only problem was getting her to allow him to.

She was very adamant that she wouldn't let anyone bite her. Not that he blamed her. From the look of her neck she had been bitten in the past viciously and it was no wonder why she was so anti-being bitten.

Yet there was no other way about it. Once she was turned she would be able to protect herself better. She would also live longer as well. She would be with him longer as well. It had only been a few weeks since he had met her but he was already accustomed to her presence…it was relaxing having her around…even when she was aggravating him to no end.

Looking down at her in the bed right now, he could feel his anxiety levels drop. Reaching over he brushed another stray strand of hair away from her face, lightly stroking her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin.

" So it's true."

Ace tensed at the sound of his father's deep, gravely voice. Turning, he saw him leaning against the doorway, dressed all in black with his blood red over coat tossed lazily over one shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

" What do you want, Old Man?" Ace snapped as quietly as he could as to not wake the sleeping blunette up.

" Your mother sent a raven to me while I was away, saying that you had found your Bride." Roger said, his grin becoming wider. " Your mother did nothing but rave about how cute she was. So I decided to come and see for myself."

Ace glared at his father, who's amused grin became even more larger. " Go away!"

" But I wanted to meet my new daughter!" Roger grinned. " I want to make sure your mother wasn't just pulling my leg. I know how eager she is for you to find your Bride."

" I said, go away." Ace repeated, the annoyance in his voice growing. " She's sleeping."

" Aw, I just wanted a quick peek." The King said as he walked towards the bed. He smiled kindly down at the sleeping blunette. " So she is Newgate's little girl. She's grown a lot since the last time I saw her."

Ace looked up at his father quickly in surprise. " What do you mean?"

" She's very cute." Roger said, ignoring his son's question. " I'm sure you'll both make your mother and I cute grand babies."

With that, the King turned to leave, his son hot on his heels.

" What did you mean by that, Old Man?"

" Well, it is rather obvious that someone would have grown a lot since they were about four."

" Woah, woah, woah!" Ace said grabbing his father's arm. " Hold up, Old Man! What did you mean by that?"

Roger sighed in defeat, he knew that once his son was on to something he could never be deterred from it. " I met your Bride once when she was very young. You, yourself were maybe about five and from what I remember, she was barely four."

Ace listened eagerly, for once he was curious as to what his father had to say, especially since it involved his Bride.

" Your mother had taken you and your brothers out to the meadow about five miles southeast of here. Shanks and Rayleigh had been your escorts that day." Roger said ushering his son to sit down. " I don't know how you managed it, but by the time I had arrived you boys had given your mother, Shanks and Rayleigh the slip. They were rather panicked about your wellbeing. It had taken us several hours to locate you boys but when we did we found you with a small, blue haired four year old little girl with fresh, still bleeding from the bite marked on her neck and you with blood on your mouth."

" The girl was Ai." Ace stated quietly as fear began to set into him at his father's words. " Are you saying that I was the one who b-"

" No Ace!" Roger said hurriedly. " The marks other neck were to big to have been from you." He placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before continuing. " The one who did it seemed to have been scared off by something…and judging by the residual affects in the air, they must have been scared off by your Haokushin Haki."

" I scared them off?"

" Even as a child your ability to use it was incredibly." Roger said. " Your fire ability was very prominent at that age as well. It was also very unstable also."

" But if I wasn't the one who bit her-"

" You were more then likely trying to stop the bleeding but because the both of you were so young and she's your Bride, you were probably tempting into tasting her blood."

" Why don't I remember this?"

" Mainly because you were so young that your mind forgot but your body and instincts remember." Roger said calmly. Ace stared at him in confusion. " I saw the look in your eyes wen I came in. It was the hunger to taste her blood again that was there.

" You haven't been feeding lately, have you?"

Ace looked away at his father's accusation. " I'm fine." He said angrily. " I don't need to feed."

" Yes you do." Roger snapped so angrily that Ace jumped. " Your control is already starting to wain. If you let this go much longer, you may very well loss control and attack your Bride!"

Ace paled at the thought of hurting Ai. That was the last thing he wanted to do. " I-"

" You need to feed." Roger repeated angrily. " The temptation of her blood will overwhelm you and your Companion will be released in a savage way." The King watched as his words made his son go pale.

" Your Companion will likely lose control and Turn her in an extremely traumatic way…and then you risk loosing her forever."

" I-" Ace whispered quietly, his face drained even more.

" It's clear that you care about her, Ace." Roger said sternly. " So I don't want you to ruin your chances at happiness because you are being to stubborn to take care of yourself."

 _ **WHAM**_!

Several large fractures appeared in the wall as Ace slammed his fist into the wall. " I'm not being stubborn! I just…I just-"

" I know." Roger said calmly. " You are trying hard to take care of her and earn her trust but you can't do that if you don't take care of yourself." The King watched as the truth of his words sank into his son, as the teen's shoulder's slumped at the weight of the truth. " Besides, when she finally let's you Change her, you'll need your strength."

Ace raised his head, eyebrow quirked in curiosity. " What do you mean…all I have to bite her and send some of my Haki into her."

Roger burst into laughter making Ace jump.

" WHAT?"

" Boy, you can be so dense at times." Roger laughed. " You mean to tell me you don't know how a vampire Changes his Bride?"

" What are you going on about, Old Man?"

" When a vampire Changes his Bride it's different then when he Changes someone else." Roger said in a cocky tone. " Very different."

" How different?'

Roger cocked an eyebrow at his son and flashed him an evil grin. Reality slammed into Ace like a rampaging bull elephant. An evil grin of his own spread gleefully across his face.

" Oh, this just got even better."


	9. Chapter 9

Author: woooo new chapter! Enjoy!

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**COLD**_!"

Ai grinned as a well aimed snowball slapped into the back of Nami's head. Ai burst out laughing as she saw the red head begin to dance around as some snow slipped down into her coat, causing her to squeal loudly. Ai began to laugh so hard that she fell over, clutching at her sides.

" _AI_ , _**STOP**_!" Koala said as she began to laugh herself. " _**SHE**_ ' _ **S GONNA KILL US**_!"

" I can't help it!" Ai laughed. " Her face was to priceless!"

" AI!"

" Uh-oh!" Koala gasped at the sound of the angry red head. " You should probably run!"

" Maybe….but I've never run from a fight before in my life." Ai said, skillfully dodging her angered friend.

" _**THIS IS WAR**_ , _**AI**_!" Name snapped, forming several snowballs.

" _**BRING IT ON**_ , _**NAMI**_!" Ai sassed beginning to form her own arsenal. Gathering them up in her arms, she dodged another well aimed attack and ducked behind the treelike, stealthily sneaking around to retaliate.

" _**WHERE DID YOU GO**_ , _**AI**_?!"

" Yeah, like…she's gonna answer."

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**COLD**_!"

It was all Ai could do to stifle a laugh at the sound of her friends beginning a snowball war. A grin spread quickly across her face as she looked around the surrounding wooded area.

It was then that she noticed how the snow glistened prettily on the trees and surrounding hills. She had been there about six weeks and she had barely been able to explore much of the grounds. She had mainly just spent time in the Queen's garden and in her bedroom.

However…now that she was out here she was starting to appreciate just how beautiful this place was. Her father's castle was near the seaside. Everyday she felt the warm salt air wafting towards her. Everyday she saw the sun glistening peacefully on the mostly still waters.

Yet, here at ace's father's home was very, very different. The castle was surrounded by thousands, upon thousands of wooded acres and the gardens that the Queen had were absolutely stunning, including the one the King had gifted her with.

Ai could tell that it was the Queen's favorite. She could tell it by all the work and dedication the Queen gave it. How it was only her that was allowed to tend to it and how she made it look more and more beautiful each time she tended to it. It truly showed how much she loved it and the King.

A small smile formed across her face as she thought of the present Ace had given her Selene, the wonderful little black ball of excitement and joy. The amount of happiness the small kitten brought her was unmeasurable.

It warmed her heart to know that ace had taken such wonderful care of her, nursing her back to health. He may seem like a very gruff and stoic but deep down inside he had a warm and caring heart. She knew he was very kind to her and others that he cared about.

With that knowledge it made her own heart warm. Her smile grew larger at the memory they both shared from a few nights ago. The one when he had given her little Selene and the time they had spent talking to each other and learning about one another.

She smiled at the fact of how much he had changed in the short amount of time she had known him. Out of the corner of her eye, Ai spotted a new target and rolled over, creeping along stealthily. Her dark haired large was so open and unsuspecting that she almost felt bad…almost.

Lifting her arm, she aimed her ammo steadily and prepared to fire.

" What are you doing?"

Ai screamed at the sound of Ace's gruff voice and the of a pair of strong arms wrap securely around her waist, pulling her against a rock solid chest. She blinked, wide eyed at the now empty spot where her target in disbelief. She knew vampires were fast but somehow Ace was faster.

" I'll ask you again," Ai stiffened as ace leaven over and whispered in her ear teasingly. His warm breath sending chills down her spine and the fell of him so close caused goosebumps to run up and down her arms. " What are you doing?"

" N-Nothing." Ai said quickly, spinning in his arms only to find herself instantly pressed against his strong chest, his face only inches away from her own.

" And the guilty look on your face would be from?"

" Uuuuh…" Ai felt her face redden as his moved closer, their lips almost centimeters apart.

" Ammo for my assault on Nami!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**COLD**_!"

" _**REVENGE**_!"

Ai started jumping up and down as snow slid down into her coat. " _**COLD**_! _**COLD**_! _**COLD**_!" She felt heat flood her face again as she heard Ace's deep laugh. " WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

" You." Ace replied, enjoying the anger that flashed in the blunette's eyes.

" Oh yeah?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**TAKE THAT**_ , _**BUTTHEAD**_!" Ai snapped as the snowball she found it's way to Ace's face.

" Really?" Ace said, a vein twitching in his temple. " Butthead?"

" That's what you are for laughing at me!"

" Oh yeah-"

 ** _WHAM_**!

Ai's eyes went wide as another snowball, not launched by her, collided with the back of Ace's head. Laughter rang out from behind Ace. Looking behind him, Ai saw Luffy and Sabo on the ground, clutching their sides, rearing with laughter.

" Jackasses." Ace grumbled, gathering a massive amount of snow into his arms. As quickly and carefully as he could, he formed as many snowballs as possible. " _Get behind me_." He said coolly over his shoulder at her.

Quickly obliging his request, Ai watching as Ace began to pummel his brothers with snowballs with amazing accuracy.

" _**AH**_!" Luffy's surprised yelps wrong out. " _**ACE**_! _**YOU JERK**_!"

" _**ASS**_!" Sabo said quickly dodging his brother's assault and gathering his own ammo. " _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING DOWN**_ , _ **LITTLE BROTHER**_!"

" _**LITTLE BROTHER**_!" Sabo yelled. " _**I**_ ' _ **M OLDER THAN YOU**_!"

" _**NO YOU**_ ' _ **RE NOT**_!

" _**YES I AM**_!"

" _**NU**_ -"

 _ **WHAP**_!

Ace blinked in surprise as a snowball collided directly with Sabo's face. Turning, he saw Ai forming another snowball.

" What?" She asked innocently.

" Really?"

" What?"

" I could have handled that on my own."

" Really? Cause it looked like you were just having a childish argument."

" Childish!" Ace gapped. " That was an important argument!"

" It's about age! Who cares!"

" It's about Sabo being wr-"

 _ **WHAP**_!

Ace felt another snowball collide with the side of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of yellow and then Ai was gone. " _**SHIT**_!" He yelled, searching the surrounding area for the small blunette. " _**AI**_!"

" _**PUT ME DOWN**_!"

Ace's head shot up quickly to see Ai squirming in the arms of a teen boy with short blonde hair that hung down, covering his left eye. His visible right eye was black and he had a distinctive curly eyebrow. A cigar hanging from his mouth. The look of complete annoyance on her face brought an amused smirk to his face.

" Oh sweet and beautiful lady, please tell me that you were not injured by that wayward snowball?"

" _**PUT ME DOWN**_!"

" _SANJI_! _PUT HER DOWN_!" Ace yelled, his smirk growing larger at the sight.

" Why would I ever set such a delicate flower down when she could possibly be harmed?"

" Because whatever you're smoking is suffocating me!" Ai snapped, squirming more. " _ACE_! _GET ME DOWN_!"

" I would but I'm down here being childish."

Ai felt anger surge through her. _That stupid jackass_! She thought squirming more. She didn't like being touched by people she didn't know and he knew that. Yet here he was letting someone she didn't know touch her…and he was enjoying her discomfort.

" _**OBVIOUSLY**_!"

 _ **SCHLING**_!

Ai's eyes went wide at the sound of several swords being unsheathed at once. " Oi, shitty cook, the Princess said she wants let down. So set her down." Peaking behind him, Ai saw a tall teen boy with short green hair and black eyes standing there. Two swords, one in each hand, were pointed at Sanji's back, a third strapped to his left hip.

" Zoro, watch where those are pointed." Ace called from the treeline.

" No one asked for your input, Moss Head!" Sanji snapped. " Oh dear beautiful lady, you are the famous princess that I've had so many things about."

" _**PUT ME DOWN**_!"

" I fear I cannot do that, sweet princess! What if you were to be injured by a stray snowball?"

" She said put her down, Pervy Cook."

" Stay out of this, Cucumber Head!"

 _ **SCHWING**_!

" _**WATCH WHERE YOU**_ ' _ **RE SWINGING THAT SWORD**_ , _**JACKASS**_!" Ai yelled as Zoro swung one of his swords towards Sanji, who simply blocked it with one of his heavy black boots.

" _**YOU MORON**_! _**YOU COULD HAVE HIT THE PRINCESS**_!"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**SHITTY COOK**_! _**I WAS AIMING FOR YOU**_! _**I WASN**_ ' _ **T GOING TO HIT HER**_!"

" _**HEY IDIOTS**_!" Ace yelled, quickly becoming uneasy with Ai being in the middle of their fight. Not that he didn't trust Zoro's swing or Sanji's ability to block, but accidents happened and he didn't want to chance her safety. " _**IF YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING TO FIGHT THEN PUT HER DOWN FIRST**_!

" _**OH**_ , _**NOW YOU CARE**_!"

" _**CALM DOWN**_ , _**WOMAN**_! _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE FINE**_!"

" _**JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN THERE**_ , _**YOU FRECKLED FACED JACKASS**_!"

" _**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME**_?"

" _**YOU HEARD ME**_!"

" _**FINE**_! _**STAY UP THERE**_ , _**FOR ALL I GIVE A SHIT**_!"

" _**PISS OFF**_!" Ai yelled, grabbing a nearby pinecone and hurling it at Ace, hitting him square in the face.

" Well this escalated rather quickly." Koala said, sitting down beside Sabo. " How did this end up in pinecones getting thrown?"

" Ace is an idiot."

" Obviously, but why this time?"

" She hit me with a snowball while I was having a very important conversation with ace and he went all: I can handle this myself, little woman like you should just stay out of this."

" Ah, so you both deserved it."

" I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

" Oh poor baby," Koala said snuggling against her Groom. " Wow, Ai's really got a good throwing arm…and good at throwing pinecones."

" You'd think Ace would just dodge already." Sabo said coolly, wrapping his arm snuggly around her.

" I think he likes it."

" Like he's into that hitting thing? Weirdo!"

" _**I HEARD THAT**_! _**OUCH**_! _**WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME**_ , _**WOMAN**_!"

" _**JACKASS**_!"

" _**SANJI**_! _**PUT AI DOWN**_ , _**RIGHT NOW**_! _**ZORO**_! _**PUT YOUR SWORDS AWAY**_ , _**DAMN IT**_!"

" _**OF COURSE**_ , _**NAMI**_ - _ **SWAN**_!"

" _**STAY OUT OF THIS**_ , _**NAMI**_!"

" _**YOU WILL SPEAK TO NAMI WITH RESPECT**_ , _**MOSS HEAD**_!"

" _**PISS OFF**_ , _**SHITTY COOK**_!"

" _**EEP**_!" Ai heard an alarmed squeak escape from her mouth as she felt a delicate set of hands lift her up and out of Sanji's arms. Looking down she saw several pairs of hands connected and leading downwards to the ground.

As she was lowered slowly to the ground a hand would disappear and flower petals would flutter around gently in the wind. Ai caught sight of Robin smiling sympathetically over at her.

" See, you're perfectly fine." Ace said in annoyance, arms crossed. " So no need to be-"

 _ **SLAP**_!

" Ouch," Sabo said, flinching slightly. " That looked like it hurt."

" That sounded like hurt." Robin stated calmly, wincing slightly.

Ace blinked in surprise as a red whelt in the shape of a small hand print appeared on his left cheek. Glancing in the direction the strike had come from he saw a look coming from the small blunette that if looks could kill, he would be worm chow.

" _**JACKASS**_!" She growled before whirling around and storming off, back towards the castle.

" _OOOOh_ , you're in trouble now, Ace!" Sabo laughed.

" As well, you should be!" Nami snapped from where she stood. " Just what about that was so funny?"

" Not now, N-"

" Oh no! You listen to me, Ace!" Name interrupted, her tone making Ace jump. " _**YOU KNOW SHE HATES BEING TOUCHED BY PEOPLE SHE DOESN**_ ' _ **T KNOW**_! _**YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME SOME GUY SHE DIDN**_ ' _ **T KNOW TOUCHED HER**_!"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" It mean's she's been stuck looking at your piss-face for the past six weeks."

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**SABO**_!"

" Um…question…" Koala said quickly, breaking the tension. " Where's Luffy?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author: woooo new chapter! Enjoy! I have to go study now! ^_^

" Stupid fucking freckled jackass!" Ai snarled as she stormed back towards the castle, her warm breath whirling around her as she went. " _**STUPID**_! _**FUCKING**_! _**FRECKLED FACED**_! _**JACKASS**_!"

" Are you talking about Ace?"

" _**GYAH**_!" Ai squeaked in surprise as Luffy seemed to manifest out of thin air beside her, grinning from ear to ear. " _**LUFFY**_! _**YOU STARTLED ME**_!"

His grin growing wider before saying, " Sorry Ai, but it was to tempting not to sneak up on you! Did you know you grumble when you're mad?"

" Y-Yes, I'm aware." Ai stuttered coolly, her heart rate becoming slightly more stable. " Did you need something from me, Luffy?"

" Well…"

Ai watched Luffy warily as he began to fidget uncomfortably. Bells and whistles started going off in her head as she watched him think of what to say. Luffy very rarely thought. He normally just acted on impulse. So seeing him think before he did something made her slightly uneasy.

" Well what, Luffy?"

" …are you going to stay here in six weeks?"

The sincerity of his words were like a punch in the gut. " Wh-What?"

" Once you're able to leave here without getting sick…are you going to stay?"

" Luffy…why are you asking me this?" Ai asked in discomfort. " Did Ace ask you to ask me this?" The moment she asked her question she already knew the answer.

" N-No! He wouldn't ever want me to ask you this!"

It was true.

Ace would never have someone else ask her something as important as this. " Then…why are you asking me this?"

" Well…" Luffy fidgeted again, his ears drooping slightly. " It's cause Ace has been so happy since you've been here."

" Happy?" Ai said in surprise. " We argued for the first two weeks I was here!"

" Well yeah, cause ace was being a asshole." Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear. " But lately he's been super happy and I know it's because you're here."

Ai felt heat flood her cheek's at Luffy's words. In truth she didn't hate being here and she liked being around Ace, when he wasn't being a complete jackass. But…she missed her family. She missed the chaos of her brothers rushing around the castle. There's plenty of chaos here but it was different.

" Well?" Luffy's voice jerked Ai from her thoughts. She saw him giving her a hopeful look on his face.

" Luffy…" She broke off sadly, not knowing how to continue. How could she give him an answer when she herself didn't even know the answer.

" I hope you stay!" Luffy said grinning eagerly over at her. " It's fun having you here!"

" Really?"

" Yeah! Nami, Robin and Koala have another person to do dumb girl things with. You like to spar too! So Koala finally has someone other then Sabo to do that with! Plus you like my pranks! You don't get mad when I pull one on you like Nami does!"

Ai felt a smile spread across her face. Luffy was sweet. He had big innocent eyes, like a little fawn, and a smile that was contagious. He was slowly starting to feel like brother to her.

Luffy quickly grabbed her hands in excitement, his smile somehow managing to grow larger. " I hope you stay, Ai!" Her own smile growing larger, Ai leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently.

" Thank you, Luffy…" She said calmly. " I was really upset before but now I'm alright now."

" Aw geeze, Ai!" Luffy said rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, a small blush on his cheeks, his eyes avoiding her's childishly. " You had to go all girly on me!"

Laughing happily, Ai linked her arm with his. " Come on, we should go inside. It's starting to get cold out here."

" It's cause you're human, Ai!" Luffy said teasingly. " Maybe if you weren't a human you wouldn't get cold so often!"

" Luffy…" Ai groaned.

" You don't have to be a Vampire like Ace and the others. You could be a wolf like me and Hancock!" He saw her quickly raise a blue eyebrow before he continued. " Think about it, though! You could have cool ears and a tail like these!" Pointing at his ears, his eyes lit up once again in excitement.

" Were you born a wolf, Luffy?" Ai asked him, desperately trying to change the subject. What was it with these people with trying to change her?

" Nope!" Luffy said in a cheery tone. " I got bit when I was real little…like maybe three or fourish."

" R-Really!" Ai said going pale. She had heard that the wolf Changing, along with being bitten, was extremely painful. That even most adults didn't survive it. For Luffy to have been bitten at such a young age and to have survived said a lot about his strength.

It also made Ai also extremely angry to know that he had been bitten as such a young child. Who could possibly do something so cruel. Then again…she knew first hand how someone could do something so cruel to a child.

Wincing as painful memories that she had been trying to bury for years threatened to resurface. Subconsciously she raised a hand to the spot on her neck where her bite marks were hidden underneath her scarf.

" Ai?" Luffy's voice brought her back from the pain. " Are you okay? You look a little pale."

" I'm fine, Luffy." Ai said, attempt to sound like it. " So how did you come to live here?"

" My grandpa brought me here after I got bit."

" Your grandpa?"

" Yeah, maybe you've heard of him!" Luffy said going back to his normal cheery self. " His name is Monkey D. Garp!"

Ai almost face planted directly into the snow. " _**YOUR GRANDPA IS MONKEY D**_. _**GARP**_!" She yelled in disbelief.

" So you have heard of him!" Luffy said excitedly.

" Your grandpa is a Vice Commander in the Order!"

" YEP!"

" And he brought you here? To the home of the Vampire King!"

" YEP! He hoped that someone here would be able to help me control my abilities! That's how I met Ace and Sabo and Shanks! Shanks taught me how to control my powers and Ace and Sabo were there for me when I was scared and lonely."

" What about your parents?"

" Never met them and Gramps has never mentioned them."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be." Luffy said calmly. " I may not have met them but I don't hate them. If I were to live with them then I would never have met my brothers or everyone here. Sure I would like to meet them if I ever had the chance to, but this is my family…and nothing will ever change that."

" That's good." Ai said calmly.

" What about you, Ai?"

" What do you mean?"

" Is Whitebeard your real dad?"

" Biologically speaking no." Ai said quietly. " My birth parents died shortly after I was born."

" I'm sorry, Ai." Luffy said, his eyes showing the truth of his words.

" It's fine, though." Ai said. " Pops is a great father and my brothers spoiled me pretty bad when I was growing up. What I love about them though, is that they were always there for me. They love me no matter what and I love them for that same reason. A lot of them were outcasts from their villages or Seethes…and Pops took them in and accepted them for who they were. He gave them a home and a place for all of us to feel safe."

" Do you ever miss your birth parents?"

" I always wondered about them growing up and I don't really know a lot about them. All I know is that they were apart of Pops' Seethe. I would ask my brothers about them but they would always change the subject. I realize now that it was probably to painful for them to talk about."

" What were their names?"

" I don't even know that." Ai said calmly. " All I know is that my birth father died fighting against the Order to save my mother."

" I'm sorry, Ai. I shouldn't have brought it up." Luffy said sadly.

" Don't be, Luffy." Ai said quietly. " I started it…Luffy? What's wrong?" Noticing how Luffy had gone suddenly rigid, his nose lifted slightly up into the air, sniffing. Ai saw his fist clench tightly quickly then relax just as quick. " Luffy?"

She didn't like this, it made her extremely uneasy to see him like this. " We should get you inside…quick." He finally said, in a tense voice, before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the castle.

" _LUFFY_!" Ai coughed as she struggled to keep up with the wolf boy. " What's going on?" Yet he said nothing as he continued to drag her along.

 _ **TWAG**_!

" _**AH**_!" Ai cried out loudly as something sharp pierced her left shoulder, causing her to stumble and then fall flat on her face.

" _**AI**_!" Luffy yelled hurrying over to her. Anger flooded through him as he saw an arrow buried deep in her left shoulder.

" I'm fine, Luffy." He heard her whisper shakily as she attempted to stand. " _**AH**_!" She cried as pain ripped through her left shoulder and down into her arm.

" You're not fine, Ai!" Luffy said hurriedly as he helped her to her feet. " You were shot!"

" I-I know, but it doesn't hurt to bad." Ai lied. " Maybe we should g- _ **LUFFY**_ , _**WATCH OUT**_!" She yelled, shoving the dark haired teen out of the way of another arrow, this one silver. She fought back tears of pain as the pierced her right side.

" Ai!" Luffy yelled pulling her to him. " Why did you do that?"

" I-It would have hit you!"

" But it wouldn't have hurt me as much as it does you!"

" It's silver, though- _ **AH**_!" Luffy quickly lifted her up into his arms and darted swiftly towards the castle. " _**LUFFY**_!"

" We need to get you inside! You're bleeding and it's really cold out here!" Luffy growled, his black eyes flickering to gold, his pupils becoming slits.

" Who's attacking us?"

" Someone from the Order! _**SHIT**_!" Luffy snapped, skidding to a halt as he caught sight of their assailant. He spied a very tall and slender, yet muscular teen boy. He had arched eyebrows and a closely shaved goatee. His shoulder length wavy black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. " Lucci…" Luffy snarled angrily.

A grin spread evilly across the boy's face as he lifted his weapon and aimed it directly at them. " Now…" He said in a deep voice. " …where to hit next? The leg? An arm? Heart? Abdomen? Or how about that pretty face of her's?"

" _**BASTARD**_!"

" Luffy…" Ai whispered, a chill running through her body as the teen's eyes flicked from one area of her body to the next, drawing another arrow back. " Who is he?"

" A sick bastard who never fucking learns his lesson." Luffy said setting Ai down protectively behind him. " Sorry Ai, but I need to beat him before I can get you inside."

" B-But-"

" Don't worry, Ai!" Luffy said flashing her his normal goofy grin. " I'm not going to let my new sister get hurt." Ai felt hear rise in her face and before she could say anything Luffy had shifted into an all black wolf and charged their attacker.

Lucci lifted the bow and shot an arrow at Luffy, who dodged it easily. " Luffy…please be careful." Anger flooded into her as she saw Luffy fighting hard to keep her safe and she just sat here like a lump.

Reaching down with her good hand she grasped the arrow embedded in her side and gripped it tightly. Wincing as a sharp stabbing sensation shot through her she steadied her nerves, she wrenched it quickly from where it was buried. " AH!"

Sweat rolled down her face s she fought back the darkness that threatened to overcome her. At the sound of n angry snarling sound aided in her fight. She saw Luffy in his wolf form lock his jaws securely around their assailant's bow arm, dragging him to the ground.

Determination flooded through her at the sight before her. She couldn't just sit here and let Luffy put himself in danger for her. Reaching once again towards the arrow buried inside her shoulder, she gripped it firmly and jerked it out. Standing on wobbly legs she held the bloodied arrow lightly in her fingertips and aimed.

" Please don't."

Ai yelped in pain as a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards, exposing her throat to a cold steel dagger. The hand forced her onto her knees and pain rippled throughout her entire body. Squinting her eyes open she saw a tall thin boy with pink hair and black eyes, a pair of round-framed glasses pushed onto his forehead. She saw an x-shaped scar on his right forehead, covered mainly by a brightly colored bandana.

" Please stay out of this, Miss!" The boy said nervously. " I don't want to have to hurt you more then you already a-"

 _ **COBY**_ , _**DON**_ ' _ **T**_!

Ai and the boy, apparently known as Coby, jumped as they both heard Luffy's voice in their heads. " L-Luffy?" Coby stuttered in surprise.

 _ **COBY**_ , _**DON**_ ' _ **T DO IT**_! Luffy thought angrily, tightening his jaws onto Lucci's forearm. _**LET AI GO**_! _**YOU CAN**_ ' _ **T HURT HER**_! _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE TO GOOD FOR THAT**_!

" I-"

" Do it, boy!" Lucci snapped, whirling around Luffy, managing to break the wolf's hold on him. Lucci grabbed him by around the neck with his uninjured arm and placed him in a chokehold. " Kill the leech's whore!"

" I-I can't!" Coby yelled. " Sh-She didn't choose to be Ace's Bride!"

" It doesn't matter! She may not have wanted it but she'll eventually spread her legs and let the Devil's Seed Change her! Slit her throat and be done with it!"

" I-I-" Coby stuttered, the hand holding the knife began to tremble. " I can't! She's innocent!"

Before Coby could continue Ai grabbed his arm quickly and flipped out of his hold. Kneeing him in the abdomen, Ai quickly subdued the teen into an armor, holding the arrow in her hand to his jugular.

" Let Luffy go now!" Ai yelled to Lucci. " Or you lose your partner!"

A sick smile spread evilly across his face. " Go ahead, little gnat." Lucci said, tightening his hold around Luffy's neck, wringing a painful yelp from him.

" Wh-what?" Ai spluttered in disbelief. Did he really just say what she thought he did? Did he really not care about his partner?

" I-I mean it!" Ai said, placing the pointed edge of the arrow closer to Coby's pulse. " I'll slit his throat!"

" So do I." Lucci smirked. " Do it. Kill the pathetic whelp. I was planning on doing it myself once I finished with you." When she failed to move he continued. " What's wrong, little gnat? Have you never killed anyone before?"

 _ **Ai**_ , _**no**_! Luffy thought quickly. _**Don**_ ' _ **t hurt Coby**_! _**He**_ ' _ **s my friend**_! The desperation and urgency in his voice made her pause. Why was Luffy's friend working with the Order? Was he one of the spies that Ace had mentioned weeks ago?

A painful yelp caught her attention. She saw that Lucci had thrown Luffy against a large rock, causing him to go limp. " _**LUFFY**_!" Ai and Coby yelled worriedly in unison. Seeing the normally cheerful boy lying crumpled on the ground caused her to lose her grip on her weapon. Before she could blink Lucci had vanished before her eyes.

" Pity." The assassin's cold voice from behind wrong out in a deadly tone. " I would have enjoyed seeing you ending the whelp's life."

Ai cried out in pain as what felt like five sharp daggers sink into her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw a clawed hand dug deep into said shoulder.

" But now," Lucci whispered eagerly into her ear as warm blood ran down her body. " Now I get to tear you apart, limb from limb."

Ai's vision began to blur and her body started to become heavy. One name flashed into her mind. The name of the one person she wanted to see one more time more then anything else in the world.

" _A_ - _Ace_ …"


	11. Chapter 11

Author: woooo new chapter! Now sleep! Enjoy everyone!

" _**FIRE FIST**_!"

Lucci felt an immense heat and light slam into his face, wrenching him away from the small blunette. " Bastard!" He snarled as he saw the Prince and several others surround the area, poised to strike.

" _**AI**_!" Ace yelled, catching her as she swayed backwards, away from Coby. Her dress and cloak heavily saturated with blood. Her face was pale with a slight hint of blue to her lips. " Hey," he whispered, cupping her cheek gently. " I need you to open those green eyes of your's."

" Ace, you need to get her inside!" Koala said worriedly. " It's to cold out here for her!"

" Yeah," Ace said taking his cloak off and wrapping it securely around Ai.

" _Ace_ …"

The prince looked down to see Ai's eyes flutter open weakly. " I'm here."

" _Luffy_ …" He heard her whisper weakly. " He's hurt…"

Ace looked around and quickly spotted his younger brother in wolf form, stalking slowly towards Lucci. To his eyes, Luffy looked perfectly fine. " He's fine, Ai." He whispered to her. " But we need to get you inside."

" I would suggest giving her a couple sips of your blood first, though." Ace jumped at the sound of a familiar raspy male voice from behind him.

" Rayleigh." Ace said spotting middle aged man with long strawberry-blonde haired that held flecks of grey in it. He wore round glasses and was dressed in a long white cloak.

" Your Bride won't make it to the castle if you don't hurry up and give her some of your blood. She's losing to much of her own to last much longer."

" Ai," Ace said tilting her upwards gently. " I need you to try to stay awake for me."

" I'm tired, Ace." Ai whispered. " I just need to rest my eyes for a bit."

" No you can't." Ace said quickly. " I need you to drink something for me."

" Ace…"

A smile spread across his face as he heard the annoyance in her voice. Lifting his wrist to his mouth, Ace sank his fangs in deeply. Instantaneously, warm blood flowed into his mouth. Quickly he pressed his mouth to Ai's and let his blood flow in.

" _**ACE**_!" Ai coughed as she struggled to drink and stay awake.

" Just listen to me for once, woman!" Ace demanded, pressing his bleeding wrist to her lips. " _Now drink_!" And for once the blunette listened.

Ace only started to relax when he saw a hint of pink return to her cheeks. Removing his wrist he lifted her quickly into his arms. " I need to stay awake now, Ai." With that he darted swiftly towards the castle.

" But I'm so tired." Ai said quietly as she snuggled against him.

" I know but just do it, okay!" Ace said as he began to close in on the castle.

" Fine." Ai whispered. " Why do you have to be so bossy?"

" Because that is the only thing that gets through to you!"

" What do you mean by that!"

" That you are a stubborn and thick headed woman who gives a man blue balls!"

" _**YOU J**_ -wait…what are blue balls?"

" I'd rather not tell you that right now." Ace said opening a side door to the castle. Ducking quickly inside he darted down the hall towards the stairs to his room.

" _**ACE**_!"

" Shit!" Ace growled at the sound of Ai's brother's voice. Looking over his shoulder he saw Thatch stride angrily towards him.

" _**WHAT HAPPENED TO HER**_!" Thatch snarled angrily, his hand gripping one of his machetes. " _**WHAT**_! _**HAPPENED**_!"

" I don't have time to tell you!"

" _**YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER**_!"

" I didn't do anything to her!"

" _**IT LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST CONTROL AND ATTACKED HER**_!"

" _**THATCH**_!" Ai yelled angrily. " _**STOP IT**_! _ **HE DIDN**_ ' _ **T DO THIS**_!" Ace tightened his hold on Ai protectively. He became nervous again as what little color that had returned to her face vanished. As she swayed slightly in his arms.

" Ai-"

" Ace wouldn't do this!" Ai repeated weakly. " He wouldn't ever hurt me."

" Ai, I need to get you upstairs." Ace said hurriedly.

" O-Okay," Ai said in a distant voice. " Th-Thatch…"

" Yeah, Little Sister?" Thatch replied, stepping towards the blunette worriedly. " What is it?"

" O-Order."

Thatch tensed at the one word that made his blood almost freeze in his veins. " I see." He said in an overly calm voice. Reaching into his pocket, Thatch pulled out a blood red veil and handed it to Ace. " Give this to her for the pain."

" Th-Thanks…I think." Ace said blankly. " Where are you going?"

" To take care the problem outside." Thatch replied. " You take care of my sister."

" No shit." Ace growled before darting up the stairs to his room.

" Be careful."

" He'll be fine, Ai." Ace said cooly as he opened the door to his room and darted inside. " Drink!" He demanded, offering his wrist once again, relieved that she didn't fight him on it.

Cradling her gently against him he began to unwrap their cloaks from around her. " What are you doing?"

" Just keep drinking! I need to see how bad your wounds are."

" Wh-What?" Ai squeaked as Ace started to unlace her dress. " W-Wait Ace!" She started to squirm away from him as her dress loosened.

" I can't wait, Ai!" He growled pulling her back against him. " You'll bleed out unless I close them!"

" H-How are you going to do that?" Ai became even more uncomfortable as he started to slide her dress down past her shoulders. " W-Wait!"

" I can't!" Ace growled opening the bottle Thatch had given him. " Drink!"

" Ace-"

" _**I SAID DRINK**_ , _**DAMNIT**_!"

Ai took the bottle and drank it as quickly as she could. Dizziness flooded her mind instantly as Ace returned to sliding her dress lower. " A-Ace, w- _ **AH**_!" Ai broke off as ace buried his mouth against her right shoulder, sucking at the puncture wound present there.

Her would rushed around her as she felt Ace's lips mouth from one wound on her back to the next. Her pain started to vanish and was quickly replaced with pleasure. " Ace-"

" Quiet!" The dark haired teen replied sternly, locking his free arm securely around her waist, preventing her from making any attempts to wriggle away to freedom.

Anger surged through him as he continued to close her wounds. Vampires could cure any wounds that a mortal received with their blood and saliva. He knee his blood was working on her, replenishing her own lost supply, and as he moved to her left shoulder he could tell that the wounds to her right were healed.

That didn't matter though. His Bride had been attacked in his own home. He wanted Lucci's head for this. His Companion demanded he go to the grounds and tear Lucci's heart out right now. It also demanded he Claim his Bride this moment as well. He was very tempted to give in to that demand but he knew he couldn't.

The cool touch of her pale skin reminded him once again how fragile she was. He was going to have to Change her soon, he knew that, but convincing her to let him do it would be difficult.

" _Ace_!"

A smirk flashed across his face as he heard a loud moan escape from the blunette as he brushed his tongue lightly over the nape of her neck. Making a mental note of that for a later time.

Sliding her gown down lower he felt her tense up quickly. He felt her attempt to wriggle to freedom before he pulled her tighter against him.

" A-Ace, n-no!"

" Stop it!" He replied angrily. " I need to close your remaining wounds!" When he went to lower her dress even more she almost managed to jerk free from his hold. " _**DAMN IT**_ , _**AI**_! _**DO YOU WANT TO DIE**_!" He yelled angrily, pulling her around to face him. " _**DO YOU HATE BEING HERE THAT MUCH THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO BLEED TO DEATH TO LEAVE**_?"

" N-No!"

" _**THEN WHAT**_! _ **WHAT IS IT**_? _**IS IT ME**_? _**DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH**_?"

" _**NO**_!"

" _**THEN WHAT**_?"

" _**I DON**_ ' _ **T WANT YOU TO SEE THEM**_!"

Ace froze as he saw tears swell in her green eyes. " See what?" He watched as the tears fell down Ai's face as she desperately clutched her dress to her. Cupping her face gently, he lifted her face upwards so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. " Ai…see what?"

" S-See…" Ai trembled, unable to finish her sentence, as one hand reached up and covered the jagged bit marks on her neck.

" _Ai_ …" Ace whispered realizing what she meant by them. Pulling her to him he kissed her temple gently. " I don't care about those."

" I-I-"

" I know," He whispered, burying his face in her hair. She cared. " But just let me finish healing those wounds. Then I'll leave you alone. I'll take you back to your room-"

" N-No!" Ai whimpered hiding her face in his chest. " I want to stay here with you…"

" Why?"

" Ace, I don't…I don't want to be alone… _please_ …"

Sighing, he nodded. He didn't really want her to be alone either. " Fine, but I need to heal those wounds." Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her right collarbone.

" _ACE_!" Ai gasped, cupping his head closer, her fingers intricately lacing through his hair. His tongue felt amazing as he trailed it skillfully across her skin. Waves of pleasure danced eagerly throughout her entire body. The pain she felt earlier seemed to completely disappeared whenever he touched her. Just being around him made all her fear and unease vanish.

Ace made her feel safe…and secure.

Protected even.

But even then she still didn't fully trust him. He was a man and he was trying to make her his wife. That mean that he would control her…and she refused to let him do that.

She refused to let him control her. Him wanting to Change her was just another way for him to do that.

She saw it happen to many times in the villages near her home. Girls with some much ambition and dreams. Dreams that were tossed aside once they became wed. She saw how they lost themselves to their husband's will. A few she had even seen with bruises. She refused to let that be her.

" Last one, Ai." Ace said gently, removing his own shirt.

" Wh-What are you doing?" Ai spluttered, her face reddening as she took the sight before her. She knew Ace was strong but she hadn't realized how strong. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't made of muscle.

He moved with the ease of a predator stalking its prey…and she somehow felt like she was said prey. Yet, when he placed his shirt onto her he did it with the gentlest of movements. His shirt was heavy and loose fitting on her, falling down to her knees, completely covering her.

" Last one." Ace said lifting her swiftly up into his arms, carrying her to his bed. Setting her gently down, he slid her dress off and tossed it to the floor. Taking her leg gently, he kissed his way upwards. " You're soft, Ai."

Ai felt heat rise in her face as Ace continued upwards, pausing around her right hip. She knew he had seen them…felt them even. There's no way he hadn't, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to kiss his way upwards towards the wound just below her naval.

Swirling his tongue lightly, Ace closed the wound there. " Now," He said fixing her coverings. " I need you to drink some more of my blood. It'll help replace your lost blood supply."

Sinking his fangs once again into his wrist, he pulled her against him Placing his wrist to her lips, he allowed her to drink just a bit more.

Cradling her gently to him, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. He had almost lost her today. He didn't want to get that close to losing her again.

He would have to convince her soon to accept the Change. That was going to be one hell of a headache. One that would have to wait for another time. Right now he needed to get her to stop shivering.

Removing his wrist Ace pulled back the covers on his bed and gently set her onto the sheets. " What are you doing, Ace?" Ai asked warily as he crawled in beside her.

" You're shivering. The best way to stop that is to share body heat. And since my body is made entirely of fire, I am the best person for you to share it with."

" What about the assassin outside?"

" Rayleigh and your brother has taken care of things outside. Lucci seems to have escaped into the night."

" How do y-" Ace tapped his ears with a cocky smirk on his face. " Stupid Vampire hearing."

" Now," Ace staid pulling her to him. " You need to rest." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes Ace continued. " I'm not going to try anything on you right now." Watching her relax slightly he couldn't help but tease her a little. " I'll save Claiming you for another night."

" _**PERVERT**_!"

Grinning evilly, Ace buried his lips against the nape of her neck, flicking his tongue lightly and earning a happy gasp from the blunette. " I'll be remembering that spot for later, Bride."

" Jerk!" Ai whimpered as Ace settled in behind her, pulling the blankets upwards.

" Feel free to call me whatever you like as long as you get some rest."

" Fine!" Ai said, attempting to relax all the while being eerily aware just how close Ace was. Several minutes had gone by before curiosity had gotten them better of her. " Ace…"

" Yes?"

" What are Blue Balls?"

Sighing in amusement, ace thought how best to explain it to her. " It is something that you are doing to me right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Author: HURRAY A NEW CHAPTER! I know I should be writing more of Oro Jackson High but I couldn't get some of the info for this story out of my head.

 _My body is so heavy_ … Ai thought weakly. _I can_ ' _t move anything_ … _not even a finger_.

What was wrong with her?

One minute her body was freezing, the next she was burning up, sweat dripping off of her, shaking aggressively. " What's wrong with me?"

" It's a reaction to the Prince's blood you drank earlier."

Ai's eyes flew wide open at the sound of a soft feminine voice. Standing above her, a bright and eager smile prominent on her face, was a woman with similar facial features and physic to hers. She had long, wavy baby blue hair that looked softer then any cloud. Her sea foam green eyes shone brightly eagerly as she smiled daringly down at her.

" Wh-Who are you?"

" My name is Elia."

Ai jerked as she recognized the name, wincing as white hot pain seared throughout her entire body. " _**AH**_!"

" Oh sweetie!" Elia said hurriedly, concern flooding her green eyes. " Try not to move so suddenly. Your body went through a bit of trauma today, you need to rest."

" W-Why are you here?"

" I came to see you!" Elia said cheerfully.

" Why?" Ai said quickly, her eyes going wide. " Oh no! Am I dead? _**SHIT**_! Pops is going to kill me!"

" Oh no, dear!" Elia said hurriedly. " You aren't dead! Whoever would you think that!"

" Because you're here!" Ai said hurriedly and when Elia continued to give her a confused look. " And you're dead!"

" _OOOOOh_!" Elia said, her green eyes wide with realization. " I can see how you'd think that now!" Ai felt a sweat drop appear on her head at the woman's reaction.

" Why are you here…whenever here is?" Ai asked wincing in pain.

" I came to see you, of course." Elia said happily.

" Why?"

" You were very close to joining, your father and I in the After World. I had to come check on you to make sure you were safe." Elia said, kneeling beside Ai and stroking the girl's brow gently. " You can't come be with us yet, Aiko."

" Aiko?"

" That was the name your father gave you when you were born." Elia smiled. " It means Beloved Child. Which is what you were to us and you father chose your name well."

" F-Father?

" He wanted to come himself but I figured we needed some mother-daughter girl talk time!"

" _Mother_ - _daughter_?" Ai squeaked, her face reddening.

" Yep!" Elia said in a cheery tone. " Look at how cute you've become! I mean, you were adorable as a baby but you are still so cute all grown up!" Ai's face went redder at the woman's words. " You were so adorable in those cute little dresses I used to dress you in! Edward and everyone used to just went gaga over how adorable you looked!"

 _My head is spinning_! Ai thought as sweat rolled down here face as her body began shifting from cold to hot again. " What's wrong with my body?" She whispered weakly.

" It's a reaction to the Prince's blood!" Elia repeated running her hand lightly through Ai's hair.

" Ace?"

" Yes," Elia said softly. " His blood is stronger then most. It's trying to Change you as we speak."

" B-But how?" Ai gasped. " Ace never bit me!"

" No but when you were injured he had you drink a lot of his blood to heal you. Which it did, but the Prince's blood is stronger then most other vampire's. He's the son of one of the most powerful vampires in the world. His Companion is an ancient one as well."

" His _Companion_?"

" That is the primitive side of a vampire. They are what cause us to be over protective and somewhat blood thirsty. They are what triggers a vampire to react when they find their soulmate?"

" So the Companion was what caused Ace to-"

" Try to almost cause a war between Edward and the King the night you met?" Elia said with a smile. " Why yes it was! However, that wasn't the first time the two of you have met! So it was more of a…coming of age proclamation that you were his."

" What?"

" The two of you met when you were very small, still a baby, I believe." Elia said. " The Queen and I realized you two were destined for each other then. You both were so cute! The Prince refused to move from where your bassinet was whenever I visited the castle and was very protective of you! Whenever one of the King's men came anywhere near you he was instantly there to make sure you were safe. He would even cry when it was time for us to leave. He was just so adorable!"

Ai felt heat rise in her face once again at Elia's words. She didn't know who to think at the woman's words. She had no memory of the events Elia spoke of and she knew that Ace didn't either. Yet she knew the what Elia had said about Ace's Companion being protective was true.

" So…" Ai said quietly. " I'm going to be a Vampire… Ace will be happy then…"

" Is there something wrong with being a vampire?" Elia asked softly.

" N-Nothing!" Ai said hurriedly. " I just feel like I won't be me anymore!"

" Well…" Elia said suddenly avoiding eye contact with Ai. " I don't know how to tell you this."

" Tell me what?"

" I-" Elia broke off. " No…Edward will be upset that I told you."

" You're dead, what could Pops do to you?"

" I still don't like him being mad at me."

" About telling me what?"

" You weren't born human."

" Huh!" Ai said, panic running through her. " What are you talking about?"

" Well…I am a vampire after all."

" But that doesn't make any sense. I've never had any vampire tendencies. I've never drank any blood. I don't have any speed or strengths or-"

" Your father was human."

" He was?" Ai said in disbelief. " But you were a vampire. Why didn't you Change him?"

" Alduin wouldn't have it. He was fine with being human…with being mortal…" Elia said sadly. " When that man set his mind to something there was no changing it." Stroking her brow lightly she smiled down at her daughter. " Much like you, my sweet Aiko. I am glad that you inherited his strength and not mine."

" Why?"

" I am afraid I was rather meek…" Elia said. " Alduin deserved a better Bride and you a stronger mother."

" Why would you say something like that?"

" I wasn't able to protect you or your father when the Order came for us, your father went to fight them alone while he had me take you to Edward's castle for safety." Tears swelled in the woman's eyes as she spoke. " If I had Changed Alduin then he would have had a better chance at fighting them. He may still be alive. You would have had him in your life and known how great of a man he was."

" What does this all have to do with Pops?"

" Aiko, you were born a female vampire, a halfling yes, but none the less a female vampire. Very few of female vampires survive childhood and those that do are often used as pawns by vampire nobles. The Queen was once a ward of Edward's and she became the King's Bride. When Edward took you in, you became his ward as well…and if word got out that you were the Prince's Bride at such a young age…it could have started a war. The Order and even other seethes could have thought The King and Edward had formed an alliance, using you children as bargaining chips."

" Pops wouldn't do that!"

" We know that but others don't. He did what he did to safe you not only from those who would manipulate you but from the sickness that haunts others of our gender. He did it because he loved you as one of his own."

" What did he do?"

" This mark…" Elia said, sliding a sleeve down, exposing Ai's right shoulder and where her father's sigil was tattooed. " …he had this mark placed on you to protect you. It suppressed your vampire traits, allowed to grow up, safe from those who would use you."

" Not entirely…" Ai said quietly touching the bite mark on her neck.

" My sweet daughter, I am so sorry." Elia said stroking her cheek gently.

" Ace wants to see them…" Ai said weakly, her lips pale, her voice shaky.

" Will you show him?"

" I-I can't"

" Why not?"

" He-" Ai broke off, her face red and eyes filled with tears. She couldn't bring herself to say the thing she most feared.

" Do you believe he won't want you?" The redness in her face grew even more. " How did he react when he saw this mark?"

" He was angry…he wanted to know who had done it."

" Did you tell him?"

" N-No, I couldn't." Ai said weakly.

" Why not, love?" Elia said pulling Ai to her.

" I can't be his Bride." Ai whimpered.

" Why ever not?" Elia said softly.

" If I were to become his then I wouldn't be me…I'd only be his wife, his property…I'd lose myself in him. He would be make all the decisions without even consulting me…I want to see the world and I can't when I am his."

" Has he hurt you?"

" No! He would never!" Ai said hurriedly.

" Then I do not see why you worry."

" There have been many girls that thought the same and found out how wrong they were."

" You are speaking of humans, I see." Elia said pulling Ai closer. " To be the Bride of a vampire is different then to be a human's wife."

" What's the-"

" Vampire's treasure their Bride's above all other things. Another vampire is forbidden to harm a child or another's Bride." Ai looked down, her fists clenched tightly.

" Not every vampire follows those rules."

" The ones who did that to you were punished, Aiko."

" Not all of them…" Ai said quietly. " He got away."

" And Edward and the King haven't stopped hunting him." Elia said, snuggling Ai to her protectively.

" The King?" Ai said in surprise. " Why would he care about it?"

" He believes children should be protected and that anyone who harms them should be punished severely." Elia said quietly. " When you escaped those men you managed to find your way to the Prince. Those men followed the scent of your blood and tried to take you back to wherever they had you but the Prince saved you. At five he was able to subdue several adult vampires by himself."

" _H_ - _He did_?" Ai stuttered her face now resembling a tomato. She was surprised by this knowledge. She knew Ace was strong but she hadn't realized how strong. " B-But why don't I remember this?"

" Shock more then likely." Elia said quietly. " Trauma like that at such a young age is difficult to know how it will effect one's memory." Nuzzling her face lightly into Ai's hair she smiled softly. " I think you should tell him about how you received those scars."

" I-I'm afraid…" Ai admitted quietly. " Why would he want such a messed up girl as his Bride? He should have someone who is prettier…not all scarred up."

" Did no one tell you about vampires and their Brides?" Elia asked and when her daughter shook her head the blunette had a suddenly peeved look. " Those idiots! They were so protective that they couldn't even tell you about the most basic thing!"

" They told me that I would eventually get married."

" Human marriages are not the same as a Vampire Coupling!" Elia huffed in annoyance. " Human males dominate their wives, most in this age even abuse them and cheat on them. A Vampire Coupling is different! They are equals in everything and loyal only to each other. Vampire males elevate their Brides because without them, the race would be extinguished. The Brides are precious to their Grooms, they would do anything for them."

Still she was afraid, she couldn't understand why someone like Ace, who had his pick of women, would want her. " I'm afraid."

" Listen to me, Aiko." Elia said sternly. " Male Vampires are different then human males."

" Did Father ever cheat on you?"

" _**NO**_!" Elia said quickly. " Alduin was the exception humans. He was kind and loving to me and he adored you more then anything else in the world. You were his pride and joy!"

" What if ace is the exception to vampire men?" Ai was terrified that he was. She was worried that he would be…because she was falling in love with him.

" Does he seem like it to you?" Elia asked softly. " Has he ever been cruel to you?"

" _N_ - _No_ …" Ai said quietly. In face, Ace had been the complete opposite. Aside from the first night she had met him when he had tried to Change her, he had been kind and gentle to her. Treated her with respect, except when he had been a little handsy, but she only admitted to herself that she liked it. He even showed his kindness when he cared for little Selene, who seemed to love him.

" Give him a chance, Aiko." Elia whispered. " Let him in. I believe he won't hurt you."

" He's the Prince though…that means I'll be the Princess…and maybe even Queen eventually…I don't think I could be that…there's so much responsibility…they'll-"

" In time they'll love and honor you…just like they do Rouge." Elia said lovingly. " I just know it."

" Um…you said Ace's blood was doing this to me?"

" It's trying to Change you by awakening your vampire genes and destroy Edward's mark."

" What do I do about it?"

" Well…" Elia broke off, face reddening suddenly.

" Well what…?" Ai asked curiously.

" You'll have to truly become his Bride."

" _**W**_ - _ **What**_?"

" Let him finish Changing you or let his blood consume you."

" Consume me?" Ai asked before heat and pain rushed throughout her body.

" It will kill you." Elia said sadly, her hold tightening protectively around Ai. " His blood is trying to break Edward's seal…but it's to strong. The only way to break it is to Change with Ace's aide."

" He has to bite me…"

" Yes but that isn't all to Change you."

" B-But that's how it's done! That's what everyone says!"

" That is how normal vampires are Changed but not how Grooms Change their Brides."

" B-But I don't understand."

" How else does a Bride and Groom seal themselves to one another?" Heat, this time not accompanied by pain, flooded her face at her mother's words.

" _**W**_ - _ **We**_ -"

" I expect many adorable grandbabies!" Elia said lovingly. " Many!"


	13. Chapter 13

Author: sorry for the delay on the new chapter, everyone. I recently had to fly home for my grandfather's passing and I just hadn't had it in me to write anything. It was like my zeal to write vanished when he passed. He was the best story teller I ever knew! But here is the next chapter. Also, starting Friday I will be in a 6 week class so I will not be able to write any new chapters for Sparks, OJH or BTM.

Ace blinked awake to feel a soft warm body wrapped securely around him. The soft scent of peaches wafted greedily into his nose, bringing a hungry smile to his face. He looked down to see his Bride curled against him, his thigh wedged between hers. His shirt hung low, exposing her pale breasts to his hungry gaze.

Burying his face eagerly into her hair and inhaled deeply. His Companion stirred in excitement at her nearness. He wanted her badly.

" _Ace_?"

Pulling back he looked down to see Ai nuzzle her face against his chest, still sound asleep. He smiled eagerly before dipping his head down eagerly and kissed her neck. Grinning at the eager moan that came from the small blunette.

" _A_ - _Ace_ …"

Looking up he saw Ai's eyes flutter open, his grin spreading even more. " Yes?"

" Thank you."

" For what?" Ace asked in confusion.

" For everything." Ai said stroking his cheek lightly. " I honestly don't understand why you would want someone like me as your Bride."

" What are you talking about?"

" Y-You're the Crown Prince…you could have any woman you want are even multiple women." She paused when she saw an awkward smile that had flashed across Ace's face at her words. She suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy at the knowledge of him being with other women.

She had pretty much figured out who he had been with already. They were the one's in the castle that gave her murderous and envious looks. " So why would you want me?"

Reaching up, Ace cupped her soft cheek with his calloused hand. " You're the most stubbornest and hot headed woman I have ever met. You try my patience on an almost daily basis. There are times where I believe I would strangle you for being so stubborn."

His smirk grew wider as he saw her eyes look down, her hands clenched tightly. " Yet, that's also what I love most about you. That ability of yours to aggravate me beyond sanity is challenging. Yet I wouldn't have it any other way."

He saw a small smile appear on her face at his words. " When I was a child I dreamed of leaving here and sailing far away. To go on grand adventures with my brothers and see far away places." Stroking her cheek lightly he continued. " Yet now I have some changes that I would like to be made."

" I don't understand what you're talking about." Ai said in discomfort.

" That I want you with me on those adventures, Ai." Ace said causing Ai's face to redden. His grin returned as he continued to stroke her cheek. " You, me, my brothers, Koala and everyone else…we can all have them." Pulling her closer to him, Ace dipped his face towards her's causing it to redden even more.

" Or…" He whispered teasingly in her ear. " We could go on our own little adventures." Kissing her neck lightly and running a finger teasingly down her spine, earning an excited moan from the blunette. " Just the two of us."

" I-I-"

Ace pulled her eagerly against him as he buried his face against the side of her neck again. " You scare me." He found himself saying before he could stop himself.

" I'm sorry." Ai said quietly. " I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

" I thought I lost you." He said pulling her tighter against him.

" _I_ ' _m sorry_!" Ai said, tears swelling in her eyes. " _I_ ' _m_ _ **so**_ _sorry_!"

" Don't ever do that to me again!" Ace growled protectively. " I can't lose you, Ai!"

" Ace, I'm sorry!" Ai said burying her face against his neck. " I…" She broke off, her body beginning to tremble.

" _I have you_." Ace whispered, his hand cupping the back of her head gently. " _I_ ' _m here_." Ace's touch was so strong and also so gentle that Ai felt herself relaxing against him. Nuzzling her face lightly against his neck she inhaled the warm scent of cinnamon that wafted from him and found a smile coming across her face.

Leaning forward Ai placed her lips gently against Ace's neck causing him to jump. Cupping her cheek lightly he looked at her in confusion. " What are you doing, Ai?" He said softly. " You were severely injured last night."

" Ace…every time you are near me I can't help but feel safe." Ai said softly. " My heart races in excitement whenever you are around. I catch myself smiling whenever I think about you." Wrapping her arms around his neck. " When I was attacked yesterday and the one thought that came to my mind was that I wouldn't ever see you again and I was so afraid."

" Ai…" Ace said leaning down and capturing her lips eagerly. He was thrilled at her words. He had been waiting a long time to hear them. Before he could stop himself he had the small blunette pinned quickly beneath him.

" _A_ - _Ace_ , _ **wait**_!" Ai squeaked, immediately becoming uncomfortable. " _I_ - _I have to tell you something_!"

" What is it?" Ace asked calmly looking down at her.

" I-It's a-about m-my…" Ai broke off, her eyes looking away in discomfort. Ace leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

" Ai, I don't care about those…" He said softly, cupping her face tenderly.

" B-But I want you to see them." Ai said weakly. " But I am also afraid…"

" Why?" Ace asked as he saw his Bride begin to tremble. " Ai, why?"

" What if you don't want me after you see them?" Ai whispered sadly, avoiding his eyes.

" What are you talking about?"

" Women aren't supposed to have these…" Ai said weakly, tears starting to prick her eyes. " …women are supposed to be beautiful and pure, our skin perfect and unblemished and-" Ai was silenced instantly as Ace crushed his lips against hers, earning an eager whimper from her.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIP**_!

" _**A**_ - _ **ACE**_!" Ai squeaked in surprise as Ace pinned her arms above her head with one hand and the other he used to tear the front of the shirt she wore, exposing her front to him. Heat flooded her face as he eyed her hungrily. " _**W**_ - _ **What are you doing**_?"

The anger that flooded into his face made her freeze. " A-Ace?"

" Who did this to you?" Ace asked angrily, attempting to refrain himself from clenching his fists as to not hurt her. The sight before him made fire run angrily through him, as if his very blood was on fire at the sight before him. Littered greedily across her body were scars…scars from bite marks…bite marks that were caused from vampire fangs. " …Ai…who did this to you?"

When she refuse to answer him his anger grew, the flames from the candles nearby shot up wildly. " _Who_ … _ **hurt you**_?"

" O-One of my _b_ - _brothers_ …" Ai whimpered weakly. Her words caused his blood to freeze and the pain her eyes made his heart clench.

" _What_?" He said in disbelief. He said in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had heard. From what he had seen of her brothers they were super ultra protective of her. So much so that they were ready to go to war to keep her safe. So how was it that one of them could do such a thing to her?

" O-One of brothers did this to me." Ai whimpered, tears beginning to stream down her face.

" What are you talking about?" Ace asked quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks gently.

" My brother Teach…" Ai whispered weakly, her voice and body trembling. " When I was little." Her voice started to break, flinching in surprise a Ace pulled her tightly against him.

" Ai stop," He whispered quietly. " I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

" Yes I do!" Ai whimpered. " I want you to know what happened!"

* _ **WOO FLASHBACK**_!*

" _**AI**_! Where do you think you are going?" A twelve years younger Thatch said, lifting a squirming four year old, blue haired girl from the floor.

" Fafpf!" The girl squealed, her legs flailing in excitement. " Wep bo!"

" Not until you tell me where you plan on running off to in such a hurry!" Thatch said, cradling the girl lightly in one arm and tickling her with the other. Squealing eagerly, Ai squirmed in her attempt for freedom.

" I wamma efpwowe!"

" Where do you plan on exploring, baby sister?" Thatch asked curiously. " The castle? The seashore? Find some seashells or maybe even a sand dollar or the giant squid?"

" Dah fowefp!" Ai said eagerly.

" Now why would you want to go into the forest?" Thatch asked.

" _Abvempuwe_!"

" Yes it would be quite an adventure but you can't go off in there by yourself!" Thatch said snuggling the girl lovingly. " Besides! It's going to be getting dark soon and that means bed time for you!"

" _**Bup**_!"

" No buts, baby sister!" Thatch said happily, kissing her nose gently.

" Me no baby!" Ai said cutely, her face puffed up in annoyance.

" Baby sister, until you are my age, you will always be my baby sister!" Thatch said snuggling her lovingly. " So! Shall we go look for some sea shells?" All he received from the child was a disgruntled huff.

" I'll take that as a yes!" Thatch said snuggling her closer as he walked to her room and pulled a small furled coat and helped her put it on. " Now that you are all nice and warm let us head down to the shore and get us some pretty shells!"

" Pay!" Ai said cheerfully, having now completely forgotten about wanting to go into the forest.

" _**OFF WE GO**_ , _**BABY SISTER**_!" Thatch said eagerly as he scooped up the small blunette and placing her gently onto his shoulders.

" _**FEAFEWWF**_!" Ai squealed eagerly hugging Thatch's head.

" What do you plan on doing with the shells you find, baby sister?" Thatch asked as his hands held her ankles, securing her in place. " Will you make a cute little bracelet or maybe a necklace for yourself?"

" Me mape fomefimg fow Pops!" Ai said happily, her face beaming excitedly from her fur lined hood, her cheeks bright pink.

" Really?" Thatch said opening the castle door and heading towards the shoreline. " That's very sweet of you, Ai! I'm sure whatever it is you make for Pops, I'm sure he will love it!"

" Woop!" Ai squealed in excitement. " Biwbief!"

" Those are seagulls, baby sister!" Thatch laughed lifting her from his shoulders and setting her lightly down. " Now be careful not to stray to far from me and stay out of the water! We don't want you catching a chill."

With that said Thatch released the small blunette upon the shoreline. He smiled lovingly as he watched his sister dart excitedly around the beach, looking for a treasure to give to their father. She was always trying to find something that their father would like. Little did she realize that their father loved anything and everything his children gave him. They were his greatest treasures, not his lands or his vast amounts of gold.

" _FAFP_!"

Thatch looked up to see Ai hurrying towards a large blue and pink jellyfish at least three times her size. " Oh no, Ai!" Thatch said quickly, managing to scoop her up before she reached it. " You don't want to touch that!"

" Bup!" Ai said, her face falling into an adorable pout.

" No buts, little sister!" Thatch said kissing her nose lovingly. " That's a jellyfish. Those squiggly things coming out of it are called tentacles and they sting you…"

" Fpimg?"

" They have poison in them that will give you a very bad ouchie!"

" Ouppy!" Ai said worriedly.

" Yep!" Thatch said sternly. " So never ever touch one okay?"

" Pay!" Ai said squirming excitedly for freedom.

" I mean it, Ai!" Thatch said sternly as he set her down. " Don't touch any jellyfish!"

" Pay!" Ai said hurriedly running away from the jellyfish to find something new to discover.

Thatch smiled gently. He could hardly believe that it had already been three years since Ai came to be in their care. He could still remember Elia being pregnant with her and the proud look upon his brother Alduin's face when he held her for the first time.

Ai had been so small and fragile looking when she was born that Thatch himself had been afraid to hold her. Yet when she opened her round and curious eyes he felt all his fears just melt away and he held her with the steadiest of arms.

As a warrior he often held others lives in his hands, yet it was mainly to end it. Yet when Pops had adopted Ai the whole fleet suddenly found themselves scrambling around to understand child rearing. It was very awkward for them to hold her and they would often find themselves scrambling in a panic whenever she would start crying.

Yet like in any high-stress situation, Pops remained calm and would just cuddle her or feed her. Things became better and worse when she learned to walk and talk. After that it was nearly impossible to keep track of her and impossible to know what would come out of her mouth. Thankfully Pops had over a thousand men under his command that were all considered his sons. So Ai had over a thousand brothers with a thousand sets of eyes to keep track of her.

" Thankfully we have a lot of help to keep track of you, right munchkin?" Thatch said cheerfully before he realized she was no where around. " Ai?" He said worriedly looking around for the small blunette.

Panic flooded him as he began searching frantically for his little sister. " AI!" He yelled fearfully as he failed to do so.

" Come on, little sister!" A man with a massive build, as his body is round with relatively thin limbs, said happily. He had a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, woolly black hair fell down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a small scruffy black beard that grew around his jawline.

" Bup Mawfaww," Ai said cutely as she toddled unsteadily behind him. " Fafpf faib mop awwobeb im woobf!"

" Only because he didn't want you to be in there by yourself! But we don't have to worry about that because I'll be with you so it'll be alright!" When Ai continued to look uncomfortable he continued. " Just trust me, little sister! I would never lie to you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Author: hi everyone! I'm back! It's been a rough 6.5 weeks. What with the course I was enrolled in, which was super draining, but my puppy passed away from Parvo half-way through it. It was rough but I made it through, passed my course and got promoted at my job. Hope you all like the new chapter! Also I drew some rough sketches of Ai, you can check them out on the link below:

art/One-Piece-OC-character-671384198

art/Ai-2-671389398

art/Childhood-PictureS-of-Ai-671390007

" _**YOU LOST HER**_?" Marco yelled in disbelief. " _**THATCH**_! _**YOU HAD ONE JOB**_!"

" _**I KNOW**_ , _**MARCO**_! _**I KNOW**_!" Thatch said frantically gathering up his machetes.

" _**HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER**_!" Marco yelled as he pulled his boots on.

" _**DAMN IT**_! _**I LOOKED AWAY FOR NOT EVEN A MINUTE AND SHE WAS GONE**_!"

" _**YOU KNOW THAT**_ ' _ **S ALL IT TAKES WITH HER**_ , _**THATCH**_!"

" SHUT UP, I KNOW!"

" What's all the yelling about?" Izo asked sleepily, walking in all droopy eyed and scratching his chest. " I was trying to take a nap."

" Yeah!" A short, round shark fishman said cooly. His skin was a soft grey color. He had two sets of three sharp pointed teeth, one set on each side of his mouth, on each side of his neck were a set of three gills. On his neck was tattooed the number 8. He wore a white t-shirt with sky blue sleeves with the star logo for the Criminal brand and grey pants held up by a belt. A dark gray shark fin protruded from his back. " Why do you two have to be so loud?"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**NAMUR**_!" Marco and Thatch yelled in unison.

" Thatch's stupid ass lost Ai!" Marco snapped angrily as he stormed out into the courtyard.

" _**WHAT**_!" Vista yelled worriedly.

" _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LOST HER**_?" Izo yelled.

" _**AS IN HE CANNOT LOCATE HER**_!" Marco snapped. " _**HE TOOK HER TO THE BEACH AND THEN HE FUCKING LOST HER**_!"

" Calm down, Marco!" Vista said hurriedly. " It's not like he lost her on purpose!"

" _**HE SHOULD HAVE WATCHED HER BETTER**_!" Marco yelled. " _**HE KNOWS THAT SHE WANDERS OFF CONSTANTLY AND HE STILL DIDN**_ ' _ **T PAY CLOSE ENOUGH ATTENTION TO HER**_!"

With that being said he shifted into his phoenix form and flew off in search of the small blunette.

" _**FUCK**_!" Thatch said punching the wall.

" Thatch, you need to calm down." Izo said hurriedly.

" _**CALM**_? _**HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM**_! _**AI WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND I LOST HER**_!"

" _**THATCH**_!" Namur yelled, his usual calm now gone. " STOP IT! Blaming yourself won't undo what has already happened! Ai has been hard to keep track of since the day she started crawling!"

" You have to calm down!" Izo repeated. " If you don't, you'll end up missing some important clue or info that could help us find her!"

" I know," Thatch sighed finally. " I know, I just-I'm just worried!"

" I know, brother." Vista said calmly, placing a comforting hand on Thatch's shoulder. " We're all worried. Just know that we're going to find her!"

" We'd better." Thatch said, his left hand now swollen. " Or I'll never forgive myself."

" Mawfaww," Ai whimpered tiredly. " I'm piwebeb. I wamma go home!"

" But we aren't done exploring yet, Ai."

" Bup me piwebeb!" Ai whimpered sadly, her round cheeks now red from the cold.

" Well here," Teach said lifting her swiftly up into his arms. " How about I carry you."

" Bup," Ai whined quietly. " I wamma go home!"

" We will soon, little sister." Teach chuckled light-heartedly, bouncing her gently in his arms. " We are just having a little adventure first."

" Whewe?" Ai whimpered sleepily, rubbing her eyes as they went.

" We are going to see some friends of mine first."

" Fwiembf?"

" Greetings, Boss!" A calm and cheery voice said. Ai looked over to see an incredibly very tall, pale and sickly looking man. He wore an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants and a pair of black tap dancing shoes. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane. He also wore a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips were an abnormally dark red color.

" Hello Laffitte," Teach said cheerfully.

" Who is that little miss you have with you?"

" This is Ai, the one I told you about."

" I see!" The pale man said before smiling down at Ai. " Hello little miss! My name is Laffitte!"

" I wamma go home!" Ai whimpered, hiding her face sadly.

" Don't worry, little miss." Laffitte said. " You will."

" Any sign of her?" Whitebeard asked quietly, starring out at the sea.

" No Captain." Thatch said sadly. " We can't seem to locate her anywhere. It's as if she vanished into thin air."

" We need to find her soon." Whitebeard said calmly. " The temperature is starting to drop and she's going to need to consume blood soon."

" I'm sorry, Pops!" Thatch said, head drooping in shame. " I'm so sorry!"

" For what?"

" This is all my fault!" Thatch said fearfully, tears starting to prick his eyes, his fists clenched so tight that his eyes, his fists clenched so tight that the knuckles were white. " If I had been watching her better than she would be home, safe and sound, not out there lost."

" She isn't lost, Thatch." Whitebeard said coolly.

" What do you mean?"

" She was taken by someone." Whitebeard said in an eerily calm voice. " If she were simply lost then we would have found her by now."

" Why would someone take her?"

" Ai is a female vampire, Thatch. That right there is reason enough to attempt a kidnapping." Whitebeard said cooly. " Aside from that, she is the daughter of a female vampire. Female offspring of female vampires are normally stillborn or do not survive past their first year. So her being Elia's daughter and being four years old with no health problems makes her a rarity. Many people would go to war to have her in their possession, even if she is a halfling."

" But she's a baby!"

" That just means she was easier to take once someone had learned of her existence." Whitebeard said coolly. " Ai is so innocent and she altered that would be easy pickings for someone to take."

" But she knows not to go around strangers." Thatch said in a panic. " And besides, how could they get close enough to grab her anyway?" A long silence fell over the two at his question. Whitebeard turned slowly to face his fourth division commander, his face blank.

" Has everyone been accounted for?"

" What do you mean?" Thatch asked fearfully, his face as white as his captain's mustache.

" The only people capable of getting close enough to snatch Ai are Roger's crew and our own. Roger would never tolerate one of his people taking Ai from her home. If he knew she was taken by one of his own she would have been returned by now with her kidnapper's heart in a box."

" How can we be sure?"

" The same way he would know that I would never take his son as my hostage. He is above using children for his own personal gain."

" Why do you think someone here took her?" Thatch asked warily.

" Ai wouldn't have gone with someone she didn't know." Whitebeard said. " Someone here would know about her breeding, they could also easily get close to her without us suspecting any ulterior motives or making her uneasy. She trusts us as well, she'd go anywhere with one of us without question."

" But…why?"

" Money." Whitebeard said blankly. " Nobles, slavers or even the Order would pay millions for her. The only surviving female child of a female vampire on record. They put her on display or force her to marry them or their sons. On the other hand, the Order would kill her and put her body on display."

" _**SHE**_ ' _ **S JUST A BABY**_!"

" And they would kill her as a warning to us all." Whitebeard said angrily. " They already view us as monsters, crimes against nature. Yet a halfling like Ai, they'd see her as an abomination. Something that needs to be destroyed."

" She's just a baby…" Thatch said weakly.

" And there are evil people in the world." Whitebeard said placing a fatherly hand on Thatch's shoulder. " We will find her, Thatch. We will find her and whoever took her will pay."

" Captain," The sound of Ito's voice caused Thatch to jump in surprise. " Accountability has been taken and only one person is missing."

" And that would be?"

" Marshall D Teach."

" How can we be sure that thing is a vampire?" A middle-aged woman with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has wrinkles, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, a devilish grin, and a square jaw. She wore a striped uniform with a V-neckline. She also wore a large magenta cape, a blue pearl necklace, and a purple sash around her waist over lavender cargo-pants and black shoes.

" What do you mean, Catarina?" Thatch asked humorously.

" What I mean is, you could have just snatched some random brat from a human village, trying to pass this thing off as a vampling."

Snorting in indignation, Teach smiled down at the small blunette who was currently sitting on a small stool in the center of a run down shack. " Ai, sweetie…open your mouth and show us those pretty little fangs of yours." Fear and confusion ran through her large green eyes as she instantly covered her mouth with both hands.

" Mo!" Her muffled voice said fearfully.

" You can show us, sweetie." Teach said, his normal toothless smile still present.

" Pops faib mo fow!" Ai whimpered nervously.

" Well, I say you can." Teach said. Ai whimpered again, tears starting to prick her eyes.

" Oh for Pete's sake! Enough coddling of this brat!" Catarina yelled before grabbing Ai by her hair and jerking her backwards.

" _**AH**_!" Ai cried loudly as Catarina grabbed her lower jaw and forcing it open.

" That could have been handled better." An abnormally tall, thin man with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. His eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like a saddened expression. The left lens of the black glasses he wore were a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appeared to be a cross hair. He sported a large black hat, protruding out to both sides, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. He wore a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wore a pair of black shoes.

" Shut up, Van Augur!" Catarina snapped. " We weren't getting anywhere by coddle this little shit!"

" Well now!" A very large man with a long nose said in interest. His face appeared unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. His hair was long and curly gray hair, and he had a pallid look about him acting as though he is on the verge of death. He wore a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appeared to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck.

The man knelt down in-front of Ai, examining the small, delicate fangs that were now exposed. " This is quite interesting. You say her mother was a female vampire by birth?"

" Correct, Dr. Q." Teach said cheerfully. " Her mother was Elia Waters."

" I am curious to know how she survived this long." Dr. Q said with even more interest.

" It may have something to do with her father." Teach replied. " Alduin was human after all."

" Do you realize what we have here?" Van Augur said. " The only surviving second generation female vampire on record. Can you imagine the money we could get for her?"

" Tens of thousands!" Catarina said.

" Millions even." Van Augur said, eyeing Ai with interest. " To think Whitebeard was hiding this little treasure all to himself."

" More likely he was planing on using it to broker a deal with a different vampire lord." Catarina said tightening her hold on Ai's hair. " Trading this brat for an alliance of some sort."

" Stupid woman," Laffitte laughed. " Whitebeard doesn't believe in manipulating others for his own personal gain. Each and every single one of his allies is considered a member of his family."

" And?"

" He doesn't use others for his own personal gain." Laffitte said. " That is his greatest weakness."

" Mawfaww!" Ai cried tearfully. " I wamma go home!"

" God this brat is annoying!" Catarina snapped angrily.

" Quiet Catarina," Laffitte said lifting Ai gently. " You're scaring her."

" And?"

" Now, now little miss. None of that crying." Laffitte said calmly.

" Wep go!" Ai squeaked fearfully, squirming in the pale man's arms. " Mawfaww!"

" You're fine, Ai." Teach laughed before turning to Dr. Q. " She'll need to feed soon if we're going to keep her healthy enough to sell."

" I'll find an animal to kill and let her feed from." Dr. Q said.

" _**MAWFAWW**_!" Ai cried, tears now streaming down her small face. " _**I WAMMA GO HOWME**_!"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**YOU LITTLE BRAT**_!" Catarina yelled, raising her hand to strike the girl.

" _**CATARINA**_!" Teach yelled causing the woman to halt in her tracks. " Do not touch her."

" Then make it stop whining!" Catarina snapped, her face slightly pale.

" Ai," Teach said sternly. " _You can_ ' _t go home_."

" Bup-"

" Father doesn't want you." Teach said blankly. " As a matter of fact, none of them want you anymore. They said you were a problem that they were just going to get rid of."

" Bup," Ai said in confusion, tears streaming down her face. " Fapf!"

" Thatch was told to take you to the sea." Teach said quietly. " _And drown you_."

" Bwowm?"

" To hold you under the water until you stop breathing…" Teach said, placing a hand on her head and gently ruffling her hair. " They were going to kill you but I saved you." His lips curled evilly into a smile, his jagged fangs now exposed. Taking her from Laffitte, he placed her gently on his lap, a small whimper escaping from the blunette. " They were going to kill you, little sister…but I saved you. They didn't want you…or love you anymore…but I do."

" Why mop?" Ai cried sadly. " Waf me bab?"

" Not to me, little sister." Teach said gently, stroking her cheek lightly and tilting her head to the left slightly, exposing her jugular. " You smell so good, Ai. I never noticed before with all the others around…"

" Mawfaww?"

" Boss," Laffitte said warily, his eyes growing wide. " What are you doing?"

" You smell just like peaches, little Ai." Teach said unable to control himself anymore. Before anyone could stop his, he sank his jagged fangs into the delicate flesh of her neck, wrenching a terrified scream from the small girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: hi everyone! I've been busy with refresher training with my job so I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Also I drew some rough sketches of Ai, you can check them out on the link below. Also, I'm not the best artist soooo ^_^

art/One-Piece-OC-character-671384198

art/Childhood-PictureS-of-Ai-671390007

art/Izgubljeni-Zmaj-677299074

" Oh dear," A younger Rouge said, a small pale hand placed over her heart, her black eyes wide with disbelief.

" What is it, Your Grace?" A younger Shanks asked curiously.

" Oh dear…no, no, no!" Rouge said fearfully. " They lost her! How could they lose her?"

" Lose who, Your Grace?"

" Aiko!" Rouge said in a panic, jumping to her feet. " _**ROGER**_!"

" Yes Love?" The King said hurrying swiftly into the room. " What is it? What wrong?"

" _**IT**_ ' _ **S AIKO**_!" Rouge said tearfully. " _**THEY LOST HER**_! _**THEY LOST AIKO**_!"

" What makes you think they lost her?" Roger asked as Rouge handed him the letter she had been reading. His eyes scanning quickly over the letter his brow furrowed in concern. " How can we be certain that this letter wasn't forged?"

" That's Thatch's handwriting, Roger!" Rouge said. " I'd know it anywhere!"

" Why would he take this long to inform you that she was missing?"

" They must have thought they would have found her by now! Thatch says she's been missing for almost two months!"

" She's probably dead then." A young Buggy the Clown chimed in from across the room.

" _**BUGGY**_!" Shanks yelled as the queen's face went pale at the teen's words.

" I'd hate to say it, but he could be right." Roger said stiffly. " If Newgate hasn't found her by now we need to be open to the possibility that she may not be."

" She has to be alive, Roger!" Rouge said in distress. " Elia's baby girl has to be alive! She's lived past her first year of life and lived through the Order's attack! She has to be! You have to find her, Roger! _Please_!"

" I will send search parties out to look for her, Love." The King said pulling the Queen into a comforting embrace. " If she's alive, we will find her. I promise."

" We have to find her, Roger." Rouge cried into his chest. " I can't let Elia's baby die…"

" Why does it smell so delicious?" A pale man asked curiously as Ai sat on a small rickety stool. Her clothes were now ripped and torn in several places. She was dirty as well, yet the dirt covered the bite marks and bruises that now covered her body.

" Because she is a female vampire by birth." Laffitte said cheerfully. " All female vampires have a sweet smell but born females have a stronger scent about them. This child is a second generation vampling, so her scent is obviously more desirable."

" And you are going to charge me how much for a taste?"

" 70,000 Beris."

" _**THAT EXPENSIVE**_!"

" To drink from a second generation female vampling?" Laffitte said. " Something that has never seen alive before. That is fairly cheap."

" How long do I get to drink for?"

" One minute."

" You have got to be kidding me!" The man said angrily. " Only one minute for that much!"

" Take it or leave it." Laffitte said. " A once in a lifetime chance and you are gonna throw it away because of a time limit."

" Okay! Fine!" The man said fishing out the money and tossing it to Laffitte. " This had better be worth it!"

A small whimper of fear escaped from the girl as she offered him her wrist. That small movement caused her ripped sleeve to slide back, exposing several scars from multiple other bites.

" This brat stinks…" The man said as Ai's unwashed scent wafted over to him, overpowering her sweet scent from before. " For as much as I paid you you could at least bathe it…or were you just bluffing and placing perfume on a worthless human brat."

" Keep talking and you won't get a taste at all." Laffitte said smiling.

" Then if that is the case, I'll take my money and leave."

" You'll leave with your life or you'll leave with your threat slit." Laffitte's smile grew wider as the color drained from the noble's face. " It all depends on you, sir."

" Fine…" The man said after several quick minutes of quiet contemplation.

" Ai-chan is a very good girl." Laffitte said ruffling the brunette's dirty, unkempt hair gently. " She won't cause you any problems at all."

" That brat does stink." Catarina snapped, her nose scrunched up in disgust as their most recent client left.

" Maybe you should bathe her then." Van Augur replied.

" I'm not doing it." Catarina retorted in disgust. " If I go anywhere near that whiney brat I'll strangle it."

" Is that your maternal instinct kicking in there, Catarina?"

" Shut it, Shit Head!"

" Well, she isn't eating much anymore either." Dr. Q said. " If we can't get her to eat or Feed we won't be able to sell her blood."

" And that means?"

" The child will expire and we go poor."

" I'll shove that food down that brat's throat!" Catarina snapped rolling up her sleeves.

" Or we could convince her to eat on her own, without forcing her." Laffitte said his ever present smile faltering slightly.

" You're to soft, Laffitte!" Catarina groaned in annoyance.

Ai hurt…everywhere. Every single bit of her small body hurt. Especially the throbbing pain from her neck that was swollen and throbbing, dried blood lingered around the wound. She was cold too…and hot. She didn't understand how she could somehow be both. A small whimper escaped from her.

She wanted to go home too. Yet she knew she couldn't. Her family didn't want her anymore and had even wanted to kill her. If Marshall hadn't saved her then Thatch would have killed her. She owed her life to him.

 _ **COUGH**_!

Ai whimpered again as she began another coughing fit. Tears filled her eyes as it continued and another rush of chills assaulted her small frame. Cold sweat trickled down her cheek and temple. She didn't understand why she felt this way.

She was hungry as well…starving actually.

Her hunger made her body ache at intermittent times. Not only did she sugar from food hunger but from blood hunger as well. She felt weak and drained. Her body felt heavy and her fangs ached as well…and her vision started to blur.

 _ **COUGH**_! _**COUGH**_!

" _Popf_ …" Ai found herself saying sadly as she curled into a ball and whimpered. Even though she knew her family hated her she still missed them. She wanted to see them again, even if they wanted to kill her.

She missed her father's laugh, missed his smile and all the stories he would tell her before her naps and bedtime. She missed her brothers too. She even missed hearing them fight and argue.

Tears swelled in her eyes as she buried her face into the thin straw pillow on her make-shift straw bed. Why did her family hate her? Marshall said it was because she had been bad. What had she done that was so wrong that they had wanted to kill her?

 _ **COUGH**_! _**COUGH**_!

A small whimper came again as a rush of heat flooded her. " Popf… me fowwy…" Ai whimpered. " Me fowwy…"

She jumped when she felt a gentle hand brush lightly against her cheek. She felt herself tense up, fearing it was another one of Teach's patrons coming to drink more of her blood.

" Now, now my sweet baby." A soft feminine voice whispered gently, caressing her cheek softly. A sudden warmth flooded through her. " Please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."

Ai glanced up, tears streaming down her small, round face. Surprise flooded across her as she saw who the hand belonged to. She had imagined another scary, evil looking person. One that was pale skinned and covered with warts or greasy hair.

Yet this person was different. There were no anger or evil in the sea foam green eyes that gazed down at her. Those eyes were gentle and loving, no hint of evil or hatred in them. Soft blue hair hung down around the smiling face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen before.

The woman before her was dressed in white dress that went down to her slightly past her knees and wore pure white sandals. The woman reminded Ai of an angel. A soft warm light seemed to permeate from her.

" My sweet baby girl." The woman whispered gently, kissing Ai's forehead. " Please do not cry." Another small whimper escaped from the small blunette.

" I wamma go howme." Ai found herself saying before she could stop herself. After the first two weeks of her being in Teach's care she had given up the thought of returning to her old home. She was beginning to accept tat this was now her home…that was until this angelic woman appeared before her.

" I know, sweet baby." The woman said gently. " You will."

" Bup…" Ai whimpered, tears streaming down her face. " Mawfaww faib Pops mo camp me amymowe."

" That isn't true, baby girl." The woman said hurriedly. " Edward loves you very much. He's been worried sick about you." The small brunette's face led to obvious disbelief. " He's been searching for you nonstop for two months."

Another wave of coughing came over Ai as she hid her face in the woman's lap. She jumped when she felt the woman lift her and gently cradle her in her arms, warmth now spreading throughout her small body.

" You need to leave here, my little one." The woman said softly as Ai buried her face lightly into the woman's hair. " I am worried for you."

" Fawwy…" Ai whimpered lightly.

" I know, baby." The woman said gently. " But you need to be brave. You need to get away from this bad place."

" Go whewe?"

" Anywhere but here." The woman said softly, running her finger's lightly through Ai's hair. " Far, far away from here."

" Whem?" Ai asked.

" Now…while no one is watching." The woman whispered. " They think you are to frail to run but you are stronger then they think." A small, unsure whimper escaped from Ai. " You can do this, baby. I know you can. You are stronger then what they think. You are your father's daughter after all."

The woman kissed Ai's forehead lightly and once again a rush of warmth flooded her, only this time it was followed by a flood of images. It was the exact map to the most safest route she could take to escape. The last image that entered her mind was of a strawberry blonde woman with freckles and kind eyes. " No one is watching now, my baby blue bird. Now hurry!"

" Ace-chan, be careful!" Rouge called to a small dark haired boy with freckles. In his small gloved hand he held a well developed snow-ball. He was poised to launch it at another boy with curly blonde hair when the queen had called out to him. " Don't be to rough with each other!"

" Try not to worry, Your Grace!" Shanks said cheerfully, holding a small dark haired toddler with black eyes and small scar under his left eyes. " Boys tend to play rough most of the time." Shanks said happily.

" But she doesn't want them to get hurt, Shanks!" A young woman with dark green hair and brown eyes said as she made silly faces at the toddler.

" Boys will be boys, Makino." Shanks said as the toddler began to laugh. " See, Luffy agrees!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**OW**_! _**ACE**_ , _**YOU**_ ' _ **LL PAY FOR THAT**_!" The blonde boy yelled, wiping the snow away from his face.

" _**YOU DON**_ ' _ **T SCARE ME**_ , _**SABO**_!" Ace yelled quickly making another snowball. Luffy began to squeal in excitement, reaching for the older boys eagerly.

" _**BOYS**_!" Rouge yelled worriedly.

" Mother?" Ace said curiously, unsure why his mother was concerned.

" Miss Rouge?" Sabo asked curiously. " Is something wrong?"

" Be careful both of you!"

" Yes Ma'am!" The boy's said in unison before returning to their play.

" Your Grace," Rouge turned to see Silvers Rayleigh walking towards her.

" Rayleigh!" Rouge said hurriedly. " You're back!"

" I just returned, actually." The Dark Kid replied coolly. " I came to see you immediately."

" Did you have any trouble?"

" No Your Grace, no difficulty at all." Rayleigh said smiling, adjusting his glasses lightly. " And to answer your next question, the girl was taken by Marshall D. Teach."

" How did you know that-"

" I assumed since the girl's mother was your friend that that was the reason the King sent me to find out as much information about her as possible."

" Don't be sassy!" Rouge said elbowing him slightly. " Were you able to find anything else?"

" He is selling her blood off, allowing nobles and other high bidders." Rayleigh's words caused all the color to drain from the queen's face.

" _W_ - _What_?"

" The girl is a second generation female vampire that has survived past infancy. The superstitious morons out there will believe there is some kind of magical property to her blood. It is unheard of for a child like her to exist."

" I still don't understand."

" We don't fully understand why our blood decides to attack young female vamplings and not adult females who are Changed." Rayleigh explained. " Yet there are some that believe the one's that do have some kind of magical property to them…or at least their blood does. Female vampires have a sweet scent to them that helps attract their Grooms and soothe their children. That scent is stronger in born Vampresses. I am going to conclude that it is just as strong, if not stronger in a second generation."

" She's just a baby, though…"

" To some that doesn't matter. They see an opportunity to make money or a move for power, they will take it. No matter who they have to step in the process."

" Oh dear…." Rouge said wringing her hands worriedly. Makino was there instantly to rub the Queen's shoulders soothingly. " Rayleigh, we need to find her! She's just a baby…"

" Of course, Your Grace."

" Um…Rayleigh…"

" Yes Shanks?" The Dark King asked.

" Um," Shanks said nervously, adjusting Luffy gently in his arms. " Stupid questions, but…have you seen the boys?"

" _**WHAT**_?"

" Ace, should we be out here?" Sabo asked as he and the dark haired boy crawled over a fallen log in the forest that surrounding the castle grounds.

" Why not?" The young prince replied eagerly. " We haven't gone far! The castle is right there."

" You don't think your mom will be upset?"

" I don't see why, we are close by." Ace said kicking a nearby snow covered shrub. " She shouldn't b-" He froze when he caught the scent of the sweetest thing he had ever smelled before in his life. It even made his mouth water. His pupils even dilated and his breathing and heart rate increased.

" Ace?"

" Do you smell that?"

" Smell wh-" Sabo paused and sniffed the air curiously. " That's blood…fresh blood…but where is it coming from?"

" I don't know but I'm gonna find it!" Ace said beginning to search the nearby foliage for the source.

" I hope whatever it is isn't hurt bad…" Sabo said helping his brother search. " But…judging from the smell I don't think so…"

" Where is it?" Ace said determinedly. He didn't know why but there was something in him telling that was driving him to find the source of the scent. As he went he found larger and larger spots of blood and the scent grew stronger and stronger.

He paused when he heard the sound of long and drawn out raspy breathing. Maybe Sabo was right, maybe the blood did come from and injured animal. His father and his commanders had often taken him on hunts and he had seen and smelled so many different kinds…yet he had never smelled one this delicious.

A loud coughing sound to his right caused him to jump. " I think I found it, Sabo!" Hurry to a small cluster of holly bushes the boys began looking all over frantically for the source.

" We need to help it, Ace!" Sabo said eagerly. " It could be a bear that we could use to fight Whitebeard with!"

" Our maybe a giant tiger!" Ace said shoving some branches out of his way. " Or maybe a-" He broke off when he caught sight of a small girl with baby blue hair. She wore tattered and dirty clothes. She also had no shoes and a coat, and was clearly shivering in the snow. Even under the large amount of dirt, grime and bruises he could tell that she was extremely pale. Her lips almost matched her hair color. She also had the most beautiful shade of green eyes that he had ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Ace couldn't stop himself from staring at the small blunette in-front of him. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it was going to Burt from his chest. What was she doing to him?

" A-Ace, are you ok?" Sabo's voice broke Ace out of his trance, making him notice the fear in the her eyes. " Please don't be afraid!" However, that only made the girl even more fearful.

" Nice Sabo," Ace said in annoyance. " You aren't supposed to scare girls!" It was true, his mother and Makino had told him that he always needed to be nice to girls. He was never allowed to be mean or scare girls.

" I didn't mean to!"

" Please don't be scared!" Ace said kindly, offering his hand to the small girl who watched him nervously. Noticing the small cuts and bruises that covered her he added. " We aren't going to hurt you." Noticing, how badly she was shivering he removed his coat and offered it to her. " Here, please…"

Green eyes watched him with uncertainty. " …please…" After about a minute go uncertainty he saw her reach a shaky hand towards the coat. Ace saw small trickles of blood from several cuts along her pale and bruised arms. The sight of the blood made his mouth water. It smelled delicious and he felt his fangs lengthen. The girl caught sight of them and quickly scurried away.

" W-Wait!" Ace said hurriedly.

" Now look who scared her!" Sabo retorted. " Put your fangs away, jerk! That's what's scaring her!"

" I'm sorry!" Ace said, making his fangs retracted and once again offered her his coat. " Please!" Another long moment of hesitation passed before she finally took it.

" F-Famp y-you." The girl said in the softest baby voice he had ever heard. It sounded like music but he also heard untold amounts of fear.

" I'm sorry I scared you." Ace said gently. " I didn't mean to." Noticing how much she was shivering he found himself saying. " Do you wanna come inside where you can get warm?" Once again the girl looked at him warily. " My name's Ace, by the way…and this is my brother Sabo." He said ushering to the blonde boy. " What's your name?"

" _A_ - _Ai_ …" The girl said shyly.

" Do you wanna go inside…where it's warm?" Ace asked again, attempting to sound as sincere as possible. " And possibly get your cuts fixed?"

" I'm faiwb!" Ai whimpered quietly.

" Don't be!" Ace said, trying to sound as grown up as possible. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to make her feel like she could trust him. That he could protect her and make her feel safe. " No one's going to be mean to you, I promise." He smiled, offering his hand. She took her nervously before walking to him. " What happened to your shoes?" Ace asked, noticing she was barefoot.

" I wofp bem." Ai replied…that was a lie. When she had ran away from Teach and his friends she didn't think to grab them. They had also taken them from her in an attempt to ever stop her from running away.

" We can get you new ones!" Sabo said giving her a toothless grin. " Don't worry about it." The small blunette nodded sadly, careful to avoid eye contact with the boys.

" Um…" Ace said awkwardly as they began to walk towards the castle. " I don't know if you know this but…your neck is bleeding." Fear raced once again through the girl's eyes as her hands flew protectively to her neck. " I…um…I can make it stop, if you want." Ace said, a red blush flooding his face. It was true…kind of. He had seen his father do it when his mother would accidentally prick her finger while in her garden or accidentally cut her hand while cooking…his mother was a bit of a klutz.

" Mo bipimg!" Ai said fearfully, tears pricking her round green eyes.

" Biting?" Ace said in confusion. " Why would I bite you?" Taking her hand in his, he lifted it gently to his lips and kissed it lightly. " Why would I ever bite you?" Ai fidgeted shyly, a hint of pink coming across her pale cheeks. The boy in-front of her was so handsome and kind. She felt her heart flutter whenever she heard his voice…and now he kissed her hand like the gentlemen Pops and her brothers told her about. The kind they told her she would eventually marry.

" I won't bite you." The boy called Ace said gently. " I promise." His smile brought comfort to her, made her feel safer than she had felt in months. Against her better judgement, she nodded.

As cautiously as he could, Ace stepped towards her. Red faced, he gently brushed the collar of his coat back. His heart beating a million beats a second, he felt heat flood his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her neck, brushing his tongue lightly over the wound there.

" Eep!" Ai squeaked lightly. " Why you wip me for?"

" It'll make your neck feel better and stop bleeding." Ace said careful to avoid eye contact with her.

" Ace?" Sabo said, his face as red as a tomato. " What are you doing? Girls have cooties!" Ai's face was as equally red now.

" We can go back now." Ace said shoving the blonde.

" O-Opay…" Ai stuttered touching her neck lightly, she found her wound was now completely healed. " Famp you…"

" Don't mention it." Ace said quietly before shoving Sabo again. " Especially you."

" I can't believe you did that!" Sabo gagged. " Girls are gross and then you kissed one!"

" I did not!" Ace snapped. " And shut up!"

" They have cooties and you kissed one!" Sabo gagged, dodging the fist that Ace swung at his head.

" What part of don't mention it did you not hear?"

" Don't care! You still kissed a girl!"

" _**SHUT UP**_!"

" _**NEVER**_!"

 _ **COUGH**_!

 _ **COUGH**_!

The boys froze as Ai began another coughing fit. " Hey, let's hurry and get y-"

" _**THERE YOU ARE**_!"

" _**AAAH**_!"

Ace jumped as a loud, angry voice yelled and a hand came out of no where and grabbed Ai by the hair. Two burly men appeared in-front of them, dressed in fine clothes and wreaking of cologne. " _**THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM US DID YOU**_!"

" _**WEP GO**_!" Ai cried weakly, struggling for freedom.

" _**LET HER GO**_!" Ace yelled angrily.

" Back off, brat!" One of the men snapped. " She belongs to us!"

" _**NO SHE DOESN**_ ' _ **T**_!" Ace yelled as both he and Sabo grabbed tree branches and aimed them at the men. " _**NOW LET GO OF HER**_!"

" _**FUCK OFF**_ , _**BRATS**_!" The second man said wrenching the branch away from Sabo. " _**STAY OUT OF MATTERS THAT DON**_ ' _ **T CONCERN YOU**_!"

" You smell delicious!" The first man said sniffing Ai's newly healed neck. " I want another taste!"

" _**MO**_!" Ai squeaked tearfully. " _**WEP GO**_!"

" _**STOP IT**_!" Ace yelled, swing the branch at the man, only to have the second man catch it.

" _ **I TOLD YOU BRATS TO STAY OUT OF THIS**_!"

" _**FOP**_!" Ai cried as the first man jerked her hair back, yanking her closer.

" _**STOP IT**_!" Ace yelled, eyes wide in horror. " _**LET HER GO**_!"

" Just one more taste." The man holding Ai said as he leaned forward, his exposed fangs coming closer and closer to Ai's tiny throat.

" _**I SAID STOP IT**_!" Ace yelled, a large blast of Haki blasted out of him towards the men, knocking the second out cold. " _**LET HER GO**_ , _**YOU BASTARD**_!"

" What did you do, you little shit?" The first said fearfully, cold sweat rolling down his face, his hands and knees shaking.

" I said: let her go! _Now do it_!" Ace snarled angrily taking a step towards them.

 _This kid_! The man thought fearfully. _Who is he_? _Just now_ , _looking at him_ , _it_ ' _s like looking at the Devil himself_.

" I said," Ace said taking another step forward, fire igniting the branch in his hand. " Let…her…go…"

" _**F**_ - _ **FUCK YOU**_ , _**YOU LITTLE BRAT**_!" The man yelled, his knees shaking more.

" I'd do what he says!" An annoyed male voice said. The man looked up and paled even more. Surrounding him were several men, the most distinguishable was the one in the center. Tall and shoulder length shaggy black hair and a large black mustache.

" Your Grace…" The man said fearfully as he recognized the King of all Vampires and his entire guard, the Queen included, in-front of him. " What brings you to these parts?"

" These are my lands, Lord Reginald." The King responded blankly. " And that _**brat**_ you so affectionately referred to is my son, your prince."

" A million apologies, Your Grace!" Lord Reginald responded fearfully. " I am merely here to retrieve my darling sister here. She's so absent minded and careless that she disappeared earlier and we have been searching for her ever since."

" Don't think you can lie to us, Reginald." Rouge growled.

" Your Grace?"

" We all know you are an only child." Roger said blankly. " That child you are holding not so delicately there is of no relation to you. She is the Ward of Edward D Newgate and you will release her…now!" The man instantly released the small blunette causing her to fall into the snow.

" _**JACKASS**_!" Ace snapped pulling Ai safely to him.

" Feeding from a child is a punishable offense." Silvers Rayleigh said.

" Punishable by death!" Shanks growled angrily.

" Who said I fed from her?" Lord Reginald said paling more.

" Do we look like idiots to you, Reginald?" Roger growled. " The blood on her neck and you mouth smells the same!" Turning to the Queen he continued. " Take the children inside, Love. The girl needs warm clothes and a good meal."

" _Of course_!" Rouge said quickly, urshering to the three children. Sabo hurried swiftly to the Queen. Ace however, remained where he stood, arms wrapped protectively around the blunette. " Ace…baby?" Rouge said hurriedly. " Please come over here. We need to get you three inside where it's warm." Ace's arms tightened protectively around Ai even more.

" _**Ace**_ ," Roger said sternly. " If you really want to protect the girl than take her inside… _ **now**_!" For once, the boy seemed to listen to his father. As gently as he could, Ace pulled Ai along to his mother.

" Hello little one," Rouge said kneeling in-front of Ai, smiling in a motherly way. Ai bit her lip nervously as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. " My name is Rouge and I am Ace's mama. It is wonderful to meet you." A small whimper escaped from the blunette. " Oh baby girl, please do not be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

" You can trust her, Ai." Ace said gently. " My mother is very nice, she would never hurt you."

" H-Hewwo…" Ai whispered shyly. " My name if Ai."

" That is such a pretty name." Rouge said smile remaining as kind as ever. " How about we get you little ones inside where you can get something warm to eat."

" _O_ - _Opay_ …" Ai whispered quietly shivering slightly as they walked hurriedly towards the castle.

" Now," Roger said in a thinking tone. " What to do with you?"

" _Your Grace_ -"

" Shanks," Roger interrupted, turning to the red haired man. " Take Buggy and go to Whitebeard's territory. Do not enter without invitation. Pay him the respect he deserves."

" Yes Sire," Shanks said, bowing respectfully.

" Inform him that we have located his daughter, that she is safe and he may come retrieve her as soon as possible. He will receive no hostilities from me."

" _**Your Majesty**_ -"

" You will speak when addressed, Lord Reginald." The King snapped angrily. " Rayleigh, take Lord Reginald and his companion into custody. I will decide what to do with his useless hyde at a later time."

" Of course, Sire."

" It is alright, little one." Rouge said kindly as she gave Ai a warm bath, noticing how much the girl was trembling. She also noticed how the clear water had turned almost completely black from the dirt and grime that had covered the child. " We'll get you all nice and clean, then get you something to eat."

 _ **COUGH**_!

 _ **COUGH**_!

" Just breath, sweetie!" Rouge said rubbing the girl's back motheringly. " We'll get something for that cough as well."

" Your Grace," Making said, a large friendly smile on her face, her arms ladened with clean clothes, large fuzzy towels, a small black fuzzy puppy. " Here are the items you requested."

" Thank you, Making." Rouge said rinsing Ai's hair lightly. " There we go, little one. All nice and clean." Lifting her gently out of the tub Rouge then sat her down and wrapped a warm towel around her.

" Fofp…" Ai said looking down at the towel.

" Why yes it is!" Rouge laughed. " Do you like it?" When she nodded the Queen continued. " Well then we have lots of soft towels that you can use!"

 _ **Squeak**_!

" Hello Luffy," Rouge said lovingly. " This is Ai. She's your new friend!" The puppy sniffed the blunette curiously before he squeaked happily and licked her ankles.

" Fiwwy puppy!"

" This is Luffy, Ai!" Rouge said gently. " And he is a very silly puppy! He is Ace and Sabo's little brother and he is very sweet too."

" Your Grace, the Prince is sitting outside the door for some odd reason."

" Oh?"

" I asked him what he was doing there and his face became all red and he started to stutter. It was absolutely the most cutest thing I have ever seen him do!"

" Is that so?"

" Aye, Your Grace." Makino said laying out a warm winter nightgown for Ai. Smiling down at the blunette she continued. " I think the Prince is worried about you, Little Miss."

" Me?" Ai asked curiously.

" Aye, I believe he is very worried." Makino said. " Shall we get you dressed and then you can show him that are doing well."

" Opay…" Ai said shyly. Makino and Rouge helped to dress the little girl dress and brush her hair out.

" There you go, sweet girl. You look just beautiful." Rouge said lovingly, amazed at how much the girl before her resembled her late friend. It was as if a mini Elia was standing in-front of her.

 _ **COUGH**_!

 _ **COUGH**_!

Another wave of coughing came over Ai. This time so bad she almost fainted. " Oh sweet girl, come here." Rouge lifted the poor child and sat her lightly onto her lap. Ai instantly tensed at this action, fearing the worst. Rouge lifted her own wrist to her mouth, sinking her fangs into her pale flesh. " Here, sweet girl." She said, offering her wrist to Ai. " Drink."

Ai watched the Queen with uncertainty, biting her lip as she fought the urge to drink. " Please, sweet girl. You need to drink, this will make you feel better." Rouge said gently. " No one's going to hurt you."

" _P_ - _Pwomife_?" Ai whimpered nervously.

" I promise, little one." Rouge said kissing Ai's forehead. " I am the Queen and when I make a promise I keep it. Now drink." Finally Ai took the Queen's wrist and drank the blood that trickled downward.

" There we go, little one. Drink as much as you need." Rouge said, stroking Ai's hair motheringly. " Ace-chan…" The Queen called, waiting several moments before a hesitant voice called back.

" Yes Mother?"

" Why don't you come in here and spend some time with our guest?" Moments passed once again before she saw her son step into the room.

" Makino said she feels better?" Ace said, his eyes not meeting his mother's, a pink tint to his cheeks.

" Yes she is, it was very thoughtful of you to ask about her." Rouge said her smile growing wider as the pink tint in her son's cheeks darkened. " Have you eaten yet, Ace-chan?"

" Yes Mother…" Ace replied awkwardly.

" Is there something else, love?"

" Um…" Ace paused when he saw Ai look up from the Queen's wrist.

" All done, sweet one?" Rouge asked lightly, brushing the girl's hair. When she nodded the Queen sat her on her feet. " Would you like to go play with Ace?"

" I-"

" I'm not gonna play with a girl!" Ace yelled, his face now strawberry red.

" Ace!"

" Girls are gross!" Ace yelled before running out of the room.

" I can't believe he just did that!" Rouge gaped, mouth wide open. Ai looked down at herself and sniffed.

" Me gwoff?"

" No sweetie, you're not gross. Ace is just being a boy." When Ai continued to look unconvinced the Queen continued. " Boys are silly. They don't stop being silly for a long time."

" How womg?"

" I'll let you know when the King stops acting like he's four."

" I heard that!" The King walked in with a giant grin on his face, Ace tucked under one arm.

" All words were said with love, darling."

" Uh-huh!" Roger said, kissing his Bride's cheek lightly before setting Ace down. Placing one hand on the Prince's head, locking him in place, keeping him from running away. " Now what did I hear about my son calling our lovely guest gross?"

" Ace-chan called Ai-chan gross!" Rouge said grumpily.

" Ace, that was rude!" Roger said in annoyance.

" But girls are gross!"

" Trust me son, one day you won't think girls are gross!"

" Girl's are always gross."

" You need to be nice to girls, Ace." Roger said. " Especially when you were so protective of this one." The pink returned to the Prince's cheeks. " Especially one that is so cute!"

" Shut up, dirty old man!"

" Dirty old man?" Roger gaped. " How could you ever say something like that to me?"

" _**CREEPY**_! _**DIRTY**_! _**OLD**_! _**MAN**_!" Ace snapped. " Don't touch her!"

" W-What? Why would I touch her?"

" Cause you're a creepy, dirty old man!"

" Why would you-" Roger broke off when Ai rushed over to Ace and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. The Prince's face went blood red.

" _W_ - _W_ - _Why did you d_ - _do that_?"

" Famp poo for faping me!" Ai said cutely, causing the Prince to stutter. " You were bawy bwabe!" Ace stuttered even more at her face.

" He was very brave." Rouge said happily. " I'm so proud of him."

" Girls still have cooties!" Ace yelled, his face red.

" _**Ace**_!" Rouge scolded. " Your father is right, you need to be nice to girls! Especially little Aiko!"

" Who?" Ace asked, he and Ai looking curiously at her.

" Ace, why don't you take our guest and go play." Roger said.

" But-"

" Come my Prince and Little Miss," Makino said gently taking Ace's hand leading both children to the nursery.

" Rouge, love…I know you are relieved that the child is safe, but-"

" Her name is Aiko, Roger! Not the child or our guest!"

" But we can't keep her, love. Once Newgate is notified of her safety he will be taking her home, where she belongs."

" But she's Elia's daughter!"

" And you're her godmother. You are keeping her safe until her father takes her home safely."

" Roger…I think Aiko is Ace's Bride."


	17. Chapter 17

Author: here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it's actually been ready for like 2 weeks but I've been so busy I couldn't type it up. Hope you guys enjoy!

" How can you be sure of that?" Roger asked his Bride curiously.

" I've had a feeling they were ever since Aiko was a baby. Of how protective Ace was of Aiko when she was that small. He wouldn't leave her side no matter what. He even would cry when she went home with Elia. He was also very upset when Elia and Alduin passed and Aiko stopped coming over for visits."

" She still has a family that misses her. It wouldn't be right or us to keep her."

" But-"

" If she really is Ace's Bride then the gods will one day reunite them. Besides," The King said looking the Queen square in the eye. " If Ace was the one mssing and Newgate found him, he would return him…regardless of him being Ai's Groom."

" I know you're right, but-"

" Though, Ace is such a brat that Newgate would return him just to be ride of him."

" Roger!" Rouge laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly. " Ace is a good boy!"

" Mhm…sure."

Ace watched the small brunette sitting by herself in the playroom. Luffy asleep in his puppy form beside her feet. Once Makino had left them to play she then began to attend to her chores.

Ace was now trying his best to stay away from the girl. Whenever he was close to her his heart began to race and heat would flood his face. He felt this overwhelming desire to be near her and keep her safe.

He never really paid much attention to girls other than to determine that they were gross and annoying.

Yet, Ai was different. He didn't find her gross at all. In-fact, he thought she was pretty…and she smelled nice too. Whenever she moved her scent wafted towards him, making his mouth water and his throat run dry all at once.

 _ **COUGH**_!

 _ **COUGH**_!

Ace tensed whenever he heard Ai's coughing fit start up again. It still sounded bad and it made another wave of protectiveness surge through him. He quickly stood up and hurried over to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

" Breath. " He said awkwardly. He really didn't understand her being sick. He had never been sick a day in his life. Noticing that she was shivering, he pulled her against him as she wheezed against him.

Thankfully that Sabo had fallen asleep earlier, he felt oddly comfortable with her against him. Her soft blue curls tickled his nose, her delicious scent wafting to him making his mouth water. Heat flooded his face as she snuggled closer to him.

" Wawm…" He heard her whisper.

" Th-Thank you." He said awkwardly. Another wave o protectiveness went through him. Anger surged through him at the thought of someone hurting her. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes when he found her.

" Aaaaw!" Ace froze at the sound of Rayleigh's amused voice coming from behind him. " Look at you, Ace. This is pretty romantic of you, kid."

" Sh-Shut up, jackass!" Ace yelled angrily, his face now tomato red as he glared angrily at his father's second in command. " Stop making something out of nothing!"

Rayleigh grinned mischievously down at the children. " Such a pleasure to meet you, Small Lady." His smile softened as he looked at the small brunette. Ai peeked a shy green eye from Ace's chest. " Has the Prince been treating you respectfully?"

" Go away!" Ace snapped, his hold tightening protectively around Ai. " You're scaring her!"

" My deepest apologies then, Small Lady." Rayleigh said, raising his hands defensively. " I merely wished to see how you were doing."

" Why?" Ai's scared voice asked.

" Well dear child, it would appear that you have gone through something traumatic. When your father arrives to take you home he will want to know that we treated you respectfully."

Ace was surprised at how much Ai began to shake at the mention of her father. He didn't like how afraid she was. Was her father cruel? Did he mistreat her? Was he the reason those bastards had hurt her?

" Go away, ass!" Ace said angrily.

" A-Ass?" Rayleigh gasped in surprise. " That was rude!"

" She doesn't like you, so go away!"

" Ace-" Before the Dark King could finish, Ace ran out of the room, pulling Ai along with him. " I do believe our young prince is in-love." He said with a smirk.

" A-Afe!" Ai squeaked as the two ran down the halls so fast she started to run out of breath. He only stopped when she began coughing.

" Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

" Y-Yef…" Ai said weakly. " Why bib we wum away?"

" Cause you were scared of Rayleigh." Ace said sternly. " Why were you so scared? Rayleigh isn't that scary." Ai looked down, trying her best to avoid eye contact. " And your dad is coming to take you home." He noticed Ai tense up, her hands began trembling. " What's wrong?"

" M-Mofimg…"

" Yes there is! You're scared again!"

" Nuh-uh!"

" Yeah-huh!" Ace snapped. " What's the big deal? Your dad is gonna come to take you home." That seemed to make things worse as he saw tears begin to form around her eyes. " Hey, please stop crying!" And then she kept crying, causing several servants to stop and stare, making Ace's face redden. " P-Please stop crying!"

That really didn't help either and Ace saw Ai try to run away. Quickly he reached over and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from escaping. " Please don't leave, whatever I said, I'm sorry!"

" Ipf mop bap!" Ai whimpered.

" Are you worried about your dad coming to get you?" His suspicion was confirmed when he saw her head. " Is he mean to you?" She shook her head. " Does he ignore you?" She shook her head again. " Then I don't get it…"

" My bwobew faib Papa happen me. Bap he wampeb me beab!" Ai cried weakly, hiding her face so he couldn't see her tears. To her surprise she felt herself being pressed against something warm, a pair of arms wrapping around her.

" Don't cry, Ai…" Ace said sternly, inhaling her warm scent. " I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

" W-Weawwy?"

" I promise." Ace said reassuringly. " So please don't cry!" He noticed her trying really hard to stop, saw the fear still evident in her eyes. " Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her along lightly.

" Were aw we goimg?"

" You'll see." Ace said, his face cherry red. After a few moments of quiet Ace stopped in-front of a large mahogany door. A soft flowery scent wafted towards them from the other side. " W-Wait here." He said shyly before darting behind the door.

While he was gone Ai tried her best to stop crying. She wiped the tears hurriedly from her cheeks before the Prince returned, hiding something awkwardly behind his back.

" Here!" Ace said, face becoming even more red, as he pulled out a blue rose and offered it to her. " For you!"

" P-pwebby." Ai sniffled, her eyes wide in surprise.

" F-For you…" Ace said shyly. " It looks like your hair."

" F-Famp you." Ai said taking the rose.

" I won't let him be mean to you, Ai." Ace said stiffly to Ai's surprise. " I swear to you, I won't let anyone be me to you."

" Pwomife?" Ai asked worriedly.

" Of course! I will never break a promise to you!" Ace said, attempting to sound as grown up as he could.

" You awe fo bwabe!" Ai said shyly before quickly giving his cheek a kiss.

" Ah geez! You had to go all girly on me!" Ace said wiping his cheek shyly. " You got your cooties all over me!"

" Bomb be meam, fimpy heab!"

" STINKY HEAD!"

" Your Grace, have you seen the Prince and the Young Miss?" Makino asked giddily a few days later.

" Not today, not together, why?"

" You have to come see!" Makino said eagerly linking her arm with the Queen's, pulling her down the hall.

" What is it, Makino?" Rouge asked. " You seem very excited about something!"

" Just wait until you see it!" Making said stopping in-front of the room that Ai had been staying in. " It is just the sweetest thing I have ever seen!"

" Just open the door already!" Rouge giggled as the younger woman tried to shush her. When the women were both silent they opened the door and entered the room as quietly as possible. " What did you want to sh-" The Queen book off when she saw the two children snuggled against each other, sleeping peacefully.

" Oh that is just precious!" Rouge said lovingly. The sight before just reaffirmed her assumption that the two were a Couple. That Ai was destined to be Ace's Bride and Ace her Groom. It also hurt to know that they would be separated.

Whitebeard would be arriving any day now to bring his daughter home. Ace would be so sad when Ai leaves but if they were soulmates then they would surely find each other again.

" Your Grace," Rouge turned to see a slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards. She wore a white blouse with a tan leather corset. Around her waist was a black circular belt encrusted with blue gems. She had long brown leather pants that laced up along the legs. A thin delicately made sword hung against her left hip.

" Yes Shakky?"

" Shanks has sent word that Whitebeard will be arriving this evening."

" Tonight?" Rouge said sadly, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. She was enjoying having Ai here. She had always wanted a little girl of her own but never dared think of chancing it. She didn't want to see a child of her die at such a young age.

When she heard her best friend had bore a female child she was terrified for her. She never wanted her friend to experience the loss of a her own blood again. Her friend, as well as she, had already lost her family. She never wanted to experience that kind of pain again. Especially when it was caused from losing her own child. It would be as though her heart was ripped from her.

She had definitely become attached to the small blunette. Not because she was her Godmother but because the child acted so much like her mother, Elia. It was like a miniature version of her best friend was running around the castle, ensnaring the hearts of every single person there.

Whitebeard would be here soon to take Ai home tonight and Rouge didn't know when she would next see her. She knew Roger had a point though. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if Ace had been taken from her, found and then not returned just because he was Ai's Groom.

Walking over to the bed she traced a loving finger across both children's brows. A smile spread across her ace when she saw them snuggle closer together. As gently as she could she placed a blanket over them. " Sleep tight, dear ones."

" He will be here soon." Roger said calmly as he stood beside his Bride on the balcony watching the snow falling lightly in the winter's night's sky.

" Don't remind me." Rouge said sadly, leaning against him. " I wonder how Ace will react when Aiko leaves."

" Sulk probably." Roger chuckled stroking her cheek softly. " He seems to have become very attached to her. I must admit, though, they are rather cute together."

" They will make such adorable babies!" Rouge said.

" Let them have their time together without the pressure of having an heir. They are just children after all."

" Roger! I know that! I'm just picturing how cute our future grandsons will be!"

" Mhm, of course you were!" Roger said before his ace turned serious, his body tensing dangerously.

" Roger?" Rouge asked curiously.

" He's here."

" This had better not be a trap." Marco said angrily, his defenses were on high alert as they entered the Vampire King's throne room.

" Rouge would never lie to us about finding Ai." Thatch said.

" It wasn't Rouge that sent the messengers." Marco retorted arms crossed, eyes scanning the room for potential assailants.

" Roger wouldn't lie about something as serious as this." Whitebeard said seriously, his tone seemed calm but inside he was extremely terrified. Not for himself, he had gotten over fearing for his own safety long ago.

No, he was worried about Ai. About all the horrible things that he had heard had happened to her. He will kill Teach if he ever found him for causing his family so much pain.

" Edward." A soft female voice said, grabbing the attention of the men. They turned to see the Queen walking towards them, carrying a sleeping blue haired child in her arms.

" Ai!" Thatch exclaimed, eyes wide. " Rouge, you found her!"

" Hush Thatch!" Rouge said sternly. " She's sleeping!"

Marco had to stop his brother from rushing to the Queen's side. " What are you doing, Marco?"

" Remember where we are, Brother!" Marco hissed eyeing their surrounding suspiciously.

" Shut up, Marco!" Rouge snapped. " You all are safe here. You are guests here! Nothing bad will happen to you. Especially not with this precious little one here. She's been through to much already, I'll not put her through anymore.."

" You're awfully considerate, Rouge." Marco snapped.

" That is your Queen, Sir!" Shanks growled protectively. " Show her some respect!"

" Mind your own business, boy!" Marco growled dangerously.

" How about you both drop t." The calm voice of Silvers Rayleigh echoed through the halls. The Second in Command followed the King towards the group.

" Newgate," Roger said respectfully. " Safe travels I presume?"

" Of course," Whitebeard said, his eyes never leaving the sleeping child. " What was she like when you found her, Rouge?"

" She was cold and very dirty." Rouge said snuggling Ai protectively. " She had bruises all over her and she was very thin…she had a horrible cough and a small fever as well." She kissed the top of Ai's head. " She was scared, Edward. She was so scared."

" How has she been since you found her?" Whitebeard asked, his tone never wavering, the grip on his massive bisento tightening.

" She's better," Rouge said gently as Ai curled against her. " No fever and her cough is almost gone. She's been eating more and I have been giving her my blood to drink…and…"

" And?"

" She's been having nightmares, Edward." Rouge said sadly. " She went through something extremely traumatic…and…"

" What?" Thatch asked cautiously.

" She…"

" She what?"

" she seemed to think that you all want to kill her and hate her."

" _**WHAT**_?" Thatch yelled angrily, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

" _**THATCH**_!" Rouge hissed angrily as Ai jerked awake in her arms. She began to tremble uncontrollably, a small whimper escaping from her. " Shhh, sweet girl! You are safe here. I promised, remember?"

" Ai…" Thatch said softly. When the girl caught sight of them, giant tears filled her eyes.

" _Me fowwy_!"

" What?" Thatch said suddenly taken aback. " Why are you sorry, baby sister?

" Me fowl! Me fo fowwy!" Ai cried.

" Oh sweetie, please don't cry! You've done nothing wrong!" Rouge said as she attempted to soothe Ai.

" Baby sister, please don't cry!" Thatch said hurriedly. " You have nothing to be sorry about!"

" Mo hape me!"

" We don't, Ai!" Marco said, his normal calm demeanor completely vanished. Before he could say anything else, Whitebeard handed his bisento to him before kneeling infront of the Queen.

" Pops, what are you doing?" Marco asked as the elderly man extended his arms welcomingly to Ai.

" Ai," Whitebeard said softly as to not frighten the girl. " Child of mine, I have missed you so very much." As she eyed him fearfully, tears swelling in her eyes. " I was worried about you, child."

" Me fowl! Pweafe mo hape me!"

" I could never hate you, little one." Whitebeard said with every ounce of honesty he had. " You are my one and only daughter, I will always love you."

" Weawwy?" Ai asked, trying not to get her hopes up. She had stopped hoping that her family would ever want her back. That they had ever loved her. " Mawfaww faib-"

" Marshall lief to you, little one. He knew how special you are and stole you away from us because of his own greed. He took you away from those who loved you and he let bad people hurt you."

A very long and silent pause passed throughout the Great Hall as Ai watched her family with uncertainty.

Whitebeard sighed sadly before standing, heaving a large sigh. " I love you, are my precious daughter. More precious to me than any other treasure. All I want to know is that you are safe and know that you are loved." Offering her a warm and reassuring smile before he continued. " If you don't want to come back, th-"

" P-Papa!"

Whitebeard's dark eyes were wide at the sound of his daughter's voice. " A-Ai?"

" P-Papa…me wamma go howme!" Ai cried fearfully, tears streaming down her small face. She struggled to catch her breath. Her normally cream colored face now red. " Me mamma go howme, Papa!" Rouge quickly handed Ai to him.

" Oh baby girl!" Whitebeard said hugging her protectively to his chest.

" Me mamma go home! Pweafe Papa!"

" Of course you can come home, my daughter!" Whitebeard said in reassurance. " You will always be loved and wanted in my home."

Rouge watched the scene before her heart growing I've times in size. She knew it was selfish of her to want to keep Ai here because of how much she missed her dear friend. That feeling made her feel a million times worse. Ai needed to be with her family. She needed to know that they loved her, that they wanted her in their lives.

" Mother?"

Rouge jumped at the sleepy voice of her son. Turning, she saw her tired son Ace walking towards them. " Mother? What's going on? Why is Ai crying?"

" Oh sweetie!" Rouge said lifting her son up and hugging him tightly to her. " Ai-chan was just worried that her Papa didn't want her but they do want her home. They missed her very much and were very worried about her."

" Is this your son, Rouge?" Thatch asked making the boy glare at him. " He's-uh-cute."

" _**ASS**_!"

" _**ACE**_!"

" Why you little-"

" Ace was the one who saved your daughter, Newgate." Roger stated coolly. " When I came across the children, Ace was fighting two of the men who had hurt her."

" He's been very protective of her ever since we found her." Rouge said. " He's very fond of her."

" Is he." Whitebeard said eyeing the boy in-front o him. " Well you have my thanks, my boy. Thank you for protecting my daughter." Ace glared angrily at the elderly man before squirming for his mother to set him down.

" Afe if mife, Papa." Ai said shyly. " He gibe me a fwowwew."

" Did he?" Whitebeard said. " That was very nice of him."

" _**YOU**_!" Ace growled angrily. " You better be nice to her! Don't you dare be mean to her or ever make her cry!"

" What do you plan on doing to me if I ever do?"

" I'll make you regret it." Ace said in determination, his eyes never wavering. A smirk came across his face as he set Ai down gently.

" I'll hold you to that promise, boy."

 _ **(End flashback)**_

" I will kill that bastard if I ever see him." Ace snarled holding Ai tightly against his chest.

" Ace, to tight!" Ai gasped. She could barely breath as Ace held her. She didn't think his hold around her could get any tighter. As she revealed her story to him he had pulled her against him. She felt ashamed of it she was afraid to look at him. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in his eyes. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes at the thought of him hating her.

Ace relaxed his hold around her enough to feel how much she was trembling, to feel the tears she had shed against his chest. " Stop it." He said angrily, not directed to her. His anger was towards the man called Teach and how he hurt her.

His anger intensified when he heard a small whimper come from her. " Stop crying, Ai…look at me." She shook her head fearfully. " Ai…" He reached down and cupped her tear stained cheek and lifted it so she had no choice but to look at him. " Stop crying." He said gently before leaning down and kissing her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Author: wooooo, new chapter. It has some lemons in it. Also, I apologize if it's not that great. Not the best at writing them.

" _A_ - _Ace_?" Ai gasped in surprise. Ace had given her many kinds of possessive kisses before to the lips, but just now, when he kissed her forehead, it was the most possessive of all.

" _A_ - _Ace_?" She squeaked again, her face now blood red.

" When I find that bastard, I will kill him." Ace growled almost animal like.

" Ace, don't-"

" He hurt you, Ai." Ace snarled hatefully. " You could have died. You were a child and he let those bastards hurt you. He hurt you!" Ai buried her face in his chest and inhaled his warm scent. " I will kill him."

" Don't Ace…he hasn't been seen in twelve years…and I don't want you to get hurt." The Prince snorted in disgust at her words.

" Him hurt me? As if!"

" Just don't, Ace…please?" Ai said in almost a whisper. " Please?"

" We'll talk about this later." Ace finally said after a long moment o silence.

" Thank you." Ai said softly as she felt the fire wielder begin to stroke her cheek. She felt herself begin to relax as she listened to his heartbeat.

" How are you human right now if your mother was a Vampire?"

" She told me that Pops was able to seal that side away once they brought me home."

" Your mother told you?" Ace said worriedly. " Ai, your mother is-"

" Dead? Yeah, I know. Don't ask how I saw her 'cause I don't even know. All I know is that she was here and she told me that I was a half vampire."

" Hm," He grumbled lightly, pulling her even closer, inhaling her soft scent. He cringed lightly at the hint of blood mixed in with her regular scent. Glancing down he noticed died blood still lingering around her shoulders and on her stomach. His eyes began to flicker from site to site and then began trailing lower.

Lower as in between her voluptuous breasts and down below to her mouth watering legs. All of which were now currently available to his hungry gaze.

Leaning forward his placed his lips lightly on the crook of her neck earning a soft moan from the brunette. As gently as he could he drug his tongue evilly along her pulse, his fangs pricking her skin lightly.

" _**ACE**_!" Ai squeaked worriedly, her face back to being red.

" Don't." Ace said gently licking the small trail of blood that trickled rom her throat. " I haven't released my Haki to Change you. I won't without your permission." He continued trailing his tongue lightly over her skin, earning several soft moans from her.

" What are you doing, Ace?" Ai whimpered gripping the sheets tightly.

" Showing you how much you mean to me." Ace said glancing up at her, hunger evident in his eyes. " I almost lost you and I don't plan on letting that happen again."

" Ace- _ **AH**_!" Ai gasped happily as Ace grasped her breast roughly with one hand before capturing her mouth again.

" I want you, Ai." Ace said hungrily, nipping her neck gently. " I want you so bad."

" W-Want?" Ai stuttered, her face turning more red from his touch. " I don't understand."

" Let me show you." Ace asked, sliding his thumb lightly over her nipple, a small gasp escaping from her. He knew she was innocent, he tasted it in her blood. She had never before been touched by a man. A sense of overwhelming pride at the thought of being the first to touch her surged through him.

" I-" Ai broke off quickly, covering herself with her arms, shielding her scars from his gaze.

" Stop it, damn it!" Ace snarled pinning her arms above her head. " How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about those things. You're so beautiful." Before she could respond Ace pressed his lips hungrily against her's once more. After several breathless minutes of him claiming her soft mouth roughly he broke away, leaving her panting for air, her lips swollen from his assault. " Don't ever cover yourself from me again!"

" Ace, you butt-head!" Ai said breathlessly.

" Butt-head?" Ace laughed cheekily. " That was childishly."

" Well, you can be!" Ai said, pink now evident in her cheeks before she bit her lower lip.

" Don't you ever think about covering yourself from me again." Ace purred, nuzzling her neck lightly. He smiled when he felt her relax against him and intertwine her fingers into his hair. As lightly as he could he trailed a finger down her spine causing her to arch against him. " If you even think about trying it, I'll tie your arms to the headboard."

" Y-You wouldn't dare!" Ai said before Ace effortlessly pinned her arms above her once more. " _**A**_ - _ **Ace**_!"

" Actually, I kind of like you like this."

" Like what?" Ai squeaked again.

" Looking at me all innocent like you are now." Ace grinned as she fidgeted awkwardly. " You are innocent. Like a little lamb at the mercy of the wolf." Leaning forward he smirked at her hungrily. " A wolf ready to devour the small little lamb."

" D-Devour!" Ai squeaked as Ace returned to her lips, nipping them seductively. She gasped at this, allowing him to slide his tongue in. Greedily he plundered her soft mouth, earning a small and happy whimper from her.

Ai's head swirled in a kind of fog at Ace's actions. " _**Mine**_." She felt her heart pound at his words. It felt right and she felt protected and safe.

" Ace…" Ai gasped as he nipped her pulse hungrily. " That feels good."

" Good." Ace grinned as he ran his hand down and cupped her bottom greedily. " Because I'm going to make you feel even better." He slid one of her legs up, allowing him access to the part he desired most.

" W-What are you doing?" Ai squeaked as Ace stroked her sex teasingly. She gripped the sheets eagerly as a wave of pleasure surged through her.

" Like that do you?" Ace said evilly. He wanted her at that moment. With each stroke he delivered she gave him another eager moan. " You're getting wet."

" D-Don't say tha- _ **AH**_!" Ai arched eagerly against him as he inserted a finger. Ace enjoyed watching her face as he gave her pleasure. He enjoyed knowing that this beautiful and strong woman was his. His to have, his to enjoy, his to pleasure, his to claim and his to love.

Instinctively Ai lifted her hips to allow him more access to her. Ace enjoyed seeing her this way; beautiful and pure. Her long blue hair fanned out underneath her. He couldn't wait until he Claimed her completely. The way his people did things were not the way that the idiot humans did. He didn't' care for their ways of Courting. He didn't for any of their ways. All the bartering for a woman, reducing her to nothing more than a cow for breeding. Then to have the man subjugate her to his will. He had seen it once with his own eyes and he refused to have Ai look so broken.

He loved her fierce and warrior like spirit. How she would do anything to protect those she loved. He'd kill whatever male tried to take that from her. The very thought made his blood boil.

His people cherished their women, not beat them like the males in the human worlds did. They gave them lief in the form of their children. They gave comfort to their Grooms. They helped complete their broken and lonely males. No, he could never lower himself to the humans level.

" _**ACE**_!" Ai's soft voice gasped as he inserted another finger, now using his thumb to massage the small bundle of nerves at her sex. He worked eagerly, enjoying her soft moans, the pink in her cheeks. He quickend his pace just before he heard her cry out in pleasure as he felt her walls tighten greedily around his fingers. Panting as she followed through with her release, waves of pleasure surging over her, she laid on his bed, helpless to his torment.

" Did you enjoy yourself?" Ace asked cheekily. Curling his finger evilly.

" Th-That's mean!"

"How so?"

" Sitting there, grinning like you've won some kind of victory!" Ai squeaked, red faced and swollen lipped.

" I feel as though I have." Ace laughed, continuing his torment, earning another soft moan from the blunette. " Just a few weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with me and now here you are," another soft gasp caused by a twitch of his finger, " all but purring like a kitten in my bed."

" You-You pervert!" Ai squeaked before Ace scooped her up into his arms. " What do you think you're doing?"

" Taking you to the bath." Ace said matter of factly. " You need to wash off that blood."

" Why do you have to come?"

" Because you lost a lot of blood last night and I don't trust your legs to hold you up." Ace grinned walking into the adjoining room where a large stone tub filled with warm water that flowed continuously throughout the castle from an underground spring. " And of course because I am a gentleman."

" A gentleman wouldn't be taking a peep at a lady as she bathes."

" Well, no one's perfect." Ace said setting her gently down in the tub. Ai felt heat rush to her face when she saw Ace begin to untie his pants.

" What are you doing now?"

" Joining you in the bath. I need to bathe too." Ace said cheekily, amused at how she was attempting to avoid gazing at his nakedness. He enjoyed watching her even more as he sat next to her, noticing how she didn't shy away from him.

Ai couldn't believe how well built Ace was, how his muscles rippled with every move he made. With every move he made she felt her mouth go dry and heat run throughout her body to where he had touched her. She jumped when he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her securely against his chest.

" Th-This isn't proper." Ai said quietly.

" By who's law?" Ace asked coolly, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. " By those humans law? Stop thinking like them. They are idiots. With their bartering over marriage dowries and subjugating their women. It all disgusts me. No one tells me who is my Bride, not even the gods." Ai looked up at hime, wide eyed in surprise.

" Didn't you say that the gods made us for each other?"

" I did, but if they decided to take you from me I'd go to hell and back to get you from them." Ace said defiantly. " I think paying for one's Bride is disgusting. Why would I want to buy someone who has no desire to be with me?"

" Yet you wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted nothing to do with you."

" That's different. I knew I'd eventually wear you down and I enjoyed the chase." He said with a smirk.

" Pops said the same thing to the other men that were interested in marrying me." Ai said relaxing against him. " He said that if I didn't to be with any of them then he wouldn't force me.

" Other men tried to Claim you?" Ace growled protectively, pulling her even closer to him. " Shall I kill them?"

" _**NO**_!" Ai yelled. " Nothing happened obviously!" She smiled as she heard him grumble childishly before pulling her onto his lap. Curling closer to him she smiled as he rubbed her shoulder. Resting her cheek on his shoulder she inhaled his warm scent. She giggled lightly as she heard him grumble again about her would be suitors.

" What's so funny?"

" You are! Acting all jealous of men that had no chance with me!"

" Well you get jealous when other women are around me!"

" That's different! Those women have had a chance with you, probably some were with you!"

" Had and were are the key words there." Ace said with a smirk, reaching down and touching the sensitive area between her thighs. " I'm now being tormented by a small blue haired vixen." He grinned as she became like putty in his hands, her soft moans like music to his ears.

" You are so mean!" Ai whimpered happily.

" Trust me, love. This is torture for me as well." Ace grinned as she reached back and entangled her fingers in his hair.

" H-How!"

" Your adorable little moans are intoxicating." His grin grew larger as she began to rock her hips against his fingers. " They're driving me insane. I'm almost going to forget myself and do something inappropriate."

Ai felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure building inside her once again. Ace's fingers were like magic as they trailed feather like eagerly over her, coxing every ounce of pleasure from her.

A smug laugh escaped the Fire Wielder as he felt her grip on his hair tighten. " Like that do you." He grinned evilly before kissing the nape of her neck.

" _ **ACE**_!" Ai said whirling to face him, her wet breasts pressed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. " Stop teasing me!" She placed her forehead against his before delivering a light trail of kisses over his jaw.

" Whatever do you mean, love?" He asked jovially. His manner changed quickly as she reached up, tracing one of his fangs lightly. " What are you doing, Ai." His tone was serious now.

" How exactly do you make a Vampire, Ace?"

" Why?" Ace asked cautiously.

" I'm just…I'm just curious…no one ever _really_ explained it to me."

" To Change a normal person into a Vampire, Haki is mixed in with the Vampire's venom-"

" What do you mean, normal person?"

" When a Vampire Changes the one meant to be his Bride the process is roughly the same but with one extra step."

" Which is?" Ai asked innocent, earning a wicked smirk from the Prince. Taking her wrist he pulled her even closer, placing his mouth hungrily against her's. Wrapping his free arm securely around her waist he adjusted her so that his hard member was poised precisely in-front of her opening.

Nipping her lower lip eagerly he smirked as she gave him access to plunder her soft mouth. Instinctively he felt her rub herself against him. " Ace," she whimpered happily. " You stupid jerk!"

" How am I a jerk?"

" For making me fall in-love with you!" Ai said nuzzling him. " And for making me want to spend the rest of my life with you…no, to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Ace went quiet for several moments, her words soothing the angry fire in his soul. " Are you sure, Ai?" He asked cautiously. " I'd have to bite you."

" You won't hurt me, Ace. I know it… _I trust you_." Ai said confidently.

 _ **SWOOSH**_!

Ai squeaked in surprise as Ace suddenly swept her up, the water sloshing over the sides, before walking towards his bedroom. " _**ACE**_!" She laughed at his actions before he delicately sat her on the bed.

" This is serious, Ai." Ace growled hungrily, crawling on-top of her.

" I know, I want to be with you always." Ai said lovingly.

" Then do you, Dragon D Aiko, take me and all I have. All I have to offer. To be with me now and always."

" I do." Ai said her face beaming eagerly.

" I make you this promise, Ai." He said, cupping her face lightly with his calloused hand. " I want no one else but you. I will only ever want you, and the gods have mercy anyone who tries to harm you or take you from me…because I will have none."

" I promise you this and everything more, Gol D Ace."

" Portgas," Ace said quickly, slight annoyance in his voice.

" What?"

" I never really cared for my old man's name. My mother's sounds better." Ace said causing her to laugh.

" Alright then, Portgas D Ace."

Before she could finish her sentence he quickly returned to her swollen lips, one hand cupping her soft breast roughly.

Ai thought she would melt as he stroked her sex, sliding a finger inside. Burying her face against his neck, she kissed it tenderly.

" You're wet…and tight." Ace said causing her face to flood red.

" Don't say things like that!" She squeaked, causing him to laugh before inserting another two fingers.

" That's a good thing, love." He replied, thrusting his fingers harder causing her to gasp.

" _**ACE**_!"

" Want me?" He asked evilly.

" Y-Yes!" She whispered.

" Louder love, I didn't hear you."

" Yes!" She said a little louder this time, grinding her hips against him.

" Louder, I want the world to hear you."

" I said _**YES**_ , _**DAMN IT**_!" Ai cried out, her release coming quickly. Ace laughed again before removing his hand. He leaned over, pressing his hot body greedily against her's, his member just as hot and hard.

Feeling her tremble slightly he brushed his lips against her. " This will hurt a little." He said before positioning himself in-front of her slick entrance. She nodded, nervousness evident in her green eyes. As gently as possible, he thrust inside her.

" Shhh," He said softly, feeling her stiffen in his arms. Nuzzling her neck softly he forced himself not to thrust any deeper as he felt her soft walls tighten around him.

" You won't fit." Ai whimpered softly. Ace reached down and stroked her where they were joined, his length only halfway in.

" Just let me know when you are ready." He whispered trying to calm his Companion as he demanded he continue his Claim of her. " It won't hurt after a while."

Ai didn't respond, still not fully believing he'd fit completely inside. It felt right now that he was going to tear her in half. Several moments had gone by with him kissing her neck lightly before she relaxed against him. " Does it still hurt?" He asked in concern.

" N-No…" Ai said with uncertainty and when he rocked his hips she let out a gasp and a pleasant sensation surged throughout her.

" Are you alright?" Ace asked pausing quickly. Ai nodded happily threading her fingers through his hair. " Tell me if it hurts, Ai." She nodded lightly before he began rocking his hips.

' _So_ _ **big**_!' Ai thought happily as Ace thrust against her. 'There's no way he could fit anymore!'

' _So_ _ **soft**_.' Ace thought as he thrust once more deeper and slightly harder this time. He fought hard to unleash his Companion. He was more primal and animal like and this was her first time. Looking down at where they were connected he was reminded by how small she was compared to him.

" _**ACE**_!" Ai whined happily nipping at his ear.

" If you don't stop that love, I'll forget myself and not be so gentle." Ace growled hungrily.

" Why are you being gentle?" Ai asked, gasping each word with each thrust.

" It's customary for a lady's first time." Ace said stroking her lightly.

" Since when do you care about custom?"

" Since I don't want to break you." Ace said pinning her hands above her head, his hard muscular body heavy against hers. " You have no idea how breakable you are, Ai. How easily I could snap you in half…"

" You won't, Ace." Ai said pressing her forehead against his. " I know you won't."

" You put to much faith in me, love." Ace said. " Even now I'm fighting back the urge to let loose my Companion out and fuck you senseless. To make you know that you are mine and no one else's."

Ai shivered at his words, knowing their truth. She knew how dangerous he was…but still it somehow thrilled her to know that he wanted her that badly. " I love you, Ace."

" I-" Ai pulled him hungrily against her lips, rocking her hips instinctively against him.

" Woman, you have no idea what you are playing with." Ace growled thrusting into her harder this time. With each thrust he gave Ace watched his Bride's excite reactions, and he loved every second of her writhing under him.

Ai moaned happily as Ace thrust harder into her. She loved how his hot breath tickled her skin. He stopped being gentle with her and she was loving it.

Propping himself upon his elbows and took her with animalistic passion. She sensed his determination to claim her as his. He flipped her skillfully onto her stomach before continuing his domination of her body.

Ace reached downwards and entangled his fingers in her soft blue curls, allowing him to drive deeper into her. He grinned as he felt her already tight walls tighten around him as he felt her release.

" _**ACE**_!" He heard her happy scream, adding fuel to his fire. Reaching down he grabbed her soft breast roughly and continued his urged to claim her.

Arching her back, Ai bucked against him, allowing him to completely fill her. " Ace, m-AH!" She broke off when he pinched her nipple eagerly.

" I'm sorry love, I didn't quite hear that."

" _**M**_ - _ **MORE**_!"

" More what?"

" More of you!" Ai whimpered before she felt him release inside her. She felt her walls tighten around him again as she joined him in her release, her walls milking him of everything before he pulled her to him.

" I can't give you anything more." Ace whispered softly as she snuggled against him.

" All I want is this." Ai said, kissing the spot where his heart was.

" All your's, love." Ace said inhaling her scent. " It will always be yours." Glancing down he smiled at how she looked so perfect at that moment. He couldn't think of anything else to improve it.

" I love you, Ace."

There it was.

Those four little words made this moment even better. Reaching down, he cupped her cheek, tilted her face upwards and claimed her lips. He let out an animalistic growl when he felt her tongue slide over his fangs.

" _**Mine**_." He growled hungrily as he kissed his way down her throat, rocking his hips against her.

" _**Yours**_." Ai gasped arching eagerly against him. A soft eager moan escaped from her as Ace lightly drug his fangs over her pulse. " I'll always be yours." She gasped happily as Ace sank his fangs into her soft skin.


	19. Chapter 19

Author: short chapter I know, I've been sick with something related to the flu so I haven't been able to write much, but I hope you enjoy! Happy New Year!

—

Ace watched Ai over the next few days with worry. Her breathing was slow but even now. Previously it had been ragged and unsteady. Her temperature was what worried him currently. One moment she was burning up and the next she was shivering.

His mother assured him this was normal for those who went through the Change. Yet Ai was born a Half Vampire, her Change shouldn't be taking this long.

" How is she?"

Look up, Ace saw his mother walking over to him. " She's still sleeping." Placing a hand lightly on her forehead a smile came to the freckled woman's face.

" She's coming off the tail end of it. She should be waking within the next day or so." Rouge said kindly.

" Are you sure?" Ace asked worriedly.

" Of course." Rouge said confidently. " Her Change had to break through Edward's seal. It was going to take time for your blood to override it."

" I can't lose her, mother." Ace said quietly. Rouge smile lovingly before kissing the top of his head. " What was that for?"

" I'm proud of you?"

" For what?"

" A few weeks ago you wouldn't even entertain the thought of having a Bride. Yet now, here you are sitting beside your Bride as she Changes. I'm very proud of you."

Ace felt his cheeks pinker, feeling awkward at her praise. Sitting with Ai when she was going through this process felt right. She needed his presence and he needed to be there. Reaching over, he gently brushed a wayward lock of blue hair away from her face. Her skin felt clammy.

" Wake up, love." He said worriedly. " Wake up and sass me."

" She will, Ace." Rouge said placing a blanket around his shoulders. " When was the last time you slept?"

" Not since the night she was attacked."

" _**THAT WAS FOUR DAYS AGO**_ , _**ACE**_!" Rouge exclaimed worriedly. " _**YOU NEED TO REST**_!"

" I will when I know she's going to be alright."

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**WHAT THE FUCK**_ , _**SABO**_!" Ace yelled angrily, clutching the now giant lump forming to the back of his head.

" Listen to your mother, jackass!" Sabo growled angrily. " She's been worried sick about your stupid ugly ass!"

" No one asked for your opinion!"

" Boys, please don't-"

" _**WELL YOU**_ ' _ **RE GONNA GET MY OPINION**_!"

" Boys!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

 _ **POW**_!

" _**IDIOTS**_!" Koala yelled angrily as she hit the both of them on the heads. " If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to kick both your asses!"

" Did you really need to hit me?" Sabo groaned rubbing the back of his head.

" Yes, because you both are acting ridiculous. Ace, you won't be very comforting to Ai when she wakes up if you don't rest yourself! You'll only worry her when she's going to be extremely confused by her sudden new awareness to her surroundings and emotions." Koala huffed.

" The Youngling makes truth, Princeling." A mystical female voice said. " Your Bride will need you in top physical condition when she wakes." Ace watched as Selene hopped onto his bed, settling down beside Ai. There were times he forgot that Selene wasn't an ordinary kitten.

She was a Fae Cat.

Her normal form was the size of a tiger with large green and black butterfly wings that had tinges of purple and blue throughout them.

She was a gift from the Fae King and Queen when they had discovered he had found his Bride. They Fae, much like Vampires, had eternal soulmates. There's were called Ceann Chathaimid.

Fae cats would often appear to the newly found couple to help protect them from evil omens. The Royal Family sent Selene to Ace to help him protect Ai.

The Fae we also hunted by the Order. Their birth rates were just as low as Vampires, though not specific to one gender.

Selene took the form of a small domesticated kitten as to not frighten Ai, who had very little interaction with supernatural beings other than Vampires and Werewolves. The Fae were rather reclusive in their daily lives, so encounters with them were very few and far between.

" The Princeling cannot protect his Bride if he does not first feed himself. No worry for Bride currently, Selene will watch and protect. No harm come to." Selene said calmly, licking Ai's cheek and curling against her.

Ace felt himself relax at the Fae Cat's words, knowing the truth of them. Once a Fae Cat bonded with a creature they would protect them with their life.

" Fine." He groaned, shrugging away from Sabo and headed towards the door. " I won't be gone for long." His response was a disgruntled meow from Selene before he exited the room, his blonde brother following him.

" Princessling will always have target on her. The Order will try to get rid of her harder now."

" But she's already been Changed." Koaled said worriedly.

" Better to give the Princeling cubs now."

" Cubs? Oh…you mean kids." Koala said quickly. " Ace isn't even the King."

" Order fears Vampire King's blood line. If Princeling has cubs with his Bride then the line continues. King is strong, Princeling is strong, maybe even stronger…blood line is powerful. Order not want any chance of line becoming stronger.'

" Ace doesn't even want kids, though."

" Ace wasn't a planned baby, Koala." Rouge pointed out. " Many children, regardless of race aren't planned and our born either way. They along with Ai will becoming targets to the Order now."

" I see." Koala said, her face now pale. " No wonder Ace is so protective."

" It's a tactic they have tried for centuries." Rouge said sadly. " They like to use an old chess move to try to defeat a King. They've tried it on Roger in the past and will now try it one Ace…"

" What do you mean?"

" How do you defeat the King in chest, love." Rouge asked. " You take out the Queen…"

—

" Ace stop. If you don't, you'll kill her." Sabo said quickly as he watched Ace feed off of a female servant. His dark haired brother let go of the donor, catching her swiftly as she stumbled from blood lose.

" Here, drink this." The freckled teen said biting his wrist and offering the trickling blood to her.

" Oh no, Master!" The girl said dizzily. " I couldn't."

" Yes you can, Just a little will restore what I took."

" But-"

" _Drink_." Ace said in a commanding tone. They very rarely needed to give human's their blood to recover from a Feed. With regularly scheduled Feedings they only needed a few bites here and there…but he hadn't fed in almost a week. He was afraid to leave Ai's side. " I apologize for taking so much."

" It's fine, Master. We are all here to be fed from."

Sabo quirked a blonde eyebrow at her statement. The human staff that worked in the castle were all here of their own free will. If they did not wish to be fed from then they were left alone. If a Vampire tried to force or coerce them they were punished severely. One of the many things that Sabo agreed with the king on was that humans were not to be treated cruelly. If they wanted to live in peace with them then both sides need to treat each other with respect. If not, then the Order would forever be after them.

" You don't need to call me Master." Ace said awkwardly to the girl and she dabbed a piece of clothe to her mouth.

" But-"

" If you're going to call him anything then call him _My Prince_ or _Your Highness_. He isn't a master over anyone." Sabo said calmly. The servant girl's eyes went wide at the blonde's words.

" It was just a slip of the tongue, Sabo." Ace said calmly, standing and walking back towards his bedroom.

" Where are you going, Brother?"

" Back to my room, to check on Ai." Ace said calmly.

" Ace, you need to take a break from that room. Ai is going to be super pissed at you."

" What do you mean?"

" She's going to be pissed when she wakes up and finds out that you didn't take care of yourself. Then once she's done kicking your ass then she'll come after me!"

" Sabo, stop! What if it was Koala?"

" A few years ago it was Koala and you nearly beat my face in because I didn't want to leave her side. I wasn't taking care of myself and you had to remind me that if I didn't take care of myself then how would I be able to take care of my Bride!" A small groan escaped from him at his brother's words, realizing the truth in them.

" Any word on the whereabouts of Lucci?" Ace asked leaning against the wall.

" None, once Thatch and Rayleigh entered the fray he realized there was no way he could win and so he retreated. So far we have no word of his whereabouts."

" Luffy's been interrogating him."

" Anything?"

" Well, he is our insider in the Order and he said that Dragon D. Malikai is a hardened supporter of annihilating our kind as always. The Sengoku placed him in charge of the plans."

" Even though his own granddaughter is a Half Vampire?"

" Coby said that Malikai refuses to acknowledge her existence. He said that his son Alduin was dead to him the moment he took up with Ai's mother. He more than anyone, wants her gone." Sabo said earning an angry snarl from his brother. He agreed full-heartedly with him. It was disgusting to disown your own child because they aren't with the one you would choose for them.

Refusing to even acknowledge your own grandchild because of what you call their parent's sin. Sabo knew, as he suspected Ace did as well, that is Malikai ever came across Ai, he would publically execute her. He would never allow that to happen, especially now that she was his sister by law.

" We will keep her safe, Ace." Sabo said reassuringly. " She won't be harmed."

" She was harmed already, Brother." Ace said weakly.

" We will not allow it to happen again, Ace." Sabo growled, placing a hand reassuring on his shoulder. " I'm sorry I failed you. I want you to know that I would rather die then let her be harmed again. Just like I know you would rather die than let Koala be harmed."

" I know…I know." Ace groaned weakly. " She was just…she looked so frail looking that night. Sabo…I've fought in hundreds of battles and countless many fights growing up and I have never been as afraid as I was that night."

" Ace-"

" I felt so helpless when I found her, Sabo. She looked like she was a breath away from death." Sabo remained quiet as Ace spoke, at a loss for words. " Ever since I first laid eyes on her she had been nothing but this unwavering fire that refused to even flicker…yet five nights ago…I thought her flame was going to die out…that I'd never hear her voice again. That I'd never see that little smirk or hear her laugh again. Hell, if I even prayed that if the gods kept her alive that I would give her back to Whitebeard. That I would give up my Claim on her as my Bride."

" But you didn't give her up, Ace. She's being Changed as we speak by your blood."

" But what if…what if she-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" I swear to all the gods that are out there that if you say she won't make it then I'll will kick your ass!" Sabo growled. " Ai is strong! She's your Bride, she has to be strong!"

" I know she's strong."

" She fought to stay awake after losing all that blood, right?"

" Yes."

" She kicked you in the balls the first time you tried to Change her, right?"

" Yeah." Ace said with a small smile on his face, remembering the first time they shared his bed.

" She's thwarted your perverted and shitty advances for almost two months now, right?"

" Shut up, you dick! They weren't that shitty or perverted!"

" Please, you almost had sex with her every single damn day since you met her!"

" I did not!"

" The whole fucking time! Trust me, Ace! If she could be strong enough to tolerate your shit advances and strong enough to stand you naked in her bed…then she is strong enough to survive this Change."

" I swear I will beat you to death one day."

" I love you to, Brother."


	20. Chapter 20

Author: slightly longer chapter then the last. I've been visiting with my parents this past week so I haven't really had time to write this one so I hope you like this one.

—

" Wake up, love."

Ai heard a strong voice whisper to her. " Come back to me, my love." A small smile came across her face. She knew that voice to the very bottom of her soul.

" Ace?" She said, looking around for the source of the voice. She was in a large field of star lilies that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky above was a beautiful blue and was crystal clear. " Ace where are you?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her securely against a rock solid chest. A warm familiar masculine scent wafted into her nose. Spinning around eagerly she grinned happily up at Ace. " There you are! Where have you been?"

" Waiting here for you, love." Ace said nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

" Well I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ai huffed cutely earning a deep chuckle from him.

" You took a very long time to return to me." Ace said stroking her cheek. " I was worried you wouldn't ever."

" What are you talking about?"

" I've been waiting centuries for you, Una." Ace said dipping his head down to capture her lips.

" Woah, woah, woah!" Ai said pushing his head back. " What did you just call me?" She asked in agitation. Did he really just call her another woman's name? A wave of jealousy surged through her at the mere thought.

" I referred to you by your name." Ace said calmly. " Your true name."

" My name is Ai! It always has been!"

" In this lifetime, you are correct." Ace said. " Yet this is not your first life. You've been through dozens of lifetimes with dozens names."

" What are you talking about?" Ai asked.

" This body of yours is not your first. It is only your most recent incarnation." Ace said a hungry smile darting across his face. " Although it is the one that resembles your original form the most."

" _A_ - _Ace_ -"

" You keep referring to me by that boy's name." Ace said, his dark eyebrow twitching in annoyance. " He is my most recent incarnation but it is still annoying."

" What are y-wait…you're Ace's Companion, aren't you?" Ai asked nervously. She knew the Companion had existed and that he was in control of Ace's more primal instincts. She remembered Rouge telling her that his Companion was an old one, though she wasn't aware of how old he was.

" My name is Aviur." He replied in a slight annoyance. " And yes, the I would be what those of this time call a Companion. However, I am so much more than that."

" What are you going on about?"

" I am the first Vampire." Aviur said calmly.

" How are you the first Vampire? Where did you come from? How did you become a Vampire?" Ai asked curiously.

" That is not a pleasant story, love." Aviur said suddenly becoming uncomfortable. " It is not one that you would enjoy hearing."

" How about I decide that and not you." Ai said becoming irritated.

" You are so much like her." Aviur said stroking her cheek. " In your behavior and image. I still cannot believe you are here." Ai smiled awkwardly. She could hear the pain and longing in his voice. The sadness in his eyes was apparent as well.

" You must have loved this Una very much." She said meaningly.

" I will always love her…and that was the reason she was taken from me." Aviur said weakly.

" What do you mean?"

" It was because I loved Una that she was taken from me…and ever since then she was taken."

" I'm sorry."

" It was my fault."

" How?"

" I have already informed you, little one. It is not a pleasant story."

" And I already informed you that I will make up my own mind about it!" Ai snapped in irritation. She didn't like the fact that he was handling her with kid gloves. Aviur had a sort of smugness about him, one that she had seen from many of the men in the human villages. They treated women like possessions and as if they were unintelligent. She did not like it at all.

" Alright then…it was many thousands of years ago when I first met Una." Aviur whispered, stroking Ai's cheek. " Back when the human race was just in it's infancy. Their tribes still lived in caves or in small, make-shift huts at the time.

" The Goddess of Curses, Thana, was my lover at the time. Neither of us cared much for the primitive humans. They were merely play things to us."

" Play things! Why?" Ai asked angrily, offended to no end. Not only was her birth father a human but Whitebeard had raised her to respect all life, supernatural or not.

" We were gods, My Soul." Aviur said calmly, his eyes…Ace's eyes, boring blankly into her own. She didn't like it. " We didn't care about those who we viewed as weak. Humans were weak to us. Nothing more than food and toys for sexual satisfaction…sometimes both at once."

" Play things?!" Ai said in disgust. " People are people regardless of their species!" Aviur smiled blissfully, tracing her cheek lovingly. Ai wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was Ace's Companion and after he had emerged he was in complete control over Ace's body. Aviur made her nervous. There was something deadly about him. Something possessive and dangerous. She wanted Ace back.

Ace made her feel safe and treasured, not like a possession as she felt Aviur. After she had knocked some sense into him, Ace treated her with nothing but respect and love. " You are still as spirited as ever…and just as beautiful."

" I don't understand how you could treat another person like objects for your own enjoyment! It's disgusting!"

" That is the delicious spirit that I enjoyed so much!" Aviur said hungrily. " You are exactly like Una. You look almost exactly like her…your hair is a lighter shade…but it is still beautiful." He curled a lock lightly around his finger and kissed it gently. " You even smell like her. I'm having a hard time believing that you aren't Una playing a prank on me."

Ai noted an enormous amount of pain in his voice at the mention of Una again. " You truly loved her…" She whispered softly.

" I never knew how much one woman could mean to me…my eldest brother Zaman was cruel when he gave me a Bride…he made me love one woman for eternity…and when Thana, took her from me…it felt as if my soul was ripped from my body and destroyed."

" I'm so sorry!" Ai said weakly. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to think about ever loosing Ace.

" That was how the Female curse came about…all because I loved Una and turned her into the first female Vampire."

" Why a Vampire?"

" I am the God of Darkness. I wanted her to be one of my creations. Practically immortal and unable to be harmed by human diseases. I wanted her to be with me forever."

" What happened to her?" Ai asked lightly, brushing her fingers lightly across his cheek.

" Thank, my former lover, Cursed her and all the Females of our kind." Aviur said sadly. " She died giving birth to our daughter, Ethne…" Tears began to swell in his eyes. " Our daughter never made it to her first name day. Thank cursed all the females of our kind to keep Una away from me forever."

" How?"

" Only the strong could survive the Curse. Una was always so gentle and never survived it. She would either die as a child or in childbirth, along with our child."

" I'm so sorry." Ai whispered, pressing her forehead against his chest. " How did you meet Una?"

" I slaughtered her village and took her as my whore." Aviur replied blankly.

" _**YOU WHAT**_!"

" It was a different time then." Aviur said coolly.

" You are just going dismiss it like that?"

" It was so long ago…" Aviur dismissed.

" Oh no you don't!" Ai snapped angrily. " You can't just say something like that and then dismiss it!"

" What would you like to know?"

" _All of it_!"

" Alright." Aviur said cupping her face gently with his hands. " Close your eyes." She did just before he pressed his lips against hers hungrily.

" Mmmm, you were wonderful, love." A voluptuous woman with Snow White skin, waist length pitch black hair with a strand of blood red hair on the right side of her face. She blinked a set of blood red eyes lustfully over a tall muscular man with long shaggy black hair and black eyes. They lay naked and entwined on a King sized bed covered in several layers of black and dark brown furs, a fire burned low in the hearth.

The woman curled closer to the man licking a small trickle of blood from his neck. " Oh so wonderful, Aviur." The man grinned lazily as he traced a finger over her breasts.

" You weren't to bad yourself, Thana." He said lazily.

" When should we grab another bite." The woman asked lazily.

" Such a greedy little she-wolf you are." Aviur chuckled. " Wasn't today enough?"

" Strive for excellence!"

 _ **BANG**_!

 _ **BANG**_!

Aviur groaned angrily at the sound of someone pounding on his bedchamber door. " Maybe if we are real quiet, they will go away."

" Or we could just kill them." Thana said in a matter of fact voice.

" I wish it were so, but I do like most of the people here and would somewhat miss them."

" You're no fun."

 _ **BANG**_!

 _ **BANG**_!

" _ **I KNOW YOU**_ ' _ **RE IN THERE**_ , _**AVIUR**_!"

" Although killing Zaman may not bring me much sadness." Aviur sighed. " _**GO AWAY**_!"

" _**I WILL NOT**_! _**NOW OPEN THIS DOOR**_!"

" How long will it take him to figure out that the door is unlocked?" Thana asked.

" It may be a while, he's a bit of a moron."

 _ **SLAM**_!

" Not that big of one, apparently." Thana sighed.

" Do you have any idea what you've done!" A tall muscular man dressed in red silk robes and golden sandals. His shoulder length blonde hair fell in waves past his shoulders.

" No but something tells me you are about to clue me in." Aviur smirked as his brother stopped short at the sight before him.

" What the hell did you do?" Zaman gasped, his face now pale.

" It." Aviur said lazily as his brother took in the grizzly sight in the room before him. Several bloody figures of young women lay scattered across the floor.

" You killed all of these girls?"

" We fucked, drank and killed those human females."

" _**WHY**_?"

" We were hungry and horny."

" _**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU**_ ' _ **VE DONE**_? _**THE LIVES AND FATES YOU**_ ' _ **VE DESTROYED**_!"

" They're only humans."

" Humans are important as well, brother! They are capable of so many wonderful things!"

" Those one's tasted wonderful and were fucked in so many different positions before we drained them."

" _**AVIUR**_!"

" What? Humans are nothing but food and objects of sexual play. Why else would father have made them?"

" They are his children just as we are!"

" Oh get over yourself, Zaman!" Thana groaned. " Like you don't occasionally fuck and feed off of human women, yourself."

" But I don't kill them afterwards."

" Excuses, excuses." Thana said stretching very cat like in response.

" What else is there to do with them?" Aviur asked, an evil smirk appearing on his handsome face.

" _**RETURN THEM TO THEIR TRIBES**_!"

" And run the risk of them being pregnant and then having to intervene from the unintelligent animals killing the heifers? Me killing them before my seed takes root is merely an act of kindness."

" You are disgusting, Brother."

" And you are a wet blanket, Brother." Aviur laughed.

" Mother and Father are angry with you."

" When aren't they?"

" You are disrupting the flow of Fate." Zaman snarled dangerously.

" You are not intimidating, Zaman."

" Why you-"

" Why don't you go lecture someone else about how morally superior you are somewhere else." Aviur said stroking Thana's cheek lazily.

" I'm not going anywhere, Aviur!" Zaman growled. " Not until-"

" Listen Zaman, either you leave now or you get a first hand viewing of how to properly fuck a woman." Aviur grinned slapping Thana's bottom playfully as she straddled his hips greedily.

" You disgust me, brother." Zaman snarled hatefully.

" You are just envious of me, brother." Aviur laughed before thrusting skillfully inside Thana. " I know how to have fun and I have a beautiful woman warming my bed my bed who loves to suck my rather large cock."

—

" Your son needs to be reigned in, Chaos." A well built man with skin as black as the night's sky snarled holding a knarled walking stick, nearly twice his size, clenched tightly in his hand. His long hair, as white as the purest snow, hung in-front of his crystal blue eyes that currently glared over at a beautiful young woman, her skin matched the man's hair. She smiled awkwardly over to him, her blood red lips a stark contrast against her skin.

" Order, My Soul. Aviur is simple trying to sew his wild oats. He will grow out of this phase eventually. Besides, he is not just mine, he gets his good looks from you." The woman called Chaos said in a gentle voice. She sauntered over to him, her voluptuous hips caused her inky black hair to sway back and forth like silk.

" I don't believe so," Order said leaning against a nearby wall as Chaos leaned against him. " That he will outgrow it not that he gets his good looks from me."

" I know what you mean, My Soul. There are times his brutality frightens even me." Chaos said nuzzling Order's cheek. " It is because of Thana…she corrupted him far more then Bedisa intended him to be."

" I told you not to create a entity such as her. She is not just a Goddess of Curses, she IS a Curse. Her entire being will bring misfortune wherever she goes with no balance. She will corrupt this world so much so that Bedisa will not be able to fix it."

" You doubt our daughter's abilities, My Soul."

" Our daughter is talented in many ways, but controlling her brothers' is not one of them. I knew we would have a problem when we gave them Free Will." Order laughed. " However, we now come to our most recent issue with our children. How do we stop our son from destroying the humans that we worked very hard to create?"

" Easy," A rather irritated male voice said. The two Ancient Entities looked up to see Zaman walking towards them. " We give him one that he cannot live without."


	21. Chapter 21

Author: WOOO! LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE LAST! I hope u all enjoy it! Also, there will be lemons in this chapter! Yay lemons!

—

Una lay peacefully in a large field watching the small herd of sheep grazing before her. She tucked her hands behind her head, her long navy blue hair fanned out underneath her. Her emerald eyes shifted lazily from side to side as she counted the flock before her.

" Twenty one…twenty two…thirty three…" She yawned quietly as a small lamb came over to her and nuzzled her cheek. " Hello Rae." She said reaching over an rubbing the lamb's ear gently. " Have you eaten your fill? Have the other lambs been nice to you?" The small lamb before her was often bullied by the others of the flock because of her size. It was often found by itself away from the herd.

She knew just how bad the little lamb felt. She was smaller then most of the people in her tribe and she was often ostracized because of it. As a child she was used to hide from the other children for fear of them. Here the strong ruled over the weak and she was definitely not strong.

" You can snuggle here with me if you want, little one." Una said softly as the lamb curled beside her. She liked watching over the flock. It was peaceful and quiet here. If the sheep gave her any problems then she could just wake them with a stick and then they would behave. She wasn't that brave with people. With them _she_ tended to be the one who was made to behave or risk being harmed.

She always had to keep her head down and stay out of trouble as much as possible.

She was all alone after all.

Her family had been killed a few years ago after an invasion from a rival tribe. She had been picked on by the others in her Tribe before but with the threat of death from her father, one of the best warriors there, they kept it to a minimum. Yet after he and her mother were killed the Tribe there was no stopping the torment she received from them.

There were many times the men wanted to use her for their own pleasures. She thankfully had been able to escape them and ever since she had made a point to avoid the main tribe as much as possible.

" It will be dark soon." Una said to the lamb. " Maybe you should head back to your mother before she worries." Rae responded with a small bleat that easily meant that she did not care what the shepherdess had said.

" You shouldn't disregard your mother's feelings, Rae…there may be a time when you find yourself without her and…" She paused as tears pricked her eyes at the memory of losing her own mother. The lamb seemed to sense her dismay as she began to nuzzle her cheek. " Thank you, little one. You are such a sweetie."

Yawning lazily she fought to keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept a lot lately. She had been having nightmare's lately of a monster with dark eyes and dark hair. It had sharp fangs like a wolf and had a deep male voice. The monster would then chase her throughout the night and when he caught her he would roughly have his way with her before sinking his fangs into her neck.

She'd then jerk awake drenched in sweat, the area between her thighs would be oddly slick too. She had no one in her tribe to ask for advice about the dream. She was actually afraid to fall asleep for fear of the monster that lurked there.

At the moment however, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her exhaustion was catching up with her and she didn't have the strength to fight it. Slowly but surely she felt herself succumb to the much needed sleep.

—

" _Aviur_!"

The god of darkness paused at the center of the hall at the sound of a cheery female voice. He looked over to see his mother, the entity of Chaos itself walking towards him. " Mother." He said welcomingly, pulling her into a loving embrace. " I have not seen you lately, how have you been?"

" Wonderful, darling!" She said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss to his cheek. " I've been having this unexplained surge of energy lately. Thanks to it I've been fluttering around like a little butterfly."

" You are welcome for that." Aviur chuckled lightly kissing her forehead.

" Oh? And why would I need to thank you, darling?"

" I may or may not have caused a bit of destruction a few nights ago that may or may not be the cause of this bit of energy you've been having." Aviur said offering her a cheeky smirk.

" Well, I do thank you for your thoughtfulness, love. However," Aviur groaned at the oncoming lecture that his mother was about to deliver. " Now, now. You know whenever I tell you something that it is important and you should never disregard it."

" Oh course, Mother." Aviur said gently. The tone of his voice was one that he very rarely used. Only for those he cared about, like his mother and his sisters. Never with anyone else, not even with Thana, whom he was extremely close to. " What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

" Just how close are you with Thana?"

" Close enough, Mother." He groaned loudly, readying himself for a lecture.

" Not to close, I do hope." Chaos said cupping his cheek softly. Her eyes were so filled with concern that it easily caught his attention.

" Mother…what is it?"

" I do not trust her, my son."

" She is one of your creations, Mother."

" One that I created in anger and hatred." Chaos said pointedly. " She is the Entity of Curses, she is the very first Curse. Even I do not know what she plots."

" How do you know she plots."

" I created her, of course she plots." Chaos huffed. " But that is not the point. She can never make you happy."

" She's doing a fine job of it."

" Of sating your lust, not your heart."

" My heart isn't in need of sating, Mother." Aviur said gently.

" You think it doesn't until you meet someone who does." Chaos said.

" I think you are out of your element, Mother. Isn't finding a soulmate, or whatever Zaman calls it, kind of an Order thing. Is Father going to be annoyed you are trampling all over his territory?"

" Not at all and yes, your brother can be a bit wishy washy." Chaos said dismissively. " However, your father does not solely control the fate of love. It can be just as chaotic as it can bring order to ones life."

" I do not need someone to love, Mother. I have you and my sweet sisters." Aviur said gently kissing her cheek. " Now I am off, I am rather hungry and horney."

" You do realize that I am your mother, correct?"

" Cause I've never heard you and Father having sex." Aviur laughed.

" So where will you be off to? Incase I need to find you for something." Chaos said cheekily.

" In the northwest hemisphere. In a small farming tribe. The humans there apparently smell like fresh fruit. I would like to taste one that tastes like peaches. Those are delectable. Mouth watering even." Aviur said evilly, a hungry look in his eyes.

" Please do not annihilate an entire civilization, darling. You have no idea how hard it is to create humans." Chaos said earning an amused laugh from her son. " Zaman is right, they are very complex creatures."

" Well, there had to be at least one time where he was right."

—

Una jerked awake as the smell of smoke filled her senses. She sat up quickly and noticing that all of the sheep but Rae were long gone. " What is going on?"

A small fearful bleat came from the small lamb who trembled beside her. She looked towards where her tribe lay nestled between two mountains. Smoke billowed high into the once clear blue sky, darker than a moonless night sky.

" An attack from a rival tribe." She whispered fearfully. She should run, every bone in her body screamed that she should, yet she couldn't will her feet to move. " We need to leave, Rae." She whispered fearfully. " We need to leave." A small bleat of agreement came from the lamb in her arms. " We really need to leave."

" Then why haven't you, little human?" Una whirled around to see a voluptuous woman with Snow White skin, waist length pitch black hair with a strand of blood red hair on the right side of her face. Hunger danced lightly in her red eyes as she gave Una a once over. " What a wonderful treat. Two little lambs."

" _P_ - _Please_ , _l_ - _let us go_! _W_ - _We m_ - _mean no h_ - _harm_!"

" And you won't." She whispered cupping Una's cheek gently. " What could a little lamb like you do to me?" The woman stepped closer to her and inhaled the air beside her.

" Then again….you stink of sheep shit." The woman said slapping Una hard across the face. Blood trickled down her face. " But…your blood is causing something to stir in me. Something that hungers in both my gut and in my…" She stepped forward and licked the blood from her cheek. " You taste like peaches. You taste like freshly picked peaches."

" _P_ - _Please_ …" Una whimpered.

" I wonder, what does your little peach taste like." The woman said dipping her hand down to caress the spot between the blunette's legs.

" _Thana_!"

Una jumped at the sound of a deep male voice. Turning she felt her breath catch in her chest as she caught sight of the most handsomest man she had ever seen. A tall muscular man with long shaggy black hair strolled towards them. He gazed at the both of them in boredom with black eyes. Those eyes of his were hypnotic. She couldn't take her eyes off of them…or the way he walked.

It was the walk of a predator.

One she knew all to well.

She had seen it far to often with wolves hunting deer or sheep. There was always power and confidence in their strides, just like this man. Only, this man exuded so much power that she nearly fainted from it.

" Aviur, my love." The woman called Thana said eagerly. " Finished already?"

" There were no attractive human's to be found here. Only some with semi-pleasant scents and less than pleasant tastes."

" I am very sorry, my love. It would appear the rumors were false." Thank said gripping Una by the hair tightly.

" What do you have there?"

" Two wee little lambs, my love. Two delicious wee little lambs ready to be devoured."

Una felt herself tremble even more as the man before her stepped towards her, his black eyes never once leaving hers. In them were an insatiable hunger.

" Don't get to excited, love. It reeks of sheep shit and just look at it! Filthy and wearing ragged animal skins."

" _P_ - _Please sir_!" Una whimpered weakly. " _P_ - _Please just let us go_!"

" Let you go?" The man laughed deeply. " Why in Chaos' name should I let you go?"

" I have nothing to give you, sir! I'm just a Sheep Watcher! I'm not important at all!" Una pleaded. " _P_ - _Please_ , _l_ - _let me go_!"

" Oh little lamb, you as so sweetly." The man said lifting her chin with his finger so that she could look him directly in his eyes. " But I'm not going to let you go."

" _W_ - _Why n_ - _not_?" Una whimpered.

" Because my dear little lamb, you now belong to me." The man laughed.

—

" That human girl is quite beautiful." Chaos said curiously as she watched her son apprehend the blue haired human from the viewing pool in her chambers. " Are you sure about this?"

" I'm never sure about anything, Mother." A purple haired teenaged girl said. Her gold eyes were fixed on Aviur, worry present in them. She watched as the son of Chaos knocked the human girl unconscious and lift her gently into his arms. " I only tie the strings of Fate."

" You'll be able to see more as you come of age Bedisa." Chaos said reassuringly. " I am certain."

" I just hope Zaman and Father know what they're doing. I hope that girl can calm Brother." Bedisa said worriedly. " Brother needs someone to love him, not use him like Thana does."

" You all need someone to love as your father loves me and I him."

" Let us focus on Aviur and not me, Mother." Bedisa said catching what her mother was hinting at.

" For now, then."

—

" It stinks, my love." Thank said as she watched Aviur set the human girl gently onto his bed. " Of wet wool and sheep shit."

" Then it will need to be washed."

" Why bother?" Thank tsked. " You are only going to drain it dry soon."

" This human seems as if it will be fun to play with." Aviur said never taking his eyes off of the human. She caused something to stir inside him. He didn't smell the scent that Thana described, instead of sheep dung, he smelled fresh rain water in a peach orchard. It was intoxicating, so much so that his mouth watered.

His eyes trailed eagerly over her form. From her navy blue hair to her soft looking pink lips. He licked his own in anticipation of their taste. From there his eyes traveled downward to her slim and delicate neck and even lower to her large pillow like breasts. He imaged how they would over flow in his hands.

He couldn't wait.

His eyes lingered there for a while before traveling down her full hips and shapely legs. They were strong from days and nights of tending sheep in the hills. He couldn't wait to spread them and thrust himself into her warm soft walls.

He leaned forwards ad traced the girl's jawline. Her skin was softer than the finest silk.

He wanted her…

 _ **Badly**_ …

He had never wanted anything as badly before in his life as much as he wanted this lowly human girl. This girl that he could easily snap in half. Who's life he could easily end as if he were snuffing out the flame of a candle.

He trailed his finger upwards to the bruise on her cheek from where Thana had struck her earlier. Anger filled him at the thought of this girl being harmed. " You will not harm this girl again."

" This _**girl**_ , is a human, nothing more than an ant crawling around on the ground."

" Do not lay so much as a finger on her again."

" We have fucked and played with human's of greater importance than this little bit of sheep shit. Why start giving a single fuck about this one?"

" I do not need to explain myself to you." Aviur growled dangerously. " The human is Mine and no one else!" Thana gave murderous look to the unconscious human before storming out of the room.

Aviur looked down at the girl before him curiously. She, like many others, had begged him for mercy and for her freedom. For her life. Many of them he slew instantly. Others, he fucked for a night or two and then he drained them. This girl, however, he wanted to keep.

He liked the way this one looked in his bed.

The way her hair fanned out across his blood red sheets. He wanted to run his fingers through those blue locks. To clench them in his fists as he thrust himself inside her. To hear her soft moans as he fucked her senseless.

He turned casually to the large comfortable chair across from the bed and sat down. Lifting a large pitcher from the table beside the chair, he poured a glass of red liquid into a golden goblet.

 _ **SNAP**_!

Una felt herself jerk awake suddenly. Her senses whirled around her as she tried to come to terms with what had happened to her. The fire, the woman with red eyes, Rae's cries and…and black eyes. The most beautiful black eyes that belonged to the most handsomest man she had ever seen.

" You're awake."

Una's gaze shifted quickly to see the black eyed man watching her from a seat across from her. " That was rather quickly."

" _W_ - _Where am I_?" Una asked fearfully.

" My Chambers."

" _Ch_ - _Chambers_?"

" My quarters." Avid said, attempting another word when he realized she hadn't understood his original. Again she looked confused. " My tent. Damn it, you humans need to progress to civilization already!"

" _W_ - _Why_?"

" You interest me, little lamb."

" I don't understand."

" Of course you don't. Your mind can't fathom much beyond eating, pissing and fucking."

" _**JERK**_!" Una said before she could stop herself. She felt her face pale at the realization of what she had done. Panic darted through her as the man fell silent as he watched her with dark eyes. He just sat there sipping whatever was in that yellow cup of his.

" You have some courage. I'll give you that, my little lamb." He smiled in amusement as he eyed her hungrily. He took a deep gulp from the cup before standing and strolling towards her.

Avid saw fear dart through her emerald eyes as he approached her. He didn't know why but that bothered him. Ordinarily it would but for some reason this girl was different. He cupped her chin and lifted her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. " You belong to me, little lamb."

" I'm your slave." The girl whimpered fearfully.

" You are my pet now." Avid said running his thumb lightly across her cheek. " Your name."

" W-What?"

" What is you name?"

" _U_ - _Una_ …"

 _ **SNAP**_!

Una jumped in surprise as the man snapped his fingers and her clothes dissolved suddenly, leaving her completely naked to his dark eyes. Quickly, she attempted to cover herself, to shield herself from his gaze, but her was faster. Before she could blink she found herself pinned to the bed, the man gripped both her arms above her head, both wrists clasped firmly together in one of his hands. " Do not do that again."

" _B_ - _Bu_ t-"

" I am your master, little lamb." The man said dipping his head downwards to run his tongue along his jugular vein a small moan escaped from her. " You will not cover yourself before me again." With that he nudged her legs apart with his knee, slipping his free hand downwards to stroke the sensitive flesh between her thighs. When he slipped a long thick finger inside her a rush of excitement surged through her.

" Interesting." The man said stroking her lightly between the legs, enjoying the feel of her tight walls clenching around his finger. " You are still untouched."

" _U_ - _Untouched_?" Una whimpered as her hips began to rock against his hand.

" Meaning that you have never played with a man before." He replied before nipping his neck. " I plan of rectifying that." His thumb brushed lightly against the small, sensitive nub before sliding another finger inside her.

" _**AH**_!" Una moaned as excitement danced eagerly through her at his touch.

" Like that, do you? I plan on doing much more to you, little pet." The man growled as she rocked against his touch. He smirked down at her as her hips moved instinctively, her slick juiced coating his fingers. " You were made for this, little lamb. To be fucked by me."

Una felt hear flood her as he gave her a smug smirk. He thrust his fingers deeper inside her, there was so much power in him but she knew he was being gentle with her. " Come for me, Una." He said darkly. She never thought about laying with a man, never really wanted to either. Then men of her tribe were very cruel…very rough and she did her best to avoid them.

Yet right now, as this man gave her more pleasure than she could have ever dreamed of. She found herself rethinking her previous thoughts. A small whimper escaped her when he removed his fingers from her warmth. " You are quite greedy, little pet." He spread her thighs wider apart as he positioned himself between them.

Slowly, he began to unlace his pants, sliding them downwards until his manhood was revealed. Thick and upright, ready and eager for her soft, warm walls. Una gulped fearfully, she knew what he wanted to do to her. She was terrified that he would tear her apart with his shaft. There was no way she could think of that he could fit inside her.

Leaning forward Aviur covered her small body with his. He nipped her bottom lip lightly. " Stop that trembling, little lamb. You are now mine." He said before thrusting himself deep inside her tight, wet walls.

" _**AH**_!" Una cried out weakly, clutching his thick biceps tightly as he stretched her, burying her face in his chest.

" Relax, little pet. You were made to be fucked." Avid said, stroking the spot where they were joined. " It will hurt more if you remain tensed." Normally he didn't care if he caused his play things pain. In-fact he enjoyed causing them pain. This one however, he felt a sense of pride and possessiveness surged through him at knowing he was the first and only to claim her. He planned to enjoy his new plaything as long as possible.

Una panted quickly as she felt him stroke and tease the pain away, she felt her body begin to relax. " There." She heard him whisper softly into her ear. She felt him fill her, felt him pulse deep inside her. She let out a series of happy moaned as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into her, excitement and pleasure clouded her mind.

" You are mine!" Avid growled hungrily as the thrusting of his hips were synced with the stroking of his fingers. " Say it."

" _I_ -I don't even know your name!"

" I am called Aviur. I am your master now!" The man growled thrusting eagerly into her. " No one else is allowed to touch you. Only me, pet."

Una felt a sense of warmth and ease at his words. Though he was her captor and she knew he was dangerous but to hear him say that she was his made her feel safe.

" I am yours." Una whimpered happily.

" Louder!" Avid growled pressing his hot lips against her throat. " Louder, pet. Who do you belong to?"

" _**YOU**_!" Una cried out eagerly as her walls squeezed eagerly around his shaft as a surge of ecstasy flooded her body. Her wetness made him slide easily in and out of her, streaks of red on his shaft marked the loss of her innocence.

" You are quite beautiful." Aviur said to the surprise of them both. He enjoyed the sight of her experiencing her first orgasm, she was truly a sight to behold. Rolling over, he pulled her onto his lap and helped guide her hips, having them roll back and forth along his cock. Her tight sheath was hot and wet around him. " You are about to come again."

Una ground herself excitedly against him. Her cheeks were flooded with red now as Aviur guided her hips through several skillful movements. " Do you want me to come inside you, little lamb?"

" _Y_ - _Yes_!" Una whimpered eagerly.

" You want to feel my seed inside you?" Aviur asked watching the human girl ride him eagerly. He thrust himself hungrily into her, deeper than before. " Do you, pet?"

" _**YES**_! _**PLEASE**_!"

A deep primal growl erupted from Aviur as he pinned her once more to the bed, thrusting harder and harder into her. Covering her petite body with his, he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh of her neck. That caused Una to come once more, this time more powerful then before. Avid locked his hips in place and released himself deep inside her, flooding his seed into her womb.

Una felt lightheaded as he drank from her, her hot blood trickled down from his lips over her soft breasts. She felt his seed surge into her but she did not feel his fangs in her neck. What she noticed was her finger nails sunk into his back and her legs locked around his waist. Unlatching her fingers from his back and ran them lightly through his hair. It was softer than she expected. " I am yours…always." Aviur's seed had shot so far inside her that she imagined she'd carry it always. Una curled herself gently against him, nuzzling the spot where his heart beat strongly. Her eyes drooped heavily, so much so that she didn't even notice a thick leather collar being slid around her delicate neck.

" Perfect." Aviur whispered softly in her ear. " You look absolutely perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

Author: WOOO! EVEN LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE LAST! I hope u all enjoy it! A wee bit of lemon in this chapter! Sorry it took so long, guys! I went to night shift and have been very busy lately.

—

" _Mmmm_! _M_ - _Master_ , _please_!" Una whimpered eagerly as she sat on Aviur's lap, purring contently as he stroked her teasingly between her legs.

" You don't want me to stop, do you, my pet?" Avid laughed evilly as his free hand played with one of her nipples. Rolling it back and forth between his thumb and index finger. It had been several months since Aviur had taken her as his pet and he had yet to grow bored of her.

" _M_ - _Master_! _P_ - _Please_ , _y_ - _your f_ - _father and b_ - _brothers were going to m_ - _m_ - _mee_ - _ **AH**_!" Una whimpered happily as his shaft replaced his fingers. A sense of fullness came as Avid took her from behind. " _Th_ - _They will come looking for y_ - _you_!"

" Let them come, I am busy." Aviur said placing her on all fours and thrusting eagerly into her. This human had lasted the longest by far than any of his other toys. No matter how hard or often he took her she still remained gentle in nature. She would curl against him when they were finished and lay her head on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat.

She seemed to soften everything around him. He had never thought of a female outside his family could bring out a softness in him. Yet this girl did. He would lie there for hours while she slept just…listening to her breathing.

" _**MASTER**_!" Una whimpered happily as he felt her orgasm come quickly followed by his own. As he finished he pulled her to his chest and kissed her brow softly. The gold chain around her neck now replaced the original leather collar klinked together lightly. It was small and delicate like the girl wearing it. It also allowed him easy access to her new if he wished to feed from there. In truth, he had other places he'd rather sink his fangs into. Her thighs were his favorite, actually.

" Master, your father and brothers-"

" I could care less about them."

" But your father will be angry with you."

" When isn't my father angry with me?" Aviur said, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. He lifted her swiftly into his arms before setting her lightly onto his bed.

" I do not like it when he is angry with you." Una said gently as he crawled towards her, pulling her once again to his chest.

" Oh? Why not?"

" I just don't." Una said nuzzling his chest lovingly. " A father shouldn't speak to his child the way he speaks to you."

" Is that so?" Aviur chuckled lightly. " My father has never cared much for me."

" That is not right. Fathers are supposed to love their children." Una said grumpily.

 _ **SLAP**_!

" _**EEP**_!" Una squeaked as Aviur slapped her bottom lightly.

" I don't want to talk about my father. Not when I have a beautiful female warming my bed and smelling of the freshest of peaches."

" I've never heard of peaches before I met you, Master." Una said nuzzling him. " I've never smelled or tasted one before."

" They taste and smell like you, pet." Aviur said nipping her jawline. Reaching his hand out he summoned small round fruit with small amounts of fuzz covering its red and tan skin. " A peach." He said, offering it to her. " Eat." He said softly as she eyed it curiously. She was still amazed at his abilities. Even after month of seeing him summon random items over and over again.

Una took the peach from him, sniffing it curiously before sinking her white teeth into the fruit's soft flesh. Its sweet juices trickling down her chin and onto her throat. " Do you like it?" Aviur asked, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

" It is very sweet." Una said happily. Aviur found her reactions to the fruit's taste adorable. Her eyes were bright with curiosity. He felt warmth spread through his body as he watched her. He felt his smirk turn into a actual smile. She was truly something, this human girl. He wanted to keep her with him forever. He had never felt this way about Thana before. She made lust surge through him but Una, she soothed his hunger and rage. Everything about her was soft and warm. It brought calm and comfort to him just having her near him.

" What is this?"

Her soft voice jolted him from his thoughts. Looking up at her he saw her holding a small brownish red orb. " It is to hard to eat." A small chuckled escaped from him at the sight of her innocence.

" That is the seed, Pet."

" Why does something that small have a seed so large?" She asked in amazement as curiosity darted through her eyes again. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, his eyes gentling as she curled against him. He was amazed at how different it was having Una beside him as opposed to Thana.

" And you think I taste like them?" She said curiously.

" You do and you are quite delicious. The best tasting peach I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." His words caused her to blush as she caught the double meaning of his words. Shy shyly buried her face against his chest. He lazily ran his fingers through her soft hair when he felt something wet touch his chest. He pulled her hair back lightly to see tears streaming down her cheeks. " What is it, pet? Why do you cry?"

" _N_ - _Nothing_ …"

" You know I can tell when you are not telling me the truth…" Aviur said. Something was clearly wrong and he did not like to see her cry. " Now, I will ask you again. What is wrong? What has you so upset?"

Una was silent for a long time and he noticed her trying to stop the tears from coming. Seeing her like this felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. " Una…" He said softly, cupping her cheek softly, he tilted her face upwards and kissed her comfortingly on the forehead.

" M-Master…"

" Yes, little lamb?"

Again she was silent and Aviur was becoming annoyed. " Una, what are you upset over?"

" It's just-" She paused before taking a deep breath. " _A_ - _Are you g_ - _going to k_ - _kill me_?"

" What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" Aviur asked, shocked by her confession. Where had she come up with that thought from?

" _W_ - _When you grow tired of me_!" Una cried. " _A_ - _Are y_ - _you going to kill me_? _L_ - _Like the others_!"

" What others?" He asked angrily.

" The other human girls you had before me!" Una whimpered fearfully, burying her face into his chest. " Are you going to kill me like you did them?"

" I don't know who told you that but I have no desire to kill you, nor do I ever plan on it." Aviur said gruffly. Una bit her lip nervously before nodding. " Now," he said wiping the tears from her cheek. " Who gave you the notion that I was going to kill you?"

—

" _**THANA**_!"

The dark haired woman looked up to see Aviur storming angrily towards her. " Hello darling, what brings you here?" She asked seductively.

" I told you to stay away from her!" Aviur snarled.

" Stay away from who, darling?" Thana asked, feigning innocence. " Oh dear, do you mean that walking blood bag you've been keeping as a pet. I merely spoke to it in passing."

" You told her that I planned on killing her!"

" Well I merely mentioned the inevitable fate of it." Thana explained calmly. " I did not wish it to be surprised when it does die. The poor wee lamb."

" That was not your place!"

" I was merely trying to-"

" I will warn you again. Stay away from her!" Aviur snarled.

" Oh my, you've never care about what I've said to a human before. Whatever could be different about this one? Could it be because it isn't a normal human?"

" What are you going on about, woman?"

" I overheard your father and Zaman discussing her and how their plan seemed to be working. How your human had not even existed until a few days before we destroyed its village." Thana said calmly. " That all her memories are fake and they designed her to grab your interest."

" Your lying."

" Why would I do that?"

" Because you're jealous."

" Jealous?" Thana laughed. " Why would I ever be jealous of a walking blood bag such as that?"

" Because I have been spending all my time with Una and not with you." Aviur said causing her to laugh again.

" Oh darling, you are so cute! Not everyone wants to suckle that twig of yours." Thana said happily. " Well, maybe that human toy of yours thinks it's large and impressive but then again, it is only a few months old. Yet, I disagree. No love, I am not jealous. I pity you, actually. You are being manipulated by Zaman and your father with a fake human. One that's basically a doll."

—

" So you're Una, huh?"

Una turned from making Aviur's bed, one of the many chores that she had taken upon herself over the past several months, to see Aviur's mother standing there. Una had never actually spoken to her but she had seen her enough to know who she was. Quickly, Una dropped her eyes in a sign of respect to the embodiment of Chaos. " My lady…" She whispered nervously.

Her nervousness increased even more as she heard the woman walked towards her. " You are the human girl that my son has been keeping." A soft white hand lifted Una's chin upwards so that she could gaze into a pair of warm dark eyes. She noticed that they were just like Aviur's. " You are rather cute."

A rush of heat flooded her cheeks at the compliment. " From what my other children have told me, you are very kind and loving as well. Nanku and Bedisa seem to really enjoy your company." Una had met a few of Aviur's siblings, Bedisa was a young girl who was the embodiment of Fate. Nanku who resembled a three year old boy was the embodiment of Fate.

" Why don't you look me in the eyes?" Chaos asked curiously. " Do you still hold to that human nonsense of looking a better in the eye." A small nod came from the blunette. " That is rather adorable but stop it. I have a question that will require direct eye contact from you."

" Y-Yes, Ma'am." Una said shyly lifting her eyes upwards.

" Do you love my son?"

The sudden bluntness of the woman's question caused even more heat to flood her face. " I am asking this because I am a concerned mother."

" I-I-"

" I can tell that you care for her. You clean his room and cook his meals with a happy smile on your face. The mere fact that you are still alive means he cares a great deal for you. He has you dressed in fine clothes and this golden necklace is much more than he has ever given to anyone, even Thana."

Una blinked shyly at Chaos' statement. " The master does not care for me like that. I'm his pet not his-"

" That does not answer my question, child." Chaos interrupted calmly. " Do you love Aviur."

" I-" Una paused again at the question. She did not feel like she should be allowed to love him. She was a human, a shepherdess and he was a diety. An extremely powerful one at that.

Yet she did.

Her heart fluttered with excitement whenever she saw him. A smile broke out on her face at the mere thought of him. She enjoyed everything about him.

His scent.

His calloused hands.

His constant grumpy mood.

The way he could be rough and gently with her.

The way he would curl protectively around her while she slept.

" No need to answer." Chaos' soft voice brought Una back to reality. " I shall see for myself." With that, she reached forward and tapped Una's forehead. She felt a sudden rush of emotions flood her.

Fear.

Sadness.

Security.

Unsurpassable joy.

An unmeasurable sense of pure love.

" Well, that solves it." Chaos said a pleased smile on her face. " I have all I need to know. You have my blessing, little one." She laughed as Una's face turned crimson. " Just know, little one. That my son is an idiot. He needs a lot of patience, time and understanding. He's hot headed, just like his father."

" Mistress, -"

" Hush," Chaos said, placing her finger lightly over Una's mouth. " If you like, you may call me mother. However, do not call me Mistress. I do not own you"

" But Master d-"

" That is only a cover." Chaos interrupted. " He thinks he owns you but he is actually afraid to let himself love someone. He has been manipulated so much by Thana that he is afraid to let himself love anyone."

" M-Master does not love me, Mistress." Una said sadly. " He has told me many times that I am only his play thing, That I mean nothing to him other than a food source and something to give him pleasure."

" Oh sweet child," Chaos laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace. " My son is a complete moron. He does not know what is good for him. That is why he was with that bitch Thana for so long. Yet, I know now that you are perfect for him. You want nothing but love from him. Just keep doing what you are doing. You will make him see s-"

 _ **SLAM**_!

" _**M**_ - _ **MASTER**_!" Una gasped happily as she saw Aviur storm into the room. " H-How was the meeting with your father and brothers?"

" I didn't go to the meeting." Aviur said pouring a goblet of blood wine. Una rushed happily to him, offering him a palate of food.

" Where did you go for so long?" She asked smiling innocently up at him. Her eyes held every bit of happiness she could muster.

" I shall give you two some privacy."

" Oh no, Mother." Aviur laughed angrily. " Please, stay. You should hear this."

" What do you mean?"

" Did you know?" Aviur asked, attempting to maintain his anger.

" Did I know what?" Chaos asked in confusion.

" Did you know about this?" Aviur snarled, snatching Una swiftly by the throat. " _**DID**_! _**YOU**_! _**KNOW**_!"

" _**AVIUR**_!" Chaos yelled worriedly. " _**LET GO OF HER**_!"

" _ **DID YOU KNOW**_ , _**MOTHER**_? _**DID YOU KNOW WHAT FATHER AND ZAMAN DID**_!"

" Just let her go and we shall talk!"

" You did know, didn't you?" Aviur laughed hatefully, tightening his hold on the human's throat. " How could you not know? Father tells you about his most recent shit, so of course you knew."

" Aviur-"

" You knew Father and Zaman teamed up to manipulate me with this…this doll!" Una let out a small whimper and she felt Aviur tighten his grip again. Her vision began to darken from lack of air. " Admit it, Mother! Admit that you betrayed me!"

" Let her go and I will tell you everything, my son." Chaos said noticing the pain in both his eyes and voice. " Son, please. Una is innocent in all this. Just- _just let her go_." Her son glared hatefully at her before tossing the blunette away, causing her to stumble backwards into the wall.

" Tell me now!" He snarled hatefully.

" Your father and brother wanted you to understand how humans aren't just food and playthings. How they are complex creatures. So…Una was made to catch your interest. She was designed to-"

" Designed so Father and Zaman could control me. How often did they use her to spy on me?"

" Master, I-"

" _**BE SILENT OR I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE FROM YOUR MOUTH**_!" Aviur yelled at the blunette. Pain, hatred and anger surged through him as he glared at her. However, seeing the tears and fear now present in her emerald eyes made his heart clench and his anger dissipate slightly.

" Aviur, Una was not aware of any of this. She believes that all her memories are real. She doesn't know that she didn't exist until a few months ago. All her memories are false." Chaos froze when the noticed the confusion and fear in Una's eyes. " We made her-"

" To control me."

" To love you and for you to love her." Chaos said sternly. " Aviur, you-"

" Well, your plan failed, Mother." Aviur interrupted his voice dripping with venom. " I don't love that human toy. Now get it out of my sight before I rip it to pieces."

Aviur's words were like a punch to the gut for Una. As if her heart had been shredded to pieces. Just hours ago he had promised he'd never harm her and now he was threatening to kill her. He was now completely rejecting her.

" Come little one," Chaos said quickly helping Una shakily to her feet. " Let us leave."

—

Days had passed and Chaos worried about both Aviur and Una. Her son had gone back to killing humans, only now he did it out of anger rather than pleasure. Many times she would find him sitting in a chair drenched in blood, dead human girls littering his chamber floor.

Una on the other hand, was completely closed off from everyone and everything. Chaos had found her sitting in the corner of a dark room beneath their home. She was curled into a small ball, huddling her knees to her chest, her eyes absent of any kind of emotion.

" It would appear we have made matters worse." Order's deep baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning, she saw her husband's handsome face lined with concern.

" I told you not to do it." Chaos snapped. " Our son is in so much pain right now because of us!"

" You had no part in this, love."

" I didn't stop you. I didn't even try. I am just as guilty as you are, maybe even more."

" Guilty is a bit much-"

" You didn't see the look in his eyes…or in that girl's. She doesn't comprehend that everything she has thought she knew about herself is a lie. That the memories of her family are fake. That-"

" Mother…Father…"

Chaos and Order turned to see their daughter, Bedisa coming towards them.

" Yes, sweetling?" Order said noticing the concern in his daughter's eyes. He pulled her comfortingly to his side, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. " What has you so troubled?"

" It's Una, Father…"

" The human?"

" It's her soul, Father. It's starting to dissolve."

" How is that possible?" Order asked in surprise.

" Her soul is different, Father." Bedisa said quickly. " She was designed specifically for Aviur and since he's rejected her…her soul is deteriorating."

" You can make another, can't you?"

" Souls are delicate, Father! They aren't cakes!" Bedisa snapped, a look of disgust on her heart shaped face.

" I'm sorry, love!" Order said holding his hands up in defense. " Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

" No…" Bedisa said sadly. " I don't think there is anything anyone can do now…"

—

" Bwobew?"

Aviur looked up to see his youngest brother hurrying happily towards him, his pink locks bouncing effortlessly around his round excited face. Though it was hard for any of them to know their exact age, they did know the order that they were born in. Nanku was one of the last. He had never grown past the age of three. Fitting, seeing as he was the embodiment of Innocence.

Nanku was one of the few brother's that he liked in his family. Reaching over, he scooped the boy up quickly and cuddled him to his chest. " Hello, little brother!" Aviur said ruffling the boy's pink hair lightly. " What brings you to see me?"

" Una pwomifeb po pway wiff me!" Nancy said, his violet eyes shining in excitement.

' _Of course_.' Aviur thought. ' _He was close with her_.'

" Whewe if Una, bwobew?"

" Gone, little brother." Aviur said feeling the words catch in his throat. He had tried his best to forget about her. To ignore her soft scent everywhere in the room. To ignore the constant aching pain in his chest. The only time he did was when he was killing…or fucking…or both. Yet no matter how much he did them, the pain always came back.

" Whewe fee go?" Nanku asked sadly.

" I don't know, little brother."

" Why bib fee weabe?"

" It's complicated."

" Wiww fee pome bap?"

" I hope not."

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**OUCH**_! _ **NANKU**_ , _**WHAT WAS THAT FOR**_?" Aviur groaned as his little brother hit him square in the no-no spot.

" _**BAD BWOBEW**_!" Nanku huffed grumpily. " _**BWOBEW WIPE UNA**_!"

" _I_ -"

" _**YEAH HUH**_!" Nanku said irritably. " _**YOU WIPE**_ , _**UNA**_! _**WIPE DADDY WIPE MOMMY**_!"

" I-" Aviur froze as he stared at his brother's round face. He had been fighting to hide his feelings for the human girl. They were frightening to him. He wasn't comfortable acknowledging them. Just when he had started to accept them, Thana and his mother dropped this bombshell on him. Now he didn't know what to think. Except that he couldn't be around her.

" She's better off without me…"

" I doubt that…" Aviur recognized Bedisa's shy voice from behind him. Turning, he saw her standing there, rubbing her arm uneasily, trying to avoid eye contact with him. True she had been the one to create Una's soul, but she had done it on their father's orders. Bedisa was never one to argue or cause problems. She was to sweet and kind to argue with anyone.

" What do you want, Bedisa?"

" It's Una, Brother…"

" What about her? She's back in the human world, correct?"

" N-No…"

" What do you mean no?"

" She's still here…"

" Why?" He asked angrily.

" After she found out about her creation and how much you were hurt because of it…she became severely depressed. So much so that I couldn't send her back there. She would have been killed the way she was…so I let her stay with me…"

" And?" Aviur said trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart at the thought of Una's pain. Nanku shoved him lightly in the chest grumpily.

" Her depression is horrible, Brother!" Bedisa said trying her best not to let him see the tears in her eyes. " She won't eat or sleep. She won't speak or even acknowledge anyone's presence…and…"

" And what?"

" And her soul is dying…collapsing in on itself. Soon she'll just be an emp-" She jumped when Aviur stood suddenly and walked towards her. Before she could say anything, he handed Nanku to her and walked out. " Where are you going, Brother?"

" Where do you think?"

" Do you know where she is?" Bedisa asked worriedly.

" I will find her."

—

" My, my, my. What has happened to you, dear little lamb?" Thank asked, strolling lazily towards where Una sat, a mocking smirk on her beautiful face. " All rejected and alone. How sad that is." She pulled a shawl closer around her shoulders happily. A shawl that was made from lamb skin.

" Did you really think you could take him from me?" She asked kneeling in-front of Una, cupping the blunette's face in her pale hands and tilted it upwards. " Look at you, little lamb…pathetic.: She gazed gleefully into Una's eyes. " Did you really think you could keep him? You? Look at you! You're not even a real human. What makes you think you could keep him?"

" For one, she is far more humble than you." Thana's head shot up at the sound Aviur's voice. " Didn't I tell you not to touch her?"

" But darling, you said you didn't want it anymore." Thana said in a fake dramatic tone.

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T**_! _ **TOUCH**_! _**HER**_!" Aviur snarled grabbing Thana by the neck and jerking her backwards, away from Una. " She belongs to me! I won't warn you again."

" You are making a grave mistake, lover." Thana hissed angrily.

" The only mistake I made was letting you into my bed." Aviur snarled. " Now leave, before I destroy you myself."

" This is not over, love." Thana growled before disappearing in a bloom of smoke.

" Pet," Aviur whispered softly, pulling Una to him. " What have I done to you?" He stroked her cheek weakly as she lay limp against him. She was noticeably thinner and her skin was extremely pale. Gone from her beautiful green eyes was the normal joy and love…or any sort of emotion to be honest. " You aren't allowed to leave me."

Surprise flooded him when she curled against him, leaning her head against his chest. " I knew you were in there, love." A small smile appeared on his face as he lifted his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs into the vein. " Come on, love. Drink." He said pressing his wrist to her lips. " Don't leave me. I need you…I…can't live without you."

When she didn't move he quickly filled his mouth with blood and pressed it to her lips, forcing the hot liquid down her throat. He shot a bit of his haki into her small form. " Stay with me…please." He whispered tearfully. When several moments passed with no results he pressed his forehead against hers and clutched her tightly to him. " P-Please…don't leave me…"

" You are so silly, Master."

Aviur froze at the sound of Una's weak voice. Looking up, he saw the familiar love returned to her tired eyes. " Why am I silly, Pet?" His voice cracked slightly as he posed the question.

" Worrying about a useless doll like me…" She whimpered. " I don't deserve you."

" No Una, I don't deserve you." Aviur whispered. " You are sweet, loving, pure and innocent…and I'm just a cruel, vicious idiot who ruins everything he touches."

 _ **TAP**_!

Aviur blinked in surprise at Una's weak attempt to slap him. " What was that for?"

" You aren't cruel…just silly. You have been very kind to me and I am so sorry for-" Una broke off as Aviur pressed his lips against hers.

" You have nothing to do with what happened. I reacted poorly to the news and I hurt you. I can never forgive myself for hurting you." Una didn't reply, rather she snuggled closer to him, relaxing into his warmth. " I don't ever want you to leave me again."

She blinked in surprise at his words. " What do you mean, Master?"

" Call me, Aviur." He said softly, tilting her face upwards to look into his eyes. " I mean, I don't want to ever risk losing you again. I want you to be like me. To live forever and never get sick or die. You would be strong and fast. No one would ever hurt you."

" I-I would be with you forever? You won't grow tired of me?"

" Never." Aviur said firmly. A small, happy smile appeared on her face at the thought. Aviur dipped his head down and nuzzled her soft cheek. " Do you, Una, take me and all I have. To be with me now, forever and always?"

Una felt color suddenly flood her face at his proposal. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. " I-I do." She said happily.

" I make you this promise, Una. I want no one else but you…and I will only ever want you."

—

" I think you can guess what happened after that." Aviur said calmly as he gazed sadly down at Ai. " If I had only known that Thana had curse Una…when Una and our daughter died I demanded Bedisa suspend my true body and send my soul to be reborn when Una's had…I did not want to spend another day without her…" The pain grew even more in his eyes as he spoke. " …if I had only known…"

" How could you have known it?"

" Thana was a jealous and vindictive woman. She cursed Una to die, she curse our daughter to die and she curse all the females of our kind to die as children. Every reincarnation of Una has died somehow."

" Are you saying that I am going to die soon?" Ai asked weakly.

" If history stays true then yes." Aviur said angrily. " I grow tired of this problem."

" Problem?"

" Finding you again and again in life after life only to have you snatched brutally away." Aviur said kissing her neck hungrily. " Yet you were never born a halfling before…this time…it could be a different story…" He nipped her pulse hungrily. " I want you so much right now."

" _W_ - _Wait_!" Ai squeaked when she felt a hand cup her bottom.

" You look just like Una…" Aviur said hungrily. " …you even smell like her." Ai squirmed uncomfortably as he brushed his tongue along her collar bone, downwards towards her breasts. This wasn't right. It was Ace's body that was sending chills and tingles throughout her but it wasn't Ace doing it…and knowing it wasn't him made her sick. She felt like a cheap whore.

" You taste like her as well." Aviur said burying his face into the middle of her breasts, nipping one greedily. " Shall we continue what you and that _ **boy**_ were doing?" He earned a long eager man from the blunette as he drug a fang torturously across her breast. Ai felt her senses begin to leave her as hot ripples of pleasure flooded her.

" I will give you so much pleasure, My Bride." Aviur said hungrily.

" I'm not your Bride!" Ai said angrily, squirming away from his greedy hands.

" You are mine more than that _**boy**_ ' _ **s**_!" Aviur growled, pinning her hands above her head. " I have had you in every single one of your lives, not that _**boy**_!"

" I am not your Bride! I don't know how they did things in the past but I'm not your's just because you say so!"

" You are lucky you are not in one of your past lives, girl." Aviur growled. " It wouldn't have taken that boy so long to Claim you as his. He would have Taken you the moment he found you! As I have done each and every time! There was none of this Courting shit!"

" So you've raped me in the your past lives!" Ai snarled in disgust, squirming for freedom.

" It was how the world worked in those times. Courting did not begin until seven thousand years ago."

" But even then you raped me!"

" You have not been born in nearly nine thousand years."

" And my past lives just accepted being raped by someone who claimed to be their soulmate?"

" They felt the pull of Fate and succumbed willingly."

" Well guess who isn't failing for that bullshit charm of yours, you jackass!" Ai snapped. " Now bring Ace back!"

" You are my Bride, not that boy's!"

" _**PISS OFF**_!" Ai snapped squirming free only to be snatched from behind and pulled to him. " _**I AM NOT YOURS**_!"

" I beg to differ, woman." Aviur said stroking her throat hungrily. " You will succumb to me, now open your legs!"

" _**LET GO**_!" Ai squeaked as she felt him grip her throat tightly. " _**A**_ - _ **ACE**_!" Aviur froze at the sound of her whimpers. " _**ACE**_ , _**PLEASE**_!"

" _**AI**_!"

The blunette jerked awake, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. She only stopped her trembling when she heard the voice of the man she loved. " Ai, you're safe!" Turning she saw Ace staring worriedly at her, his face pale.

" Ace?" She whimpered, tears now streaming down her face.

" Ai, you're safe! I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise!" Ace said sternly, pulling her protectively to him. " I swear to you, love! I will kill any bastard who tries to hurt you." He traced his fingers lightly down her cheek soothingly.

" A-Ace! You jackass!" Ai whimpered weakly. " Is it really you?"

" Who else would I be?" Ace froze as Ai placed her soft lips firmly against his, her fingers interlacing their way into his thick hair. " Ai?" He whispered worriedly as she hurried her face against his neck. " What's wrong?"

" I love you, you jackass!" Ai whimpered pulling him closer to her.

" I know that, woman." He said quickly. " Now tell me, what is wrong." He stroked her cheek gently." Why are you crying?"

" I just love you so much!" Ai whimpered, her body trembling.

" I love you too." Ace said softly, running his fingers through her soft blue locks. He curled himself protectively around her and inhaled her scent deeply.

" Don't you ever leave me!" Ai whimpered.

" I don't plan on ever leaving you, Ai." Ace whispered lightly. He nuzzled her neck soothingly when he noticed small bruising around her wrists. He didn't smell another male on her which meant only one thing.

' _You Bastard_!' Ace snarled mentally to his Companion. ' _What did you do to her_?'

' _My Bride is quite strong in this life_. _She will give me many strong sons_!' Aviur replied.

' _Don_ ' _t you ever touch her_ , _you bastard_!' Ace growled protectively. ' _You will keep your fucking hands off her_! _She isn_ ' _t yours_!'

' _She_ ' _s always been mine_ , _boy_. _This body will only be yours temporarily_. _It will be mine as well soon_!'

' _Ai will never be yours_!' Ace growled.

" Ace?"

The Prince jerked backwards in surprise at the worried tone of his Bride. He looked down saw it present in her eyes as well. Leaning forward, he planted a gentle kiss on her brow. " Don't worry love. I won't let that bastard touch you."


	23. Chapter 23

Author: YAY NEW CHAPTER! :D Hope you guys enjoy it, have a great week! Thanks for everyone who's subscribed! You guys are awesome!

—

" Your daughter-in-law is awake, Your Grace." Shanks said calmly as he stood guard beside the King.

" Good, my son can calm himself now."

" Come now, Sire. You would act the same if it were Lady Rouge." Shanks said jokingly. " I was the same when I Changed Makino. I was terrified with every second that she was Changing…the mere thought that I would never see her beautiful brown eyes again almost made my heart stop."

" I understand, of course. I almost wrapped Rouge in pillows when she was pregnant with Ace…he used to be so innocent and loving…then he learned to talk…I believe that's where Rouge went wrong…she taught him to talk." Roger claimed causing the red haired vampire to laugh.

" Maybe you won't make the same mistake with your next son."

" Don't jinx me, Shanks."

—

" Ace! If you don't stop then someone is going to wonder where we are and come looking for us!" Ai laughed as Ace traced a finger lazily down her spine, nipping her ear lightly.

" Let them, I'll set them on fire for interrupting us." Ace grinned as a small purr came from the blunette.

" You can't just set someone on fire whenever they interrupt us." Ai said curling against him.

" Why not?"

" Cause that isn't practical, goof!"

" Since when am I ever practical?"

" This is true, but we obviously can't stay in bed forever." Ai said kissing his cheek lightly.

" I did not plan on it. Occasionally we can move to the tub for more fun." Ace said causing Ai to lightly slap his chest.

" You pervert!" Ai laughed as he rolled quickly on top of her, pinning her underneath him.

" I am your pervert." Ace said cheekily dipping his head down and trailed his lips eagerly across her collarbone. Receiving a small happy moan from her he made his way down and flicked his tongue greedily over one of her nipples.

Ai lifted one of her legs and hooked it eagerly around the fire wielder's hips. She felt him grin as he slid his tongue in circles and his hand crept downwards to stroke her flower.

A small laugh escaped him as he felt her walls tighten around his teasing fingers. Happy murmurs escaped her as pleasure flooded her entire body. She may not like the fact that Ace had been with other women but he did know how to pleasure one…and he was doing a damn good job right now. His experienced fingers stroked her flower to the point of climax. " _Ace_!" A small eager whimper escaped her as her walls quivered around his fingers.

Ai ran her hands greedily over his perfect muscular chest, trailing her tongue hungrily over his throat. " _Ace_ , _please_ …" She whimpered before he thrust inside her, filling her to the brim. He thrust slowly with deep and skillful strides. Ai couldn't believe how much he filled her. How much she felt one with him.

He was her first and only. Though she didn't believe she was very good Ace was patient and helped guide her when she became nervous about what she should do about her new powers and urges. Ace was gentle when needed and…rough when she wanted. He helped her through her urges to drink blood and through her… _other_ urges. It had only been a week since she had been attacked and Ace had Changed her and she was slowly but surely becoming used to her new abilities.

Her brother Thatch and her new friends were a big help. She had almost completely forgotten about her meeting with Aviur that almost seemed like a dream to her.

Ai lifted her legs and pulled her Groom closer to her, accepting his skillful and powerful thrusts. Ai pulled his mouth to hers eagerly as she climaxed once more. She knew that he had reached his own as well. He trailed kisses along her jaw as he filled her with his seed. " You're beautiful." She heard him whisper lovingly in her ear.

" I know." Ai chided lovingly, kissing him happily. " You know, if you keep this up, we'll have like a hundred sons by the end of the year."

Ace let out an annoyed groan at her words. " Please don't mention that to my mother."

" Oh? Why is that?" Ai asked, nuzzling him in content.

" I don't want children and she has done nothing but nag me about grandchildren since I turned thirteen." Ace said pulling her closer to him, running his finger through her soft blue hair.

" Really?" Ai said in fact disbelief. " She has never once mentioned that to me!" Her words made him laugh.

" I have a hard time believing that!" He said sarcastically as he thrust his hips lightly. " Once my mother has set her mind to something it is hard to change it. Kind of like how I said I never wanted a Bride. Next thing I knew was her telling the Old Shit Head that Whitebeard was coming to my birthday."

" Are you saying that she invited my father here so that we could be reunited?"

" Potentially." Ace said kissing her cheek. " Now that I remember that we had met when we were children it seems entirely possible."

" So, she may try to push us having children." Ai said nuzzling him.

" Yeah, nope. I don't want children. After having Luffy around for all these years, it feels like I've raised like five kids already." Ace said calmly. " But I'd rather not talk about that."

" Mhm, Luffy seems like he would have been a real handful as a child." Ai said running her fingers through his hair.

" He was! Do you know that he almost got us killed like five times!" Ace said.

" Really? I find that hard to believe. He has such an innocent puppy like attitude, how could one ever want to kill him?"

" You know, even Boa Hancock wanted to kill him for appearing in her all female pack." Ace said calmly, kissing her forehead. " I believe that was attempted number four."

" Nee-chan can be a little over dramatic." Ai confirmed.

" That's an understatement." Ace laughed. " Your family tends to over react a tad."

" A tad? Well how would react if someone you cared about was kidnapped by someone you considered an enemy?" Ai laughed.

" Enemy? Kidnapped? Lies! I call it, Extreme Courting." Ace said kissing her lightly, running his tongue lightly over her newly developed fangs.

" Mhm, of course you do."

" Come on, our Courtship was very exciting. Except with you almost dying, I'd have preferred that not to of happened."

" Me too." Ai said. " I'd prefer not to have any more near death experiences."

" I would prefer that as well." Ace said tracing her cheek lightly with his thumb. He loved the feel of her skin against his hands. It was softer then anything he had ever felt before. He didn't think it was possible but she was even more delicate than when she was human. " Ai…"

" Shhh, I'm fine thanks to you." Ai whispered nuzzling him gently. " I'm not going anywhere."

" I refuse to let those bastards hurt you." Ace growled protectively.

" I know." Ai said kissing him softly. " You need to rest, Ace." Ai curled against him as she felt her Groom tighten his arms protectively around her. " You-"

" The Order came after you because of me, Ai." Ace said worriedly. " How can I rest until-"

 _ **WAP**_!

" Don't be stupid, Ace." Ai said whacking him upside the head. " If you are to tired to think straight then how can you possibly help anyone?"

" They-"

" Did something horrible but if you don't rest and keep your strength up then how can you help anyone?" Ai snapped, her blue eyebrows furrowing as she sensed his reluctance. " Now, it's my job as your Bride to take care of you just like it's yours to take care of me! I'm telling you that you need to rest and that's what you'll do!"

Ace sat dumb founded at her words before he burst into laughter. " You love," he said kissed her brow lovingly. " Will never need to be worried about a man dominating your will."

" Why is that?" Ai asked only to receive a hungry kiss from her freckled Groom.

—

" I wish Ace would stop defiling Ai for a few days so that we could have some girl time!" Nami whined .

" Oh come now, Nami. You remember what it was like to be Newly Wed with your Groom." Robin said smiling as she glanced up from her book. " It's very hard to pull one's self away now from them but almost impossible when you are newly Changed."

" But I miss her!" Nami groaned. " And Luffy is driving me nuts because he doesn't have Ace to entertain him right now."

" And Zoro is out on a reconnaissance mission for the King. Gathering information on what the Order's next attack may be." Robin said softly. " So he isn't here to entertain Luffy."

" Sabo is busy doing research with Koala in the Library about past encounters with them as well." Name groaned. " Stupid Sanji, he's busy cooking the meals for the entire Castle so he can't keep Luffy entertained either…I almost wish Boa Hancock was here to keep him distracted."

" Come now, we don't want the Amazon Pack's Alpha here destroying things to get to her One True Mate now do we?" Robin chuckled turning a page in her book.

" Wasn't she at one point associated with the Order? Can we even trust her?"

" In fact she was, that was until she became infatuated with a certain He-Wolf." Robin said smiling. " We can't hold everyone's past discrepancies against them…" Her words caused the orange haired vampiress to flinch slightly. Both she and the dark haired woman had sketchy pasts that they both would rather forget, yet when they met their Grooms they began to feel at ease and began to heal from the inside out. " If so, then none of us would be here."

" Yeah, ok…but what do you think is going to be done about Coby?" Nami asked worriedly. " Luffy is good friends with him but he was part of the team that attacked Ai…"

" I'm not sure…the King is going to have to think long and hard about what he plans on doing next." Robin said her voice sounding critical. " From what we saw he didn't really want to hurt Ai. I believe Coby wants to help people harmed by our kind but he doesn't fully agree with the Order's beliefs."

" I know but to align yourself with people as disgusting as the Order…"

" People could say the same about us." Robin noted. " People who don't believe that Our King cares for all creatures and wants to maintain balance between Supers and Humans. Those who believe us to be nothing more than the embodiment of evil."

" You know, Robin-chan…sometimes, I wish you weren't so damn smart!" Nami scoffed causing the dark haired woman to laugh.

—

" You failed us Lucci." A very pale man looking man said. He was slim in stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He glared in disgust down at a teen boy with shoulder length wavy black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. The teen stood in a pit below several high surrounding benches that encircled the pit. " You had one job, Lucci! Kill the Devil's Spawn's Whore before he turned her and you failed!"

" You failed to inform me that Vice Commander Garp's grandson would be there, Chief Spandam." Lucci said spitefully glaring up at a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He had a beard and a scar over his left eye, he was dressed all in white with gold buttons lining his jacket. " You failed to inform me that that waste of oxygen was still in existence."

" We will address that issue at a later time." An irritated elderly woman said. She was tall and thin with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire was less formal than the other members of the council. She wore a untucked shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, and calves-long pants. She wore earrings made of beads, and wears two bracelets on her right wrist. " How hard was it to take the girl out before the Prince could Turn her?"

" The girl was surrounded by some of the strongest Sups in the world, Vice Commander Tsuru." Lucci stated calmly. " To have gotten as far as I did-"

" _**AND YOU STILL FAILED**_!" Spandam screeched in disgust. " Really Lucci! How hard is it to kill a little girl?"

" What are we to do with you, Lucci?" Garp asked calmly.

" Do we trust him for another attempt at this?" Tsuru asked.

" _**Can**_ we trust him for another attempt?" A tall, fair skinned and muscular man with a long black braided goatee and mustache asked stiffly. He had a large black afro hidden under a white top hat. He wore black-rimmed glasses and was dressed in a white and gold medieval suit. " If the girl produces the Prince an heir and continues Roger's bloodline then there's no telling what evil may befall the world."

' _That_ ' _s a bit of an overstatement_.' Garp thought in annoyance. He had met Ace on several occasions when he would check on Luffy and he thought he was a good kid. He helped keep Luffy out of trouble as best he could and he was protective of his friends.

" Allow me another chance and I will not fail you." Lucci said. " Allow me another chance to end Roger's line once and for all."

" How do you plan on doing that?" A man that appeared to be in his mid to late fifties snapped. He had neatly trimmed shoulder length black hair lined with small flecks of gray. He was tall and built similarly to Garp, with the exception of their eyes. His black eyes held none of the Vice Commander's warmth. Instead, they were filled with hatred and disgust as they focused on the Jaguar Shifter. " How do you plan on destroying Gol D Roger's bloodline? How can we trust that you do the job correctly this time?"

" Because Commander Malikai, I will bring her here and execute her in-front of the Council." Lucci said with a murderous glint in his dark eyes. " You will be able to display her lifeless body for the entire world as an example to not mess with the Order."

—

" Is there something wrong, Garp?" Tsuru asked after the meeting ended. " You seem troubled?"

" All this trouble over a little girl." Garp said irritatedly. " She more then likely just wants to live her life and this-"

" Is for the good of the world. Demons like that should exterminated to keep human beings safe." Malikai's disgusted voice said. Garp turned and glared in hatred at the man behind him. Tsuru stood stock still, waiting for the tense atmosphere to die down. The two men present have hated each other for decades.

" That demon you are speaking of is your own granddaughter, Malikai. How can you say such things about your own blood?"

" That thing is a smear on my blood. My son disgraced our family by coupling with that vampire whore that whelped the Demon's Spawn's Cunt." Malikai snapped. " If you had done your job fifteen years ago and located the whore and that brat then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

" You wanted me to locate and kill your granddaughter as a helpless six month old?" Garp said in disgust. " I'm glad that I never found her."

" Snuffing out that little brat at that young of an age would have been an act of mercy. Yet now that thing will be tortured to within an inch of its pathetic life. Lucci will enjoy torturing it for a while before ending its worthless life."

Tsuru grabbed ahold of Garp's arm quickly, preventing him from throttling the Commander. Malikai smirked hatefully before turning and striding away. " Fucking disgusting." Garp snarled hatefully. " I cannot believe he ordered the attack that killed his own son."

" Not everyone is as family oriented as you are, Garp." Tsuru said comfortingly. " You realize that you could have been in a lot of trouble for what you did. Protecting that girl and her baby."

" How could I have killed a mother who only wanted to protect her child?" Garp asked. " Despite what she was, she was injured and terrified for her child. She begged me to let her baby live."

" You showed mercy to a Vampire, Garp."

" I showed mercy to a woman who loved her child." Garp said calmly. " I couldn't have lived with myself if I had killed her and that baby."

" You know she died anyway."

" But she got her child to safety." Garp said. " That woman was a Vampire by birth, Tsuru. She was injured, as well. Her blood lust should have taken her over and she could have killed me but she didn't. She only cared about her child's safety."

" You're to much of a softy." Tsuru scoffed causing the Vice Commander to burst out laughing.

" Maybe you're right, Tsuru-chan!"


	24. Chapter 24

Author: YAY NEW CHAPTER! :D Thank you to all of you who have replied and added me to your alerts! It means a lot to me that you all like my stories! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

—

" _**YOU DIRTY DEFILER OF LITTLE SISTERS**_!" Boa Hancock screeched as Sandersonia and Marigold held her back from strangling Ace who stood there, smirking evilly.

" Nee-chan, please calm down!" Ai said hurriedly, standing between her sisters and her Groom. She held her hands up weakly as she attempt to calm the Alpha She-Wolf down. " Please, you'll wake up everyone!"

" _**CALM DOWN**_? _**THAT PERVERT DEFILED YOU**_! _**LOOK AT YOU**_! _**HE**_ ' _ **S LEFT THOSE DISGUSTING MARKS ALL OVER YOU**_!" Hancock screeched angrily. Ai felt her face redden as she noticed the love marks that Ace had left on her exposed shoulders and throat. She quickly regretted her choice in attire now.

" Nee-chan, please-" Ai broke off as Ace grabbed her shoulder lightly from behind and captured her lips hungrily. ' _You really have no sense of self preservation_ , _do you_!' Ai thought hurriedly.

" _ **YOU PIG**_!" Hancock gasped as her face, along with her two sisters, turned bright red. " _**HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY SISTER IN**_ - _ **FRONT OF ME**_!"

" _A_ - _Ace_!" Ai squeaked, her face cherry red at his actions causing him to smirk again.

" I regret nothing."

" _Y_ - _You_ -"

" _**HI HANCOCK**_!" Luffy's cheary voice yelled suddenly, breaking the tension.

" _**LUFFY**_ - _ **KUN**_!" The Empress yelled excitedly, hearts appearing in her eyes as she saw the young wolf. " _**I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU**_!"

" Really? How come?"

" Well Luffy, you were hurt when Lucci attacked Ai." Sandersonia replied eyeing him worriedly. " We were all worried about you."

" Aw, well that was nice of you guys to worry but I'm fine, really!" Luffy laughed, scratching his head awkwardly. " Is that why you guys came?"

" We came to see how you _**AND**_ Ai were doing!" Hancock said glaring angrily over at Ace who pulled Ai closer to him. A smug smile present on his freckled face. " We would have been here sooner but-"

" Ah don't worry about it, Hancock!" Luffy laughed. " Ai and I are fine now… _ **AND SHE**_ ' _ **S A VAMPIRE NOW TOO**_!"

" I can see that, Luffy-kun." Hancock said angrily, glaring at Ace. " He defiled my sweet baby sister!"

" He saved her life!" Luffy protested. " If Ace hadn't given Ai his blood then she would have died!"

" That's right, Nee-chan! Ace saved me."

" Yeah! Now if anyone tries to hurt her she can better defend herself!" Luffy stated.

" I know, Luffy-kun, but I'm just worried about the Order. I've been hearing things…things that means Ai is still on their Hit List. That she is in more danger now that she's been Changed than before."

" What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

" Lucci isn't one to take failure lightly, Luffy! The fact that Ai is alive after he was sent to kill her is a huge insult to him. He's more then likely going to come after her again."

Ai winced as she felt Ace's grip on her shoulder tighten. " Security has been tighten even more since the attack." He stated stiffly. " I'm personally not letting her out of my sight."

" She shouldn't have been out of you sight to begin with!"

" Nee-chan, you don't know what happened that day! Ace wasn't at fault for it! I got mad at him and stormed off! That was when I was attacked! If Ace and Luffy hadn't been there, then I could have died."

" I am grateful that he saved you, baby sister…but-"

" I know you love me, Nee-chan. I know how protective you are of me and I am very grateful." Ai said taking the Empress' hand. " I love that about all of you but I want you to know that I am happy and I love Ace very much. I don't want you to blame him for anything, he's doing a good job of that himself."

" _Ai_ -"

" You are, Ace…and I want you to stop. Blaming yourself isn't doing anyone any good." Ai said stiffly. " This isn't anyone's fault except the people that attacked me."

" Speaking of people that attacked you. What will be done about that _boy_." Hancock hissed hatefully.

" _Coby_ is currently in the holding cells." Ai said, adding emphasis to the boy's name. " It must have been hard for him coming here and all. He is Luffy's friend and all. Coming here to attack someone who Luffy knows would have been hard."

" _**WHAT**_ is to be done with _**HIM**_?" Hancock asked again, hugging Ai protectively. " He put a knife to my baby sister's throat and _**THAT**_ should not go unpunished."

" Coby is a good person! He only wants to help people!" Luffy said in defense.

" He still-"

" The old man hasn't decided what will be done to Coby yet." Ace said interrupting the Hancock.

" I really hope nothing bad." Ai said to everyone's surprise. " Coby didn't want to hurt me."

" The knife to the throat said otherwise." Merigold said hautily.

—

" Tell us why you went after our princess, boy." Rayleigh said calmly, twirling a knife between his fingers. The violet hair boy he spoke to was chained weakly to the wall.

" I had no intent to hurt her." Coby said weakly.

" You held a knife to the girl's throat, that is an interesting way to show you meant her no harm."

" I-"

" What were you planning to do if Luffy hadn't intervened? Were you just going to allow Lucci to kill an innocent girl?"

" I-"

" Mr. Silvers?" Rayleigh turned to see Ai coming towards him nervously.

" Princess, what are you doing down here?" Rayleigh asked quickly, standing as she came down the stairs.

" My name is Ai, Mr. Silvers…not Princess." Ai said quietly. " And I came to see Coby…"

" You came to see the boy that tried to kill you?"

" Yes." Ai said quietly. " I also came to see my little brother's friend and to see if there was anything I could do for him."

" I don't understand."

" Neither do I." Ai said quietly. " But I'd like to see him either way."

" As you wish, Princess." Rayleigh said nodding politely.

" Alone, please…and it's Ai, Mr. Silvers." Ai said with a small smile.

" As you wish…Ai." Rayleigh said with a slight moment of hesitation. Lifting her hand, the Dark King placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. " If you need anything, I'll be outside the door."

" Thank you." Ai said shyly, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Rayleigh nodded before he headed up the stairs, he cast one more glance over his shoulder earning a reassuring smile from Ai before he closed the door.

" You're a Vampire now…" Ai's attention was brought back to the chained boy.

" I suppose I always was…at the very least a Half Vampire." Ai said fiddling with fingers awkwardly before walking to a nearby bucket of water and placing some into a laddle. " Ace was only able to unseal them." She walked over and offered the water to the boy.

" What?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

" It turns out my mother was a Vampire by birth and my birth father was a human." Ai said smiling kindly, taking a sip from the spoon before offering it to him once more. " They loved each other very much. So much so that my mother honored my father's wishes and didn't Change him." Coby remained silent as Ai spoke but finally took some water from her. " I know the Supernaturals have done quite a bit of evil in this world but so have humans."

" I know that." Coby said weakly.

" I don't know what your reasons are for being in the Order but they are yours. You must not hate Supernaturals to much if you are friends with Luffy."

" Luffy saved my life once." Coby said weakly. " He stopped a band of demons from tearing me to pieces and then we ate some dinner together." A happy laugh came from Ai at the thought.

" That sounds like something Luffy would do!"

" He took me to meet his grandpa who took me under his wing and made me strong. He gave me a code to live by."

" What kind of code is that?"

" Protect the weak through justice." Coby said, a hint of pride in his voice.

" Who decides what is Justice?" Ai asked. " That man called Lucci?"

" Lucci is a madman!" Coby said quickly. " He doesn't believe supernaturals can be good!"

" But isn't he a supernatural too? A jaguar thing."

" Lucci was turned into a Jaguar Shifter when he was younger, like Luffy when he was a kid…but instead of being like Luffy he became like Commander Malikai. Evil and hateful."

" Who is Commander Malikai?" Ai asked in confusion. " Why does he hate supernaturals?"

" The rumor is that they killed his son. One corrupted him to the point of madness and then killed him."

" That sounds horrible." Ai said weakly. " I am sorry for his loss."

" Don't be, he's an evil bastard." Coby said.

" Still…"

" Doesn't matter what happened to his son, he's very cruel to even his allies." Coby said weakly. " He's never once gave any consideration to what may happen to them or…what happens to the supernaturals that serve the Order…like your sister or Lucci."

" My sister can handle herself, she's quite strong." Ai said calmly, offering the boy more water.

" But she's not invincible." Coby said taking a few more sips. " Even the Wolf Empress has a weakness that they will eventually discover and use against her."

" But if she works with them-"

" For them."

" My sister works for no one but herself."

" Your sister does what she needs to survive." Coby said resentfully. " She does what she needs to to protect her pack from others which means making deals with the Order."

Ai went silent at the news, thinking about her sister and the Order. She never knew what all her sister did with the Order but she knew it was in order to protect her pack from invaders. " Why are you being nice to me?"

Ai's attention came back to the chained boy before her. " What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

" Why are you being nice to me? Did the King send you down here to trick me?"

" Trick you how?" Ai asked a vein beginning to throb in her forehead.

" By being nice to me and getting me to let my guard down just to get information out of me!"

" Well for your information, I was being nice because you are friends with Luffy. Since you are Luffy's friend that led me to believe that you are a decent person. On top of that you refused to hurt me when Lucci ordered you to kill me…however, since you think-"

" I-I'm sorry!" Coby squeaked as the blunette began to berate him for his words. " Really!"

" _**SOMEONE IS BEING NOICE TO YOU AND YOU INSULT THEM**_! _**SO FREAKING RUDE**_!" Ai berated the violet haired boy. " _**WEREN**_ ' _ **T YOU RAISED WITH ANY MANNERS**_!" As her temper rose Coby felt a sudden forceful breeze kick up. " _**I JUST C**_ -"

Ai felt a sudden dizziness flood her and her vision began to go black. " _**A**_ - _ **AI**_!" She heard Coby yell quickly before her vision blackened completely.

Coby gaped as he saw Gol D. Roger catch the small blunette lightly. The King of All Vampires lifted her easily up into his arms, a loving father like smile appearing on his face. " Well that was unexpected, wouldn't you say?"

Coby didn't even realize that the King had spoken to him. He had seen Ai controlling the wind around them. He had heard rumors that some vampires could manipulate the elements. He had seen Ace wield fire on a few previous occasions but he had never heard of a newly turned vampire displaying such powers.

" I believe if I hadn't stopped her she may have blew this entire castle apart." Roger laughed. " To think she has a power like this at this young of an age. Yet, Ace displayed his powers as a toddler."

" I-Is she alright?" Coby asked warily, unsure how the King would react to his question.

" She's merely sleeping. I used some of my Haki to calm her down. New vampires tend to be a like toddlers. Anything could upset them without someone meaning to." Coby nodded at the King's words, not really registering them. That was until the King said something that he wasn't sure he had heard right. " I'll be setting you free, boy."

" _W_ - _What_?"

" I said I'll be setting you free." Roger repeated, readjusting Ai carefully in his arms. " And no, I'm not trying to trick you. My son and Luffy convinced me that you didn't want to hurt my daughter-in-law."

Coby didn't know what to think. A man he had been told his entire life was cruel and wouldn't hesitate to kill him for sport was releasing him. " I-"

" Go back to your precious organization, boy. Go and tell them that mercy was shown to you. Know that if the tables were reversed, they would show no such kindness to my kind." With that said, the King left the dungeon, passing his second in command at the doorway.

" You are letting the boy go?"

" He posses no threat to us. Ace assured me that can be reasoned with." Roger said calmly.

" You're sure?"

" I believe he could become a powerful ally to us later on, but right now, it will be good for him to see that we are not savages like the Order has told him." Rayleigh nodded, understanding his King's order. His eyes shifted to the unconscious blunette before him.

" She reminds me of Lady Rouge."

" Stubborn to no end? Of course she is. The men of my family have always been attracted to strong willed females." Roger laughed. " My grandsons will be twice as thick headed as their father with her as their mother."

" Don't let Ace hear you say that. He apparently doesn't want children."

" Well, I didn't want them either until Ace was born and I held him in my arms. Holding that small little bundle in my arms terrified me more then any battle I had ever been in in my entire life." Rayleigh burst out laughing at the memory.

" I remember, you almost dropped the boy and Rouge didn't let you hold him for a month."

" Yeeeeeah, hopefully Ace won't make that same mistake."

" What mistake?" Roger turned to see Rouge coming towards them.

" Drop our grandsons."

" He knows how to hold children, unlike you did and what happened to Ai?" Rouge asked worriedly.

" Nothing, I just had to calm her down before she caused a tornado so powerful that it destroys the castle." Roger said happily.

" What?" Rouge gaped.

" It would appear our daughter-in-law is gifted like Ace is."

" Gifted how?" Rouge asked curiously.

" It would appear that she may be able to manipulate the wind."

" _**WHAT**_!" Rouge exclaimed excitedly. " That is wonderful! That means she'll be able to protect herself and our future grand babies better!"

" Of course, but we will need to train her. Can't let her run around with those powers unchecked." Roger laughed heading towards his son's chambers. " However, Newgate would find hilarious if she accidentally dismantled my castle."

" Indeed he would!" Rouge laughed before noticing Rayleigh had disappeared. " Where did Rayleigh go?"

" I believe to release our guest and then to spend so much needed time with Shakky."

" Oh that's right! She is back from her trip to meet with Edward."

" It took a lot of effort on her's and Thatch's part to keep Newgate from storming the castle and taking both Ace and Ai to his home and then launching a full blown war against the Order." Roger said approaching Ace's room. " Thankfully Shakky is such a great negotiator."

" Edward does love his children and after what the Order did to Alduin and Elia I don't blame him for being overprotective of Ai-chan. Not only that but Teach is still out there and Edward has uncountable eyes and ears out there lying in wait." Rouge said opening the door to the room.

" As do we, the simple fact that he did what he did to a child and Ace's Bride at that. I can't allow someone like that to roam free."

" And that my love, is one of the many reasons I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Ho snap, 2 chapters within 2 days! That's something that hasn't happened in a while! Anywho, thank you to all of you who are following this story and my others! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Have an awesome day!

—

" That filthy parasite must be exterminated before it breeds more of its kind." Malikai snapped angrily in his chamber. He slowly began to undress the many layers silk robes that he wore. Several thick and deep scars littered his muscular chest. Nearby candles flickered dangerously across his chisled jawline, highlighting the malice and hatred in his black eyes.

" Come now, my darling." A seductive female voice called from a kingsize bed across the room. A voluptuous woman with snow white skin, waist length pitch black hair with a strand of blood red hair on the right side of her face. " Come to bed and relax. You will destroy that whore soon enough."

Malikai walked towards the bed, his cold eyes locked onto the woman's. " You seem rather confident."

" If the past is any indicator then you will have its heart on a plate before long." The woman said pulling the sheets back, welcoming the Commander. " Trust me, darling. You will wring the life out of that little blue haired bitch soon enough."

" I will hold you to that promise, Thana." Malikai said as she straddled his waist eagerly. " I want that girl dead, she is an unnatural product of a forbidden coupling and the world will be better off rid of her. Lucci had best not fail us this time."

" Of course, darling." Thana growled, dragging her nails greedily down his chest as she rocked her hips against him. Blood trickled teasingly from the lines left. " You and I have a common goal, to end that line once and for all."

—

" Really Koala, I don't think it's that bad." Ai said trying her best not to laugh at the brown eyed girl before her. She wore a hideously pink and yellow dress with poofy sleeves and white frilly lace along the collar. Selene lay across the blunette's lap giving a disgusted once over of Koala's dress. " I think Sabo put a lot of thought into it."

" I'm going to kill him." Koala snapped, a rather large vein throbbing in her temple. With a hand on each hip she glared at herself angrily in the mirror. " I may actually do it this time."

" But I think he really-"

" Don't Ai…just don't."

" But-"

" Please don't."

—

" Dude, I may not know a lot about women's fashion but that was one ugly dress." Ace said as he lay on a rooftop just outside the south gardens. Sabo sat beside him, currently nursing a rather large lump on his head, curtesy of a candle holder being hurled at his head with deadly accuracy.

" Oh I know," Sabo laughed, wincing slightly. " it was damn hideous!"

" Then why did you get it for her?"

" Because I knew it would make her mad."

" Not really following you, Sabo."

" I'm waiting for her to cool down slightly before going back to our room." Sabo grinned down at Ace. " She'll still be a bit riled up but I won't be in danger of being hurt…well maybe a little but that'll be fun."

" Uh-"

" Really Ace, I don't want to have to spell it out for you."

" Ah geez, you're gross!"

" What do you mean gross?"

" Koala's basically my sister and now I have images of you and dear gods."

" _**HAH**_! Sucks to be you!"

" I swear to the gods, Sabo. If you don't shut up I'm going to shove you off this roof."

—

" So why would he buy you that ugly thing?" Ai asked curiously after Koala had changed back into her normal attire. They were walking towards the south gardens, the brunette's cheeks were currently puffed out in annoyance, hands tucked angrily behind her head.

" Because he's a pig." Koala snapped earning a meow of acknowledgement from Selene, who was curled cutely in Ai's arms.

" I don't understand."

" He wants to…you know…" Koala said attempting to hint at her Groom's hidden motives. When the blunette continued to give her a confused look a pink tinge appeared on her face. " Well, he knows that when I get upset I sometimes get a little…uh…"

" A little what?" Ai asked innocently.

" Well…um…you see-"

" Wha- _ **EEP**_!" Ai squeaked in surprise as a pair hands covered her ears suddenly.

" Now, now Koala, no need to corrupt our sweet and innocent little princess more then Ace already has." Robin's silky voice joked from behind her. Ai turned to see Robin smiling sisterly at her as Nami laughed.

" What are you guys talking about?" Ai asked as Selene meowed her agreement at the black haired girl's words.

" Simply that Sabo and Koala like it a little-"

" _**NAMI**_!" Koala yelled her face now red. " _**SOMETHING**_ ' _ **S ARE PERSONAL**_! _**HOW ABOUT I TELL THINGS ABOUT YOU AND SANJI**_?"

" How would that be any different then Sanji blabbering about it?"

" _**WELL**_ … _ **JUST**_ … _ **BE QUIET**_!"

—

" Seriously Sabo, I don't want to hear about how you like to defile Koala." Ace snapped as they left downwards from the rooftop and headed inside.

" But Ace, I may be able to give you some pointers for conceiving a nephew for Luffy and I with Ai!"

" How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want children!" Ace snapped as they turned down a nearby corridor towards the main castle.

" Well, if it's that's the case then you should probably stop jumping the poor girl every chance you see her." Sabo laughed ruffling the dark haired teen's hair.

" I can't help it that whenever I see her, I want t-"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it. Trust me, I get it." Sabo said dismissively. " I remember when I first Claimed to Koala. I couldn't keep my hands off of her."

" Yeah, I remember. Also, she Claimed you, not the other way around! AND! I didn't see you for almost a fortnight." Ace groaned running his hand through his hair. " I had to explain the birds and the bees to Luffy because of you."

" _**BECAUSE OF ME**_? I had _**THE TALK**_ with him because of you at age twelve!"

" I don't know wh-"

" Ace-sama!"

Ace froze at the familiar scent and smell of Giselle, one of his former lovers. The pink haired vampiress smiled happily up at him. He felt a sudden unease about seeing her again. She had been with him the night he had reunited with Ai and he had made it clear that she was his. " _G_ - _Giselle_."

" I have not seen you in several weeks, love." She said wistfully stepping closer to him.

" I-I've been busy."

" Yes, I heard a rumor that you had been playing with some little human pet."

" She isn't a pet, Giselle." Ace said defensively. He remembered the remarks that she had made about Ai the night he had met his Bride.

" That human snack of Whitebeard's." Giselle said running her hand greedily over Ace's chest, leaning against him. " Come now darling, she must not be that fun in bed."

" Watch it, Giselle." Sabo said dangerously, already becoming protective of his brother's new Bride. " You shouldn't speak ill of your princess."

—

" _**NAMI**_ , _ **JUST BE QUIET**_!" Koala whined covering her ears and her red haired friend continued to mention her and Sabo's relationship.

" Oh come on Koala, don't be such a-" The brown eyed girl broke off as the group rounded the corner. A large vein appeared in her temple as she had to caught herself from yelling.

" What are you-" Ai broke off as she caught sight of what made her friend. Giselle, a beautiful petite pink haired vampiress from the King's Court was in Ace's arms.

Kissing Ace.

Kissing _her_ Groom.

 _ **HER GROOM**_!

So many emotions flooded her at that moment.

 _ **Anger**_.

 _ **Disgust**_.

 _ **Hatred**_.

 _ **Sadness**_.

 _ **FEAR**_ …fear and pain…she felt an unnerving sense of pain flood her at the sight before. Of seeing her Groom in the arms of another. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt light breeze billow against her face.

' _ **STOP HER**_!' Ace's Companion demanded strongly in his mind. ' _This female is an imitation of what_ _ **WE**_ _want_! _Una is what_ -'

" Oh that is just disgusting!" Nami snapped grabbing the attention of the prince and his companions. " Have you no shame, woman?"

Ai noticed a small smirk appear on the pinkette's face as they locked eyes and felt the light breeze begin to pick up. Anger replaced her fear at the sight before her. " Damn it, don't you have any shame? He's taken!"

" By a weak human?" Giselle sassed, her eyes never leaving the blunette's. " Please, Ace-sama needs a real-"

 _ **SLAP**_!

The room went silent at the sight of Ai slapping the pink haired vampire so hard across the face a hand print was prominent on her pale face. " I don't know who you are but get you hands off of him, he isn't yours." She said threateningly, her eyes and voice suddenly became as cold as ice. The breeze began to blow harder, causing her hair to swirl around her dangerously as Ai grabbed the pinkette by the throat.

" Ai…" Ace said warily. " This isn't what you think." He broke off as his Bride's angry seafoam green eyes locked on him.

" Are you going to let go of him now?" Ai asked threateningly to Giselle. " Or will I have to remove you?" A long and tense pause filled the corridor as they waited for the pinkette to decide but finally she stepped back.

" My apologies, Princess." She said warily, removing her hands from Ace. " No disrespect-"

" No disrespect?" Koala snapped. " You were trying to mount her Groom in-front of her!"

" Well, I-" Giselle broke off as a sudden gust of wind flooded the corridor.

" I would suggest you leave, right now." Ai said dangerously, her eyes never leaving Ace's.

" O-Of course, Princess." Giselle said hurrying swiftly away.

" _A_ - _Ai_ …" Sabo said hurriedly, worried about what would happen if her powers went unchecked.

" _ **Shhh**_!" Koala said hurriedly to her Groom, as the blunette still glared angrily at the Prince.

" Ai…I-" Ace broke off when he saw tears begin to prick her green eyes. He felt like he had been punched in the gut when he saw he turn and begin to walk away.

' _ **STOP HER**_!' Ace's Companion demanded once more, this time directed to Ai.

" _**WAIT**_!" He yelled quickly grabbing ahold of her, pulling her tightly to him. He didn't want her to think what he assumed was going through her mind.

That he wanted another.

That she wasn't good enough for him to be with solely.

 _It wasn_ ' _t true_.

" _Ai_ … _ **I**_ -" He broke off when he felt her press her lips against his. His eyes were wide with confusion. He pulled her tighter against him as he felt her fingers run through his hair.

" You are _**MINE**_!" Ai snapped after she broke apart from him. " No one else's!"

" _W_ - _Well_ , _yeah_!" Ace said in confusion.

" I want you to know that!" Ai snapped again, with even more determination than before. Neither had noticed that they were now the only one's left in the corridor.

" I don't need to be reminded, Ai." Ace said pressing his forehead against her's. " I told you that I'm your's always and forever and I meant it! I don't want anyone other than you and I will never love anyone more than you! Ai, she-"

" Is not important!" Ai said curling against him, kissing his heart. " I just want you to know-"

" I only want you." Ace said kissing her brow. " I will forever only want you."

—

" This will be more difficult than previously thought, Mistress." Giselle said holding a ornate viewing bowl in her shaking hands. The bowl was filled with the blood of a newly slaughtered human girl that layed on lifeless on the floor. She stared fearfully into the bowl. " This incarnation of Una will be more difficult to destroy then the previous one's have been."

" Why is that?" A displeased female voice.

" She's not as passive as the previous incarnations. She's more strong willed in this life…and she now has new abilities that she didn't have before."

" It doesn't matter what she has in this lifetime, she's still the pathetically weak willed little piece of sheep shit that she was in the beginning." The woman's voice said angrily. " I will crush her heart in my hands in-front of Aviur once again and make him regret tossing me aside."

" But M-"

" Do it, Giselle! I want to kill little bitch and bath in her blood once again. Assist Lucci and bring her to me!"

" Yes Mistress Thana…of course." Giselle said as the voice from the bowl faded. ' _It_ ' _s easy for her to say_ , _safely tucked away in the Order like she is_.' The pinkette thought. ' _But I_ ' _m the one here_ , _dealing with that angry little blue haired dwarf_! _How the hell am I supposed to help Lucci get her since the entire castle is on lock d_ -'

" That was a very interesting conversation you had there, little girl." A raspy female voice said just before a swift hand grabbed Giselle by her slender throat. " I am quite curious as to hear all about it." The pink haired vampiress felt a cold sweet roll down her face as she recognized the voice. The tall, slim form of a woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards emerged from the shadows. She wore a white blouse with a tan leather corset. Around her waist was a black circular belt encrusted with blue gems. She had long brown leather pants that laced up along the legs. A thin delicately made sword hung against her left hip.

Shakuyaku, also known as Shakky, smirked happily down at the younger woman. The Dark King's Bride had heard the entire conversation. She had followed the woman completely unnoticed after her earlier encounter with the Prince and his Bride, her interest had peaked and decided to investigate. " Now," her raspy voice with interest. " Who was that and why would she want to cause harm to our little princess?"

—

" I should remind you that you were the one that said we shouldn't spend all our time in bed." Ace said as he lay naked in the center of their bed as the small blunette kissed his throat.

" Mhm, well that was before."

" Before you got jealous?" Ace said before Ai pinned him underneath him.

" I wasn't jealous!" She said firmly.

" Oh I believe you were, love."

" I was not!" Ai said again with even more determination then before, the wind blowing her hair lightly. " However, when something's mine, it's mine!" Ace laughed at her words before rolling over and pinning her beneath him.

" We'll have to work on that temper of yours, love." He said capturing her lips hungrily before she could argue.


	26. Chapter 26

Author: Yay new chapter for Beneath the Moon! Hope everyone enjoys it! Enjoy your weekend!

—

" _**ACE**_! _**PUT ME DOWN**_!" Ai yelled angrily as her Groom had her slung over his shoulder.

" No, you aren't listening to reason." Ace said in a firm voice. " I'm not letting you out of my sight."

" _**YOU JACKASS**_! _ **LET GO**_! _ **KOALA**_ , _ **HELP**_!"

" Sorry Ai, but I agree with Ace on this one." The blonde said as she and Sabo followed the two.

" _**SABOOOO**_!"

" Absolutely not, you are out of your freaking mind to even suggest it right now!" Sabo said in a tone that one might mistake as a parent scolding a child.

" It's not unreasonable to want to visit my family!"

" It's to dangerous right now, Ai!" Koala said, trying to reason with her friend. " You had a almost successful assassination attempt and from what Coby said on top of what Shakky got out of Giselle there's another one coming!"

" But I haven't seen my father and brothers in almost four months!" Ai whined childlike. " I miss them!"

" I know you do, love." Ace said setting her down lightly in-front of him. " And I know that they miss you just as much as you love then."

" So-"

" However," Ace said cutting her off. " They wouldn't want you to put yourself in harms way just to see them. They would want you to be safe, and for right now the safest place for you is here with us."

" _Ace_ …"

" I know you want to see them and I will take you to see them as soon as this threat is gone." Ace said stroking her cheek lightly.

" I need to see my family, Ace!" Ai said grumpily.

" I know, Ai."

" And I don't need your permission to see them!"

" Of course you don't, once it is safe we can go visit." Ace said firmly. " I want to see where you grew up."

" Yeah, we want to go too!" Koala said hurriedly. " You told us all about it and we've been eager to see it! The ocean view sounds absolutely stunning!"

" This is true, the woods around the castle sound like they could have some great adventures hidden in them!"

" I promise, Ai. We will visit your family." Ace said reassuringly. " I'm just asking that you be more patient."

" I'm not a child!" Ai said sternly.

" I know you aren't." Ace laughed, kissing her lightly on the lips. " Trust me, I know!"

" Ace, I'm worried about them."

" I know, my love." Ace said pulling her to tightly to him. " I will do whatever I can to help you see them again. I promise." Ai buried her face into his chest and deeply inhaled his warm scent.

" You better." She murmured lightly. " I'll hold you to this promise." Those words earned a loving laugh from the prince.

" Of course you will."

Approaching footsteps caught the attention of the teens. They caught sight of Shakky swiftly approaching them. In her arms was a small girl with curly lavender hair. " Shakky?" Ace said, worry evident in his voice. " Where did you find that little one?"

" This is Mira, My Prince." Shakky said softly. " She is from one of the nearby villages."

Ai couldn't take her eyes off of the small girl. She was covered in dirt and grime…and blood. Ai could smell fresh blood on the girl. " Why is she here?" Ai barely registered Ace's question as familiar memories flashed into her mind.

" The village was attacked by the Order. There were barely any survivors…Little Mira is one of the few." As she spoke Ai felt herself move towards the two and she gently took the girl from Shakky. The moment she saw the girl's face she knew.

The girl was a born vampire.

" _Princess_?" Shakky said in surprise.

" _Ai_?" Ace said warily. She was still a newly Turned vampire and still learning to control her hunger. Yet as she looked at the girl in her arms she felt no hunger, just sadness and pain.

 _Empathy_.

She felt so many emotions but the strongest was empathy. She knew what this child was going through. She knew the pain at the loss of her family. The confusion that came with something as tragic as an Order attack. The girl's violet eyes held the same fear that was once in her own.

" I can't find Mommy and Daddy!" The girl whimpered tearfully. " Mommy hid me when the bad men came! She said be quiet and she'd come back! Where is my mommy and daddy?"

" I'm so sorry, little one." Ai said hugging the girl protectively to her. " You're safe now."

" Shanks, Buggy and Thatch are currently searching for more survivors." Shakky said sadly. " I'll need to inform The King of what has transpired."

" What about this little one?" Ai asked worriedly.

" She'll become the King's Ward, she'll be safe here and well taken care of." Koala said. " Many of us found ourselves here in the same way as this little one."

" Why would they attack that village?" Ai asked in confusion, rocking the girl comfortingly in her arms.

" They wanted to lure us out." Ace said angrily. " They were hoping that the Old Man, you or myself would come to stop them…to save the villagers."

" I'm so sorry, sweet baby." Ai whispered to the child who buried her face into Ai's hair. " I'm so very sorry."

Ace pulled his Bride closer to him. He felt the pain that was coming from the child and knew Ai blamed herself for it. Mira began coughing suddenly and he sensed the panic that ran through Ai. He saw the blunette lift her wrist to her lips and sink her fangs into the tender flesh. " _**AI**_!"

" Here, sweet one." Ai said softly, offering her wrist to the child. " Drink." Her mothering instinct was starting to take affect. This little one needed someone to take care of her. She was all alone in the world and the very fact that she was a born female would mean she was in for a rough first few years. If she made it past her first five years of life.

The girl watched her warily before drinking hungrily from her wrist. Ai rested her cheek gently on top of the girls hair and rocked her lovingly. She hummed a soft lullaby as the girl drink, her coughing slowly subsiding. " There, there." She whispered softly.

" She'll need rest." Ace said softly as he watched the girl's eyes begin to droop. He noticed Ai's hold on the girl tighten protectively. " She can stay with us, love. This way, you'll know she's alright." He said softly, easing his Bride's concerns. Once he was sure the girl had her fill he took Ai's wrist and ran his tongue lightly over the bite marks, closing them instantly. The girl hid her face quickly against Ai's shoulder, one eye peaking at him shyly.

He offered a cautious smile to her before she hid the remainder of her face from view. He had never really been exposed to many female children so he didn't really know how to act around them. Yet Ai was very comfortable around them and he saw a glimpse of what it would be like to see her with their own child.

He tried to cast the thought far from his mind. He couldn't allow himself the thought of having a family. Right now, his Bride's life was in danger just from them being together. If word got out that she was with child, there would be no telling what kind of threats would await her and their unborn child.

" Let's head back, love." He said softly, nuzzling her lovingly. She nodded weakly leaning against him, her eyes weary. He nodded to Sabo who took his own Bride to their chambers and Shakky went to give her report.

" What are you thinking?" He heard Ai's tired and saddened voice ask.

" Nothing."

" Yes you are." Ai said making him sigh. They had only been together for a few months and she already knew him better then someone he had known his entire life. He kissed her brow softly and gazed down at the child in her arms.

Anger flowed through him at the thought of the Order's actions. Leaving an innocent child orphaned because of their determination to end his line. He blamed himself even though their actions weren't something he could control himself. However, this child lost her family because he had found his.

" Don't concern yourself with them right now." Ai said resting her head on his shoulder. " We cannot do anything at this moment."

" I know that, but I-"

" Don't…" Ai whispered.

" You know, I feel as though I should be telling you this." Ace said.

" Only because we think alike. I know you would tell me not to blame myself for the actions of others. You would tell me we cannot control how they act out of hate. We can only rest right now and act when we have more information to go on."

" Stop being so reasonable." Ace said kissing her softly. " And stay out of my brain, woman."

" Stop being so easy to read, man." Ai said opening the door to their chamber. Upon entering a flash of black fur appeared suddenly as Selene meowed in excitement when catching sight of Ai. " Hello, precious kitten! Have you been behaving?" Another happy meow came from the small black kitten.

" You're going to have competition in hogging the bed tonight, fuzz ball." Ace said as he set his belt and dagger on a nearby table. A haughty meow came from Selene as she followed Ai to the washroom.

The blunette set Mira lightly on the stone floor beside the hot spring fed tub. " Let us get you cleaned up, little one. Then you can get some sleep."

" With you?" Mira asked nervously.

" If you'd like to sleep with me then we can." Ai said kissing her forehead. " I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

" There are towels and a fresh nightdress beside the door when you are ready." Ai smiled at Ace's thoughtfulness. As she attempted to clean Mira, memories of when Rouge had done this with her began to surface. Why was the world so cruel? Why did children have to be left orphaned because of the hateful actions of others?

" Are you a princess?" Ai paused as she heard Mira's soft voice ask her question.

" I guess so." Ai replied awkwardly. " Ace is the prince and I am his Bride…so I guess that does make me a princess."

" You are pretty." Mira said shyly as Ai wiped her face carefully.

" Thank you, Mira. You are pretty as well."

" Mommy said that the princess was pretty, that's how I knew you were the princess!"

" Being pretty doesn't always mean someone is a princess." Ai said, her cheeks slightly pink at the girl's comment. " There are plenty of girls in the world that are pretty who aren't a princess."

" But you are pretty and the princess." Ai smiled, deciding not to argue with the girl. " Is that your kitty?"

" Yes, her name is Selene." Ai said as Selene purred cutely, bopping her head lightly against the the child's leg. " She's very friendly. I'm sure the two of you will get along very well." Once finished she toweled the girl and dressed her, under the ever vigilant eyes of Selene. She carried Mira back into the room to see Ace laying on a nearby couch, eyes closed, one arm slung across his abdomen, the other tucked securely behind his head as a pillow. " What are you doing over there?"

" You two can take the bed. I'll sleep here." Ace said calmly not opening his eyes. Ai set Mira gently on the bed, tucking the blankets securely around her as the girl finally began to doze off. She ran her fingers lightly through the girls soft curls. Once she was sure the child was asleep she took a blanket from the nearby closet and draped it over Ace.

" I didn't really need that." Ace said coolly.

" Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Ai said kissing him lightly.

" You should get some rest." Ace said interlacing his fingers with hers. " That little one is going need you to be well rested to help her through what she's going through."

" You'll be there to help her too." Ai said smiling down at him.

" You know better then anyone what it is like to go through what she is. Plus children tend to not like me."

" You're only saying that because Luffy was so difficult. Not all children are like him." Ai said smiling. " I'm sure if you were exposed to more children then you would feel more comfortable around them."

Ace didn't respond to her statement. He had told her on several occasions that he did not want children. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that she did. He saw how good she was with children upon seeing her with one. She was gentle with her and he saw how much warmth was present in her eyes as she took care of others around her.

Rayleigh told him how she had taken care of Coby while he was imprisoned in the dungeons. How she requested for his release. How she hadn't held a grudge against the boy for his actions in the attack against her.

Ace felt his Bride's fingers run gently through his hair. This action made him relax even more, he didn't want to open his eyes at the moment, he wanted to cherish the way they were right there. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. With no Order assassins trying to take her from him. No ancient curse entity trying to get revenger on his Companion but hurting Ai.

He just wanted to sit here, just the two of them in their room, her soft scent wafting to him, her soft lips pressing against his forehead. " I love you, you stupid man." He heard her voice whisper, her words brought a smile to his face.

" I-" He froze as a scene came to his mind's eye. One of Ai holding a small blue bundle in her arms.

" Hello, little one." She whispered lovingly, earning several happy baby sounds. " You should be sleeping or else you'll be grumpy when your papa comes home! He's going to be home soon and I know for a fact he misses you!" She walked towards a large, intricately carved crib in the center of a nursery. " Your grandma and grandpa enjoyed seeing you today! You had such an eventful day, you need to rest and restore that seemingly endless amount of energy you have."

" Ai…" Ace whispered walking towards where she stood.

" I love you, my sweet baby." Ai said her arms reaching out to tuck the child in. As she moved Ace saw several burn scars littering up her arms. Anger flooded him as he recognized that they were from silver. He would incinerate whoever hurt her. " Sleep now, my sweet boy."

Ace saw a small set of hands reach upwards for her as she began humming a lullaby. Upon reaching her Ace looked in the crib to see a small baby boy gazing sleepily up at him. The child had a full head of bluish black hair. He blinked sleepy sea foam green eyes up at them, yawning wide as he fought hard to stay awake. The baby's cheeks were litters with his trade mark freckles that there was no denying he was Ace's child.

" My son…"


	27. Chapter 27

Author: Yay new chapter for Beneath the Moon! Hope everyone enjoys it! Enjoy your weekend!

—

" Ace, _stop_!" Ai moaned lightly as her Groom nipped the nape of her neck. " We need to head to breakfast."

" I'll have mine right now." Ace growled cupping one of her breast greedily. " Along with some desert as well."

" You're so cheesy." Ai moaned as he brushed his thumb lightly across her nipple. A flush of pink flooded her cheeks as she felt his eagerness press against her bottom. " Your parents are waiting." Ai whimpered happily.

" They can wait a little while longer." Ace growled his free hand trailing down her abdomen. He froze when his hand brushed over an area that was once flat but now…there was a small curve present.

" Ace, come on! Your mother is going to worry!" Ai said oblivious to his sudden change of mood.

" Right, we should go." He said worry clouding his brow. The dream he had had over the past few nights seemed to be a foreshadowing. _This isn_ ' _t good_. He thought hurriedly as he watched Ai get dressed.

As she dropped her night dress his concerns were verified. A small bump was developing just below her navel. The sight made a sudden fear settle into his chest. He did his best to avoid looking at her but he found his eyes darting back towards her with every move she made.

She was pregnant.

 _Pregnant_. He thought fearfully. She couldn't be pregnant.

He hated himself for how he was feeling. He knew that there was always a potential that she could get pregnant, especially how he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Damn her and her delicious scent and seductive curves. Even now he wanted to toss her onto the bed and have his way with her.

He watched her pull her gown over her head and attempt to lace the back up. As worried he was a small smile came to his face as she failed horribly to reach the strings behind her. She had this adorable determined look on her face. He walked over to her and took the laces in his hands.

" I didn't know you knew how to lace up a dress." Ai said cheekily, winking at him from over her shoulder.

" I must admit I've had more practice undoing dresses than helping women into them." Ace said as his hand brushes against her soft skin. His eyes softened as he saw his fang marks on her neck. The exact spot where he had turned her. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling her against him and he buried his face against that spot.

" Ace?" Ai said in concern, feeling the change in his demeanor. She tried to turn so that she could see him but his arms were to tight to allow her. " Ace, what's wrong?"

" Nothing." He said weakly.

" There is too!" Ai said becoming nervous. " What is it?"

" Just…" He paused at a loss for words suddenly. How could he tell her that he didn't want her to be with child. With their child…he would crush her. Especially since he saw how good she was with Mira. She was going to be a wonderful mother…but him, he would be the person who ruined her happiness.

He didn't know what was going to do. Vampire pregnancies didn't last as long as human ones. They were only a few weeks. Two to three months tops. Their baby would be here before he knew it and there would be so many attempts on it and Ai's life.

Ai paused as she felt Ace's hand gently cup her abdomen. She sensed his unease and fear wafting from him. " Ace…please, what's wrong?"

" Let's head down for breakfast, love." Ace said kissing her cheek. " Mira is waiting for you to give her a tour of the gardens. The winter roses will be blooming soon."

" She did seem excited." Ai said sensing his determination to distract her. " We shouldn't keep them waiting." She went to take a step forward but found his arms still locking her in place. " Ace, we can't go down there if you don't let go."

" I don't want to ever let you go." Ace whispered quietly.

" I'm not going anywhere, love." Ai said in a comforting tone. " I promise." A loud growl escaped into the silence causing an amused laugh to come from her Groom.

" Come, love. You are rather hungry it would appear." Ace said an earnest smile appearing on his face. He saw an embarrassed blush appear on her cheeks earning another laugh from him.

As they headed towards the Great Hall Ai noticed how unusually close Ace was to her. How one arm was locked securely around her waist. Ace had always been protective of her but this was different. Now he was on edge, on a constant look out.

" Ai! There you are!" Ai hadn't thought it possible but Ace tensed even more. Until he saw Koala and Robin approaching them eagerly. " We've been waiting for you, Mira has been so excited for us to take her to the gardens! I've never seen a child so excited before!"

" I'm sorry! We had a hard time l-"

Ai broke off as Ace covered her mouth quickly, preventing her from continuing her sentence. " I was tired and didn't want to wake up." Ace said calmly. " Ai was trying to wake me but I was up late working." Robin quirked an eyebrow at his words, the stewardess noticing how close he was to her.

Ace cursed inwardly.

This was one of the few times he wished the dark haired woman wasn't as inquisitive as she was. He wasn't ready to tell his friends what he had discovered. He hadn't fully processed it himself yet. He couldn't picture himself as a father. He didn't know the first thing about children, other then the constant headaches that Luffy caused himself and Sabo growing up.

" Ai, you look hungry." Robin said, her eyes never leaving Ace's. " Let's hurry and get something to eat."

" I am rather hungry!" Ai said happily. " I could eat enough for four!" Ace froze at her words.

 _ **PLEASE NO**_! He thought fearfully. _**PLEASE NOT TRIPLETS**_! Another panicked thought raced through him. What if there were more then one child on the way? What if they all were like Luffy? Ace would go grey before he was Rayleigh's age.

" Ace however, appears to be rather ill." Robin stated, an amused look on her pale face. " Maybe you should go rest."

" I'm fine!" Ace snapped as Ai watched him worriedly.

" You look pale, Ace. Maybe you should go back to bed."

" I'm fine!" Ace said quickly securing her closer to him.

" Ace, I'll be fine. Koala and Robin are with me and we are just going to the Great Hall." Ai said in concern. " Then your mother is going to be with us all day. I'll-"

" _**NO**_!" He snapped sternly to her surprise. " I just need something to eat and then I'll be fine."

" _O_ - _Ok_ …?" Ai said with concern still evident in her voice. " Let's go then."

—

" _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" An excited squeal wrang out as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Ace saw a small blur dart quickly towards them, hugging Ai's leg tightly. He smiled nervously down at a small at the small girl that grinned excitedly up at his Bride.

Mira had become quite attached to Ai in the recent weeks. It wasn't a surprise for Ace, he had expect it but what he hadn't expected was the girl to be attached to him. " Nii-chan!" Mira said excitedly smiling up at Ace once she was done greeting Ai.

" Hello Mira." Ace said awkwardly.

" Nee-chan is gonna show me the gawbens!" Ace noticed the small hint that the girl hadn't completely mastered the pronunciation of certain letters. He found it cute. It reminded him of when Ai was this small.

" Are you excited?"

" Yes!" The child said eagerly.

" Aren't you worried about how cold it will be?" He asked curiously.

" No need to worry, Ace!" Rouge said as she held a small winter jacket in her arms. " I have found several layers of warm clothing for our sweet little guest!" Since Mira had arrived to the castle Ace noticed how excited his mother had become. He knew she always wanted more then one child. It was why his father had taken in Sabo and Luffy. To help ease his Bride's sadness for wanting a large family.

" And we found a heavy coat for Ai too!" Koala said eagerly. " She said her other one didn't fit anymore so we had a new one made for her birthday!"

Ace paused, he had forgotten that Ai's birthday was coming up. May 1st…where she grew up it was the beginning of hurricane season. However, here in his father's country, winter snows could last well into summer. He needed to find something for her. Something that showed he loved her more then anything else in the world.

Koala said that Ai was no longer able to wear the coat she came her with. Ace knew that his mother would figure it out quickly. She was eager for grandchildren and was always on the lookout for affections between the Ai and himself. No matter how much Roger tried to quell her eagerness. Ace knew his mother had meant well, she wanted him to know how much having a family could make his life happier, yet he knew she knew how fearful it could be.

Rouge had also told him how he had been the _Peace Baby_ that had ended the war between his father and Whitebeard. A war that Roger had caused.

Ace was unexpected child.

His father had kidnapped his mother as a means to show Whitebeard that he was stronger and braver then him. She was a ward of the Strongest Vampire in existence. She had been on her way to visit Ai's mother when Roger had captured her. This act had led Roger to become the King of Vampires.

He hadn't expected to realize that she was his Bride. He had even fought those developing feelings. That was until he had left his own castle to avoid his growing feelings for her. He returned when he felt a crippling pain in his chest, realizing that if the pain was bad enough for him to notice then it would be twice as painful for her.

He realize that she was his Bride, that she was the very breath he needed and that he refused to live without her. Before he had left they had succumbed to a night of passion that resulted in Ace's existence. Rouge becoming pregnant along with Roger leaving had more then tripled her sickness that came from Couples being separated.

Roger had returned and refused to leave her side. The fact that she carried his child wasn't the reason he stayed with her. The fact that life without her meant no future that he wanted. That the dream he had fought for his entire life meant nothing without her by his side to see it through. She brought him something that he never realized he wanted.

 _A home_.

When Ace saw Ai that is the only thing that came to his mind. Home. Someone that loved him entirely. Someone that was designed to make him a better person. Now that he sensed a new life on the way, Ace worried that someone would take the most precious person in the world to him away.

He glanced down at Mira who grabbed his hand suddenly and smiled up at him. The child was very resilient and Ace had admired her. She loved her mother and father very much and talked endlessly about them, as if they were still alive and coming to find get her any moment.

Ace knew that the girl's parents weren't coming to retrieve her but he didn't want to cause her any more pain then she had already been through. " I know you are going to enjoy seeing the flowers, Mira." Ace said to the girl. " They are beautiful this time of year."

" Are tey?" Mira asked excitedly.

" They are. Winter roses have a wonderful scent to them too." He said attempting to relax around the child, attempting to develop an relaxed atmosphere around children. There was no doubt that his child was coming. He couldn't turn back time to stop himself from finding Ai as his Bride and keeping her and any children they may have safe from the Order. There was no turning back now, he needed to adjust to the fact that he would be a father.

" Nee-chan smells nice!"

" She does." Ace said agreeing with the child. Female vampires had sweet scents to them to relax their offspring and mates. Ai's scent relaxed Ace and Mira without her even realizing it. " Now Mira, I'm going to trust you to help make sure Ai relaxes today." His words caused Ai to look at him in confusion.

" But Koala-nee-chan and Robin-nee-chan are here!" Mira said curiously.

" I know, but Ai is so mischievous that she needs several sets of eyes to make sure she behaves." Ace said causing his Bride to huff grumpily at him.

" I do not need a baby sitter!"

" All do respect, girl!" Koala said linking an arm with Ai. " But you are a bit of a handful at times."

" How rude!" Ai said grumpily.

" But it is only because we care about you!" Robin said ruffling her hair lightly. " You made this one behave, which is a feet in of itself! So someone as special as you needs to be protected." She smirked at Ace who now had an irritated face.

" Well, I did have my work cut out for me." Ai said standing on her tip toes to give her Groom a kiss on the cheek.

" Well let's get some food in us before we head out!" Rouge said happily scooping Mira up and cuddling her close.

—

" Ace, what's got you on high alert?" Sabo asked as he noticed how tense his brother was.

" It's nothing." Ace said trying not to worry his brother.

" Just stop, you and I have known each other since we were kids. We're brothers, damn it! Now what's going on?" Sabo demanded angrily. Ace sighed weakly, knowing his brother was right.

" Ai…"

" Ace, we are all on high alert! We're going to keep her safe no matter what!" Sabo said in irritation. " She's family and that means something to us!"

" I know, I know!"

" Don't tell me that you know! I know she's your Bride but that makes her my sister now! I'd never let anything hurt my sister, damn it!"

" Sabo, I know!"

" Really? Because I'm tired of having to tell you that I'd never let anything hurt her! Just like I know that you'd never let anything hurt Koala!"

" Sabo-"

" Gods damn it, Ace! I'd rather die then let someone hurt your Bride!"

" _**SABO**_!" Ace yelled causing his brother to pause. " _ **I KNOW YOU**_ ' _ **LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP HER SAFE**_! _ **BUT EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED NOW**_!"

" Ace…what are you-"

" _**AI IS PREGNANT**_ , _**DAMN IT**_!" Ace growled slamming his fist into the nearby wall, causing several large cracks to appear. Sabo felt his blood run cold. He now understood why Ace had been so tense this morning. He knew Ace had always been fearful of having children. He knew the dangers that came with someone like him procreating.

" Ace, the only thing that changes is _how_ we protect her." Sabo said attempting to calm his brother. " I promise you that we will keep her and the baby safe"

" Sabo…I'm going to be a father…"

" Yeah…" Sabo said awkwardly. " You need a drink."


	28. Chapter 28

Author: Yay new chapter for Beneath the Moon! Hope everyone enjoys it! Enjoy your weekend! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Went on vacation for 2 weeks with my boyfriend to visit family. Also, I'm going to be in a demanding school for 6 months, not sure how often I will get to update but will try to post often. :D

—

" So Ai, how have things been going with you and Ace lately?" Koala asked cheesily.

" Good? Why do you ask?" Ai asked in confusion.

" Ace seemed more on edge then normal." Robin stated calmly. " The recent attacks on the nearby villages have seem to heighten his sense of protection over you." Ai saw a smile flash across the Queen's face.

" What is it?"

" Oh nothing, I'm just reminded of how much Ace is like his father."

" How so?"

" Roger was this protective of me when I was pregnant with Ace." Ai thought that her heart had stopped completely at the Queen's comment.

" W-What?"

" I'm not trying to insinuate anything, dear." Rouge said before scooping Mira up into her arms. " What do you think, Mira? Would Ai make a good mama?"

" Nee-chan is gonna be a mommy?" Mira asked eagerly. Robin leaned forward and sniffed Ai curiously. A very large smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

" Well, it does appear that Ace's inability to keep his hands to himself has become fruitful." The group went silent at the black haired female's statement.

Ai felt her heart rate begin to drastically race. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be. Yet the more she thought about is the more the events of the recent two weeks made sense. How she had been hungrier than she should be. The more she adjusted to being a full vampire she less Hungry for blood she should be. However, she became Hungry for both food and blood several times throughout the day. Her clothes were becoming tighter wth each passing day. Most days she felt either nauseas or dizzy.

The idea of her being a mother paralyzed her with fear. She hadn't had a mother figure while she was growing up. She had her sisters but they were more over protective warriors than mother figures.

How could she be a mother…

Ace…

Her Groom's face flashed suddenly into her mind.

Ace was going to freak.

He didn't want children.

He had voice his opinion on the matter on several occasions.

" Ai…?"

Koala's voice snapped the blunette from her thoughts. She looked around to see everyone watching her, eyes filled with concern. " Do you need to sit down?" Robin asked worriedly.

" I…I don't-"

" Here Aiko," Rouge said linking her arm with Ai's, leading her to a nearby bench. " Sit." As she did what the Queen requested Ai heard her speak again. " Tell me what you're thinking, love."

" I-I can't be pregnant…I just can't be!"

" Ai…it's going to be alright." Koala said, sensing her friend's fear. " You're going to be a wonderful mother."

" I just can't be pregnant."

" I'm sorry to tell you this, love…but you very well may be." Rouge said comfortingly. " However, you have many people to help you through this."

" Ace…" Ai whispered.

" He'll be fine." Koala said quickly. " Once he gets over the initial shock of becoming a father. He'll be excited about the baby."

" He doesn't want children." Ai whispered more to herself then anyone else. " He's said it repeatedly…"

" Well then he should have kept his hands and-" Koala broke off as she saw Mira looking curiously at her. " and other things to himself if he didn't want children!"

" Nee-chan is gonna be a mommy?" Mira asked curiously.

" It would seem so, sweet one." Robin said gently kissing the child's brow.

" Why is Nee-chan sad?"

" She's scared, little one." Robin said. " Becoming a mommy is a very hard job. You little one's are quite mischievous, darting around here and there, running around chaotically. You all are very hard to keep track off."

" Nee-chan will be a good mommy!" Mira said quickly. " Nee-chan is nice and gives good snuggles!"

" Ai will be a wonderful mommy!" Rouge said sitting beside the blunette and took her hands into her own. " With such an amazing supporter on your side how can you still be afraid?"

Ai whimpered worriedly, resting her head against the Queen's shoulder. " I-"

" Everyone is nervous about becoming a parent, Ai. It's a normal part of life." Rouge said comfortingly. " I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with Ace. It was the middle of a war after all. Edward wasn't happy that his enemy became his Ward's Groom, let alone becoming the father of my child."

" Ace-"

" May react the same way Roger did." Rouge smiled. " That man would charge head long into battle, not once thinking about his own safety. Yet when I told him he was going to be a father…that was the only time I saw true fear in his eyes."

" The King was afraid?" Koala said in disbelief. She had been with sabotage for almost two years and she had become close with his adopted family, the King included. She had never once seen him show an ounce of fear.

" Becoming a parent is a terrifying idea." Rouge said softly. " I remember when Crocus handed Ace to me. My hands were trembling so much I was afraid I would drop him. Roger was so pale I thought he was going to pass out."

" I don't think this is helping her, Your Grace." Robin said lifting Mira gently from the Queen. " Come little one, let us find something to help Ai smile."

" Nee-chan no sad!" Mira said sternly. " Me make Nee-chan happy again!"

" That's the spirit! Off we go!" Koala laughed as she, Robin and Mira went further into the gardens in search of their prize.

" I don't know how to be a mother." Ai whispered, her hand protectively placed over her belly. " I didn't have one growing up…I can't do this!"

" I didn't finish telling you about when Ace was born." Rouge said, running her fingers lovingly through Ai's soft blue locks. " When Crocus handed him to me, I thought my heart was going to stop."

" You aren't helping me feel better."

" I found myself thinking: How am I going to keep this tiny, fragile thing alive?" Rouge said ignoring the brunette's comment. " Poor little Ace wouldn't stop crying the entire time Crocus was holding him. Yet when he handed him to me, when I looked down at his scared little face I found myself saying: Hello Ace…I'm your mommy. That was when Ace stopped crying and looked at me hesitantly, blinking those beautiful black eyes of his. Finally, he relaxed and smiled at me.

" I'm not going to lie to you, Aiko. Being a mother is hard and even frightening. Being responsible for a little life is hard but in the end…it's extremely rewarding."

" I'm afraid." Ai whispered. " The Order is going to come after my baby like they did me. What if I can't protect him?"

" You will protect your baby because he is _**YOUR BABY**_." Rouge said. " Your motherly instinct will kick in and you will do anything to keep him safe."

" What if I don't have motherly instincts?" Ai asked fearfully.

" You do…you are your mother's daughter after all." Rouge said. " Elia was petrified of being a mother…and you were a month early and so very small. She told me that she felt this overwhelming urge to protect you. She was your mother Ai, her blood as well as Alduin's runs in your veins. You will be a wonderful mother." Ai smiled nervously, rubbing her tummy gently.

" I wonder who the baby will look like." The blunette said.

" Not sure. You both were pretty adorable babies." Rouge said. " Ace's freckles were there when he was born, which was pretty freaking cute. You had these big green eyes and chubby cheeks! You both had such unruly baby hair, you mother and I could never get it tamed."

Ai smiled, rubbing her belly again. " Let's hope the baby will be like you were. Ace was such a little hell raiser. He was a handful! When he started walked it got worse. Oh and it tripled when Sabo and Luffy came to live here."

" Ace told me Luffy was a handful when they were little." Ai said smiling.

" All three of them were, actually. Before Luffy came Ace and Sabo were always getting into trouble. They thought they were older then they were. Always playing war and trying to go out on patrol with the Shanks or Buggy. Then Luffy came along and they became big brothers to him. They finally learned what responsibility was." Rouge said smiling. " Then when we found you Ace became even more responsible. He was very protective of you and would try to cheer you up if you were sad. If you were scared, he was right there to let you know that he'd keep you safe no matter what."

" He's very sweet." Ai said lovingly.

" He's grown a lot since you came back into his life. He'll grow even more with the baby on the way."

" What if he doesn't?"

" What if he doesn't want the baby, you mean." Rouge said. " Roger had the reaction you're worried about. Neither of us had parents when we were young. My parents died when I was very young and Roger never once knew his growing up. We were both terrified but we were terrified together and we made it through together. It's going to be hard but you both can do it."

" I'm still scared."

" Of course you are. You'd be crazy not to be. Becoming a parent is scary but you aren't going to go through this alone. We are all here for the two of you."

" Thank you." Ai said, her smile growing.

" Oh Roger is going to be so excited to hear he's going to be a grandpa!" Rouge laughed. " I can hear him now: _What will the baby call me_? _Grandpa_? _No_! _To oldmanish_! _What about Grandfather_? _**NO**_! _To formal_!"

Ai couldn't stop herself from laughing at the Queen's spot on impersonation of the King. She knew that his reaction would almost be that exactly that. Talking to Rouge eased her anxiety greatly. Her mother's best friend was the motherly figure she needed right now. She smiled at the fact that Rouge had been there for her more times then she could count.

She was there to help her when she escaped from Teach, when the nightmares started. When Ace first Marked her as his Bride she had been terrified but Rouge had been there to help her feel at home. When she began to remember her repressed memories, Rouge was there to tell her about her mother. To give her some kind of attachment to the mother she never got to know.

She was even able to convince Thatch to tell Ai about Alduin. About how a human came to be the Second Division Commander of a Vampire Army. How he had met her mother and fallen head over heels for her instantly. How he had proposed to her mere moments after learning her name.

Ai laughed at the fact that her mother had turned him down just as fast. She had wanted him to prove to her that he loved her for her, not because she was a Born Female Vampire. Thatch had told her that he father was relentless when it came to trying to win her mother's affections, almost to the point of embarrassment.

She had asked Rouge about her father's pursuit of her mother and she confirmed everything Thatch had told her and more. She had shared with her her mother's first thoughts on her father. How those thoughts changed over time and how she had found herself picturing a beautiful life with him.

" _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_!"

Ai looked up to see Mira hurrying towards her, a large bouquet of flowers hidden awkwardly behind her back. " It would seem that Mira has a present for you." Rouge laughed. " That was very thoughtful of her."

" It was." Ai said, her smile now reaching her eyes as the little girl came towards her.

" Nee-chan! I got you a present to make you not sad no more!" Mira said excitedly. She pulled the bouquet out from behind her back, her little face bright with excitement. The four year old hand managed to find every single type of white and blue flowers that was in the garden. Mira had managed to find the perfect Winter Bouquet to give her.

" Thank you, Mira! This is absolutely beautiful!" Ai said taking the flowers from her.

" Nee-chan is happy now?" Mira asked worriedly. Ai smiled lovingly down at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

" Of course I am! Thank you very much!" Ai said kissing her cheek gently.

" _**YAY**_!" Mira giggled happily.

—

" You seem distracted, Ace." Roger said, glancing up from his strategy board. They had been carefully tracking the Order's movements throughout the surrounding area in attempts to predict their next movement. " What is it? What has you so distracted?"

" It's nothing." Ace groaned running a hand through his hair.

" Really? Because we've proposed several well thought out and viable strategies. You've ignored each and every single one of them." The King said in annoyance. " Now what is on your mind?"

Ace looked around to see several eyes looking at him. From Rayleigh to Zoro. From Buggy and Shanks to Sanji. He saw Sabo shift awkwardly from the corner of his eye.

" Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined suddenly, diverting the room's attention from the Prince. A loud growl from the wolf's stomach caused the room to bust into laughter.

" I believe it may be time for a break, Your Grace." Shanks laughed, ruffling Luffy's hair lightly. " I believe we are all a little hungry."

" Very well, we'll break for now." Roger sighed, dismissing his War Counsel. When everyone had departed The King had noticed his son was still seated, not having moved a single inch. " Are you planning on telling me what has you so distracted?"

" What was your reaction when Mother told you she was pregnant with me?"

" Truth?" Roger said stroking his mustache thoughtfully. " I almost wet myself. I've fought countless enemies more times then I could count, but when she told me that I was going to be a father, I thought my heart had stopped. I was a warrior, I was good at ending lives, not raising them. I had never even held a baby before."

" When did you get over it?" Ace asked worriedly.

" When I held you in my arms for the very first time." Roger sighed. " You were so little I was afraid I'd break you. Yet when your mother handed you to me, I felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Every single one of my accomplishments meant nothing to me at that moment. You were my greatest accomplishment ever and every important life accomplishment of yours only added to that belief. From your first laugh to your first words. From your first steps to the kill you made on your first hunting trip."

Ace felt himself begin to relax as his father spoke. " You never regretted becoming a father?"

" Well, I may have had second thoughts when diaper detail came up." Roger laughed. " The first time I changed your diaper you peed right in my face. Direct hit between the eyes. Your mother thought it was hilarious." Ace felt a smirk appear on his face.

" So…" Roger said. " Is there a reason you are asking me this?"

—

Ace stood outside his bed chamber door trying to will himself to open the door. He knew Ai was in there. Her scent was wafting to him. It was stronger then ever now that she was with child. He knew the upcoming conversation was going to be awkward and uncomfortable.

" Now or never." Ace mumbled, a bead of sweat roll down his neck. He reached a shaky hand to open the door. Upon entering he saw Ai beside the table near the windows arranging a large bouquet of Winter Flowers in a ornate vase. A soft glow shone from the window, casting a beautiful image in-front of him. " _Shit_." He mumbled louder than he had meant.

Ai looked up quickly to see her Groom entering their room. A nervous smile appeared on her face as she saw him approach. She needed to tell him. He needed to know that in a few short weeks he would be a father. He needed to know before she looked like she swallowed a pumpkin or when there was a newborn crying at all hours of the day.

" Those are beautiful flowers." His deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. She smiled when she felt his warm calloused hand cup her cheek.

" Mira picked them out for me."

" So I take it you both enjoyed yourselves in the gardens?"

" It started out rough but ended very nicely." Ai said, her smile growing as he pulled her closer to him.

" Why was it rough?" Ace asked running his fingers through her soft hair.

" I wasn't feeling well this morning." Ai said, nuzzling her face into his chest.

" But you are feeling better now, right?" Ace asked his voice filled with worry.

" For now."

" What do you mean for now?" Ace asked, his voice now filled with even more worry. " Are you sick?"

" Well, yes and no…"

" It's either one or the other, love." Ace said pulling her to sit on the bed.

" Well right now I am but your mother told me that Morning Sickness is only for a few weeks."

" Morning Sickness…" Ace said, his face paling suddenly as his Bride placed his hand over the small bump of her belly. His mother knew…and so did Ai.

" Yeah…you know that thing that happens to women when they're with child." Ai said hesitantly. She saw how pale he was and began to panic. " A-Ace, do you need to sit?"

" With child…as in…you're pregnant."

" Y-Yes." Ai said pulling him to sit beside her. " It's alright thought." She saw panic run through his black eyes. " Ace?"

" I don't want children…" Ace said before he could stop himself.

" _W_ - _Well_ …" Ai said after several moments of awkward silence. " If you didn't want children then you should have kept your small dagger in its sheath!"

" _**W**_ - _ **WHAT**_!" Ace gaped at her sudden change in mood. His father had warned him that women in the family way often fell victim to sudden and unexplained fits of mood swings. " _**AI**_!"

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T YOU**_ ' _ **AI**_ ' _**ME**_ , _ **JACKASS**_!" Ai snapped quickly. " _**YOU KNOW HOW CHILDREN ARE MADE**_! _ **WELL GUESS WHAT**_! _**YOU DON**_ ' _ **T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT TAKING CARE OF THIS BABY**_! _**HE DOESN**_ ' _ **T NEED YOU AND NEITHER DO I**_!"

" Ai, calm down!" Ace froze, a sudden sense of terror surged through him as he felt the wind in the room kick up suddenly.

" Get out!" Ai growled low in her throat. " Why don't you spend the night with Luffy!"

" You realize you're being completely unreasonable!" Ace said quickly. " And this is my room!"

'You should probably stop talking.' Aviur said inside Ace's mind. 'Or she will permanently damage my body.'

' _ **SHUT UP AND THIS IS MY BODY**_!'

'For now.'

" FINE!" Ai snapped angrily before whirling on her heels and storming out of the room. Ace ran after her as she made her way down the hall.

" _**AI**_! _**COME BACK HERE**_!" Ace yelled following her swiftly, ignoring the confused and amused faces of both the human and vampire servants they passed in the hallway.

" _**GO AWAY**_!" Ai snapped as she knocked on a nearby door.

" AI-"

" Princess?" Zoro's tired and annoyed face appeared in the doorway. " What brings you here?"

" Ai?" Robin's cheerful voice called from inside the room. " Come in!" Ai stormed inside, ignoring the confused green haired vampire as she went.

" _**AI**_!"

" _**GO AWAY**_ , _**JACKASS**_!" Ai snapped as Robin offered her a seat.

" What's going on?" Zoro asked angrily. " You both woke me up!"

" Could you please remove him, Zoro?" Ai asked turning her back to the two males.

" I'm not leaving, woman! We're talking this out! You're acting like a child!"

" _**ZORO**_!"

" Touch me Zoro, and Robin will be a Widow!"

" Threaten me again Ace, and Ai will be the Widow!"

" Why don't you both leave while Ai and I talk?" Robin offered, pulling Ai comfortingly to her.

" This is my room, you know."

" Yes Anata, I will make it up to you later." Robin said winking over her shoulder at her Groom.

" Fine," Zoro grumbled. " Let's go, Ace."

" Alright Ai, fine! Act childish!" Ace snapped angrily. " When you are done acting immature you know where to find me!" He glanced over his shoulder to the blue eyed woman. " Watch her, Robin. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!"

" _**TO LATE**_!" Ai yelled. " _**SHE LET ME FALL FOR A FRECKLED FACED JACKASS**_!"


	29. Chapter 29

Author: Yay new chapter for Beneath the Moon! Hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you all for the Follows and Reviews! You guys are awesome! :D

—

" How is it I have a king sized bed with a beautiful woman warming it and I'm stuck here with you two?" Ace asked in annoyance as Luffy bounced around Cabo's room in excitement.

" Shut up, Ace! This is my room and _**MY BRIDE**_ is spending the night in your bed with Ai! Not with me!" Sabo snapped, ignoring Luffy's excited babbling about how he was reminded of the many times they camped out together as children.

" Shut up, Sabo!" Ace grumbled from his position on the couch he was currently occupying.

" Did you have to tell her she was overreacting?"

" Shut up, Sabo!"

" How did you think she'd react when you said you didn't want children after she just told you she was pregnant with your baby?"

" What part of _Shut up_ , _Sabo_ is so hard for you to understand?" Ace groaned angrily, pulling a blanket over his face.

" Now she wants to move back to Whitebeard's, which means Koala won't see her best friend everyday which is going to somehow be my fault which means it will be your problem!"

" Wait, Ai is leaving?" Luffy asked in surprise. " Why is she gonna leave? You guys are Mates now!"

" She wants to leave because Ace is an asshole!" Sabo growled angrily.

" Seriously Sabo, shut up!"

" What did ace do that Ai wants to leave?" Luffy asked.

" He got her pregnant and then told her he didn't want the baby!"

" _**ACE**_!"

" _**I DIDN**_ ' _ **T SAY THAT I DIDN**_ ' _ **T WANT THE BABY**_!" Ace yelled angrily. " _**I SAID I DIDN**_ ' _ **T WANT CHILDREN**_!"

" Cause that's a difference, Ace."

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**SABO**_!"

" Ace, do you not know that babies turn into children?"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**LUFFY**_!"

" Why don't you want kids, Ace? You'd be a great dad!"

—

" I don't know why I expected anything different." Ai whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest.

" It's going to be alright, Ai." Nami said comfortingly. " He'll come around."

" He won't." Ai whimpered. " He made it clear he doesn't want children."

" Why wouldn't he want a baby?" Koala growled. " The two of you would have the cutest babies!"

" Because of how Luffy was when he was little that made him not want kids."

" Luffy's blundering strikes again." Nami groaned.

" He needs to know that Luffy is a special case." Robin said calmly. " Not all children are like Luffy."

" What if I have a girl?" Ai asked to everyone's surprise.

" What?" Koala asked wrapping a comforting arm around her friend.

" What if I have a girl?" Ai whimpered. " It's weird enough that I'm alive, as a Born Female Vampire, plus my mother was one as well. What if my baby is a girl? That basically a death sentence for her already!" Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought. " I don't think I could handle losing her."

" Ai, you can't think like that." Robin said quickly. " You can't think that your baby is going to die before they are born. Your baby deserves his mother to have some form of hope that he will be safe."

" This baby has a death warrant on her head already and she isn't even born yet!" Ai whimpered fearfully. " Her father doesn't even want her and the Order wants to kill her. What if I-"

 _ **SLAP**_!

Ai froze as Koala's hand came in contact with her cheek. " Stop it, right now." Her friend said angrily. " Do you really think Ace would let the Order touch you or the baby?"

" N-No-"

" Do you think that he would be happy if you lost the baby?"

" _**N**_ - _ **NO**_!" Ai squeaked in shock. " _**HE WOULD NEVER BE HAPPY ABOUT THE LOSE OF A INNOCENT LIFE**_!"

" Then calm down!" Koala snapped. " ace will come around, Ai. Just give him time!"

" Not to much time, Vampire Pregnancies are only about twelve weeks max." Nami said.

" Nami, you aren't helping!"

—

" _**ACE**_!"

The Prince froze at the panicked sound of his Bride's voice. He frantically looked around for her. He needed to find her, to make sure she and the baby were safe. Ai sounded afraid and in pain.

" _**AI**_!" He yelled hurriedly, searching the surrounding darkness for his Bride. " _**WHERE ARE YOU**_?"

" _**ACE**_!" He heard her panicked voice cry out. " _**HELP**_!"

He couldn't keep his heart rate under control. He summoned a ball of fire to his hand, allowing its light to aide in his search. _Where are you_? He thought frantically, finally he found her. Her small body was pressed against a wall, silver chains dangling from her tiny wrists. Her belly was about the size of a woman in her eighth month of pregnancy, her face bruised and lip split open. " _**AI**_!" He called frantically to her.

" _**ACE**_!" She cried out in panic.

" _**AI**_!" He yelled rushing to her side. " _**WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU**_? _**WHO DID THIS TO YOU**_?"

" I did."

Ace tensed at the sound of an angry female voice. He turned to see a voluptuous woman with Snow White skin, waist length pitch black hair with a strand of blood red hair on the right side of her face. She blinked a set of blood red eyes hungrily over at him. " Hello Aviur, it's been a long time."

" Who are you?" Ace growled, placing himself protectively between the woman and Ai.

" Oh come now, my love. Don't you recognize me? Thana, your true lover." The woman said walking towards him hungrily.

" _**NO I DON**_ ' _ **T KNOW WHO YOU ARE**_! _**NOW RELEASE MY BRIDE BEFORE I KILL YOU**_!"

 _Be careful of her_ , _boy_! _Her evil is more deadly than you can think of_. Ace's Companion's voice echoed deep into his mind.

" Now, now my love. Are you really telling me that you don't remember me?" Thana asked pressing herself against Ace.

" _ **DON**_ ' _ **T TOUCH ME**_!" Ace snarled, jerking away from her in disgust. He was disgusted by any woman other than Ai touching him. " Now, who are you?"

" I see, so after all this time you still prefer that little piece of sheep shit over me."

" I don't know who you are lady, but if you are the one who hurt my Bride then I'll show you no mercy.

" Aviur, darling. How many times must we go through this little song and dance before you realize how foolish you've been and return to me?"

" I don't know how many times I have to tell you I don't know who the fuck you are!" Ace yelled causing the beautiful woman to frown in annoyance.

" I grow tired of this, Aviur." The woman said lifting her hand towards Ai, causing the blunette to scream in pain.

" _**AI**_!" Ace yelled before whirling on the woman, fire appearing once again around his fists. " _**STOP IT**_!"

" How many times must I teach you this lesson, Aviur?" Thana asked as the blunette continued to cry out in pain. " Your human pet is just that a pet. Not something to mate with or spend eternity with."

" _**YOU BITCH**_!" Ace yelled sending a fire ball towards her.

" Oh Aviur," Thana sighed tossing his attack easily away. " I see this is going to take some more prompting to make you realize how foolish you're being." Ace felt his blood turn to ice as he saw an ornate dagger appear in Thana's pale white hand.

" _**NO**_!" The Prince yelled attempting to grab her but she simply phased through him. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he saw the weapon angled towards his Bride's swollen tummy.

" _**NO**_!" Ace yelled as he saw the dagger plunge into his Bride's belly, into their unborn child. " AI!" He jerked awake suddenly, drenching in cold sweat. His heart was racing as his eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for any sign of the pale woman.

" Ace?" Luffy's groggy voice came from the darkness. " What's wrong? Why-" Before he could finish his question, Ace darted from the couch and was out the door before the wolf could blink.

Ace practically flew down the corridor towards his bedroom. He needed to see Ai. He needed to physically see her. To know that she was alright. To actually lay eyes on her and to make sure that here and protected. He didn't even remember opening the door to his room or even entering the room.

" _**AI**_!" He yelled searching the dark room for baby blue hair.

" _**ACE**_! _**WHAT THE HEL**_ L?" He heard Koala's sleep voice hollar. " _**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**_? _**WE WERE SLEEPING**_!"

The Prince ignored his sister-in-law as he caught sight of a tousled mop of blue hair emerge from the bedding. He saw Ai rub her eye sleepily. " Who's being loud? She asked before yawning.

" Ace is!" Nami groaned, flopping backwards onto the couch she currently occupied. " Can't whatever half-assed excuse you came up with can wait until morning?"

" Ace-" Ai broke off as she felt herself being crushed against a warm, rock solid chest. " _**A**_ - _ **ACE**_?" She gasped as she realized that her Groom was the one holding her. She found herself taking a deep inhale, taking in his comforting scent.

" _**ACE**_! _ **YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING TO CRUSH HER**_!" Nami yelled. " _**YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL**_! _**SHE**_ ' _ **S CARRYING PRECIOUS CARGO**_!"

" You're safe." Ai heard the Prince whisper, his voice sounding strained with fear and pain. " Thank the gods that you're safe!"

" Ace?" Ai asked in concern, her earlier anger at him pushed aside at the moment.

" You're safe!" She heard him whisper again, his body and voice were shaking.

" Ace…what's wrong?" She whispered interlacing her fingers through his hair. " What happened?" She blinked in surprise when she felt him place a hand over her belly.

" He's safe too." She heard him whimper. " You're _**BOTH**_ safe!"

" Ace," She said again cupping his cheek gently. " What's wrong?"

Ace knew that it was only a dream but it had felt so real. The thought of Ai being tortured….the sight of the dagger plunging into her…of it killing her and their child. " I'll protect you! I promise!"

" I know, Ace." Ai whispered softly. She kissed his brow soothingly. She gently kissed his brow, nuzzling her face into his hair. She saw Koala and Nami begin to make their way to the now open door. Koala paused at the doorway, looking back at her friend who gave her a go ahead nod. " Come on," she said softly, pulling the blankets back. " Let's get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Ace didn't say a word as he got under the blankets and pulled his Bride to him. He wrapped one arm protectively around her, his other place over the small bump where their child safely grew. " I promise Ai, I'll keep you both safe."

" I know Ace, I know!"

—

" I want an update on the plan to eliminate The Demon's Spawn's Whore." Malikai asked angrily. He glared down in disgust at Lucci.

" We have noticed an increase in security around Gol's Castle and our main informant was captured by The Dark King's Bride. Some of our other operatives-"

" The whore is pregnant." Thana's voice said calmly. She walked in, arms crossed, face filled with irritation. " You fools couldn't complete a simple task, could you?"

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Malikai snarled. " That little cunt is pregnant! Now the security around the castle will be beyond impregnable!"

" My apologies, Commander." Lucci said his eyes locked on Malikai's leg. " We a-"

" What about him?" Thana asked interrupting the shifter.

" No." Malikai snapped angrily. " We're not calling him. I'd never deal with the likes of him."

" He's the only one to ever succeed in capturing her." Thank said. " Far better than this cat here."

" I don't-"

" So should we continue to work with this failure or hire someone who can actually get the job done." Thana said, her eyes locked on Malikai's. " Make your choice, Commander." Silence fell in the hall at the pale woman's demand. She swath wheels turning in his mind. She saw him running several different scenarios in his head. She knew that he would eventually see the logic in her argument.

" Alright." Malikai groaned finally groaned, running a hand over his face. " Call the damn bastard. Tell him to get his fats here quickly."

" Commander-"

" _**BE SILENT**_ , _ **LUCCI**_!" Malikai yelled hatefully at the shifter.

—

" Your hatred for that little leech's whore is fascinating." Thana said brushing her long black hair out. She wore a lacey red and black lingerie rob that was a stark contrast to her pale skin. She smirked over at Malikai. " Isn't she your granddaughter after all?"

" It is merely the spawn of a leech from the seed of a traitor. It is a Second Generation Female Vampire. It should have died in its mother's diseased womb before ever drawing breath. It definitely shouldn't have survived past its first year."

" You hate her so much so that you ordered the assassination of your own son and his family." Thana said sauntering over to the commander seductively.

" I ordered the death of a leech, a traitor and their spawn." Malikai said as Thana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her supple body to him. " I even ended the traitor's worthless life myself."

" Well my love," Thana purred interlacing her fingers into his hair. " I do love that cold heart of yours."

" Cold heart?"

" It's a compliment, darling. " Thana said trailing a nail over his nipple teasingly, earning a hungry hiss from him. " I love the story of your torturing that traitorous bastard. I find it so erotic. Tell me again about the knives cutting into his flesh."

" You are a delicious woman." Malikai said tossing her to the floor and tearing her lingerie from her.

—

" Thatch…"

 _ **SNORE**_!

" Thatch…"

 _ **SNORE**_!

" _**THATCH**_!"

 _ **SCHLING**_!

" WHO'S THERE!" The Fourth Division Commander yelled, unsheathing his machetes. His black eyes darted around the dark room, landing on a shadowy figure. " Who are you!"

" You're getting rusty, Brother." A familiar voice laughed causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

" It can't be…" Thatch whispered, his eyes wide as the figure stepped suddenly into focus. A tall man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore all black. Several layers of thick animal leather was strapped to his left hip. A large cross scar ran diagonally across his face. He's body was strong and muscular. " Alduin…"

" You need to be more careful, Brother." Alduin said calmly.

" There is a treaty between Pops and the King, Alduin." Thatch said quickly. " Ai is Coupled with the Prince. Neither side will strike because of the risk to the kids."

" That's not what I meant, Thatch." Alduin said his tone serious.

" Then what? Why are you here?" Thatch asked worriedly.

" Something evil is coming, Thatch. I want my family safe."

" Alduin, I'd rather die then let anything hurt Ai." Thatch said sternly. " Ai and her baby are safe."

" That isn't what I meant, Thatch." Alduin said his eyes narrowing. " I can never thank all of you for taking care and loving Ai after Elia and I died. Yet there is an old danger coming soon."

" Are you worried about Lucci and the Order? We've already caught one spy and we've been combing the area for more."

" Thatch…the Order isn't the only threat out there." Alduin said his voice becoming strained. " An older evil is coming for all of you. This evil brought about the Curse for Female Vampires. This evil has tried to kill Ai through millennia after millennia.

" How do you know this?"

" You hear things in the Afterlife, Thatch. What I've heard could annihilate my family. All of my family." Alduin said. " That bastard is also coming for her, Thatch. All of you are in danger. I want all of you to be careful."

" By that bastard…you don't mean…" Thatch felt his face drain of all color. " _**THAT BASTARD**_!"

" You need to try to keep your anger in check, Brother."

" Keep my anger in check? Alduin, you don't know what that bastard did to Ai!"

" I only know all to _**DAMN WELL**_ what that bastard did to _**MY BABY**_ , Thatch! That bastard fed off of my daughter and then sold her to the others to feed on. Like she was a fucking animal. I want that bastard dead so that I can deliver some fatherly justice. She's my daughter. She is the only good thing that I ever did in my entire life."

" Brother, you did a lot of good things in your life."

" Aiko was the only good thing I did. Gods, I can remember how little she was when she was born. She was my perfect little blue bird. I couldn't protect her or her mother. I failed them both. Elia died because I failed. Ai's had a death warrant on her head the very second she drew breath because of me. She deserves to be happy. You all do."

" She will be…we all will be." Thatch said smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Author: I know, I know. I should be working on some of my other stories but this chapter wouldn't leave my head. I had to get it typed out or I wasn't ever going to be able to work on the others. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who's subscribed and favorited my stories! You guys are awesome!

—

" Ace, I can walk to the dining hall just fine!" Ai said placing her hand over her now very round belly.

" You haven't been sleeping very well, Ai! I want to make sure you're alright." Ace said in determination.

" Only because that is when your son decides to become active." Ai groaned rubbing her tummy. " I swear he has one hell of a kick!"

" Uh-huh." The dark haired teen said guiding his Bride towards the dining hall. " Blame the baby."

" He likes to play kickball with my bladder!" Ai grumbled as Ace opened the door to the dining hall and entering to make certain it was safe. " Ace?" Her Groom was even more protective with each passing day.

" It's alright, you can come in." She heard him say a second later.

" Ai!" The blunette smiled when she heard Koala's voice. Upon entering the room her friend was almost instantly at her side. " How is my adorable nephew doing this morning?" Koala asked, placing her hand gently on the blunette's belly.

" Sleeping at the moment, he decided that he should be nice and give me a break from his constant attempts to be on the go!" Ai laughed. " I swear, sometimes it feels like there's five of him in there."

" Don't even joke, love." Ace said guiding her to the table. " I don't think we could handle five at once."

" I was only joking." Ai said elbowing him lightly.

" Ah greetings, Princess!" Sanji's cheery voice called out suddenly. She saw the cook arrive, a goblet filled with fresh blood in his hand. " How are you this fine morning?"

" A little tired Sanji, how are you?" Ai asked kindly as he handed her the goblet.

" Well if I might say, you look as lovely as always." The blonde said cooly. Ace took it from her instantly and took a drink of it, his over protectiveness needing to check that it was safe for his Bride and child. He nodded and handed it back to her, signifying it was safe.

The blood the Vampires in the castle drank was given from volunteer human donors only. If a human did not wish to donate some of their blood then they were not forced to. The humans and Vampires in the castle coexisted harmoniously. They had a symbiotic relationship.

All of the humans seemed excited with the news of the new prince. They never stopped in their congratulations to the Prince and Princess. Many of the older females gave Ai motherly advice of what to expect when the baby comes and while she was still expecting.

Often about what she should eat to maintain her strength and what to do when the baby cries to much and refuses to sleep. Whether she should pick him up or to just let him cry himself out. There were so many different kinds of advice that Ai found her head spinning at times from all the information.

Ace would often need to step in and rescue her when she was surrounded by the eager women. He was still on high alert for any kind of attack that may harm Ai or their baby. He always checked her food for any kind of poison that may have been slipped into it. Not that he didn't trust Sanji, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

He still remembered the dream he had had a few weeks previously. He remembered Ai's screams of pain and the sight of the dagger going into her. He never wanted that dream to become a reality. He wanted the other one he had had. Where he saw her in the nursery with their son, coxing him to sleep. That dream warmed his heart more then he had ever imagined.

" Is there anything special I can get for you, Princess?" Sanji asked eagerly.

" N-No, I'm fine Sanji, really." Ai said taking a small sip from the goblet.

" She should eat some fresh fruit or eggs, Sanji." Ace said in concern causing Ai to pout. " Something that should help her get some energy."

" Ace, really."

" You need to eat, Ai. Those kinds of foods will help you keep your strength up." Ace said firmly.

" He's right, sweetie." Rouge said entering with Mira. " The baby will be here in a month and you are going to need to keep your strength up. That little one is going to be a handful."

" Nee-chan!" Mira squealed excitedly rushing to Ai's side.

" Good morning, Mira!" Ai said hugging the small girl tightly.

" Is Baby-chan ok?"

Ace and Ai had not yet decided on names for the baby yet so Mira decided that she was going to call him Baby-chan until otherwise.

" He's sleeping right now, Mira-chan." Ai said happily.

" Me feew?" Ai placed Mira's hand lightly on her belly. Mira scrunched her face up cutely, hoping that she could feel the baby move. Her face lit up instantly when she felt him shift slightly in his sleep, changing his position in Ai's belly. " Baby-chan! Gep wops of sweep so you can pway!"

" He will take a very long time before he will be able to play with you, Mira." Ace said calmly as he made his Bride a plate of food. " He'll be very small when he is born and will sleep a lot then as well."

" Did my grandson keep you awake dear?" Rouge asked kissing Ai's brow lightly. " He appears to be as active as his father was."

" He does pick the oddest times to wake up." Ai laughed rubbing her belly. " I don't really mind, though. Him being active lets me know that he's doing alright. Although he could make up his mind and stick to some kind of schedule that would be nice."

" Now that we are all here, I'd like to inform you all of something." The king's booming voice said once he had entered the room. " I have heard several reports of the Order acting up in the nearby town of Logue."

" Are you certain?" Sanji asked setting a child sized plate of food next to Ai. He gently lifted Mira up and seated her beside the blunette. " That is rather close, they have been keeping their distance, attacking towns farther from the castle."

" This could be because the news of the princess' pregnancy has finally reached them and now they have decided to attack closer in attempts to lure us out." Rayleigh said as he followed the King into the room.

Ai felt herself go pale at the thought of the Order attempting to hurt her baby. She subconsciously placed her hand protectively over her belly, her breathing became unsteady.

" Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else." Roger said noticing the fear darting through his daughter-in-law's eyes.

" N-No…I want to know what's going on." Ai said quickly as Ace placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Maybe once you've had some rest."

" The Order isn't resting."

" The Order isn't carrying my child." Ace said stubbornly.

" The Order is trying to hurt _**OUR**_ child!"

" By causing fear and pain to his mother, my Bride."

" And worry for his father, _**MY GROOM**_!"

" Both of you need to calm down!" Sabo said quickly. " Ai is right, she does need to know about the attempts on her and the baby's life. Ace is right also, Ai. It is easier said then done but you do need to rest as best you can. The baby needs you to be strong and well rested."

" I know…I just-" Ace broke off as a loud cannon blast sounded and a the castle rocked suddenly. He wrapped his arms securely around Ai and Mira steading them as the castle quivered once more.

" _**THE ORDER**_?" Sabo yelled catching Rouge as she stumbled from the attack.

" Our scouts said they were at least another day off!" Rayleigh growled, his hand flying to his sword.

" _**WELL APPARENTLY THE SCOUTS WERE WRONG**_!" Ace snapped angrily as Ai attempted to comfort a frightened Mira.

" Get the Queen and Princess somewhere safe." Roger said quickly to Shakky who nodded. She ushered to the two females and Rouge looked to her Groom worriedly. " Fear not, Love. I won't allow those bastards to set foot into our home." The King said smiling comfortingly to her.

" Be careful, you foolish man." Rouge said firmly. She cupped his face gently in her hands and delivered a powerful kiss to him. " Come back to me, My Heart."

" Of course Love, now go with Shakky."

" _Ace_ -"

" Go with Shakky, Ai." The Prince said firmly, nuzzling the blunette softly. " I'll be fine."

" It's true, Ai. Luffy and I won't let him do anything stupid." Sabo chimed in as Koala nudged him playfully.

" But who is going to keep you from doing something stupid?" The brunette asked her Groom.

" Such confidence you have in me, Love." Sabo said kissing his Bride's cheek.

" Please be careful." Ai said hugging Ace tightly. " I won't forgive you if you get yourself hurt or captured!"

" I'd never get myself captured." Ace smirked kissing her softly.

" Don't let your temper get the best of you!" Ai huffed cutely. Before Ace could respond another blast rocked the castle and Ai was again attempting to soothe the frightened girl in her arms. The blunette blinked in surprise when her Groom took Mira from her arms gently, holding her securely in his arms.

" Mira," his eyes softened at the sight of the panicked look in the child's eyes. He had found himself growing attached to the small girl as the weeks went by. " I need you to do me a favor." The girl blinked her lavender eyes curiously up at him, stifling a small sniffle. " Ai is a bit of a scaredy cat and needs sometimes needs someone to calm her down. To help her be brave. Can you do that for me?"

Mira bit her lip, her eyes filled with uncertainty before she nodded. Ace placed his forehead lightly against the child's and smiled gently at her. He set her lightly down beside Ai before pulling the blunette tightly to him. Her buried his face against her neck and inhaled her scent. " I will protect you."

" Come back to us safely." Ai whispered running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her lovingly before he guided her and Mira to Shakky.

" Make sure she behaves herself." Ace said causing the older woman to laugh.

" You are advising me, boy? Who do you think helped watch you as a child?" Shakky said smiling down at Mira.

" You do realize how often Luffy, Sabo and I got into trouble as children, right?"

" Not on my watch, always on Shanks and Buggy's duty." Shakky scoffed ruffling Mira's hair lightly. " Now off with you, boy. I don't feel like watching you be lovey dovey with the Princess."

Ace followed his father and brothers towards the halls entrance, turning once to see his Bride smiling worriedly over at him.

—

" Ai, please…" Rouge said offering her daughter-in-law an empty chair. " You need to sit down, you're pacing so much that you'll catch the floor on fire."

" I know, but I can't help worrying! What if Ace gets hurt? Or worse?" Ai whimpered practically in tears.

" Ai, Ace is one of the best warriors in the world." Nami said hugging her friend comfortingly and guiding her to the vacant chair. " There is no way that those bastards are going to hurt him."

" Exactly! My boy is an amazing strategist! Roger considered making him one of his commanders because of how great he is." Rouge said assisting Ai into the chair. " You worrying isn't good for the baby or yourself."

" And it is also good to point out that the boys are there fighting with him." Nami said rubbing the blunette's arm. " Sabo and Luffy won't let him get hurt. Those three have always had each other's back. Sanji, Koala, Robin and Zoro are there too."

" Ace is surrounded by one hell of a team." Rouge said wiping the sweat from Ai's brow. " Plus Roger and his commanders are there as well. Thatch too. We are safe here."

" There is no way those bastards will set one foot inside here, Princess." Shakky said from her chair beside the door, Mira asleep on her lap. " This castle has some of the best security in the world."

" Would the Princess like a drink?" Ai looked up to see a maid with long strawberry blonde and blue eyes staring blankly over at her. Her blue eyes were framed by oval shaped glasses, her small hands held a pitcher of water.

" No thank you, Kalifa." Ai said quietly, her hand resting lightly on her swollen belly.

" You should drink something, Ai." Nami said softly. " It's already hard enough to stay hydrated already and Crocus said it is even harder when you are with child."

" Lady Nami is right, Princess." Shakky said adjusting Mira lightly in her arms. " You need to keep up your strength."

" I know I just…" Ai couldn't think straight. Her new home was now under siege. The people she cared about, those who were once considered her enemies, were currently fighting for their lives to protect her. Three of them were her brothers. Two she considered good friends, one her best friend.

 _One_ …

The one she feared for the most was the one she had never thought she'd meet. The one whom she had fought the initial surge of belonging and hunger. The one who had made her feel whole when she didn't realize she was missing half of herself.

 _ **Ace**_ …

The one, whom just weeks before, she had only dreamed of. The one who she now couldn't imagine her life without. The one whom she didn't want to live without.

 _He has to be safe_. She thought fighting back worried tears. _He has to come back to me_ … _he promised_ …

 _ **He will**_.

She froze at a familiar yet unfamiliar voice resounding in her mind. She knew the voice and yet she didn't. _Who_?

 _ **Ace will return to you**_ … _ **just as my love will return to me**_.

 _Who are you_? Ai thought curiously.

 _ **I was you**_ … _ **once**_ … _ **originally**_.

 _Y_ - _You_ ' _re Una_ …

 _ **Yes**_ … _ **and I**_ ' _ **m sorry for your pain**_.

 _Pain_?

 _ **From Thana**_ … _ **and I suppose because of me**_ …

 _Aviur showed me your life, it isn't your fault you know_.

 _ **I do**_ … _ **but I still feel guilty about my affect on your life**_. _**You are my reincarnation**_ … _ **Thana hates you because of me and she will attempt to hurt you because of me**_.

 _Don_ ' _t_. Ai thought. _She is the one who keeps this feud going_ … _you have nothing to do with it_. _Her jealousy and greed is to blame_.

 _ **Her hold is everywhere**_ , _**Ai**_. _**Please be careful**_. Una thought worriedly. _ **You carry so much love inside you at this moment**_. _**You carry everything single ounce of love that Aviur and I carried from our first meeting and on**_.

 _Did you ever regret it_? Ai asked.

 _ **Loving Aviur**_? _**No**_ , _**he needed someone other then his family to love him**_. _**I**_ ' _ **m glad I got to know him and love him**_. _**After he found out that his family created me just for him**_ , _**he was with me he was so gentle**_. _**He only showed his soft side to me and his sisters**_ … _ **when he found out I was pregnant he panicked**_. _**He was so worried that he would be a horrible father like his own**_ … _ **he didn**_ ' _ **t know how someone who had been led so far from the path of decency and kindness that he could care for such an innocent and pure life**_.

 _Ace somehow felt the same way_. Ai thought softly, stroking her belly. _He was terrified of being a father when I told him_.

 _ **He would**_ , _**but don**_ ' _ **t worry**_. _**When Aviur held our beautiful daughter**_ , _ **I never saw so much love in his eyes**_. _**I saw the fear melt away from him**_.

 _Before you died_ … Ai thought worriedly. _What if I die when my baby comes_ … _what if I don_ ' _t even get to hold him_ … _and Ace is left to raise him alone_. _We_ ' _ve only known each other for four months_ … _how can he tell my baby about me after so little time_?

" Ai?"

She froze at the sound of her mother-in-law's voice. " _Y_ - _Yes_?"

" Please don't cry, sweet!" Rouge said wiping the tears from the blunette's eyes. " Everything will be fine."

" _Ace_ -"

" Is going to be fine." Rouge said softly, offering her a full goblet. " _Drink_." Finally, Ai took the goblet in her hands. She saw the others smile at her before taking a drink from their own. Raising the goblet to her lips and took a sip.

 _ **DON**_ ' _ **T**_!

Ai froze at the sound of Una's panicked voice inside her mind, at the metallic taste in her mouth. _**DON**_ ' _ **T DRINK THAT**_! _**SPIT IT OUT**_! Ai began to cough up blood instantly.

" _**AI**_!" Nami yelled worriedly before clutching her head dizzily. The orange haired girl looked around to see the Queen and Shakky collapse to the floor coughing up large amounts of blood. " _ **YOU BITCH**_!" She yelled whirling on the maid who stood smirking down at them. " _**WHAT DID YOU DO**_?"

" _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Mira darted fearfully towards her from a now incapacitated Shakky.

" _Colloidal silver_." Kalifa said adjusting her glasses, her smirk widening. " Toxic to vampires, causing visual disturbances, loss of consciousness, nausea, vomiting, internal organ damage, blood loss and if the dose is high enough, death." She glanced down at Rouge who was clutching her sides in pain. She stepped over the ailing Queen and headed towards Ai. " You Princess, have been causing my masters such difficulties."

Ai felt her legs give out, clutching her stomach in pain. " _Mira_ , _ **run**_!" Ai whispered to the small girl. " Run away to somewhere safe!"

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared inside the room, the wind kicked up viciously causing Ai to wrap her arms protectively around the small girl. An evil cackle rang out from the center of the cloud. " Ah, it would appear our ride is here." Kalifa said blankly.

Ai trembled as she saw the cloud grow larger and larger as the seconds sped by. She felt her heart was going to stop as a familiar figure began to emerge from the cloud, she felt her breath catch in her chest. Her eyes widened fearfully as wisps of black inched closer and closer to her. " N-No…" Ai whispered in terror as the person who had haunted her dream for years suddenly emerged before her.

" Hello little sister," the cheerful voice of Marshal D Teach said. " It's been a long time."


	31. Chapter 31

**Author** : Ho snap! A new chapter for 2 different stories in one day? Actually, I had this chapter almost finished before I posted the one for Oro Jackson High earlier. Anyway, you guys may want to grab a box of tissues, this is kind of a sad chapter. I'm sorry but I needed to have this done for the story. Thanks for all your support. Feel free to review. Have a great week everyone! :)

—

" _**WHERE IS SHE**_?" Ace yelled panic rushing through him as he stormed through the castle. " _**AI**_!"

" _**NAMI**_ - _ **SWAAN**_!" Sanji yelled rushing past Ace towards the infirmary. Crocus had found Nami and the others and rushed them instantly to the infirmary. Ace had been notified that Ai and Mira were not amongst them and he felt as though his heart had stopped. His father, Koala and Luffy had been injured too, he had been on his way to visit them when news of Ai's absence reached him.

He felt his blood turn to ice at the thought of his Bride being abducted. " _**ACE!**_ " He looked up to see Luffy running towards him, half tied bandages trailing behind him.

" Luffy, I don't have time-"

" _**IT**_ ' _ **S YOUR MOM, ACE**_! _ **YOU NEED TO HURRY TO THE INFIRMARY NOW**_!" Ace hadn't even realize he had moved. He passed several terrified servants before he made it to the infirmary.

" _**MOTHER**_!" He yelled bursting through the doors and rushing to Rouge's bedside where his father sat holding her pale hand tightly.

" _Sweetie_ ," the Queen whispered weakly, reaching her free hand towards her only child. " I'm so sorry!"

" What for, Mother?" Ace asked taking her and holding it tightly.

" I wasn't able to keep Ai safe." Rouge whimpered weakly.

" Mother, Ai being taken has nothing to do with you." Ace said hurriedly.

" You don't understand, Ace!" Rouge whimpered weakly. " I gave her the goblet to drink! I told her she needed to drink it for her and the baby! She is hurt because of me! What if the baby-"

" _Mother_ , _stop_!" Ace said fearfully. " I will find her, Mother! I will find Ai and bring her and our baby home. I promise you!"

" I'm so sorry!" Rouge cried, tears streaming down her face. " I tried so hard to protect her, Elia."

" _Mother_ …" Ace whispered weakly as his mother began speaking to a hallucination of her late friend.

" Elia, I'm so sorry!" Rouge whimpered. " Roger and I tried! We failed to keep your baby safe."

" Rouge…love, you did everything you could." Roger whispered, stroking his Bride's pale cheek softly. " You took Ai into our home and loved her just as Elia would have wanted."

" He took her Roger, he took her again!" Rouge sobbed weakly locking her unfocused eyes on the King. " I failed everyone!"

" Mother, you couldn't have known that the liquid was poisoned." Ace said kissing her brow.

" I love you both so much!" Rouge cried weakly.

" I know, my heart." Roger said stroking her hair lovingly. " I know."

" _Mother_ …" Ace whispered, tears forming in his eyes and the Queen's breathing became ragged.

" Tell Ai that I'm sorry…and that I love her so much. She is such a sweet girl. I'm glad I got to see the wonderful young woman she's become." Rouge whispered lightly. " Tell everyone that I'm so glad I got to meet them. They have filled my life with such happiness. I never-"

" _Rouge_ -" Roger whispered softly as the Queen's eyes began to droop.

" Roger, do you remember the day we met?" Rouge whispered weakly, resting her head against the King's shoulder. " The day you burst into my carriage and swept me away."

" You were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on." Roger whispered into her ear.

" I'm so glad you decided to abduct me." Rouge said sleepily. " You've given me so many wonderful years…you gave me the best gift a man could give a woman, our wonderful son."

" You gave me the same gift, my beautiful heart." Roger said softly, pulling her against him. " You gave me so much more. You became the light and warmth I didn't know I was missing. You gave me so much love. I didn't know that a single person could bring so much love to another."

" I love you, you stupid, silly man." Rouge whispered. " I love our family so much."

" I love you too, my soul." Roger whispered to her as her breathing began to slow. " Rest now. You have earned it. You took this stupid and stubborn man and made him an upstanding, respectful family man."

Ace couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes when he heard his mother's breathing becoming slower and slower. " We love you mother." Ace whispered, insinuating both his and Ai's love for the Queen.

—

 _ **SLAP**_!

Ai spat blood at her assailants face. Her face was beginning to turn a plum color, pain throbbing throughout her entire body.

" I can't belief this little whore is the Princess of All The Vampires." Ai saw a man with greasy black hair and sallow sky in front of her. He stood beside another man with straw like blonde hair, his face riddled with warts and breathed heavily from his mouth. Both men wreaked of unwashed bodily odor.

" Did you see all those scars over her body?" The second man asked. " I heard stories that male vampires bit their whores to turn them but damn, if she really is their Princess then the Prince must be one hell of a sadist."

Ai gritted her teeth as the first man walked around her, giving her a disgustingly perverted look. " She's not that bad looking, ya know." He said. " Good for a couple of rolls in the gutter, maybe a quick ass fucking in a back alleyway then off with ya."

" I don't know, man. She's got those pouty lips there. They look awful soft. Bet that Prince of theirs made his slut suck his royal cock every chance he got."

Ai felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at their words. None of them knew what Ace was really like. Let them make their falsehoods, she knew the truth.

" They say she's carrying a demon inside her." Ai felt panic surge through her suddenly. " That the fetus is a demon from the Devil himself."

" I heard that she actually fucked the King and that it is his spawn in there." The second man laughed pulling stepping towards her. He grabbed her cheek roughly, forcing her to look at him. " Is it true, slut? Did you open your legs for both father and son?"

" You're sick." Ai hissed in disgust.

 _ **SLAP**_!

" At least we don't feed off blood, you fucking leech!" The man snarled. " I bet you fucked every single one of his commanders too!"

" You know, I've never fucked royalty before." The second man said hungrily grabbing onto Ai's dress. With a quick motion he jerked his hand back, tearing the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to their hungry view.

" Damn! For a leech whore you have one hell of a bangable body." The first said grabbing her roughly, the chains on her wrists clinked together, causing her to whimper in pain as the silver burned her skin.

" That's so they can lure good and proper men like ourselves into her cursed bed of death. So that she and that Groom of hers can have their way with our blood and bodies. Defiling both with their wicked aura!"

" _**FUCK YOU**_!" Ai yelled in disgust spitting blood on the man.

" _**WHY YOU FILTHY WHORE**_!" He yelled pulling a large club from his belt, lifting it high above him, angling it at her.

" _**STOP IT**_!"

The three looked towards the cell door and spotted a small creature covered with brown fur and a blue nose. Upon his head was a large pink top hat that failed to hide a set of antlers. He stood on two legs that trembled in terror. In one hand, or hoof, he carried a large doctor's brief case.

" What do you want, Tanuki?" The first man asked.

" _**I**_ ' _ **M A REINDEER**_ , _**YOU STUPID BASTARDS**_!" The creature yelled, a vein throbbing in his head. " _**I**_ ' _ **M HERE TO TREAT HER INJURIES**_!"

" And why should we let you do that?" The man asked, grinning evilly down at him.

" Because the Sengoku ordered me too!" The reindeer snapped causing the men to instantly pale. " Now, you can either leave and let me do my job or I'll have to report your actions to the Sengoku himself!"

" Alright, alright! We're leaving!" The second guard said fearfully, dropping Ai roughly to the ground earning a small whimper of pain. As soon as they were gone the small reindeer took a cautious step towards the blunette. A much pain as she was in, Ai could smell the reindeer's fear.

" I'm not going to bite you." Ai said quietly as she straightened herself up off of the floor. A small cough came from her as she placed a loving protective hand over her belly. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of what had probably happened to her baby, what may be happening to her friends.

" Not like you could!" The reindeer snapped in an attempt at bravery.

" Why would the Supreme Commander of the Order want my injuries treated…?" Ai whispered weakly. " He's going to have me killed after all."

" Well…he isn't exactly the one who sent me…" The reindeer said setting the bag down beside her. Ai looked up to see a tall, tanned skinned, broad-chested, muscular old man standing at the entrance of the cell. He had a beard and a scar over his left eye, he was dressed all in white with gold buttons lining his jacket.

" I do apologize for what has happened to you, child. I asked Chopper here to treat your injuries. " The man said gruffly. " From what my sources have told me, you are a very kind girl and you seem to make Ace very happy."

" _W_ - _Who are you_?" Ai asked weakly. The man before her looked oddly familiar.

" I've also heard that my hardheaded grandson is fond of you as well." The man said and suddenly it hit her.

" Y-You're Luffy's grandfather!" She squeaked.

" So he talks about me to his friends, does he?" Garp laughed happily. " How is he doing? Still eating three weeks worth of food for every meal?"

" Yes…" Ai said cautiously as the reindeer called Chopper dabbed a clothe that contained some kind of cleaning solution. She winced as it made contact with her busted lip and other cuts along her face. " He told me you were a good man."

" He gives me to much credit." Garp said his eyes flicking to where her hand lay over her belly. " I wanted to come and see you personally. To thank you, actually."

" For what?" Ai asked weakly, with each breath she took she felt the pain in her stomach surge throughout her.

" For Coby."

Ai felt her eyes widen at the name. She looked up weakly to see sincerity in his own. " What about him?" She asked quietly.

" You showed mercy to him when Silvers Rayleigh and the King would have had him put to death." Garp said calmly. " I told him not to have anything to do with Lucci and his lot but he wanted to make a name for himself amongst the Order. Lucci convinced him that they were there to kill Roger, not you. He didn't even know that you existed or that you, at the time, were mainly human…or in his mind, completely human."

" What do you know about my heritage?" Ai asked cautiously.

" This is not the first time that we have met, Princess."

" You can call me Ai…I'm not very fond of titles."

" Neither is Ace." Garp said. " I've seen him many times when I came to check on Luffy. He's a good boy, a good brother to Luffy, especially."

" He loves his family and friends deeply." Ai said rubbing her belly weakly, inwardly praying for her babe to kick. Earlier that day she had been annoyed that her son had kept her awake with his kicking. Now that was all she wanted, to feel his strong kicks inside her once more.

" I'm so sorry…" Garp said truthfully. " I'm sorry that you are caught up in this war, and for the loss of your child." His words brought tears to her eyes.

" He didn't even have a name yet." Ai sobbed in pain, her heart felt as though it had been torn into a million pieces. " We hadn't even picked a name yet. Why did you people have to take him from us? He was an innocent baby! He hadn't even drawn his first breath yet."

" He…is an unfortunate _casualty of war_." Garp said quietly. At his words, Ai felt an unmeasurable amount of rage surge through her, one like she had never imagined or felt before.

" A casualty of war…" She whispered in anger. How could he say something as heartless as that? How could he, as a grandfather…as a _**FATHER**_ …say something so cruel. " _**GET OUT**_!" She screamed, hot tears streaming down her face. " _**GET OUT NOW**_! _**HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU HEARTLESS**_ , _**CRUEL BASTARD**_!"

She sobbed harder and harder with each passing second. These bastards had taken so much from her.

Her _mother_.

Her _father_.

The lives of her _friends_.

The lives of her _brothers killed in actions_.

The safety of a _normal childhood and life_.

The ability to have peace of mind without looking over her shoulder for fear of her life…and now…

… _and now the life of her child_.

Her only child was taken from her before she had even seen his face or had a chance to hold him in her arms. To feed him at her own breast. If she made it out of this situation then she would murder ever single bastard associated with the order.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author** : neeeeeeeeew chapter! :D enjoy everyone! Thanks for all your support!

—

Garp walked out of the room, angry was something that he was currently beyond what he was feeling right now. At this moment he hated his oldest friend, the Sengoku. He hated that he had taken their cause of protecting humans from supernatural attacks and killed an innocent child.

" I told you she was vile."

Garp groaned in dread as he heard Malikai's voice call out. He knew that the man would come eventually, but to arrive when the poor girl began to mourn the loss of her unborn child. At the life he would never be able to have for his own.

" Leave the poor child alone, Malikai." The old vice commander stated angrily. " She's been through enough pain."

" That little whore hasn't begun to suffer." Malikai snapped. " She is a taint to my blood. A taint that I will remove once and for all."

—

" Please stop crying!" Chopper said shifting to his human form and hugging her comfortingly. " Please…you'll make your injuries worse."

" How else should I feel?" Ai sobbed cradling her belly tightly. Her baby was gone…she believed the gods were punishing her. Punishing her for being afraid to have him. Her beautiful baby was gone forever. To never hold him in her arms, to hear his beautiful laugh or see his first smile.

" Really Chopper, making a princess cry. It's as if you were raised by animals."

Chopper looked up to see a teen boy with short black hair and black eyes. Tattoos littered his exposed arms, his fingernails were painted black. On his chin was a small goatee bored face, he leaned against the cell door. His black eyes were locked on the sobbing blunette before him, a flicker of sympathy flashing through them before disappearing.

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**LAW**_!" Chopper snapped at the boy, hugging Ai tighter. " _**I DIDN**_ ' _ **T MAKE HER CRY**_!"

" _Right_ …" The boy called Law said walking towards the blunette. Kneeling beside her, he lifting her chin up to stare into her heartbroken green eyes. " _Princess Ai_ …the rumors about your beauty appear to be true."

" What do you want?" Ai growled weakly.

" Put your fangs away, Princess." Law said calmly. " I'm not here to hurt you." The hand that held her chin trailed lightly down towards her belly. He saw her tense out of the corner of his eye and he stopped. " I promise, I will not hurt you."

" He won't hurt you, Princess." Chopper said gently. " Law is one of the best doctors here."

" Why would I need a doctor when they are going to execute me anyway?"

" Because your Groom would be rather displeased if I allowed you to remain in such a state." He said to her surprise.

" _Y_ - _You know Ace_?"

" Not personally. I am friend of Luffy's and an associate of your sister, Boa Hancock." Law said calmly, examining her belly with his hand. " Your child…"

" _D_ - _Don_ ' _t_ …" Ai said eyes brimming with tears. " _He_ ' _s gone_ … _the poison they gave me_ …"

" He's not gone." Law said calmly. " He is doing well, but he isn't gone."

" _W_ - _What_?" Ai said trying her best to not give her hopes up. She saw a soft green light begin to glow around his hand. Warmth began to flood throughout her body, her heart began to beat stronger than it had over the past few days.

She placed a hand over her belly again and she suddenly felt a strong kick. She thought she was dreaming. She froze suddenly, believing it to be just her imagination playing games with her when she felt it again, even stronger than before.

 _ **A KICK**_!

Her baby was alive and kicking!

" _**OH GODS**_! _**THANK YOU**_!" She sobbed happily hugging her belly as joy flooded her. " Thank you so much!"

" He's a strong one." Law said calmly, his eyes examining her belly still. " He comes from a strong b-"

" _W_ - _What_?" Ai whispered concern beginning to creep into her at his sudden quiet. " _What is it_?"

" It would seem your son isn't alone in there." Law said a smirk forming on his handsome face.

" _W_ - _What do you mean_?" Ai squeaked, her eyes widening.

" It would appear that your Groom will not have to wait for another pregnancy to have two children." Law said causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

" _T_ - _Twins_?" Ai squeaked hugging her belly tighter as another kicked came from her now awakened son. " _H_ - _How can you be certain_?"

" Law is of the Fae." Chopper said shifting back into his smaller form. " They have the ability to discover things like that."

" Are both my babies boys?" Ai asked worriedly. What if she had a girl? Her baby girl could die because of Thana's blood curse.

" I don't know if either one is male or female. I can only see that there are two flickers of life inside you." Law said calmly. " Two very strong life flames."

" _Twins_ …" Ai whispered in disbelief. She and Ace were going to have twins. She never imagined herself a mother and now she was going to be the mother of two little people. Two helpless little people that those bastards in the Order were going to try to take them from her before they take their first breath.

An overwhelming sense of protection flooded her. She would do anything to protect them. She would always protect what was hers.

 _Ace_.

 _Her children_.

 _Her friends_.

 _Her family_.

She'd kill every bastard here to keep them safe. " Why is a Fae working for the Order?" She asked worriedly.

" I have my reasons." Law said dismissively. He watched her curiously. He had heard mention of her kindness as well as her beauty.

She was beautiful.

He was told of how sweet she smelled.

She smelled delicious.

For the first time in his life he was jealous of another man. The Vampire Prince was a very lucky man. He had a beautiful woman to warm his bed and comfort to his heart.

" Stay strong, little princess." Law said eyeing her hungrily. " You are going to need to be as strong as possible for those little ones." With that he stood and walked out of the cell. " Come on, Chopper. You don't want to be caught aiding an enemy."

" _C_ - _Coming_ …" Chopper said weakly, offering a sad smile to the blunette, the reindeer grabbed his bag before hurrying from the cell.

—

" _**ACE**_!"

The dark haired Prince paused in his tracks at the sound of his brother, Sabo's, voice called out. He felt as if his blood was boiling in his veins. His Bride and unborn son had been taken, his mother murdered.

 _All in his own home_.

Aviur demanded control of Ace's body in order to retrieve Ai. He demanded Ace allow him control to slaughter their enemies. He had to admit, it was an extremely tempting offer.

His was ready to storm out to retrieve Ai, to have her safe in his arms once more. He was ready to slaughter every single member of that bastard organization.

" You aren't leaving without Luffy and I!" Sabo said angrily.

" Sabo, you need to stay and take care of Koala."

" She's fine, Ace. Crocus said she'll be fine with a day of rest. She wants to go rescue Ai so bad I had to threaten to tie her to the bed." Sabo said gripping onto a large pipe angrily.

" You don't need-"

" Stop it, boy."

Ace looked up to see Thatch marching towards him, his normally white shirt stained with his enemies blood. " If he wishes to assist with rescuing my sister then let him. We will need all the help we can get."

" She's my Bride." Ace snapped.

" She's my sister!" Thatch growled. " And I don't require your approval to rescue her."

" Face it, Ace." Sabo said. " You have help whether you want it or not."

" You have an entire kingdom ready to rescue her." Thatch said. " My father is already on his way to the Order's headquarters right now."

" That was fast." Sabo said in surprise.

" He doesn't waste time when his children are threatened." Thatch said firmly. " Now, are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you going to help rescue my sister?"

" Let's get something straight," Ace said eyes locked with The Fourth Commander. " _**YOU**_ are helping _**ME**_ to rescue Ai."

" Why don't you two just whip them out and measure already?" Koala said walking up to them, her right arm heavily bandaged.

" Who said you could get out of bed?" Sabo snapped angrily at his Bride. " You need to rest!"

" You need to go pack sand, Sabo! I'm helping my friend and you can get over it!" Koala growled. "

" Koala, you really should be r-"

" Piss off, Ace! I'm helping my friend and that's final!" Koala said.

" She isn't the only one that's going." Robin said as she, Zoro and Sanji approached. " You are finally happy, Ace. Ai is a wonderful person and she is our friend. She makes you happy and we're going to do everything possible to bring her home."

" _**YEAH**_!" Luffy yelled suddenly from his room, hugging Ace from behind. " Hancock and her sisters are coming to help too! The entire pack is coming! We'll get Ai back and make those bastards pay, Ace! Don't worry, we're gonna bring her home!"

Ace stared at his brothers for a moment. He wanted to tell them to fuck off. That this was a suicide mission and there was no hope of success. Yet he knew there was no way to reason with them. " Fine, don't listen to reason…just don't get yourselves killed."

" Like we'd ever do something stupid like that!" Luffy smirked, eagerly cracking his knuckles.

—

 _ **WHAM**_!

Blood filled Ai's mouth as a foot collided with her ribs. " This is very interesting." A disinterested male voice said as the guards continued to their assault on her. She saw a man that appeared to be in his mid to late fifties. He had neatly trimmed shoulder length black hair lined with small flecks of gray. He was tall and built similarly to Garp. His cold black glared down at her with hatred and disgust.

She didn't understand why he hated her so, he didn't even know who she was. " You were nearly at death's door when we acquired you, yet here you are now. Almost completely healed. How is that possible with your silver shackles? You shouldn't be able to heal yourself."

 _ **WHAM**_!

Another cry of pain came from the blunette as a boot connected with the side of her stomach. " So why don't you tell me who exactly it was that healed you?" The man offered coolly. " Perhaps then this assault on your person will stop."

" I highly doubt it." Ai said in disgust.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**GYAH**_!" Ai cried out again.

" _How dare you speak to Commander Malikai_ , _Leech_!" One of the guards snarled down at her.

The name suddenly caused a light to go off in her head. Coby had told her about him while imprisoned at the castle. He told her that the Commander was the most vicious the Order had to offer. He hated supernaturals for the corruption and death of his son.

" Just give us the name, girl." Malikai said calmly. " Perhaps, when we execute you, we will make it quick and merciful."

" I'm not telling you anything." Ai said through gritted teeth.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" This doesn't have to be difficult, girl. Just give us the name."

" That won't work, my love." An eerily familiar female voice said in amusement.

" Mistress!" The guards gasped suddenly, snapping to attention as Ai heard someone enter the cell. She looked up to see a voluptuous woman with Snow White skin, waist length pitch black hair with a strand of blood red hair on the right side of her face. She wore a clingy blood red dress with a slit up the side, revealing her long pale legs. Panic surged through her as she recognized the woman instantly.

 _Thana_.

The evil bitch who caused the suffering of so many people throughout the centuries. There she was standing before her in the flesh, smirking down at her. Ai never really wanted to hurt anyone before, but seeing the woman before her now, she wanted nothing more than wipe that smirk off her pale face.

" This kind of torture isn't going to work on this little whore." Thana whispered hungrily pressing herself against the commander. " Knowing the leeches as we do, they take enjoyment, even sexual pleasure from pain."

" What do you propose, love?" Malikai asked hungrily.

" Let me get this straight." Ai laughed suddenly at the hypocrisy of the situation hit her. " You hate supernaturals, right? Made it your life's work to eradicate us. Yet you're sleeping with one of the most powerful supernaturals ever! The fucking _Goddess of Curses_!"


End file.
